


Иерусалимский синдром

by Karinana25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Character Death, Cuckolding, Jerusalem, Judaism, Love Triangles, M/M, Messiah | Messiahs, Office, Philosophy, Possible Character Death, Pre-Apocalypse, Taboo, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 84,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinana25/pseuds/Karinana25
Summary: Мессия или шизофреник? Этим вопросом Янон мучается уже десять лет. Он рад бы быть безумцем - хотя, скажем прямо, кто был бы этому рад? Балансируя между явью и предназначением, дружбой и любовью, работой и семьёй - он проживает свою жизнь так, как мог бы каждый из нас - оказавшись на его месте.





	1. Часть 1

Глава 1

Солнце ещё было высоко над горизонтом, когда самолёт наконец мягко стукнулся о посадочную полосу и все пассажиры захлопали в ладоши.

Тихий голос стюардессы что-то ненавязчиво вещал, но я её не слушал. Я уже был мыслями и душой снаружи — там, где едва заметно колыхались лохматые пальмы и солнце слепило в окна квадратных бетонных домов.

Неужели я снова здесь?

Будто не было этих десяти лет — вот я, сижу в прохладном салоне самолёта — а снаружи — земля, которую я и не думал когда-нибудь увидеть снова.

Никто не стал дожидаться, когда откроют двери — как только самолёт остановился, началась живейшая активность: все запищали телефонами, захлопали дверцами отсеков для ручной клади, тут и там послышались телефонные разговоры, и каким-то образом половина пассажиров уже стояла в проходе.

Я немного растерялся, так как за последние годы привык чинно сидеть в кресле до самого момента разгерметизации. Но здесь были свои, левантийские правила, и я послушно полез под сидение за своим рюкзаком.

Та же давка и лёгкий хаос ожидали меня и в самом аэропорту. Очередь была, но какая-то не очень чётко очерченная, и я опять растерялся.

Впрочем, всё закончилось довольно-таки быстро, я забрал свой чемодан и вышел из прохладного чрева аэропорта в жаркое марево июля.

Добрёл до длинной вереницы такси, назвал свой новый адрес в Иерусалиме, уселся на заднее сиденье белой машины и поехал, рассеянно разглядывая пейзажи, открывавшиеся моим глазам.

Всё было таким же, как десять лет назад — еврейские буквы, коробчатые дома без всякой претензии на архитектурный стиль, белый бетон, чёрные шоссе и зелёные указатели и пальмы. Тут и там виднелись новые дороги и новые кластеры небоскребов, и это немного сбивало с толку.

Водитель начал спрашивать меня о чём-то на английском, но я прервал его:

— Я нормально разговариваю, не надо английского.

Он посмотрел на меня в зеркало заднего вида.

— Вы здесь жили раньше?

— Да, в юности, — сказал я коротко. Не хотелось вдаваться в подробности.

— Что же, добро пожаловать домой.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал я и закрыл глаза. Не хотелось продолжать беседу, да я и вправду устал. Да и домом пока не мог считать это место. Слишком рано.

Он понял намёк и замолчал.

Сквозь полуоткрытые веки я всё-таки мог видеть вид из окна. Иерусалимскую дорогу, холмы, поросшие хвойными деревьями, поля с какими-то сельскохозяйственными культурами, я не знал, какими.

Наконец мы въехали в город, и я увидел высокие стены и белые дома из знаменитого иерусалимского камня.

Всё было одновременно и древним, и новым, экзотическим и обыденным, прекрасным и уродливым. Это касалось и домов, и людей. В один момент сердце мое замирало от того, что я всё-таки вернулся сюда. В следующее мгновение я жалел об этом — когда видел решётки на ветхих домах, «пасквили» на стенах, объявления «в этом доме нет интернета» на обветшалых балкончиках. Детей в каких-то средневековых одеждах, будто сбежавших из фильмов про амишей. Толстяков в полосатых халатах — кто это был, я так и не удосужился узнать даже в юности. Арабов, туристов, мусор, евреев в чёрных лапсердаках и меховых шапках. Солдат с автоматами, студентов-хипстеров, полицейских на прекрасных рослых лошадях. У меня даже голова пошла кругом. И тут мы наконец остановились.

Я посмотрел на адрес. Да, именно то, что у меня было записано в телефоне. Здесь я снял себе квартиру на ближайший год, ещё перед приездом. Здесь и буду жить — может, год, может, и больше.

Вылез из машины, заплатив таксисту. Вытащил из багажника свой большой чемодан. Двинулся к обшарпанному подъезду без входной двери.

Квартира была на втором этаже без лифта. Но я дотянул.

Позвонил в ветхий звонок, и мне открыл хозяин квартиры — мужчина лет пятидесяти, с белой ермолкой и седыми висками.

— Янон? — спросил он.

— Да, Янон Вайцман, — сказал я. — Спасибо, что встретили меня.

— Как долетели? — он взял мой чемодан и оттащил его в комнатушку, прилегающую к гостиной.

— Прекрасно, спасибо.

— Нравится вам Иерусалим?

— Очень.

— Я оставил вам в холодильнике немного еды, под домом есть магазинчик, продукты можете покупать там, но у них дороже, чем в супермаркете. Стоянка автобуса на соседней улице.

Он постоял в молчании, словно думая, что ещё можно мне сказать.

Я тоже молчал, не представляя, что ещё должен уточнить. Потом вспомнил.

— Можно принять душ?

— Да, конечно. Но воду грейте заранее, у меня нет солнечного бойлера.

— Понятно, — пробормотал я. Значит, следовало учитывать расходы на электричество и в этом. Жаль, что я не проверил этого заранее.

Хозяин показал мне кнопку для нагрева воды, дал ещё несколько наставлений и наконец ушел.

Я остался один — впервые за последние сутки.

Сразу стало и легче, и труднее. Легче — потому что я любил одиночество.

Тяжелее — потому что теперь мне предстояло разбираться со всем самому.

Первым делом я помыл полы. Разобрал чемодан, постелил чистое постельное белье. Вода нагрелась, и я наконец искупался.

В холодильнике были хлеб (я и забыл, что многие здесь держали хлеб в холоде), сыр, немного овощей и фруктов. Банка хумуса, молоко и жестянка растворимого кофе.

Я сделал себе бутерброды, кофе и пообедал.

Хозяин мне достался неплохой — он позаботился даже об интернете, чего я никак от него не ожидал. Я вытащил свой лэптоп и послал короткое сообщение отцу: «Долетел, всё ок».

Потом почувствовал, что глаза мои слипаются. Лег на свежезастеленную постель и сразу же заснул.

Проснулся я уже ближе к вечеру, и, разумеется, сразу же пожалел, что выспался.

Впрочем, дел хватало и на вечер. Например, купить телефон и симку к нему, позвонить отцу, приготовить ужин.

Каким-то образом я умудрился успеть всё. К восьми вечера у меня был новенький, не очень дорогой телефон с местным номером, на тарелке остывала яичница, и я набрал номер отца.

— Слушаю, — раздался в трубке его голос.

— Пап, это я.

— Янон? Ну наконец-то, — насмешливо сказал он.

— Извини, что так поздно звоню.

— Ничего, я получил твой мейл. Ты дома? Приехать к тебе?

— Нет, я завтра сам заеду к тебе на работу.

— Меня не будет с десяти утра, так что не опаздывай, — напутствовал он меня.

— Постараюсь.

— Очень постарайся, иначе не посмотрю, что ты мой сын — о работе сможешь забыть.

— Хорошо, — несмотря на шутливый тон, я знал, что он сдержит слово. Человек, который пятнадцать лет назад начал свой бизнес с нуля в новой стране и добился определённого положения — иначе и не смог бы.

Закончив разговор, я понял, что заснуть не в состоянии. Переоделся в джинсы и майку, вышел из дома и двинулся к старому городу.

Чем ближе к Яффским воротам, тем тоскливее становилось у меня на душе.

До сих пор мне удавалось делать вид, что я приехал, чтобы повидать отца; чтобы найти работу; чтобы стать зарабатывающим деньги взрослым человеком, а не студентом. Чтобы увидеть страну, в которой жил целых шесть лет, наконец.

Но было ещё кое-что. То, что я с горькой иронией называл «мой иерусалимский синдром».

Я избегал думать об этом — если честно, данная часть моей жизни была настолько же далека от меня, как и какая-нибудь Альфа-Центавра. Единственный компромисс, на который я согласился — это приехать сюда.

Я мотнул головой, отгоняя бессвязные мысли. Лучше уж считать себя мессией, чем признать, что я, скорее всего, к тридцати годам стал банальным шизофреником.

Настроение испортилось окончательно. Я умудрялся не думать об этом весь последний месяц. Но здесь, возле белых, отшлифованных временем стен, мой психоз настиг меня с новой силой.

Я подошёл к смуглому парню за стойкой, купил стакан гранатового сока и выпил залпом.

Пошёл по памяти, хотя в этом не было нужды — везде висели указатели на четырех языках.

Минут через десять я уже был у Западной стены. Пробрался туда, где раскачивались, как камыш над рекою, длиннополые бородачи, нашёл пустое местечко у гладких камней.

Вытащил бумажку, которую заготовил заранее. Свернул её в тугой квадратик и вложил в зазор между камнями.

Для пущего эффекта повторил вслух её содержание:

— Пожалуйста, пусть я не буду шизофреником. И мессией тоже пусть не буду.

Какой-то молодой парнишка слева от меня хмыкнул, и я замер, поражаясь собственному идиотизму и беспечности.

— Па, тут псих стоит с иерусалимским синдромом, — сказал он негромко своему спутнику.

— Ну и Бог с ним, — благодушно ответил его отец.

Парень кивнул и потерял ко мне интерес.

Я облегчённо вздохнул — в этот раз пронесло. Сегодня меня не будут тащить в местную психушку, можно возвращаться домой и готовиться к завтрашнему дню.

 

* * *

Традиция много чего предписывает мессии. Например, он должен быть невероятно красив, харизматичен, иметь все свойства лидера, должен быть мудрым, богобоязненным и прекрасно разбираться в людях. Ещё он должен будет принести мир во всем мире, вернуть Израилю былое величие, быть справедливым судьей, идеальным правителем… Ах да, и ещё желательно выстроить третий храм, и поскорее.

Все это было не про меня.

Начнем с того, что я был атеистом — со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.

Я не был лидером.

Я не очень понимал выражение «былое величие» и уж точно не представлял, что имеется в виду — значило ли это возвращение к образу жизни двухтысячелетней давности?

Я мог бы, теоретически, выстроить храм — не зря же я был инженером-строителем. Но уж точно не в том месте, где ему предполагалось быть — третьей мировой я развязывать не собирался — всё-таки я был мессией, а не антихристом.

Я не был мудр, Тору знал на уровне, нужном для того, чтобы сдать экзамен на аттестат зрелости в нашей абсолютно светской школе; в политику подаваться не собирался. Даже учеников у меня не было. Те несколько несчастных, которым я преподавал математику во время учёбы в университете — не в счёт.

И ещё — я был… Давайте уже прямо скажем. Я — пидор. Да, задницу подставлять не люблю, но сплю исключительно с мужчинами. Не так уж много их было в моей жизни, всего лишь двое, не считая… неважно. Но даже это на два человека больше, чем полагается приличному Машиаху.

И отсюда возникает логичный вопрос: с чего это я так уверен в своей избранности? Зачем вообще рассказываю о том, что вполне может оказаться бредом сумасшедшего?

Ответ: я не знаю.

Я не хочу быть безумцем, хотя скорее всего я им и являюсь.

Я также не хочу быть мессией — потому что это просто не моё. Так уж получилось, что, столкнувшись со своей проблемой, я несколько лет жил в абсолютном её отрицании.

Какое-то время это сходило мне с рук.

Когда же стало припекать, я понял, что ничего об этом толком не знаю. Первым делом я прочёл список должностных обязанностей Машиаха. Впрочем, заодно прочел описания и в других мессианских религиях.

Всё прочитанное мне очень не понравилось.

Во-первых, это, как я уже сказал, было не про меня.

Во-вторых — большинство источников сходились к тому, что приход мессии означает и скорый конец света, а я был очень против этого. Мне чрезвычайно нравился этот свет, и я не был согласен, что с ним пора кончать, даже если это растянулось бы лет на двести-триста.

Помню, что я почувствовал тогда, прочтя все статьи в Википедии на трёх языках — облегчение. Я был самым неподходящим человеком на эту роль. Как я уже упоминал, в бога я не верил, а, следовательно, не верил и в такую вещь, как мессианство.

Не буду вдаваться в подробности (не сейчас, по крайней мере), но мне очень убедительно приказали не валять дурака. И нет, это не были голоса в моей голове.

Сразу после этого я записался к психиатру. Мне было страшно, но я хотел одного — понять, что со мной происходит. Назначил частную встречу, что влетело мне в копеечку. Разумеется, я не говорил ничего про свою маленькую «проблему», но ничего другого не скрывал. Получил заключение о своей абсолютной нормальности, разве что мне посоветовали побольше отдыхать.

Выйдя, я пожалел, что не рассказал врачу всей сути своей проблемы. Потому что она не исчезла никуда.

Я не очень хочу сейчас об этом подробно рассказывать, скажу только, что несколько месяцев назад, когда мне позвонил отец и предложил работу в своей компании, я очень хотел отказаться. Мне нравилось жить в Дрездене.

Но мне не позволили.

А ещё объяснили, что никаких возвеличиваний не будет, как не будет и многих вещей, что нам всем наобещали за эти две тысячи лет. А будет всё очень примитивно, быстро и жестоко. А я буду своего рода красной кнопкой, которая должна делать своё дело и не мельтешить.

 

* * *

Домой я добрался быстро — доехал до своего района на автобусе, и потом прошёлся пешком.

Мысли окружили меня, как целый рой навозных мух, и ум мой был медленным и липким. По телу то и дело пробегала противная дрожь, и я понимал, что для первого дня слишком много на себя взял.

Сил мыться вторично не было, слабость взяла своё, и я просто упал в кровать и заснул — уже до утра.

Глава опубликована: 16.07.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 2

Хотя я по рассеянности забыл поставить с вечера будильник, мне повезло — я проснулся в полшестого, выспавшийся и успокоившийся. Всё было не так уж страшно. Вечерние мысли утекли вслед за ночными снами, и теперь все мои страхи были — или казались? — смешными и ненастоящими.

Пока что следовало заняться более насущной проблемой — подготовиться к первому рабочему дню.

Я примерно представлял, насколько мне повезло. Повезло, что есть отец, управляющий строительной фирмой — хоть и небольшой, но стабильной. Есть рабочее место, куда меня согласны принять без всякого собеседования прямо сейчас. И гарантированный небольшой доход — как раз столько, чтобы хватило на жизнь и ещё немного сверху.

Поэтому я умылся, чисто выбрился, оделся, как и подобает — белая рубашка, брюки, ботинки. Галстук решил не повязывать — помнил, что здесь это не принято.

Проверил расписание автобусов, чтобы точно приехать вовремя. Позавтракал неизменным хумусом на куске питы, и кофе.

В восемь часов я уже был перед стеклянной дверью компании отца, на которой белыми буквами было написано: «Строительная компания Давид Вайцман и сын».

Подавил в себе смесь стыда и веселья — потому что у Давида Вайцмана был только один сын. И до сегодняшнего дня я не переступал порога его компании.

Позвонил в интерком, дверь зажужжала и открылась, когда я её толкнул.

Изнутри было прохладно и чисто. Ламинированный пол под паркет, на стене — экран с сменяющимися кадрами — проекты, которые выполнялись фирмой в разные годы.

Интерьер был великолепен — кожа, дерево, всё в классическом неустаревающем стиле.

На ресепшене сияла улыбкой миловидная женщина лет сорока.

— Янон? — спросила она.

— Да. Вы Мири?

— Точно. Давид уже ждёт вас. Подождите, я дам вам пропуск.

Она протянула мне какой-то синий пластиковый кружок на шнурке, я послушно надел его на шею.

— Это ключ, — объяснила она, выходя из-за своей стойки, — с ним вы сможете входить сюда, не нажимая каждый раз на кнопку вызова, а также заходить на кухню и в туалет.

Мы прошли с ней вдоль узкого коридора прямо к тёмно-коричневой двери в самом конце.

Мири постучала в дверь, прислушалась. Приоткрыла и заглянула вовнутрь.

— Давид, Янон Вайцман здесь. Ты не занят?

— Пусть заходит, — услышал я голос отца.

Мири улыбнулась мне снова.

— Принести тебе чай или кофе? — спросила она.

— Нет, спасибо, я сам возьму, — отозвался я. Меньше всего мне хотелось завоевать репутацию избалованного директорского сынка в первый же день.

— Как знаешь, — она запустила меня вовнутрь и закрыла за мной дверь.

Отец сидел за заваленным бумагами и ватманами столом, перед ним стоял компьютерный экран, за спиной — великолепный вид на Иерусалим из огромного, в пол, окна.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался я.

— И тебе утро доброе, — он сделал приглашающий жест в сторону стула напротив своего стола.

Я уселся. Он, прищурившись, посмотрел на меня:

— Ну что, готов к первому дню?

— Готов, — отозвался я.

— Надеюсь, что мне не придётся краснеть за тебя.

Великолепное начало.

— Постараюсь, чтобы не пришлось.

— Как там мама?

— Всё хорошо, передаёт привет, — я гадал, когда мы наконец приступим к делу.

Он это заметил.

— Что же, не будем терять времени. Я уже назначил инженера, который будет вводить тебя в курс дел, — он быстро пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре, и я услышал звук отсылаемого по Скайпу сообщения. Должно быть, написал сотруднику явиться сюда. — Надеюсь, что вы подружитесь. Он мой лучший сотрудник, так что учителя я тебе даю достойного.

— Спасибо, для меня это большая честь, — сказал я, надеясь, что он не примет это за сарказм. То, как он приподнял бровь, означало, что мои опасения подтвердились.

— Янон… — начал он.

В эту минуту в дверь постучали, и в кабинет зашёл мужчина лет сорока, абсолютно лысый.

— Шмулик, — улыбнулся отец, и я слегка обиделся — мне он никогда так не улыбался, — этот молодой человек с сегодняшнего дня работает у нас на должности гражданского инженера. Покажи ему всё, что надо, и дай какой-нибудь проект, для начала не слишком сложный.

— Будет сделано, — ответил тот, улыбнулся мне, и я понял, что мы сработаемся — улыбка у него была спокойной и располагающей к себе, да и весь он излучал доброжелательность и… я уже говорил «спокойствие»?

— В конце дня подойдёшь ко мне и доложишься, — бросил мне вслед отец.

— Хорошо, — ответил я в уже закрывающуюся дверь.

Шмулик посмотрел на часы:

— Начнём? Времени мало.

— Начнём, — согласился я.

К концу первого рабочего дня у меня мушки прыгали в глазах и руки слегка подрагивали от усталости. Я привык много заниматься — вторая степень по строительной инженерии была не для слабаков и лентяев — но сегодня меня знатно вздрючили.

Шмулик был свеж и смешлив.

— Ничего, сейчас пойдёшь домой, искупаешься, ляжешь в постельку и бай-бай.

— А ты? — спросил я, усмехаясь. — Ты не бай-бай? — с ним было легко, и у меня было ощущение, что мы знаем друг друга уже много лет.

— А у меня дома трое малолетних бандитов, которых я буду купать, кормить, развлекать и укладывать спать. А потом ещё надо доделать кое-что по работе. А к часу ночи можно и на боковую.

— Ну, и как ты справляешься? — ужаснулся я.

— Мы все тут такие, — ответил он, — как-то справляемся. Не бойся, и ты втянешься, а потом сосватают тебе девушку, заведёшь четверых…

Я улыбнулся.

— Девушки — это немного не по адресу.

— А, ну-ну. Если думаешь, что это освободит тебя от будущего с тремя детьми, то ошибаешься — ответил он флегматично.

— Не ошибаюсь, — пробормотал я.

— Через пять лет буду смотреть на тебя, — сказал он мечтательно, — как ты будешь стоять со своим первенцем, протягивая его раву с…

Я пожал плечами. В свете того, что творилось в моей жизни, заводить детей было всё равно, что возводить оранжерею с орхидеями на жерле действующего вулкана. И это касалось не только меня.

Но я промолчал, конечно.

Он хлопнул меня по плечу.

— Я шучу. Ладно, на сегодня свободен. Иди отчитывайся Вайцману, увидимся завтра.

Я постучался в уже знакомую тёмно-коричневую дверь, дождался отцовского «Войдите» и зашёл.

Давид кивнул мне, что-то говоря по телефону. Я сел в кресло, терпеливо дожидаясь конца разговора.

Наконец он повесил трубку.

— Ну как? Нравится тебе у нас?

— Очень, — честно ответил я.

— Думаешь, справишься? Не сбежишь через месяц?

Я глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Не сбегу. Уже нет, — ответил коротко.

— Вот и прекрасно. А, забыл тебе сказать. Никто здесь не знает, что ты мой сын. Думают, что мы однофамильцы. Скажи спасибо, что лицом пошёл в мать, а то я в жизни не смог бы тебе устроить такую протекцию.

— А когда узнают, то что? — спросил я.

— Если узнают, — поправил он меня, — это будет твой последний день в этой компании. Так что держи язык за зубами.

Я кивнул. Всё было понятно, кроме одного.

— Почему ты оставил название «…и сын»?

— Почему… — сказал он рассеянно. Потом глаза его потемнели. — Потому что хотел помнить, что иногда самые близкие люди могут подставить хуже всех.

Я сглотнул.

— Извини.

— Мне твои извинения не нужны. Просто не сбеги и в этот раз, — отозвался он устало.

Больше нам нечего было сказать друг другу, я молча поднялся и вышел.

Дома меня на самом деле хватило лишь на то, чтобы поесть, принять душ и лечь. Заснул я мгновенно.

Через пару дней я наконец влился в рутину, и мне и вправду стало легче — после работы я не валился в постель, а ходил по местным кафешкам, магазинам или же просто бродил по улицам.

В старый город я больше не заходил — избегал его всеми силами. Он напоминал мне о том, о чём я и думать не хотел — желательно, вообще никогда. Я знал, что у меня есть время. Не так уж много, но есть. И пока я мог — я жил своей жизнью. Обычной жизнью обычного человека.

Через пару недель после начала работы отец позвал меня к себе снова.

Он был сердит и недоволен.

— Вечером у меня встреча с одним мужиком. Ты идёшь со мной, так что готовься.

— Что за встреча? — спросил я с интересом. Это был первый раз, что он предлагал… скорее, приказывал мне нечто подобное. Неужели мне удалось оправдать его ожидания? Я и не смел надеяться.

— Конкурент, — неохотно процедил он, — собирается перехватить у нас один важный тендер.

— А зачем тебе с ним встречаться? Думаешь, сможешь его переубедить?

— Предложу ему обмен — он убирает руки прочь от этого тендера, а я ему предоставляю помощь с другим, на который он тоже зубы точит.

— Помощь? — не понял я. — Как это?

— Даю ему своего инженера, — усмехнулся он.

— Шмулика? — я не поверил. Это было всё равно, что отдать другим сундук с золотом.

— Хрен ему, а не Шмулик. Тебя, конечно.

— Меня? — я опешил. — Зачем ему неопытный начинающий инженер?

— Не принижай себя. Да, неопытный, но ты хорош. Если поработаешь на них какое-то время, то это пойдёт тебе только на пользу.

— Ты его убедишь взять меня к себе временным работником? — уточнил я.

— Скажу, что у тебя выучка моего лучшего инженера, и по секрету назову твою «Альма матер». Он тебя с руками оторвёт.

— Не думаю, что он согласится, — с сомнением сказал я.

— А для этого, дорогой мой, я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной на этот деловой ужин и сделал бы всё, чтобы он согласился, — сказал отец с лёгким холодком в голосе.

— Ладно, — примирительно сказал я, — сделаю, что смогу.

— Этого недостаточно. Сделай всё — даже то, что не можешь.

Я тихо застонал. В этом был весь мой отец.

— Выезжаем через полчаса, — продолжал он, словно не слыша моего страдания, — поедем на моей машине, я тебя потом закину домой. Заодно посмотрю, как ты живёшь.

Я кивнул и поспешил улизнуть, пока он не придумал ещё что-нибудь в нагрузку.

Через полчаса я спустился к подземной стоянке. Отцовский джип сверкал под множеством ламп дневного света, а сам он уже стоял возле машины и нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы.

— Поехали быстрее, иначе побываем во всех иерусалимских пробках, — поторопил он меня.

Мы подъехали к какому-то ресторану — видно было, что рангом он выше среднего, но название я не запомнил.

Метрдотель провел нас к столику, и мы уселись лицом к залу.

Отец повернулся ко мне.

— Помни… — начал он, но тут к нам подошёл ещё один человек.

— Давид? — спросил он.

— Да. Добрый вечер, Эран. Спасибо, что пришли. Янон, знакомься, это Эран Данцигер, глава компании «Данцигер и Леви».

Я смотрел и не верил своим глазам.

— Данц?

— Мы знакомы? — спросил тот равнодушно.

— Не совсем, — признался я, — я служил с вами на одной базе во время второй ливанской, в штабе.

— Ах, в штабе, — он насмешливо улыбнулся. Да уж. Командир одной из самых секретных боевых подразделений армии, куда уж ему меня помнить. Тем более, что за три года мы не обменялись и десятком слов.

Я кожей почувствовал неудовольствие отца, которое тот излучал, даже не глядя на меня. Да, я умудрился сразу же изрядно понизить мнение о себе, признавшись, что был штабной крысой.

«Ну и чёрт с ним. Не всем же быть вояками», — разозлился я.

Впрочем, они вскоре забыли обо мне. Быстро сделали заказ и перешли на деловые темы. Я прислушивался, но не особо — больше был занят перевариванием факта, что моим начальником в ближайшие несколько недель будет Эрен Данцигер.

— Янон, — окликнул меня отец.

— Да, Давид? — я играл по его правилам: мы — не родственники.

— Эран сейчас работает над большим столичным проектом. Ты не смог бы посмотреть на его чертежи?

— Конечно, — отозвался я послушно. Взял у него тубус, вытащил несколько рулонов, развернул прямо на столе.

— Выглядит неплохо, —я был вежлив.

— А теперь правду, пожалуйста, — нахмурился отец, — забудь о своих европейских замашках, тут от тебя другое требуется.

— Если правду, то… — я запнулся, по привычке собираясь сглаживать углы и стелить помягче. Потом всё же пошёл на компромисс и заключил: — Если правду, то очень средненько.

— Так, — прервал молчание Данцигер, — а что именно?

— Например, вот это, — я постучал пальцем по одному из чертежей, — не пройдёт даже этап госэкспертизы.

Я был слегка разочарован. Неужели Данц — автор этой… простите, херни?

— А ещё что? — спросил он.

Я назвал несколько проблемных мест в чертежах, предложил пару решений.

Наконец, Эран коротко кивнул.

— Что же, Давид, могу поздравить — у тебя на самом деле неплохой работник. Что же ты предлагаешь — дашь мне его бесплатно для моего тендера для Скопуса, а я тебе уступаю декабрьский проект?

— Согласен? — спросил отец.

— Почему бы и нет? — кивнул тот. — Пусть начинает хоть завтра.

Я немного растерялся. Так просто?

Потом мне в душу закралось подозрение, но я благоразумно молчал, пока отец не отлучился в туалет.

— А вы вообще собирались подавать на декабрьский проект? — спросил я, прежде чем прикусил себе язык.

Он улыбнулся, его голубые глаза были насмешливы, но холодны.

— Нет. Но твоему боссу об этом знать незачем, правда?

Я хотел спросить, какой мне резон скрывать от отца такую информацию, а потом опомнился — Данц же не знал про наше родство.

В эту секунду вернулся отец.

— Мне надо возвращаться в офис, — сказал он, не усаживаясь, — прошу меня простить. Я уже оплатил счёт, так что об этом можете не беспокоиться. Янон, завтра ты начинаешь работать у Эрана. В конце недели отчитаешься.

— Хорошо, — ответил я. Потом запоздало вспомнил, что приехал сюда на его машине. Автобусы уже не ходили, так что мне светило только такси.

— Собирайся, я тебя подвезу, — судя по всему, Данцигер умел читать мысли. Или же моя физиономия была очень уж потерянной.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил я.

По дороге он продолжал пытать меня вопросами по работе, заодно интересовался, какой университет я закончил, и почему в Германии, а не здесь. Я честно отвечал, что после армии решил на какое-то время поехать погостить дома, и так и остался там — на целых десять лет. Сначала четыре года работал программистом-самоучкой, потом решил наконец взять себя в руки и получить образование. Потом вопросы закончились.

— Я не помню тебя в армии, — сказал он после того, как наше молчание стало совсем уж неловким, — ты был офицером?

— Нет, обычным солдатом. Протирал все три года штаны за компьютером, — признался я.

— Общался, стало быть, только со штабными принцессами, — хмыкнул он, не поворачивая ко мне головы.

Так и было, но ему совсем незачем было знать, что принцессы женского пола меня не особо интересовали. Это Шмулику мне было легко признаться. С Данцем… узнав, он, скорее всего, укрепился бы в мысли, что я, штабная крыса и пидор, не стою такого лакомого тендера, даже если изначально он не собирался на него подавать.

— Почему же ты вернулся? — спросил он внезапно, и мне опять пришлось прикусить язык, иначе, скорее всего, в лучшем случае меня вежливо спровадили бы, в худшем — отвезли бы в местную клинику. Там как раз специализировались по моему профилю.

— Соскучился по стране, — коротко сказал я.

— Ты тут родился?

— Нет, переехал с отцом в пятнадцать лет, — а теперь мне нужно было быть очень осторожным. На правах временного работодателя он мог заглянуть в мой паспорт, прочесть имя отца, и тогда вся наша конспирация пошла бы к чёрту. Я надеялся только на его незаинтересованность.

Мне в очередной раз повезло — его на самом деле не особо интересовали подробности моего прошлого. И мы как раз доехали до моего дома.

— Вылезай. Завтра не опаздывай, — только и сказал он перед тем, как уехать.

Данцигер был самым заносчивым, самым засекреченным и самым голубоглазым офицером в нашей дивизии. О нём вздыхали все девушки в нашем штабе, а кто-то из моих знакомых как-то пошутил, что Данц проживает жизнь, которую другие только видят в кино.

Он редко появлялся на базе — как и все другие солдаты из его части. Пару раз мне нужно было занести ему какие-то бумаги, и ещё однажды я видел его на похоронах солдата. Так что мы вроде как служили вместе — но в параллельных вселенных.

Я подумал, что с тех пор мало что изменилось. Он — потерявший былой мальчишеский вид, но нынешняя матёрость шла ему ещё больше — ровня скорее моему отцу, чем мне. И я — которого сегодня, как крепостного, передали с рук на руки в аренду в обмен на что-то там. Ах да, на выгодный проект.

Где нам общаться? Разве что отчитываться о продвижении работы, если он того захочет.

Я сам себе удивился — неужели я всерьёз только что прикидывал свои шансы с Данцем? Скорее всего, спермотоксикоз ударил мне в голову. Он был давно и счастливо женат ещё в армии, и дети у него, наверное, уже совсем взрослые. Такие, как он, редко бывают верными мужьями — но с мужчинами они точно не изменяют. Кроме того… не очень хотелось привязываться ещё к кому-то — это сделало бы мое будущее ещё более запутанным.

Я посмотрел на часы. Почти двенадцать. Мне пора было ложиться, чтобы завтра хоть что-то соображать и не ударить в грязь лицом, а я вместо этого думал о какой-то фигне. Не хватало ещё вспомнить и про моё «предназначение» — в этом случае вечер бы удался на славу. Но эту мысль я отогнал сразу же — уже привык.

Постепенно я немного успокоился. Лёг в постель и как-то незаметно уснул.

Мне опять посчастливилось не проспать. И даже не опоздать на автобус. Прямо у входа в офис меня перехватили и направили к Данцу. Он лишь кинул на меня короткий взгляд и сказал очень привлекательной девушке, проходящей мимо:

— Рая, он весь твой — покажи ему его кабинет и введи в курс проекта.

— Хорошо, Эран, — сказала та, буквально обласкав Данца взглядом. Мда, ничего не изменилось.

На меня она посмотрела мельком и приказала:

— Пошли.

В Рае не было ничего от шмуликовской расслабленности — она была как танк. Железная и целеустремленная. Каким и должен быть настоящий старший инженер.

Ей, правда, не хватало харизматичности Данцигера, но она была — на мой объективный взгляд — умницей и красавицей. «Интересно, есть ли у нее что-то с боссом», — подумалось мне.

Она заметила, что я время от времени кошу взглядом на неё, но, видимо, привыкла к такому вниманию, потому что никак этого не прокомментировала. Я же подумал, что это вторая девушка в моей жизни, на которую мне захотелось посмотреть дважды. Наверное, от одиночества совсем ориентир потерял. Или ориентацию.

Проект, который мне назначили, был интересен — и тем, что это был вызов, и своей красотой. Размах был не особо большим — это должен был быть всего лишь офисный комплекс, облицованный неизменным иерусалимским камнем, — но архитектор вложил в него душу — ничего вычурного и экзотичного, но глаз отдыхал.

Мне же предстояло рассчитать всё, связанное с моей деятельностью, и внести свои изменения — так, чтобы проект пропустили бы по всем стандартам и параметрам.

Я серьёзно влез в расчеты, когда Рая постучалась в дверь.

— Ты не собираешься идти домой?

— Домой? — спросил я рассеянно. — Ты имеешь в виду, на обед?

— Я имею в виду «домой», — сказала она, — уже девятый час.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал я, поняв, что практически не вставал с места весь день. Ноги заныли, желудок заурчал, мочевой пузырь тоже возмутился. Чёртово тело.

— Вижу, тебе понравилось, — усмехнулась она. — На обычном месте, тебе, наверное, не дают такой работы?

Я промолчал. Там я на самом деле главным образом занимался довольно-таки рутинными расчётами, доделывая чёрную работу за остальными, но рабочая этика не позволяла жаловаться.

— Иди уже домой, — сказала она. — Правда, как ты доберёшься, я не знаю — автобусы уже почти не ходят. Возьми лучше такси.

— Я его подвезу, — раздался знакомый голос. Данцигер.

— О, ты ещё здесь? — удивилась Рая.

— Сегодня дети у бывшей, так что я наслаждаюсь тихим спокойным вечером на работе, — ответил тот.

А, так он в разводе? Впрочем, это было неудивительно. С его образом жизни — вряд ли его жена была счастлива на досуге или гадать, станет ли она вдовой именно сегодня, или считать ветви на собственных рогах.

Эран прошёл мимо меня.

— Ты тут ночевать собрался, Вайцман? — нетерпеливо спросил он.

— Иду, — отозвался я.

Как и вчера, он довёз меня довольно-таки быстро. Остановился на стоянке и сказал, не глядя не меня:

— Я бы на твоём месте купил бы себе машину или скутер. Такими темпами ты скоро ночевать будешь на работе, а я тебя подвозить каждый день не смогу.

— Куплю, — ответил я, гадая, на какие шиши я это буду делать.

— Деньги нужны? — спросил он.

Я удивился. Брать взаймы у начальника — последнее дело. Но врать я не собирался.

— Нужны, конечно. Когда смогу — куплю.

— Ясно, — тему он не развил, и слава богу.

Я поблагодарил и вышел из машины. На самом деле, мне нужно было придумать другой способ добираться до дома. Я не любил быть обязанным.

Через несколько дней мне позвонил отец.

— Ты там живой? — спросил он. — Дерут, наверное, в три шкуры?

— Живой, — ответил я, — дерут.

— Хочешь обратно?

— Так ты же договорился до конца проекта, — не понял я.

— Так и есть. Но хочу понять, что делать дальше. Данцигер звонил мне вчера, и я вижу, что он серьёзно решил переманить тебя к себе. Так вот, прежде чем я дам ему ответ, хотелось бы знать — чего ты сам хочешь.

— А ты? — спросил я. — Я не хочу тебя опять… бросать.

— Кончай с этим, — рявкнул он, — ты уже большой мальчик. Если ты думаешь: я злился, что ты «бросил меня», то ошибаешься. Я злился, что ты сбежал от трудностей. Слился, как говорит молодежь. Сейчас — совсем другое. Думай, где тебе лучше строить карьеру.

— А у тебя что мне светит? — спросил я.

— В ближайшее время ничего не смогу тебе предложить, — сказал он откровенно, — у меня полный комплект старших инженеров и менеджеров проектов. Я вижу, что ты у меня прозябаешь. Но тебе нужно набираться опыта. Если хочешь моего отцовского совета — переходи к нему, работай там. Когда у меня освободится хорошее место, я тебя позову. А ты уже сам решишь, что хочешь — переходить опять или оставаться там.

— Так и буду скакать туда-сюда, как козлик? — невесело усмехнулся я.

— Можешь и не скакать. Это уже от тебя зависит, — сухо сказал он.

— Я подумаю, — ответил я.

Но я уже знал, чего хочу. Интересных проектов. Самостоятельности.

И ещё, в глубине души — видеть голубые глаза Данцигера, когда по утрам он заходит поздороваться в мой кабинет.

Глава опубликована: 16.07.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 3

Мой день рождения прошёл незамеченным. Родился я в августе, в самую жару, когда все обычно разъезжаются на каникулы и никого нет в городе. Поэтому не привык праздновать. Да и не любил. Только раз решился — в девятнадцать лет собирался пригласить друзей с базы в кафе, тем более, что в армии каникул не бывает. Но как раз в тот год мой день рождения выпал на общественный пост, когда почти все рестораны и кафе были закрыты, и я удовольствовался простым покупным тортом, который притащил на базу — хорошо что у нас мало кто соблюдал традиции, и его съели за считанные минуты.

Вечером мне позвонил отец, и я сообщил ему своё решение — перейти на постоянной основе в компанию Данцигера. Он сказал только «хорошо», но я понял, что он был доволен.

— Приезжай завтра ко мне домой, — пригласил он, — мои девушки будут очень рады.

— Приеду.

— И я помню, что у тебя день рождения, — добавил он, — так что подарок за мной.

— Спасибо, — сказал я растерянно. Подарки я получал крайне редко. До сих пор не научился их принимать.

Отец с женой не поскупились — он встретил меня у своего дома, похлопал по плечу, а потом показал на небольшую белую Рено на стоянке.

— Со вторых рук, но прогон у неё почти нулевой, потом купишь себе новую.

— Спасибо! — искренне сказал я. Я на самом деле обрадовался — несмотря на то, что зарплата у меня была очень неплохой, работал я всего пару месяцев, и накопить на машину пока не получалось, а ситуация становилась всё более критической. Не мог я каждый день разъезжать туда-сюда на такси. Да и не любил я их.

— Потом сделаешь пробный круг, — прервал он мои благодарности, — пошли, познакомишься заново с сестрой. И с мачехой.

Я улыбнулся — очень уж забавно звучало это «мачеха».

С сестрой, Ноа, которой было почти двенадцать, мы и в самом деле познакомились заново. С мачехой, Эден, я был знаком уже давно. Мы не особо дружили, но отношения у нас были ровные и спокойные. Редкость для «бывших».

Негласно мы с ней оба замалчивали наше прошлое — отцу об этом знать было необязательно. Да и познакомился он со своей женой, в общем-то, благодаря этому: после того, как я несколько месяцев встречался с женщиной старше себя (кстати, единственной в своей жизни) и расстался, честно признавшись ей и себе, что окончательно перешёл в «другую команду», мы продолжали с ней общаться по-приятельски. Однажды в субботу у неё сломался ключ прямо в двери, она позвонила мне, а я, некстати застрявший на базе, позвонил отцу и попросил помочь своей старой знакомой. Всё остальное — история.

И теперь у меня была младшая сестра, отец, мачеха — и машина. Эден приготовила нехитрый ужин, испекла яблочный пирог, и так мы справили мой день рождения.

После ужина я наконец смог прокатиться на своей машине. Отец усмехнулся, глядя на меня:

— Рад, что тебе понравилось.

— Разумеется, понравилось, — ответил я, — до сих пор не могу прийти в себя.

— Мы тебя не особо баловали подарками, а, Ян? — спросил он с лёгкой горечью.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил я, — не в подарках счастье.

Мне на самом деле очень редко что-то дарили, даже в раннем детстве. Сначала не было денег, потом в семье начались проблемы, и всем стало не до того. Ну, а потом я стал считаться слишком взрослым для подарков. Да и самому было неудобно просить.

Но мне было как-то всё равно. Всё, что мне было нужно, я получал и так — без обёртки и ленточки.

Приехать домой на машине было истинным наслаждением. Я уже и забыл, как это может быть приятно.

Ещё приятнее было поехать на ней на работу. В кои-то веки мне не пришлось вставать в полшестого. Я проснулся на целый час позже и успел приехать в восемь — своё обычное время.

Рая засекла меня сразу же.

— Откуда тачка? — спросила она.

— Отец подарил.

— О, так у нас богатый папочка?

— Она не новая, — сделал я попытку оправдаться.

— И тем не менее, мне, например, родители просто так машину не дарили. Или это в честь того, что ты наконец слез с их шеи?

— Точно — улыбнулся я. Если уж ей так легче думать…

Она похлопала меня по плечу.

— С днём рождения, Янон.

— Спасибо… Так ты знала? — спросил я слегка растерянно.

— Разумеется, знала. И вижу, что торт ты всё-таки зажал.

— Я не привык справлять…

— Да понятно всё, жадина, — она улыбнулась мне совсем по-хулигански. Шутница.

— А другие знают? — спросил я.

— Эран знает, но ему пофиг — он сам свой день рождения игнорирует.

Это звучало замечательно — значит, мне не придётся оправдываться перед начальством.

Наверное, в то время я мог бы назвать себя счастливым — если бы не постоянное напоминание, что всё это — доживает свои последние дни. И Эден, и отец, и Эран. И даже Ноа. Ладно, я мог растянуть агонию мира ещё на пару лет. Но — улыбаться сестре, зная, что скоро всё вокруг исчезнет?

Мне было проще сразу после работы идти домой, не ходить с другими в бары, не принимать приглашения от отца и его жены. Я тщательно состригал со своей души все связи с миром — и тогда его было не так нестерпимо жалко.

К сентябрю я официально перешёл в компанию Данцигера, уволившись из отцовской. Шмулик, которому я сообщил это за неделю до ухода, тоже одобрил мой выбор.

— Ты всё правильно сделал, Ян. Тем более, что твой отец тебя во всяком случае примет обратно, если даже бы передумаешь.

Я замер.

— Ты знаешь, что Давид…

— Да все знают, — перебил он меня, — мы же не идиоты, и Мири видела твой паспорт. Не понимаю, зачем он это так пытается скрыть. Тем более, что компания семейная… По крайней мере, по названию.

— Наверное, именно потому, что предвидел мой уход, — сказал я. — Что за дело, когда «…и сын» то приходит, то уходит…

— Может, через несколько лет он поменяет название на «...и дочь»? — предположил, улыбаясь, Шмулик.

Я выжал из себя улыбку.

Да уж…

А будут ли они, эти несколько лет?

Я не очень понимал: каким образом, будучи «Машиахом», вместо того, чтобы спасти этот мир, мне предполагалось участвовать в его уничтожении. Как-то не верилось в это. Как может вообще один человек — обычный, ничем не примечательный человек — уничтожить весь мир? Я не понимал этого — но ясно было, что мне и не обязательно было это понимать. От меня требовалось только следовать правилам игры. И я следовал — и старался не слишком часто думать о будущем — иначе, наверное, сошёл бы с ума. Хотя… Кто сказал, что я уже не был безумен? Как иначе назвать человека, считающим себя ходячей красной кнопкой?

— Замечтался? — прервал меня голос моей начальницы.

Я вздрогнул:

— Н-нет, просто задумался.

Рая внимательно всмотрелась в экран, где бежала моя программа.

— Я вижу, что проект продвигается быстрее, чем мы планировали.

— Пока что да, — ответил я осторожно.

— Тогда я назначу промежуточную встречу с клиентом, чтобы мы могли бы проанализировать наши результаты и посмотреть, куда двигаться дальше?

— Может, к концу следующей недели? — предложил я. — Я как раз успею закончить практически всё, от меня зависящее. Послушаем их отзывы, внесём изменения…

— Гладко было на бумаге, да забыли про овраги, — сказала она. — Сразу видно, что это твой первый самостоятельный проект.

— Думаешь, что будут проблемы?

— Да знаю я, что будут. Сам увидишь. Ладно, не буду тебе мешать — работай. На следующей неделе приглашу клиентов — лишать тебя девственности.

— В… смысле? — я сглотнул.

— В смысле — увидишь, как это — когда тебе говорят: «Всё хорошо, но нам нужно нарисовать семь красных линий. Все они должны быть строго перпендикулярны, и кроме того, некоторые нужно нарисовать зелёным цветом, а ещё некоторые — прозрачным».(1)

— Что? — у меня отвалилась челюсть.

— Увидишь, — загадочно сказала она.

Рая была права — после совещания с клиентом я вышел из комнаты заседаний с гудящей головой, сердце мое переполняли злость и ощущение мировой несправедливости.

Почти полтора месяца моей работы пошли псу под хвост.

Я сел напротив компьютера и тупо уставился в экран.

Зачем я пошёл в инженеры? Надо было мне стать учителем. Или врачом. Кем-то, кому клиент не скажет: «а я хочу того, не знаю чего». Кем-то, кто сам диктовал свои условия.

— Я вижу, что процесс дефлорации прошел успешно, — раздался возле меня насмешливый голос Данца.

— Оставь его, — это Рая. Голос полон сочувствия, но и в нём слышится смех, — это было изнасилование, Эран. Но он хорошо держался. Лучше, чем я могла предположить. Так что ты выиграл, — и она дала ему какую-то купюру.

— Вы на меня спорили? — не поверил я.

— Он был за тебя, — хмыкнула девушка, — сказал, что ты сможешь защитить больше, чем две трети проекта.

— Да, но они запороли целую треть! — возмутился я.

— Ну так запороли и запороли — сядешь, поработаешь две недели и представишь им новые данные. А потом они ещё что-нибудь похерят. И так — до тех пор, пока всё не будет готово. Или у вас в ваших Берлинах всё не так?

— Не так, — пробормотал я.

Эран пожал плечами.

— Восток — дело тонкое. Привыкай.

И я привыкал. Привыкал к какой-то глобальной семейности, окружающей меня и дома, и на улице, и на работе. К неожиданным собеседникам, которые подсаживались ко мне, даже если я демонстративно отдалялся от всех смартфоном и наушниками. К приглашениям от коллег — то в боулинг, то в бар, то на очередное мероприятие. Привыкал к тому, что одного меня не оставят — мне звонили то отец, то Эден, то Рая, то даже Шмулик. Чем больше я хотел закрыться в раковине своего одиночества, тем усерднее меня оттуда выковыривали.

Единственным, кто держал разумную дистанцию, был Эран. Он не приглашал меня после работы в бар, не заставлял общаться с коллегами, не подходил к моему столу больше, чем это требовалось по работе. Казалось, что, заполучив меня в свой штат, он полностью потерял ко мне интерес. Мы от силы здоровались, а его редкие подвозки до дома полностью исчезли с появлением у меня машины.

Впрочем, это было неудивительно. В конце концов, мы приходились другу всего лишь начальником и подчинённым. И то, что я единственный из всех окружающих знал, кем он был десять лет назад — ничего не значило. Я был всего лишь мимолётным свидетелем — не соучастником.

Лишь однажды он подошёл ко мне и тихо сказал:

— Вайцман, я надеюсь, ты не треплешь языком о моей деятельности в армии?

— Нет, конечно, — я растерялся. Неужели он на самом деле думал, что я собираюсь это делать? Связываться с армейской информационной безопасностью мне не улыбалось.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал он без тени улыбки, — да и о себе не особо распространяйся. Сложить два и два многие смогут.

— О… себе? — я сглотнул. Почему-то мне показалось, что он имеет в виду мою… проблему.

— О том, где ты служил. Хоть ты и был простым штабником, название части уже по себе много о чём говорит.

— Если честно, никто об этом ещё не спрашивал, — ответил я.

— Если будут — ври, — посоветовал он.

— Хорошо, — покорно ответил я. Врать я уже привык.

Долго отбрыкиваться от коллективных мероприятий у меня не получилось. В конце сентября компания устроила новогодний корпоратив, и нас повезли на какой-то мастер-класс в стиле «Железного шефа».

Если честно, я ожидал худшего. Думал, что будем сидеть в душном ресторане, слушать речи и тосты, участвовать в очередном социальном эксперименте.

Здесь элемент социальщины тоже присутствовал, но ненавязчиво: нас разделили на три команды, дали в руки список блюд, которые надо было приготовить за ограниченное время, и запустили таймер.

Я оказался в команде с людьми, которых почти не знал. Рая и Эран были в команде руководства, то бишь, моими соперниками.

Но за эти полтора часа я понял, почему корпоративы здесь именуются «сплочениями». В процессе готовки я заглянул в душу каждого члена своей команды — я видел, кто теряется на фоне стресса, а кто от этого кайфует; кто молча работает, а кто больше занят болтовнёй и насмешками над другими командами; кто подгоняет других и себя, а кто успешно деморализует противника меткими выражениями. Были и те, кто, справившись со своим заданием, помогал другим — и те, кто закончив, расселись на диванах с бокалами вина и ждали, когда их позовут к столу.

Полтора часа мы все были, как на ладони. Рая работала со всеми наравне, не делая себе никаких скидок. Эран был воплощением азарта — подгонял товарищей и сам делал многое — но видно было, что он воспринимает это всё как игру, в отличие от той же Раи — та была настроена очень серьёзно.

Я молча отбил мясо для карпаччо, замесил тесто для джебетты, под руководством своей коллеги с некоторым кулинарным опытом выпек пару кривоватых длинных лепёшек, и, когда время почти истекло, успел-таки уложить на деревянной тарелке своё задание: крошечные сандвичи с карпаччо и оливковом маслом.

Победила третья команда — не мы и не начальники. После поздравлений, шуточной перепалки капитанов команд и финального тоста все расселись и наконец дорвались до еды.

Было по-настоящему вкусно и весело. Я навернул сначала равиоли, потом ризотто, попробовал даже болоньезе со свежей пастой — никогда такого не ел ни до, ни после. Даже мои сандвичи пошли на ура.

Один из моих коллег по команде, Орен, долил мне вина и сказал:

— А ты неплохо работаешь, Вайцман.

— Жаль, что мы не выиграли, — сказал я, хотя на самом деле мне было плевать. Просто от меня ожидалось что-то подобное.

— Ты любишь выигрывать? — спросил он.

Я пожал плечами:

— Все любят.

Он смотрел на меня на пару секунд дольше, чем можно было бы ожидать от коллеги, отпил из своего бокала, не отрывая от меня взгляда, и я поёжился — кажется, на меня только что положили глаз.

Мне не было неприятным его внимание. В конце концов, у меня давно никого не было. Но я осознавал, что в эту минуту на нас смотрели по меньшей мере пять пар любопытных глаз, и любое моё проявление ответного интереса станет предметом сплетен, передаваемых очень тихим шёпотом. Или даже взглядами. Мне этого не забудут.

Поэтому я только молча отпил из бокала и отправил в рот один из своих бутербродов.

Орен лишь усмехнулся.

В конце вечера стало понятно, что с вином многие переборщили. Да и как могло быть иначе — персонал усердно подливал рубиновую жидкость в бокалы, лишь только они успевали опустеть, и за разговорами, готовкой и едой оно пилось легко и непринужденно.

Нас привезли на автобусе, так что доехать до офиса не представлялось проблемой.

Но вот дальше…

Я не был пьян, но и вести машину не хотелось. Поискал глазами Эрана, но его не было — должно быть, он уехал домой сразу же после окончания корпоратива.

Рая помахала мне рукой издали.

— Янон, иди сюда! Нас подвезут.

Я с готовностью подошёл. Она была разрумянившейся и оживлённой. Как и я, кандидат в пассажиры.

— А кто дежурный водитель? — спросил я.

— Я.

Я повернулся и увидел улыбающегося Орена. Он демонстративно позвенел брелком с ключами.

— Поехали, пьянчуги.

— Ты разве не пил? — подозрительно спросил я.

— Только колу, — усмехнулся он.

— Ты с ним поосторожнее, — сказала Рая, залезая на заднее сидение, — он всегда так делает. Всех спаивает, а потом развозит своих жертв по домам. Я подозреваю, что это делается для того, чтобы знать, где все мы живём.

— В следующий раз поедешь сама, Раюшка, — сказал он, резко выруливая со стоянки. Мы с начальницей прикусили языки и украдкой улыбнулись друг другу.

Раю подвезли быстро. Она вышла из машины, слегка покачнувшись.

— Увидимся в воскресенье! — послала Орену воздушный поцелуй и быстро побежала к своему дому.

— Эк её разобрало, — прокомментировал водитель.

— С чего ты взял?

— Воздушный поцелуй? Я в жизни не видел её в таком состоянии, — ухмыльнулся тот.

— Давно здесь работаешь?

— Уже четыре года. Рая пришла через месяц после меня. Она очень хороший руководитель и инженер. Но она железная леди — никогда не расслабится. Поэтому сегодня ты наблюдал уникальное зрелище.

— В компании много сплетен? — спросил я неожиданно для себя.

— Не больше, чем везде, — пожал он плечами. — Ты поэтому меня так усердно игнорировал весь ужин?

Вопрос был риторическим, и я промолчал.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы подняться ко мне? — спросил он, не поворачивая ко мне головы.

— Сегодня? — спросил я, слегка сбитый с толку.

— А когда же? Ты, вроде, тоже в теме?

— Да, но я тебя почти не знаю, — возразил я.

— У вас в Германии все такие щепетильные? — хмыкнул он.

— Наоборот, — вздохнул я.

Он молча вёл машину. Через пару минут мы подъехали к моему дому.

— Ну так что? — спросил он.

— Давай не сегодня, — выдавил я наконец. Что-то подсказывало мне, что именно сегодня мне лучше будет остаться одному.

— Давай, — легко согласился он, — только скажи сразу: мне отстать от тебя, или можно будет повторить своё приглашение позже?

— Повтори позже, — ответил я коротко.

— Договорились, — он остановил машину, но не заглушил мотор, и я не стал его задерживать — слегка хлопнул по плечу и вылез из машины.

Ещё когда моя… скажем так, шизофрения… только началась, уже тогда стало ясно, что о постоянных отношениях придется забыть. Точнее, о любых отношениях, если уж начистоту.

Или же как объяснять своему партнеру — случайному или постоянному — почему я не снимаю майку ни на ночь, ни на время секса — никогда.

Поэтому весь мой опыт в более-менее серьёзных связях ограничивался двумя мужчинами и одной женщиной — больше я не успел.

После того, как один не в меру любопытный скандинав чуть не сорвал с меня майку, несмотря на все мои предупреждения, я делил свою постель (очень редко) исключительно с проститутками — уж им-то было плевать, какие тараканы не позволяют клиенту оголять свой торс.

В первый раз это появилось, когда мне было двадцать два. Я как раз вернулся из армии и собирался поступать в политехнический. Передо мной было прекрасное будущее — отец звал меня к себе в фирму, чтобы я параллельно работал, набираясь опыта, и учился. Я как раз познакомился с человеком, с которым убедился, что мой интерес к своему полу — не простое любопытство, как я думал до этого.

Мы находились в самом начале пути — но оба хотели одного и того же: быть вместе как можно больше и чаще.

Я был тогда обычным молодым парнем — наполовину дембелем, наполовину абитуриентом. Наслаждался долгожданной свободой, ходил каждый день на море, вечерами гулял — во всех смыслах этого слова.

До того самого утра, когда проснулся и увидел себя исписанным вдоль и поперек.

Друг ещё спал, а я проснулся от того, что всё тело чесалось, будто ночью меня покусали целые стаи комаров.

Я сбросил с себя одеяло и чуть не заорал — вся моя кожа вздулась и была красной и воспаленной.

Первой моей мыслью было — аллергия или какая-то жуткая кожная болезнь. Мало ли ли чего можно подцепить в этом регионе, в котором до сих пор встречались даже лепрозории.

Я ещё не совсем проснулся — мы провели бурную ночь, и я еле мог разлепить глаза.

Избегая прикасаться к себе и стараясь не разбудить друга, я осторожно выбрался из постели и пошёл к зеркалу. Хорошо, что у меня было зеркало — достаточно больше, чтобы увидеть себя в полный рост.

Я взглянул на себя и не поверил своим глазам — на моей груди, животе, даже на плечах — были буквально выгравированы буквы, складывающиеся в слова и в предложения.

Не буду описывать что было дальше — каждый может примерить на себя ситуацию и примерно представить, что со мной творилось и в тот момент, и позже — когда я услышал, как мой друг просыпается к соседней комнате, а я стою посреди гостиной, выглядя примерно как тот музыкант, которому духи Тайра отрезали уши.

Наша с тем парнем связь оборвалась в тот же день — я успел одеться и выпроводил его, чтобы больше не видеть никогда, с болью и сожалением вспоминая его — очень долго.

Через пару недель, на грани (вру — давно уже за гранью) умопомрачения, я свернул все свои планы и дела, забрал документы из Техниона, купил билет на самолёт и улетел домой.

Подальше от Ближнего Востока. Подальше от местного колорита. Подальше от себя.

Если я надеялся, что бегство поможет — я ошибался.

Надписи продолжали появляться и исчезать. Я переписывал их в блокнот, надевал майку поверх зудящего слоя невнятных фраз и шёл заниматься своими делами.

Несколько лет я жил, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт в своем сумасшествии. Меня только удивляло, как этого не видели другие.

Если уж быть совсем откровенными…

Я — трус. Ни разу за всё это время, что знаки на мне появлялись и исчезали, я не отважился их сфотографировать, чтобы показать кому-нибудь или хотя бы самому посмотреть на снимки позже. Я не знаю, чего я боюсь больше — того, что это всё-таки галлюцинации или же, что наоборот, и это — самая настоящая явь.

Уже почти десять лет я живу на тонкой грани между безумием и… наверное, ужасом. Бывают дни, когда я молюсь о том, чтобы оказаться сумасшедшим. А иногда — наоборот. Даже не знаю, что хуже.

Полгода назад знаки начали появляться и на руках, и я понял, что если не хочу проснуться однажды с исписанным лицом, мне надо что-то делать. По крайней мере, тогда я наконец начал толком читать то, что мне (на мне) писали.

Команды. Пророчества. Бред.

И вот я здесь.

Работаю, вечерами отвечаю на смски от отца, днём — на шуточки и флирт Раи. Пытаюсь балансировать между обычной жизнью и осознанием конца света. Понимаю, что занимаюсь хернёй. Но это — моя жизнь.

 

1) "Совещание", Алексей Березин.

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 18.07.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 4

В конце следующей недели Орен заглянул в мой кабинет, чего никогда раньше не делал.

— Привет, Ян. Я собираюсь в магазин на углу — купить тебе чего-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил я рассеянно.

— Точно? — усомнился он — ты выглядишь, как человек, которому срочно нужен кофе, и желательно даже круассан.

— Правда? — я вымученно улыбнулся.

Из-за выездов на стройку меня не было в офисе несколько дней, и, разумеется, я не заглядывал в свой почтовый ящик. Как результат, в моих входящих сообщениях царили бардак и хаос.

Вдобавок все тело зудело и горело — этим утром меня исписали, как шпаргалку по высшей математике. Странно, что не добрались до лица, но все равно пришлось надеть рубашку с длинными рукавами, несмотря на жару. В последнее время это случалось все чаще и чаще.

Орен заметил это.

— Тебе холодно? — спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за мной.

— Да, простыл, должно быть, — соврал я.

— Я принесу тебе чай, — сказал он полуутвердительно.

— Спасибо, — было приятно принимать знаки внимания — разумеется, не те, что заключались в зудящих на коже словах.

Он принес не только чай, но и обещанный круассан. Посмотрел на свои наручные часы.

— У меня есть минут десять, чтобы провести с тобой какое-то подобие завтрака и помочь с завалом, — сказал он, — и не протестуй, пожалуйста. Я вижу, что ты уже на грани отчаяния.

Я только вздохнул и посмотрел на него несчастными глазами. Он был прав.

— Итак, — он отпил из своего стакана, — что там у тебя?

Десяти минут нам, разумеется, не хватило. Но где-то через сорок мой почтовый ящик уже не выглядел таким угрожающим, часть дел Орен помог делегировать другим коллегам, а для меня самого — составить план действий.

— Поверь мне, это всё приходит с опытом, — усмехнулся он, отправляя в рот последний кусок слоёного пирожка. — Сначала кажется, что никогда не разберёшься с тем балаганом, что творится в нашем бизнесе. А потом начинаешь получать удовольствие.

— Да я бы и так не страдал, если бы…

— Если бы только кто-то сжёг аутлук ко всем чертям, да? — рассмеялся он.

— Точно! — я присоединился к его смеху.

Он помолчал несколько секунд, потом поднял на меня задумчивый взгляд.

— Как насчёт приглашения? Повторить?

— Мне нужно выздороветь, — почти честно ответил я.

— От простуды?

— У меня… что-то вроде псориаза. Бывают хорошие дни и не очень.

— Стесняешься? Поэтому в длинных рубашках по жаре шастаешь? — догадался он.

— Да. Зрелище не для слабонервных, — я понял, насколько устал от одиночества, если уже готов был на ходу придумывать легенду с кожной болезнью.

— Обещаю, что не полезу тебе в бюстгальтер без разрешения, — хмыкнул он. Рука его едва коснулась моей, и я вздрогнул, как от электрического удара — оказывается, я совсем отвык от прикосновений.

— О-хо-хо, у нас тут тяжёлый случай, — он внимательно посмотрел на меня.

Я беспомощно улыбнулся, и тут в дверь постучали.

Орен мгновенно убрал руку.

В дверь сунулась Рая.

— Ты скоро? — спросила она его. — У нас совещание через две минуты. Я собиралась поговорить с тобой предварительно, а ты, оказывается, прятался всё это время здесь.

— Иду, — отозвался он, — помогал Янону, как видишь.

— Он прекрасно сам справляется — а ты его так совсем разбалуешь, — она нетерпеливо посмотрела на часы: — Давай, двигайся.

Орен поднялся и со вкусом потянулся.

— Иду. А ты, Рая, бессовестная — как котёнка, кидаешь его на самую глубину. Да только забываешь, что котята плавать не умеют.

— Он-то котёнок? — она фыркнула. — Разве что морской котик. Выплывет, куда денется.

Болтая обо мне, словно я не сидел прямо перед ними, они вышли из моего кабинета и закрыли за собой дверь.

Я перевёл дыхание. Осторожно приподнял рукав, поморщился, взглянув на покрасневшую кисть с каким-то незнакомым словом на ней.

Подавил приступ тошноты — собственное тело в такие дни мне казалось мерзким в своей бесстыдной противоестественности.

Мне стыдно было признаться, но большинство посланий я не мог бы прочесть без помощи словаря. Даже со словарем не всё было понятно, и я в который раз дивился — какого черта "майкрософт вордом" служу я, а не какой-нибудь благочестивый праведник, который смог бы хотя бы понять, что от него требуется?

К полудню зуд прошёл, и кожа опять стала чистой. Надолго ли? Но, по крайней мере, сейчас я мог спокойно работать, не отвлекаясь на неприятные ощущения.

Рая заглянула ко мне ещё раз после обеда.

— Привет, можно к тебе на минутку? — спросила она вполголоса.

— Конечно! — после того, как тело очистилось, дышать стало легче, и я был рад её видеть.

Она закрыла за собой дверь и села возле меня.

— Это насчёт Альперата.

— Какого Альперата? — не понял я.

— Орена. Боже, я всё забываю, что ты ни с кем не общаешься и ничьих имён не помнишь. Мою фамилию ты хотя бы знаешь?

— Л-леви? — неуверенно спросил я.

— Левин! Леви — это совладелец фирмы, он ко мне никакого отношения не имеет, — она слегка обиделась.

— Извини, пожалуйста, — покаянно сказал я, — у меня плохая память на имена.

— Да я вижу… Неважно, — она вновь вернулась к тому странному тону, что и ранее. — Я хотела поговорить с тобой об Орене.

— Давай.

— В общем, я вижу, что он проявляет к тебе некий… интерес.

Я открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но она меня остановила:

— Я не имею ничего против — делайте, что хотите. Вы взрослые люди. Только…

— Что? — она замялась, и я ждал.

— Только ради бога — чтобы об этом не узнал Эран.

— Почему?

— Он очень против романов между сотрудниками. И ещё… В общем, — она откашлялась, — после его развода Орен какое-то время активно подбивал к нему клинья. Данцигер не гомофоб, но после года такой осады у него большой зуб на Орена. Я не знаю, что там было или не было — скорее всего, ничего. Но лучше перестраховаться, понимаешь?

— Он может ревновать Орена? — я немного растерялся.

— Наоборот, — она вздохнула, — ты его протеже, а если он узнает, что Альперат наложил на тебя лапы, то может решить, что…

— Что такой сотрудник ему не нужен, — заключил я.

— Именно, — она серьёзно посмотрела на меня. — Раньше они были друзьями, а теперь… иначе как «соперниками», уж и не назовёшь. Если ты с Ореном — то уже не надейся на то, что он долго тебя тут продержит.

— Сложно у вас тут всё — я вспомнил работу у отца. Сотрудников там было мало, сплетен не было, и большинство людей было такими же, как мой отец и Шмулик — прямолинейными и открытыми. Ну, если не считать аферы с нашим родством.

— Не особо сложно, — возразила она. — Я хотела тебя оградить от трений между этими двумя, вот и всё. А трения бывают в любом коллективе.

— Я пока даже не уверен ни в чём, — сказал я. — Я имею ввиду, с Ореном.

— Да я понимаю, — пожала плечами Рая. — Но если надумаешь, то держите свои отношения подальше от Данцигера. Да и от других — слухи тут быстро разносятся.

— Спасибо, — я серьёзно кивнул.

Она хлопнула себя по коленям (у неё этот жест выглядел трогательно и красиво) и поднялась.

— Ты хорошо работаешь, Янон. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты был частью этой компании ещё долгие годы. Надеюсь, что и ты этого хочешь.

Я промолчал, как и всегда, когда со мной заговаривали об отдалённом будущем.

Не дождавшись моего ответа, она потрепала меня про плечу и вышла.

Оставшись один, я задумался.

Ещё не поздно было дать обратный ход. Орен бы понял и оставил меня в покое.

Но дело в том, что я не хотел больше, так сказать, находиться в покое. Нам всем оставалось не так уж много времени, и какая разница, что случилось бы, если бы нас обнаружили — пусть даже Эран меня уволит. Пусть даже Орен увидит моё тело со всеми посланиями.

Если честно, это всё уже ничего не значило.

Следующие несколько дней я просыпался с абсолютно чистой и гладкой кожей. Это вселяло во мне тихую надежду, что я смогу передохнуть — хотя бы пару недель.

Орен позвонил мне пятничным утром, когда я закидывал белье из корзины в стиральную машину.

— Привет, Янон. Ничего, что я звоню в нерабочее время?

— Я не занят, — отозвался я, выливая стиральный гель в специальное отделение внутри машины.

— Вечером мы с парой друзей идём в кино, хочешь с нами?

— В кино? — я подумал, что уже лет пять не был в кинотеатре. Не потому, что не было времени. Просто поход на просмотр фильма предполагал дружескую компанию, а я такие тщательно избегал.

— Да. «Бегущий по лезвию».

— Что-то слышал о нём, — неуверенно ответил я, — это же старый фильм?

— Они сделали римейк, — я услышал смешок Орена. — У тебя хотя бы интернет дома есть? Или ты тоже гордишься его отсутствием, как твои соседи?

— Есть, но я редко смотрю фильмы, — признался я.

— Мы уже поняли, что ты особенный — как ни странно, в его голосе не было насмешки. Лёгкая улыбка, не более того.

— В котором часу начало? — заторопился я. Я понимал, что со мной флиртуют, но сам отвечать флиртом не умел, хоть и очень жалел об этом. Все мои попытки отвечать в том же игривом тоне всегда были слишком неуклюжими и неловкими.

— В восемь вечера, но можешь не волноваться — мы договорились встретиться в семь и посидеть в ирландском баре возле кинозала. Я за тобой заеду.

— Хорошо, — мой голос дрогнул. Я только что понял, что, по сути, соглашаюсь на свидание — чего со мной не было уже много лет. Все мои страхи разом проснулись и затрепыхались в душе.

— Ты не хочешь? — этот человек очень чутко реагировал на моё настроение. Даже по телефону.

— Давно не… — я откашлялся. — Давно не был в кино.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это всего лишь фильм? Не садо-мазо клуб? — уточнил он. — В смысле, если ты хочешь потом пройтись до клуба, то скажи мне заранее, я захвачу свой набор плёток.

— Я… — я онемел.

— Я шучу, — он усмехнулся, — все немцы такие серьёзные, или только ты?

— Только я, — я улыбнулся и слегка расслабился.

— Янон… ты хочешь мне что-то сказать до того, как я куплю тебе билет? — спросил он. Голос его изменился, стал жёстким и сухим. Судя по всему, он всё ещё давал мне шанс отступить.

Я подумал. Пожалуй, у меня было всего лишь одно условие.

— Да. Хочу. Ни под каким предлогом не пытаться снять с меня майку, — сказал я твёрдо.

— Ты там татуировку якудзы прячешь, что ли? — хмыкнул он. — Я помню, помню. Псориаз. Я же обещал, что не буду.

— И не лезть под неё, — я представил себе его выражение лица, когда под его пальцами окажутся бугры со смутно знакомыми очертаниями, и содрогнулся.

— Это будет труднее, — признался он после некоторой паузы, — но я привык играть по правилам. Нельзя — так нельзя.

— Тогда, — я глубоко вздохнул, — мы договорились.

— Отлично! В шесть тридцать я у тебя под домом, будь готов. А теперь мне надо идти. До вечера, — сказал он, прежде чем повесить трубку.

— До вечера, — запоздало попрощался я.

В половине седьмого я был внизу под домом. Как ни странно, Орен опередил меня. Он сидел за рулём своей машины и что-то проверял в телефоне.

— По идее, мы успеем, — сказал он, увидев меня, — даже постоять у очереди в бар. Правда, выпить пива уже не сможем.

— Там так забито? — не поверил я.

— У нас везде забито, — усмехнулся он, — сам увидишь.

Мы выехали из Иерусалима и поехали вниз, к городам, которые по пятницам не замирали в религиозном трансе.

Орен был прав — мы приехали достаточно рано, чтобы успеть на начало трейлеров, но об остальном пришлось забыть до самого конца. Жевать попкорн во время фильма я не любил, поэтому только терпел хруст и хлюпанье, раздававшиеся со всех сторон.

Мой спутник время от времени искоса посматривал на меня, но не касался, и это меня немного смущало. Может быть, он ждал инициативы с моей стороны?

Я выругался про себя. Веду себя, как… как школьница.

Уселся поудобнее, так, что мой локоть коснулся его. Он слегка повернул ко мне голову, и мы встретились глазами.

— Нравится фильм? — тихо спросил он.

— Нормально, — одними губами ответил я. Пользуясь темнотой, провёл ладонью по его руке — от локтя к кисти. Он дёрнул уголком рта.

— Ещё — прочёл я по его губам.

Я невольно кинул взгляд в сторону его друзей — точнее, его двоюродного брата с женой. Те смотрели на экран и на нас не обращали никакого внимания.

Зато сзади нас… Я мельком посмотрел вверх и увидел двух девушек, которые смущённо, но вместе с тем с интересом смотрели на нас с заднего ряда.

Я решил, что идея устраивать бесплатное шоу меня не особо привлекает, и убрал руку.

Орен понимающе усмехнулся.

— Потом, — выдохнул он.

Наконец, к моему облегчению, фильм закончился, и мы вышли в фойе. Там пахло тем же попкорном, что и в зале, и я понял, что дико голоден.

Судя по всему, остальные почувствовали то же самое.

— По гамбургеру? — спросил Орена его брат. Я так и не запомнил его имя.

— Шани? — Орен посмотрел на невестку.

— Я такая голодная, что согласна на всё, — рассмеялась та.

— Янон? Ты не вегетарианец, я надеюсь?

— Я тоже согласен на всё, — ответил я, уже представляя себе свой ужин. Потом понял, как двусмысленно это звучит.

— Буду иметь в виду — Орен слегка улыбнулся, глядя мне прямо в глаза, и по моему телу прошла лёгкая дрожь.

Шани с упрёком посмотрела на деверя.

— Ты его смущаешь, Орен.

— Ничего, пусть закаляется, — ответил его брат. Черт, как его всё-таки звали?

Мы неторопливо дошли до ресторана, из которого доносились аппетитные запахи жареного мяса и картошки. Нас провели к широкому столу на четверых и оставили изучать меню.

Я уже нацелился на большой гамбургер с бараниной, когда почувствовал знакомые жжение и зуд под ключицей.

Чёрт.

На мне была майка с короткими рукавами.

Хорошо, что я был достаточно предусмотрителен — с тех пор, как знаки начали доходить до рук, я всегда носил в сумке фуфайку.

Я вытащил её из сумки и надел прямо поверх майки на глазах у всех. Просто времени не было идти в туалет — мне уже покалывало локти.

Мои спутники смотрели на меня с удивлением.

— Обычно майку надевают на фуфайку, нет? — флегматично спросил брат Орена. — По крайней мере, Шелдон Купер делает именно так.

— Тебе холодно? — заботливо сказала Шани.

— Это то, что я думаю? — негромко осведомился Орен.

Я кивнул. Сжал кулаки, потому что жжение стало почти невыносимым.

— Отвезти тебя домой? — я с трудом услышал его голос.

— Ты в порядке? — это Шани. Чёрт, только не хватало сейчас потерять сознание. С них станется меня раздеть прямо здесь.

— В порядке, — ответил я, — Пройдёт… сейчас.

— Выглядишь херово, — спасибо тебе, безымянный братец.

— Я в порядке, — повторил я сквозь зубы. Обычно эта дрянь проявлялась, когда я спал, поэтому и побочные эффекты не так сильно ощущались. Может, стоило пойти в туалет и прочесть, что там от меня хотят? Потом я представил, что может произойти, если какому-то умнику в прошлом пришло в голову поставить там камеры наблюдения, и передумал. Почитаю уже дома.

— Ну так что? — спросил Орен. — Домой?

— Зачем? — я спокойно перелистнул страницу меню. — Уже все прошло. Можно заказывать?

На меня посмотрели с сомнением.

— Ты уверен, что тебе можно острую пищу? — это Шани, разумеется.

— Я возьму не острую, — успокоил я её. Кажется, я пробуждал в ней материнский инстинкт.

Гамбургеры были неплохими. Не такими, как у нас, но тоже очень даже ничего. Мои трое спутников вели свою беседу, тактично оставив меня приходить в себя. Время от времени Орен поглядывал в мою сторону вопросительно, но ничего не говорил.

Впрочем, нам обоим уже было ясно, что что сегодня вряд ли что-то случится. После такой встряски и плотного ужина меньше всего мне хотелось, чтобы меня тащили бы в постель.

А ещё я должен был быть честен с самим собой: «приступы» участились, и если раньше я мог как-то притворяться, что всё идет как обычно, теперь мне, скорее всего, придётся забыть и про короткие рукава, и про хоть какое-то подобие общественной (и личной) жизни.

После ужина супруги распрощались с нами и укатили в Тель Авив. Мы остались одни на стоянке возле машины Орена.

— Домой? — спросил он коротко.

— Да, — ответил я устало.

— Как самочувствие?

— В порядке, только спать хочется.

— Мне можно взглянуть?..

— Нет! — я вздрогнул.

— Что это? — сказал он жёстко. — Что-то заразное? Рак? СПИД?

Я оторопел. Это то, что он обо мне думал?

— Нет, конечно. Неужели ты думаешь, я мог бы…

— Я тебя не знаю, Янон, — ответил он. В голосе его было явное отчуждение. — Да, мы работаем вместе, но я не знаю о тебе ничего. Может, и мог бы — ты сам скажи мне.

— Это просто приступы… вроде аллергии. Вот и всё, — пробормотал я.

— И что ты с этим делаешь? Как лечишься? — требовательно спросил он.

Я повернул к нему голову.

— Это не твоё дело, — у меня тоже были свои границы.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но махнул рукой.

— Ты прав. Не моё. Садись, я тебя подвезу.

Я молча сел в машину.

До моего дома мы доехали в том же отчуждённом молчании.

Я терзался угрызениями совести. На самом деле, куда я полез? Со всем тем кафкианским бредом, что происходит в моей жизни — я согласился на свидание с ничем не повинным человеком. Поставил его в неловкое положение перед его семьёй. Теперь, вместо продолжения банкета в постели, мы разбираемся с…

Мне очень хотелось поскорее с ним распрощаться и оказаться дома. Я клятвенно пообещал себе не соглашаться больше ни на какие встречи — ни с кем.

— Приехали, — голос Альперата вывел меня из задумчивости.

— Спасибо, — получилось очень сухо, он того не заслуживал. Я попробовал ещё раз: — Извини за сегодняшний вечер. Я тоже предвкушал что-то совсем иное.

— Что же? — он едва заметно улыбнулся.

Я наклонился к нему, зная, что сильно рискую. Кому хочется целоваться с потенциальным прокажённым?

Но он не отстранился.

Его губы были жёсткими и сухими. Пару секунд они оставались неподвижными, и я облился холодным потом — понимая, что он все ещё не решил, ответить на поцелуй или послать меня подальше.

Потом он решился — его губы приоткрылись, впуская мой язык.

Я был очень мягок и аккуратен — не хотелось его спугнуть. Теперь, как я понял, была моя очередь его завоёвывать.

Его рука легла на мою шею, и он откинулся на спинку водительского сидения, увлекая меня за собой.

Я обнял его за пояс, наслаждаясь поцелуем, и не делая никакой попытки форсировать события.

Почувствовал, как его другая рука машинально касается края моей майки и замирает — значит, он помнит о моих словах.

Зато мне самому позволено было куда больше, и я провёл ладонью по его животу — сначала поверх рубашки, потом — по голой коже, услышав его судорожный вздох.

— Постой, — пробормотал он мне в ухо. Я послушно остановился.

Он перевёл дыхание, отстранился.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поднялся наверх? — спросил он тихо.

— Хочу, — ответил я, не отрывая глаз от его губ.

— И что, по-твоему, там будет?

Я помедлил, пытаясь понять, какого ответа он от меня ожидает.

— Будет то, что ты сам решишь, — сказал я наконец.

— Если по правде, — сказал он, — в начале вечера я был готов дать тебе сразу же, без идиотских походов в кино. После того, что случилось… в ресторане, мне больше всего хотелось бросить тебя прямо там и уехать.

— Спасибо за честность, — пробормотал я.

— Не перебивай меня, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Теперь я опять готов на всё. Но ты? Чего ты сам хочешь?

— Я хочу тебя, — откровенно ответил я, — мы можем подняться ко мне, и ты сам решишь, что будет.

Он облизнул губы, подумал.

— Хорошо. Мы рискнём — ты и я.

Дома я по-джентльменски уступил ему душ и пошёл в спальню, где висело единственное в квартире зеркало.

Стянул майку с фуфайкой.

Кожа уже очистилась, и только под ключицей — как раз там, где кольнуло в первую же секунду — осталась одна-единственная строчка, которая тоже стремительно бледнела.

Дата.

Я сглотнул, загуглил знаки, переводя их в григорианские дни и месяцы.

Чуть больше года. Конец ноября.

Я стоял, тупо смотря на последние исчезающие чёрточки на коже, понимая, что только что у меня появилась точка отсчёта.

— Душ свободен… и где же твоя аллергия? — раздался голос позади меня.

Я повернулся и встретился глазами с Ореном, который очень внимательно разглядывал мой голый торс.

Я замер.

Альперат неторопливо подошёл ко мне, поднял руку и коснулся пальцами моей груди.

— И что же именно ты от меня скрывал? — голос его был спокойным.

— Как видишь, уже прошло.

— Так у тебя на самом деле аллергия? — с видимым облегчением спросил он.

Я кивнул, не в силах более оправдываться.

— Идёшь в душ? — спохватился он. Видно было, что настроение у него сразу же улучшилось. Ещё бы, никаких признаков сифилиса или саркомы Капоши на мне он не обнаружил.

— Да, — я вытащил из шкафа чистое полотенце и двинулся в ванную, ощущая себя столетним стариком.

Год.

Нам всем остался всего лишь год.

Глава опубликована: 20.07.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 5

Я стоял под вялыми струями воды (душ у меня был старый, как и всё в этой квартире) и раздумывал, как лучше поступить.

Вечер выдался не самый удачный — особенно финальная кода. Я отдавал себе отчёт в том, что сейчас мне лучше всего было бы остаться одному, а не разыгрывать страсть с человеком, который мне искренне нравился, но именно сегодня — всё будто специально было настроено против нас.

А ещё… В который раз я спросил себя — не хочу ли я наконец признаться самому себе, что давно уже сошёл с ума? Орен не увидел на моей коже ни одного знака — потому ли только, что они успели исчезнуть? Или же их никогда не было — с самого начала?

Я пощупал кожу под ключицей. Разумеется, ничего там не нашел.

Когда уже я перестану быть трусом? Один-единственный смелый поступок отправит меня либо в психушку, на шанс к выздоровлению, либо… что сделают с таким, как я, если всё это — по-настоящему?

И как я, здравомыслящий атеист первой четверти двадцать первого века, могу серьёзно допускать, что это — настоящее?

Горячая вода закончилась, и на меня полились уже откровенно холодные струи.

Я закрутил вентиль и потянулся за полотенцем, понимая, что так и не придумал, что сказать Орену.

Когда я вышел, он уже сидел на моей постели — одетый, и мне от этого стало немного легче.

— Янон, — мягко сказал он, — мне кажется, будет лучше, если я сегодня пойду домой.

Я видел, что он даёт мне возможность переубедить его, но физически не мог себя заставить запротестовать.

— Я понимаю. Сегодня на самом деле был… странный вечер.

— Хочешь, отложим всё на следующие выходные? — предложил он.

— Давай, — ответил я, стараясь чтобы в моём голосе не звучало бы явного облегчения. Судя по всему, у меня не получилось, потому что он слегка переменился в лице.

— Хорошо, — ровно сказал он, поднимаясь с кровати. — Что же, увидимся в воскресенье.

— Постой, — я шагнул к нему, не надеясь особо ни на что.

— Вайцман, — вздохнул он, — ты реши уже, чего хочешь. Я лично хочу просто приятного вечера с хорошим сексом. Пока что мы просрали несколько часов на разбирательство насчёт твоей аллергии. Которой, как я вижу, вообще не существует. Ты вообще в теме? Или просто любопытно попробовать?

— Теперь ты думаешь, что я натурал, и вру, только чтобы тебя трахнуть? — я криво улыбнулся.

— Не поверишь, но таких я навидался, — усмехнулся он, — и ты прекрасно подпадаешь под определение.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял я.

— Твои взгляды на Раю, — коротко ответил он.

— На Раю? — я растерялся.

С одной стороны, он был прав — я на самом деле смотрел на Раю, часто и с удовольствием. Она была красавицей, умницей, и я питал к ней искреннее уважение и даже симпатию. Но влечение? Этого не было — ни капли.

— Я вижу, как ты от неё глаз оторвать не можешь, — сказал он горько, — особенно, когда она тебя распекает.

— Ну что поделать, — усмехнулся я, — она в такие моменты так похожа на разъярённую валькирию, что мне просто… просто нравится на неё смотреть. Я не хочу её, если ты это имеешь в виду.

Он не ответил.

Его явная неуверенность, при том, что до сих пор он проявлял себя совсем с другой стороны — самоуверенным и зрелым мужчиной — немного сбили меня с толку. Сигналы, которые он мне посылал, настолько не вязались с его словами, что я просто завис. Что он от меня ожидал? Что мне следовало делать? Пойти напролом и потом разбираться с обвинениями в сексуальном домогательстве? Ну уж нет.

Я решил повторить ещё раз — прямо и начистоту, насколько это было возможно в моей ситуации:

— Орен, я гей. Не могу сказать, что у меня не было женщин — но я не натурал. И уж точно я хочу тебя не из праздного любопытства — для этого я слишком стар, знаешь ли. У меня давно не было отношений, и поэтому я могу произвести впечатление… словом, не самое лучшее впечатление. Но я хочу тебя, потому что… потому что хочу. Ты великолепный, замечательный, охренительный мужик. Как видишь, я сейчас не в лучшей форме, физически и… неважно. Но я не готов терять тебя только из-за одного неудачного вечера. Скажи мне, что хочешь делать, и я сделаю.

На этом мое красноречие иссякло, и я замолчал, понимая, как коряво только что выразил свои мысли.

Он несколько секунд пристально смотрел на меня. Потом рассмеялся.

— Ты знаешь, что за всё время это — самая длинная речь, которую я от тебя слышал? — проговорил он наконец.

— Подозреваю.

— Ты умеешь убеждать, — сказал он уже серьёзно, — но сегодня мне и вправду лучше будет уйти. Если не передумаешь — позвони мне завтра, даже днём. Я приеду.

— Договорились, — ответил я. Что же, уже это было неплохо.

Я проводил его до двери, и понял, что он поступил совершенно правильно — все события сегодняшнего вечера сразу же дали о себе знать, и глаза мои уже слипались от усталости.

Добравшись до кровати, я зарылся лицом в подушку и забылся беспокойным сном.

Я проснулся около десяти, позавтракал и пролистал Фейсбук, но Альперату позвонил только около полудня — давал ему возможность выспаться и подумать.

Он ответил мне почти сразу же.

— Приехать к тебе?

— Приезжай.

— Что привезти?

— Себя.

Он приехал неожиданно быстро — я едва успел умыться и сменить постельное белье.

Я открыл дверь и сразу же был захвачен в плен в его объятья.

— Я хотел приехать ещё в шесть утра, разбудить тебя минетом, — прошептал он между поцелуями, — едва сдержался.

— Зря, — выдохнул я, чувствуя, как его слова распаляют меня ещё сильнее.

Он помог мне стянуть с него одежду, и я невольно ахнул, глядя на его тело — ни капли жира, подтянутое, загорелое и крепкое. Неужели он прятал такое сокровище под деловыми рубашками и брюками всё это время? Только оголтелый натурал вроде Данца мог отказаться от такой красоты.

До постели я терпеть уже не желал и опрокинул его прямо на широкий диван.

Вытащил из кармана смазку и презерватив — помнил, что в нужный момент приходится лазить по ящикам, и держал их при себе.

— Я уже подготовился… дома — прошептал Орен.

Я представил себе, как он подготавливался, и понял, что скоро мне окончательно снесёт крышу.

Я приспустил свои джинсы и боксеры, не раздеваясь, раскатал на себе резинку, выдавил из тюбика прохладный гель и наконец проник в Орена.

В первую секунду я аж зажмурился — настолько меня ошеломило это ощущение — впервые за много месяцев, и не с равнодушной проституткой.

Орен был идеальным пассивом — чутким, чувствительным и чувственным. Его вздохи и стоны, абсолютно искренние, быстро подвели меня к самой грани, и я понял, что долго не выдержу — не после такого долгого перерыва.

— Можно, я кончу? — прошептал я.

— И… я… — простонал он, изгибаясь подо мной.

Его хватило на несколько секунд дольше, чем меня, и он замер, вжимаясь в меня всем телом.

Я поцеловал его — с благодарностью и нежностью. Он ответил мне, но видно было, что ему хочется отдохнуть от прикосновений, и я слегка отстранился от него, давая передышку.

Мы молчали, а потом я понял, что он заснул — дыхание его стало ровным и глубоким.

Я сам выспался утром, поэтому, сходив в ванную, вернулся на диван, вытащил смартфон и углубился в свое любимое занятие — убивать время в интернете.

Примерно через час Орен зашевелился и открыл глаза.

— Извини, что я отключился, — сказал он хрипловато.

— Наоборот, я рад, что ты отдохнул — я осторожно поглаживал его плечо.

— Ты так и остался одетым… — протянул он, слава богу, не делая никакой попытки развернуть эту тему.

Я поцеловал его в висок.

— Хочешь поесть, или…

— Или, — твёрдо сказал он, — я не зря ждал столько месяцев. Еда подождёт.

— Месяцев?

— В тот день, когда ты пришёл в нашу компанию, я уже положил на тебя глаз, — признался он. Рука его пробралась мне в джинсы, и его усмешка дала понять, что он доволен тем, что там нашёл.

— Долго же ты ждал, — сказал я, отвечая ему те же.

— Если бы ты себя видел со стороны, понял бы, почему, — хмыкнул он. — Я смог убедиться в твоей… заинтересованности только во время корпоративного ужина. До того вечера ты на меня даже не смотрел. Зато смотрел на Раю. Очень, очень много.

— Она моя начальница. Мне надо на неё поглядывать… хоть иногда, — ответил я, ложась на спину, перетаскивая его на себя и усаживая сверху.

— Не такими глазами, — возразил он.

— Какими? — я слегка закусил губу, опять проникая в него, и он вскрикнул.

— Такими… которыми должен смотреть только на меня, — проговорил он. Его пальцы рассеянно гладили мою грудь поверх майки, глаза были полуоткрыты.

— Теперь и не получится иначе, — я облизал губы, глядя на его лицо, — буду смотреть на тебя и думать только об одном — разложить тебя прямо на твоём рабочем столе и отыметь, даже если твои соседи будут стучать в стенку и орать, чтобы мы трахались потише.

— Мои соседи… — он сдавленно застонал, и я увидел, что возбуждение в нём растёт. — Мой сосед — ни кто иной, как Эран Данцигер. Думаешь, ему понравится наше маленькое выступление?

Я с лёгкой ревностью понял, что именно мысль о Данце вызвала в нём новый всплеск страсти, но решил ему подыграть. Я никогда не был собственником

— Может, и понравится. Думаешь, он решит к нам присоединиться?

Наградой за это мне была новая волна его эмоций — по всему его телу прошла дрожь, и я еле смог удержать его на себе. Он не жалел самого себя, очевидно, теряя контроль над собой и своим телом, и я наслаждался — мне нравилось видеть его таким.

— А-а-ах-х… Эран! — выкрикнул он и выплеснулся на меня.

Это было неожиданно, но мне не особо помешало — ещё несколько движений, и я присоединился к нему.

Он упал на меня, не глядя мне в лицо — видимо, сообразил, чье имя вырвалось у него в момент самого пика.

Я поглаживал его по затылку, давая понять, что не злюсь.

— Извини, — пробормотал он мне в шею, — я… я не должен был.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал я негромко, — не думай об этом.

Он поднял голову.

— Ты специально это сделал? Говорил со мной о… нём?

— Специально? — я не очень понял, что он имеет в виду. — Я видел, что тебе это нравится, вот и всё.

Он скатился с меня и лёг мне под бок.

— Наверное, Рая тебе говорила… я долгое время пытался добиться от Эрана хоть какой-то взаимности. Даже не взаимности — реакции.

Молчание.

— И что? — подбодрил я его.

— Ни хрена, — невесело усмехнулся он, — непробиваемо. Как результат, наша дружба пошла ко всем чертям. Видел, наверное, что мы с ним почти не общаемся?

— Не обращал внимания.

— Я не удивлён. Так вот… — он потянулся и поморщился, и я вспомнил, как отчаянно он насаживался на меня всего несколько минут назад. — Так вот, мы с ним всё ещё коллеги, но на большее я уже не надеюсь. Не ожидал от тебя, что ты так спокойно это воспримешь.

Я обнял его.

— Просто это не имеет для меня никакого значения.

— Ты не ревнив?

— Как видишь.

Он кивнул и закрыл глаза.

Я лежал и старался дышать ровно. Только что я занимался охренительным сексом, а сейчас меня опять окружили те же навязчивые мысли и страхи. Я зажмурился.

— Пойдём куда-нибудь? Дома сидеть неохота.

— Поехали, — он насмешливо посмотрел на меня, — вот что значит — молодой любовник. После двух раундов у тебя ещё есть силы тащить меня в марш-бросок?

— Я ненамного младше тебя, — возразил я.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Тридцать один.

— А мне — сорок два, — ответил он с грустью.

— По тебе не скажешь, — я погладил его рельефный живот, наслаждаясь ощущением твёрдых мышц под своей ладонью.

— Но после секса я уже не рвусь ходить в походы и на дискотеки, — ответил он, с удовольствием принимая мои ласки.

— Кто говорил про походы? Я предлагаю угостить тебя обедом.

— Звучит заманчиво. В таком случае, поехали в Абу Гош?

— Это то, что ты хочешь сейчас? Хумус? — уточнил я.

— Я мужик. Люблю мясо и хумус. И секс, — он привлёк меня к себе и жадно поцеловал. Его рука опять замерла на краю моей майки, не пытаясь проникнуть под неё, и я мысленно похвалил его за самоконтроль.

— Хорошо, — ответил я, немного придя в себя после жаркого поцелуя, — поехали. Получишь свой хумус с мясом.

— А секс?

— И секс… если захочешь.

Он попробовал подняться и скривился.

— Больно? — спросил я.

— Больно. Наверное, я погорячился насчёт третьего раза, — сказал он расстроенно.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — успокоил его я.

Орен вызвался быть водителем, мы выехали из моего коматозного района и поехали к арабской деревушке, где я угостил его обедом, после которого мы еле могли дышать.

— За этот обед мой тренер выебет меня во все дырки на ближайшей тренировке, — простонал Альперат.

— А ты ему не говори, — лениво сказал я.

— Он и так всё узнает — по глазам.

Я почувствовал, что засыпаю, и попросил у официанта принести нам чёрный кофе.

— Что дальше? — спросил Орен, когда я расплатился и мы вышли на сонную улицу.

— Что хочешь, — ответил я с улыбкой.

— Хочешь поехать ко мне?

— К тебе? — я не ожидал от него такого скорого приглашения.

— Да. Я живу в Тель Авиве, за полчаса доедем.

— Поехали, — я понял, что готов ехать куда угодно, лишь бы не оставаться сегодня одному. Так же сильно, как я желал вчера одиночества, сейчас мне требовалась компания, и Орен был идеальным спутником.

— Ну надо же, ты куда спонтаннее, чем я думал, — удивился он. Быстро прижал меня к себе, его язык по-хозяйски прошёлся у меня во рту, и почти сразу же он отстранился.

— Тебе говорили, что ты псих? — спросил я, придя в себя и торопливо садясь в машину. — Мы посреди арабской деревни!

— Это был экзамен. Зато теперь я снова вижу перед собой своего Вайцмана, — его голос был насмешлив, но глаза опять смотрели на меня со знакомым голодом.

— Ты уверен, что тебе сорок два? — недоверчиво сказал я.

— Уверен. Но сегодня я не могу насытиться тобой, — сказал он, садясь вслед за мной и глядя в лобовое стекло.

Я не нашёлся, что сказать.

Он завёл машину и повернулся ко мне.

— Хочешь остаться сегодня у меня? Захвати одежду на завтра и поедем утром на работу вместе.

Я покачал головой. Слишком рано мы дошли до ночёвки.

— Боюсь надоесть тебе. Давай в следующий раз.

— Давай — легко согласился он.

Дома у него было просторно и приятно. Место, где он жил, ничем не напоминало мой район ультраортодоксальной бедноты — это была ухоженная улица, по обоих бокам которой располагались белоснежные двухэтажные виллы с красными крышами, и всё это утопало в зелени.

За застеклённой широкой дверью его дома посреди зелёной лужайки я увидел небольшой бассейн.

— Пойдём в воду? — предложил он. — Она уже прохладнее, чем летом, но ещё пару недель можно купаться.

Я открыл было рот, чтобы согласиться, а потом понял, что это невозможно — если, как и вчера, знаки начнут проявляться прямо посреди дня… Никакая майка меня не защитит.

— Может, в следующий раз, — ответил я нерешительно.

— Когда ты говоришь «в следующий раз», что-то подсказывает мне, что это значит «никогда», — хмыкнул он. — Это связано с твоей… аллергией?

— Да.

Он приблизился ко мне, коротко поцеловал в губы.

— Расскажешь мне когда-нибудь?..

— Может быть, — выдавил я из себя, хотя знал, что этого не будет.

— Я буду ждать, — сказал он тихо.

Я ухватил его подбородок и тоже поцеловал — требовательно и жёстко. Он с готовностью отдался поцелую, и я понял, что именно моя напористость заводит его больше всего. Неудивительно, если учесть, что он до сих пор не мог забыть Данца.

Я знал, что третий раз сегодня будет лишним. Но мне хотелось доставить ему удовольствие, и я резко сдёрнул с него брюки вместе с бельем и опустился на колени.

Он охнул — судя по всему, не ожидал этого. А я и сам наслаждался его стонами и вздохами, как и непечатными словами, которые срывались с его губ, когда я брал его особо глубоко.

В третий раз он держался дольше всего — я успел устать, и колени немного ныли — но я не жалел о своем порыве. Он тихо зарычал, пытаясь отстраниться, но я ему не дал, удерживая и чувствуя его оргазм на своем языке.

Он стоял, вцепившись мне в волосы, я осторожно высвободился и поднялся, стараясь не охнуть от боли в затекших ногах.

— Янон, — прошептал он и прижал меня к себе так, что я чуть не охнул опять — от парочки переломанных ребер.

— Давай посмотрим фильм? — предложил я, когда он всё же меня отпустил. — У тебя тут такой кинотеатр, что я не понимаю, зачем мы ехали вчера за тридевять земель.

— Фильм? У тебя же тоже стоит!

— Я знаю, но мне бы сейчас не помешало просто расслабиться, — устало ответил я.

— Ну что же, — он подтолкнул меня к спальне, в которой я углядел широченную кровать и такой же широкий экран на стене, — я включу тебе что-нибудь, расслабляйся.

Я разлёгся на белоснежной простыне, подложил под голову подушку, несколько минут пытался следить за действием на экране и всё-таки заснул.

Проснулся я в сумерках от его осторожного прикосновения.

— Янон, — сказал он тихо, — если хочешь сегодня вернуться к себе, лучше просыпайся сейчас. Или оставайся до утра, как я тебе предлагал.

— Встаю, — пробормотал я.

Пошатываясь, вышел в гостиную.

Орен уже переоделся в более удобную одежду, и был теперь в белой майке и светло-серых полуспортивных штанах.

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

— Поеду домой, — хотя и я спал по меньшей мере пару часов, отдохнувшим себя не чувствовал.

— Зря, — вздохнул он, — но как знаешь. Поехали.

А я только что сообразил, что для него это будет двойная дорога. Да ещё и со всеми вечерними пробками.

— Знаешь что, — сказал я, — довези меня до остановки автобуса, я поеду дальше сам.

— Ты сдурел? — теперь он выглядел раздражённым, даже разозлённым. — Скажи, тебе настолько со мной плохо, что ты готов сбежать от меня даже на автобусе?

— Мне очень хорошо! Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты попал во все иерусалимские пробки. Не хочу причинять тебе хлопот.

— Поэтому я и предлагаю тебе остаться, а вовсе не для того, чтобы тискать тебя всю ночь. Хоть это было бы совсем неплохо, — закончил он уже с улыбкой.

— Мне нужно переодеться к завтрашнему рабочему дню, моя одежда воняет шашлыком, — я сделал последнюю попытку.

— Давай ее сюда, я кину в стирку и в сушку. Завтра наденешь свежее.

Он вытащил из шкафа рубашку с длинным рукавом и штаны.

— Переоденься в это. Я не буду смотреть.

— Спасибо, — я чувствовал себя неловко. Странно, после всего того, что сегодня было между нами.

— Не за что. И пойди в душ, если хочешь. Да, и… что ты будешь пить?

— Чай, — выдохнул я с благодарностью.

Душ у Альперата был такой, что я с трудом заставил себя вылезти — с напором, который в последний раз я видел у себя дома в Дрездене, словно неограниченным запасом горячей воды, душистым мылом и… в общем, я не жалел, что остался.

В гостиной меня ждали чай с парой бутербродов, телевизор и Орен.

Я сел возле него и вздохнул. Мне было хорошо.

Как жаль, что мы не сможем быть вместе много лет. Как жаль, что даже сама концепция «много лет», скорее всего, прекратит своё существование через год.

Или же… или же ничего не случится, и я пойду сдаваться на милость местных психиатров.

Так или иначе — но всё, что у меня было — это сегодняшний вечер и ещё столько, сколько мне отсыплет судьба — пока всё не закончится, так или иначе.

Орен приобнял меня за плечи.

— Всё в порядке? Ты совсем притих.

— В порядке, — я улыбнулся ему почти искренне.

— Боишься, что на работе узнают?

— Не боюсь, — это была истинная правда. Прямо сейчас мне было плевать на такие мелочи.

— Я понимаю, но для твоей безопасности завтра утром довезу тебя до дома, чтобы нас не спалили, — я прекрасно представляю реакцию Эрана, если он узнает.

— Может, он ревнует, — слабо улыбнулся я.

— Ни хрена он не ревнует. Он просто чёртов гомофоб, вот и всё, — резковато ответил Альперат.

— Ясно, — я кивнул.

Орен вздохнул и переключил канал с новостей на какой-то фильм.

Больше мы к этой теме не возвращались.

Тоска отошла на задний план, я рассеянно смотрел на экран и думал о завтрашнем дне. В моих интересах было продлить теперешнее состояние как можно дольше. До тех пор, когда скрывать станет невозможно — и наши отношения, и мой… мой синдром.

Глава опубликована: 23.07.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 6

Я проснулся ни свет ни заря — выспался днём, и мы рано заснули. Орен всё ещё спал, и я порадовался, что даже во сне он не нарушает моё личное пространство — никаких обнимашек, никаких лишних прикосновений.

Я устроился удобнее и вытащил свой телефон, чтобы проверить почту.

Сообщение от отца. Пришло вчера вечером, я и не заметил.

«Куда ты пропал? Приезжаешь на выходные?»

Я вспомнил, что мы все ещё находимся в периоде сплошных осенних праздников, и вздохнул — хоть раз, но я обязан был их навестить.

«Все в порядке. Приеду в пятницу».

Потом открыл мейл, увидел письмо от матери.

«Как ты? Давно не писал. Я соскучилась». И ещё полстраницы новостей, которые заставили меня улыбнуться. Как же я соскучился по дому.

Ей я тоже ответил, а потом у Орена наконец-то заверещал будильник в телефоне.

Он пошевелился, не глядя отключил сигнал и повернулся ко мне.

— Какое приятное пробуждение, — сказал он всё ещё с закрытыми глазами.

— И тебе доброе утро, — отозвался я.

— Больше всего меня радует, что ты не храпишь и не лезешь обниматься посреди ночи, — он протянул руку и погладил меня по плечу.

— Взаимно.

— Жаль, мы даже по-быстрому не успеем, — он вздохнул, кинув взгляд на часы. — Почему ты меня не разбудил?

— Не хотел лезть обниматься посреди ночи, — усмехнулся я.

— Ничего, мы ещё наверстаем своё, — Орен коротко поцеловал меня куда-то в скулу, — а теперь давай-ка одеваться, сегодня нас ждёт разгребание завалов и совещание с Данцигером. Мне надо будет очень постараться, чтобы не лапать тебя прямо у всех на глазах.

Как и обещал, он подвёз меня к самому дому. Поцеловал, пользуясь ранним часом — на улице не было ни души.

— Постарайся прийти вовремя — совещание с самого утра, и Эран очень не любит, когда опаздывают и ему приходится прерываться.

— Только переоденусь и поеду, — пообещал я.

Он помахал мне рукой и выехал со стоянки.

Я поднялся к себе, снял майку. Мимолётно отметил, что знаков на теле не было — ни вчера, ни сегодня.

Может быть, той датой на мне поставили финальную точку?

Я не был совсем уж безалаберным мессией. Изо дня в день, из месяца в месяц я читал начертанные на мне послания и пытался понять, что именно от меня требуется и что от меня вообще зависит.

Могу ли я предотвратить конец всего?

Что я должен буду сделать?

Первое время пытался задавать вопросы — и вслух, и ответными письменами.

Никакой обратной связи не получал.

Я купил пару словарей, вдобавок частенько пользовался онлайн-словарями и даже сайтами, где можно было задать вопрос специалисту.

За десять лет я понял одно: от меня ничего не требуется. Мне не нужно будет спасать мир — потому что это бесполезно. Не нужно будет уничтожать его — потому что это сделают и без меня.

Мне нужно было просто знать. И в нужный момент оказаться в нужном месте.

Впрочем, даже если я откажусь — нужное место окажется возле меня.

Первые годы я дотошно записывал всё, что видел — даже то, что прочесть не получалось. Однажды дал почитать несколько строк знакомому раввину. Он спросил, где я такое нашёл. Я сказал, что услышал от какого-то человека на улице. Он помолчал и посоветовал держаться подальше от психов. В тот день я готов был ехать в ближайшую больницу — сдаваться на милость врачей и галоперидола.

В последний год я уже без особого интереса прочитывал (скорее, просматривал) послания. Если что-то было достаточно важным, оно застревало на моём теле в течение целых дней и даже недель. Например, требование вернуться сюда.

Дата, которую я прочёл два дня назад, была из той же категории — она исчезла только тогда, когда я всё прочел и проверил.

Сейчас что-то подсказывало мне, что новых посланий не будет ещё долго. А значит, я мог заняться своей жизнью — пока ещё хоть что-то от меня зависело.

На работу я приехал вовремя. Успел приготовить кофе и попал в комнату совещаний за пять минут до начала.

Орен зашёл через пару минут после меня, кивнул мне и сел на другом конце стола, причём с моей стороны — так, чтобы мы точно не пересекались бы взглядами. Я оценил эту предосторожность. Чувствовалось, что у него был опыт в такого рода отношениях.

Рая вошла вместе с Эраном, о чём-то оживленно с ним беседуя; села рядом со мной, улыбнулась, приветствуя.

Я невольно ответил ей улыбкой и вспомнил слова Альперата. Чёрт, неужели я произвожу впечатление человека, влюблённого в свою начальницу?

Эран мельком взглянул на нас.

— Ну что же. Все, включая наших голубков, — кивок в мою с Раей сторону, — в сборе, можно начинать.

Я замер. Значит, и Данцигер считает нас… голубками?

Рая коснулась меня локтем. Я покосился в её сторону и увидел, что она что-то написала на листке бумаги перед собой.

«Не обращай внимания. Так даже лучше».

Да уж… лишь бы это не вызвало новую вспышку ревности у Орена. Я не видел его лица и не мог знать, как он отреагировал на слова начальника. Только надеялся, что после наших выходных мне не придется его вновь убеждать в своей… ненатуральности.

Заседание прошло бурно, с многочисленными спорами, выкриками с места, выяснением отношений и гомерическим хохотом. В общем, как всегда. Я всё ещё не привык к местному колориту, но мне это уже не казалось диким.

— Вайцман, пошли за мной, — скомандовала мне Рая, едва только Эран объявил об окончании совещания, и я, как послушная собачонка, засеменил за ней.

— Ты бы ещё сказала: «к ноге»,— сказал я с горечью.

— Только не делай вид, что тебе не нравится, — усмехнулась она.

— Мне лично очень нравится.

— Дай угадать. Не нравится твоему тайному поклоннику? — она закатила глаза.

— Данцигер тоже думает, что мы… хм, ну, ты слышала?

— Парочка голубков, да-да.

— А он не разозлится на нас?

— За роман, которого не существует? Нет. Он разозлится только в одном случае, и я тебе о нём уже говорила.

Я резко остановился, и она тоже притормозила.

— Так ты, что же, будешь моей бородой?

— Фу, когда ты так говоришь, моя рука тянется к бритвенному станку, — рассмеялась она.

— Спасибо… Но зачем?

— Две причины. Первая: чтобы тебя не спалили. Ты мне нужен в этой фирме. Я чувствую, что мы с тобой сработались, я ни с кем за эти годы так продуктивно не работала. Вторая: ты единственный, кто ко мне не лезет. Все остальные рано или поздно вбивали себе в голову, что осчастливят меня своими предложениями руки и хуя, а когда я их посылала — и вежливо, и грубо — работать становилось невозможно. Так что ты тоже будешь моей бородой. Понятно?

— Понятно, — я растерянно кивнул. Вот уж не думал, что Рае так мешает мужское внимание.

— Так тебе мужчины не нравятся, Раюшка?

— Мужики мне нравятся, — ответила она с усмешкой, — только не на работе.

Положила руку мне на плечо.

— Ты как, согласен?

— Согласен.

— Вот и хорошо. А теперь марш в свой кабинет, я скоро приду.

— Дрессируешь своего щеночка, Левин? — раздался насмешливый голос Данца.

Я вздрогнул, и мы с Раей одновременно повернули головы в сторону начальника.

— Завидуешь, что я дрессирую, а не ты, Данцигер? — в тон ему спросила она.

Тот смотрел, словно любуясь нами.

— Пока что пусть побудет у тебя, — ответил он наконец, — а потом я его заберу, уж не обессудь.

Кивнул мне и исчез за дверью своего кабинета.

— Вот чёрт, — она расстроенно посмотрела на меня, — чую, Ян, что нам недолго осталось с тобой работать. Скорее всего, Эран тебя прибёрет к рукам в свою команду, и пропадёшь ты на верхнем этаже, где сидят наши самые ботанистые ботаники, и носа сюда казать не будешь.

У меня перехватило дыхание. Я знал о команде Данцигера: лучших инженерах компании, чьи кабинеты находились на втором этаже офиса. Но никогда не думал, что Эран готовит меня для этого.

— Дыши, Вайцман, — тихо сказала Рая. — Ой, а вот ещё твой бойфренд на нас смотрит. Очень злыми глазами.

Я невольно обернулся и увидел Орена. Лицо его было непроницаемым, но отчего-то мне стало жарко.

— Иди сюда, Орен, — позвала его моя начальница.

Он покачал головой, зашёл в свой кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Какие страсти вокруг тебя крутятся, — сказала Рая очень серьезно, — я уж и не припомню ничего подобного с той поры, как Альперат пытался соблазнить Эрана.

— Вообще-то это ты всё начала, — сказал я с упреком.

— Вообще-то это ты спишь с Ореном, — последние слова она почти выдохнула мне в ухо, — а я тебя покрываю, хоть и мне дали знать, что отберут моего щеночка совсем скоро. Не стыдно тебе?

— Может, он передумает? — так же тихо спросил её я.

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы передумал?

Я смотрел в её глаза и понимал — нет, не хотел бы. Работать в этой команде было бы грандиозным прорывом. Они получали самые интересные проекты, считались элитой компании. Странно, что Рая не среди них.

Она так же внимательно смотрела мне в глаза — видно было, что мои мысли у неё как на ладони.

Эран вышел из кабинета, посмотрел на нас.

— Get a room, — только и сказал он.

Я отшатнулся от начальницы, сообразив, что всё это время мы стояли практически вплотную друг к другу.

Понял, что на нас с огромным интересом смотрят по крайней мере человек пять сотрудников и что к концу этого дня нас уже пять раз успеют поженить и развести. И что Орен тоже будет в курсе всех этих слухов.

Рая ухватила меня за воротник рубашки.

— Хватит лясы точить, Вайцман, пошли работать.

Я с облегчением ввалился следом за ней в свой кабинет, и до полудня мы просидели над проектом, который неумолимо шёл к концу.

В час дня Рая решительно встала.

— Пошли, у меня желудок уже прилип к позвоночнику.

— Поедим здесь, или пойдём в кафе? — спросил я, с кряхтеньем разгибая ноющую спину.

— Здесь. Если в кафе, все точно убедятся, что мы с тобой спим — делаем вид, что выходим поесть, а сами трахаемся в ближайшей подворотне.

— У вас в компании все такие озабоченные? — возмутился я.

— Не у вас, а у нас. Всё, ты наш, Янон. Привыкай. И да, у нас очень любят посплетничать. А сегодня мы дали им достаточно поводов для этого.

— Эран начал, — хмуро сказал я, — со своими «голубками».

— Он пошутил. А вот твои пламенные взгляды на меня всех вводят в заблуждение. Я сама не понимаю, почему ты на меня так смотришь. Ты же вроде не по девушкам?

— Так и есть, — ответил я, — смотрю, потому что получаю эстетическое удовольствие. Ты красавица, что я могу поделать. И мне нравится, когда ты командуешь.

Она немного смущённо улыбнулась.

— Ну спасибо. Ты, кстати, первый, кто мне это говорит.

Вдруг у неё громко заурчало в желудке.

— Вот тебе и эстетика, — рассмеялась она.

— Пошли, я тоже жрать хочу, — я поднялся, открывая ей дверь.

— Чёртовы немецкие джентльмены, — пробормотала она под нос, проходя мимо меня.

За обедом на нас и в самом деле косились.

Рая села возле Эрана и они принялись обсуждать какой-то проект, над которым она работала без меня.

Я уселся рядом с программистом, которого видел почти каждый день с тех пор, как начал здесь работать, но так и не узнал его имени.

— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал я ему.

Он приподнял бровь.

— Спасибо.

Рядом с нами сел Орен.

— Привет, Лиад. Ничего, если я тут сяду? Свободных мест совсем не осталось.

— Без проблем, — тот потеснился.

На меня Орен не смотрел, и я его понимал — наверное, мало кто из здесь присутствующих после утреннего эпизода поверит, что у меня с моей начальницей ничего нет. Что же говорить об этом ревнивце.

Я украдкой посматривал на своего вчерашнего любовника.

Он не выглядел разозлённым или опечаленным, скорее, таким же спокойным и уверенным в себе, как и всегда. На меня он взглянул только раз, мельком, и сразу же отвернулся к Лиаду.

Неужели мы так быстро перешли в разряд бывших?

Я отнёс тарелку на кухню, положил её на специальный поднос для грязной посуды.

В кабинете вытащил телефон, чтобы написать Орену объяснительное сообщение.

Прямо как в школе.

Что писать?

«Между мной и Раей ничего нет».

Стёр.

«Рая моя борода. Не злись».

Стёр.

«Эран — дурак. Я…»

Стёр.

В конце просто написал:

«Ты злишься?»

Кажется, это был худший вариант.

До конца дня он сообщение так и не прочёл и ничего мне не ответил.

В восемь вечера я, как обычно, выключил монитор, взял свою сумку, телефон, ключи и пошёл к лифту.

Все уже давно разошлись по домам, офис был пуст. У дверей лифта стоял Данц и читал что-то в своём телефоне. Увидев меня, он усмехнулся краем рта.

— Опять работаешь до упора?

— У меня же машина есть, — ответил я.

— Ну и что?

— Ну… я могу теперь задерживаться допоздна.

— Не думал, что машина может быть оправданием, чтобы работать по четырнадцать часов в сутки. Не надорвёшься?

— Не каждый день, — уточнил я, — только в первой половине недели.

— А по субботам чем занимаешься? — спросил он внезапно.

— Отсыпаюсь, — выдал я самый безопасный вариант.

— А ещё? — не сдавался он.

— Фильмы смотрю. Читаю. Гуляю.

— И всё?

Я вздохнул.

— И всё.

— Не верится мне, — сказал он задумчиво, — насчёт вашего «романа» с Раей я уверен, что это туфта. Но с кем-то ты точно гуляешь.

— С чего вы взяли? — спросил я.

— Даже не знаю. Может, из-за засоса у тебя под воротником?

Я сглотнул, с трудом заставляя себя не притронуться к шее.

— Не бойся, никто не видел, — успокоил он меня, — ты, видимо, только сейчас расстегнул пуговицу, так что видно, только когда воротник сдвигается в сторону.

— Да, — заторможенно сказал я.

— Что же, поздравляю, — ответил он, — я рад, что ты не только работой живёшь.

— Спасибо.

Мы уже вышли из лифта и стояли внизу, на стоянке. Он кивнул мне:

— Езжай домой, отдохни. Привет девушке.

— Передам, — коротко ответил я.

Он едва улыбнулся, сел в машину и, дав по газам, унёсся.

Я сел за руль, бросил взгляд на экран своего телефона. Ничего.

Позвонил Орену, но он не ответил.

Подумал и написал ещё одно сообщение:

«У меня нет ничего с Раей. И не будет. Я не знаю, как тебе это доказать».

Стёр и поехал домой.

Вся следующая неделя прошла почти в том же ключе: Орен меня искусно игнорировал, Рая целыми днями пытала, требуя, чтобы проект был закончен в ближайшие две недели, и мы проводили вдвоем в кабинете почти всё рабочее время до обеда. После обеда она шла заниматься своим собственным проектом, а я работал один — до позднего вечера.

К десяти часам ко мне заходил Данц и выгонял из офиса.

В пятницу я, как всегда, проспал почти до полудня, потом наскоро закупился едой, прибрал квартиру и позвонил отцу.

— Можно приехать сегодня?

— Хоть сейчас. Мы все дома, скоро будем обедать, — ответил он.

Я сложил в пакет халу и бутылку красного вина, которые купил специально для них, и поехал в гости к своим единственным родственникам в этой стране.

Как всегда, меня встретили радушно. Ноа уже не стеснялась меня, и мы поболтали. После чая я сел с сестрой на диван смотреть телевизор — дома у меня его не было, и это незамысловатое занятие казалось мне сейчас верхом уюта и семейного досуга.

— Я слышал, что ваш проект уже почти готов? — прервал мою тихую нирвану отец.

— Да… почти.

— Данцигер позвонил мне, сказал, что переводит тебя в команду лучших инженеров компании.

— Угу, — ответил я. Потом опомнился — переводит? Когда? Мне он ничего не говорил.

— Судя по всему, он ждёт, когда ты окончательно сдашь работу. Ты понимаешь, насколько это неординарно, Янон? Начинающий инженер с одним-единственным проектом в загашнике — это твой золотой билет, братец.

— Понимаю.

— Надеюсь, что ты его не проебёшь, — сказал он жёстко, и я покосился на сестру.

— Постараюсь.

— Чтобы мне не пришлось за тебя краснеть, — рявкнул он.

— Угу, — я взял ещё один кусок пирога.

Он только головой покачал.

— Ты непробиваем. Ладно, я пойду спать. Не задерживайся слишком долго — Ноа будет сидеть с тобой до победного, а ей надо скоро ложиться спать.

— Скоро двинусь, — ответил я.

— Янон, — сказала мне сестрёнка, — а хочешь пойти с мной в зоопарк?

Я посмотрел на отца. Он кивнул.

— Можно. Хочешь, через неделю заеду за тобой после школы и пойдем?

— Да! — она просияла.

Отец удалился к себе, а мы продолжали смотреть какое-то реалити-шоу. Через полчаса к нам заглянула Эден.

— Ноа, тебе пора спать. Янон, я отложила тебе еды, возьми с собой. Напомни мне на следующей неделе, я напишу тебе адрес школы, чтобы ты мог встретить сестру.

— Спасибо, — сказал я с благодарностью. Значит, завтра я смогу пообедать стряпней мачехи, а не покупными шницелями с покупными же салатами.

Она улыбнулась мне одними глазами, и я почему-то вспомнил Раю, хотя ничего общего между этими двумя женщинами не было.

Дома я без особой надежды опять заглянул в телефон.

Одно сообщение.

От Орена.

«Можно приехать?»

Получено десять минут назад.

Я торопливо послал:

«Да, приезжай».

И только потом включил мозги.

Целую неделю на меня смотрели, как на пустое место, чтобы в пятничный вечер попросить встретиться и… что?

Скорее всего, сначала мне трахнут мозги, а потом допустят к телу.

Или наоборот — сначала будет охрененный секс, а потом — мозгоёбство.

Я напряжённо ждал, пытаясь подготовиться к обоим сценариям, и накручивал себя всё больше и больше.

Когда через час он позвонил в дверь, я уже был на грани.

Он накинулся на меня, прижимая к стене, сметая все мои вопросы требовательным поцелуем.

В этот раз мы дошли до моей спальни — уж не помню, как.

Я был зол — и не жалел его. Впрочем, он и не просил пощады. Трах на грани фола, судя по всему, был как раз тем, что он ожидал, придя сюда.

«Останутся синяки» — отстранённо думал я, сжимая его бедра куда сильнее, чем следовало бы, но он словно не замечал этого, отдаваясь мне с отчаянностью камикадзе.

Он кончил первым, но я не отпускал его, терзая ещё долго, прежде чем замер, чувствуя, как и сам изливаюсь внутри него.

Резко вышел из него, зная, что опять делаю ему больно. Он зашипел, но промолчал.

Я пошёл в ванную, не включая света, чтобы не видеть своего лица; выкинул резинку в мусорку, обмылся, вернулся в спальню.

Он лежал в той же позе, в которой я его оставил — на животе, лицом уткнувшись в сложенные перед собой руки.

Я лёг рядом, не сказав ему ни слова, закрыл глаза и неожиданно для себя крепко заснул.

Утром я проснулся от ощущения чужого тела рядом с собой.

Повернул голову, увидел его, спящего. Лицо его было невеселым, и я со стыдом вспомнил свою излишнюю жестокость прошлой ночью. Что на меня нашло? Я никогда не был таким… мудаком.

Заглянул себе под майку. Ничего. Ни единого слова.

В животе заурчало, и я решил приготовить завтрак на двоих. Может, выяснение отношений пройдет легче на полный желудок?

Пока я жарил яичницу, Орен проснулся. Вышел ко мне, недовольно щурясь.

— Хочешь в душ? — спросил я.

— Да. Очень, — он пах сексом, и я почувствовал, что хочу его опять. Чёрт.

— Давай, я нагрел воду.

Пока он плескался, я накрыл на стол, выложил яичницу на тарелки, нарезал овощей, сыр, хлеб, налил нам сока и кофе.

Он с интересом взглянул на шикарный завтрак.

— Это всё в честь меня?

— Угу, — сказал я, не глядя на него.

Он вздохнул.

— Я не собираюсь выяснять отношения, Янон. Думаешь, не вижу, как ты этого боишься?

— Я не боюсь, — возразил я, — просто не вижу в этом смысла. Я не знаю, сколько раз ещё мне надо тебе повторить, что у меня с моей начальницей ничего нет и быть не может. И не понимаю, к чему вообще эти оправдания. Я не клялся тебе в верности, и ты мне тоже. У нас был трах на прошлой неделе и трах вчера. Вот и всё.

Он хмыкнул, глядя на меня.

— Жёстко стелешь, Янон. А ведь производишь впечатление этакого безобидного ботаника. Но после последней ночи и этих слов я уже примерно представляю твой настоящий характер.

— Это не мой характер. Ты просто меня довёл до ручки, — устало сказал я.

— Я опять-таки хочу повторить, что пришёл не за тем, чтобы устраивать сцены ревности. Тем более, что я уже поговорил с Раей.

— Ах, вот как, — процедил я.

— Ты прав — нас связывает, в целом, только секс. Причём очень неплохой. Я вижу, что ты не хочешь отношений — не возражай, пожалуйста.

— Я не возражаю.

— Прекрасно. Ты хочешь продолжать в том же духе, что и сейчас? Без обязательств?

Я подумал.

Я хотел секса. Хотел с ним — он был на самом деле опытным и невероятно отзывчивым партнёром.

В то же время я представлял себе, как рискую. Если Данц узнает о нас, не видать мне места в элитной команде, как собственных ушей. Дай бог остаться в компании — даже дворником вряд ли получится.

Передо мной стоял выбор. Быть разумным, беречь репутацию и карьеру — или же жить без оглядки весь этот год.

Год, который я могу провести, проектируя дома, которые исчезнут, не успев появиться.

Занимаясь сексом с человеком, с которым мы никогда не состаримся вместе.

Лавируя между начальниками, отцовским недовольством, собственными страхами.

А потом — или всё исчезнет, или я сам тихо сгину в какой-нибудь психбольнице.

Какой неограниченный выбор возможностей.

Я засмеялся и почувствовал, как из глаз моих полились слёзы. Впервые за очень долгое время.

Орен обнял меня.

— Что ты… ты плачешь?

— Нет, это от смеха, — сказал я. Вытер слёзы ладонями, кивнул: — Я согласен, давай без обязательств.

Он с нежным беспокойством смотрел на меня.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты очень много чего о себе скрываешь. Но я не в том положении, чтобы требовать от тебя какой-либо откровенности. Просто надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты мне расскажешь.

— Выбирай, чем хочешь заняться после завтрака, — сказал я, переводя тему. Ни о чём я ему говорить не хотел, да и не собирался.

— Хочу тебя. И поход в горы, — ответил он немедленно.

— Будет сделано, — я слегка усмехнулся. Я уже успокоился, и мне стало стыдно за истерику.

Наша вторая совместная суббота прошла даже лучше, чем я ожидал. Альперат был хорош во всём: и в сексе, и в походе, и как собеседник, и как собутыльник.

К вечеру он уехал домой, а я остался наедине со своими мыслями.

На шее я нашёл ещё один засос и задумался, так ли он готов скрывать нашу связь, как утверждает.

Если бы не осознание, что всё это через год не будет иметь никакого значения, я порвал бы с ним в тот же день. Но сейчас это было бесполезно — и я просто плыл по течению, не стараясь даже гадать, куда оно меня выведет.

Глава опубликована: 25.07.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 7

Утром я тщательно замаскировал новый засос (пришлось с вечера добраться до аптеки и купить тональный крем) и поехал на работу, мысленно костеря Орена на все лады.

Сегодня моё вчерашнее решение казалось мне ошибкой, продиктованной минутным отчаянием. Да, мне хотелось иметь кого-то рядом, и Орен прекрасно вписывался в картину — пока не пытался переступить границу между личной и рабочей сферой.

На еженедельном совещании он опять сел на другом конце стола, но теперь — на противоположной стороне, так, что при желании мы смогли бы встретиться взглядами.

Сегодняшнюю встречу вела Рая, поэтому Эран сидел в кресле и слушал, пока она докладывала о состоянии проектов, ведущихся под её управлением.

Услышав, что мой с ней совместный проект находится на финишной прямой, он с удовлетворением кивнул.

— Приятно слышать. Но всё же цыплят по осени считают. Мы поговорим об этом ещё раз — после окончательной сдачи работы клиентам. Неплохая работа, Левин, Вайцман.

Сразу после этого он перешёл к другим делам, а Рая одобрительно показала мне большой палец.

Невольно я кинул взгляд в сторону Альперата. Он усмехнулся и наклонил голову, признавая мой успех. На душе стало теплее, и я удивился самому себе — почему его мнение так много для меня значит?

Был ли я влюблён? Судя по всему, всё к тому и шло.

Орен был прекрасным любовником. Он также был великолепным специалистом в своей области, куда более опытным и организованным, чем Рая. Отсюда и аура спокойной уверенности, которая отличала его от других. Будучи в опале, он, тем не менее, являлся значимым лицом в компании. Его не отстранили, несмотря на конфликт с Эраном — слишком большая это была бы потеря для фирмы.

Если честно, я плохо понимал, почему он так зацепился за меня.

Вскоре я обнаружил, что, несмотря на свои благие намерения, не только не обрываю с ним все отношения, но и безрассудно позволяю себе и ему то, что уж точно не следовало бы делать. Например, короткие поцелуи (а порой и не только) за дверью его кабинета, в поздние часы, когда почти весь офис уже затихал.

Почти. Потому что кабинет Данцигера никогда не пустовал в это время, и это рискованное соседство заводило Орена с пол-оборота.

Как-то вечером Орен запер дверь и сделал мне самый великолепный минет в моей жизни — в то время, как наш общий начальник в соседнем кабинете разговаривал по телефону с каким-то подрядчиком.

Это было одновременно и страшно, и восхитительно. Атмосфера опасности, табу и секса ввела меня в какое-то пограничное состояние, и я чувствовал, как всё моё тело сотрясается от слоновьих доз адреналина. Сам он был спокоен, словно мы находились в надёжной тишине его спальни, а не в двух метрах от человека, от которого зависели наши карьеры.

Поднявшись с колен, он запечатал мой рот поцелуем. Всё это время мы оба молчали — потому что понимали: если до нас доносилось каждое слово Эрана, то и он услышал бы даже самый тихий мой стон.

Орен слегка отстранился от меня, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь.

А я… я прозревал.

Не меня он хотел видеть перед собой.

Я был всего лишь заменой. Может быть, неплохой и даже в каком-то роде интересной. Но сейчас, сразу же после сногсшибательного отсоса, я осознал, что я для него — временное явление, несмотря на всю его увлечённость и искреннюю симпатию. Мыслями он был там — в соседней комнате. Не со мной.

Я коснулся его плеча, привлекая внимание.

— Почему я? — спросил одними губами.

Как ни странно, он понял мой вопрос.

— Глаза, — ответил он так же беззвучно, но в голосе его была слышна вина.

Я почувствовал, как в горле у меня растёт тугой комок, и сглотнул.

Да, наши с Эраном глаза были похожи. Его были синее моих, но тем не менее, у нас был очень похожий оттенок и даже разрез.

Я, разумеется, знал о чувствах Орена к Данцу с самого начала. Но только сейчас осознал, что был для него чем-то вроде эрзац-Эрана, если не считать нашей с боссом полной несхожести во всём остальном.

Он выпустил меня из объятий, почувствовав перемену в моём настроении.

Я оправил одежду, прислушался. Эран все ещё говорил по телефону.

Я криво улыбнулся, стараясь не смотреть на Орена, беззвучно открыл дверь и выскользнул из кабинета. Он меня не останавливал.

Хорошо, что никого уже не было — лицо моё в зеркале офисного коридора было хмурым и потерянным. Нехорошее такое было лицо.

Во рту было горько, и я вновь задался вопросом — неужели я настолько успел прикипеть сердцем к Альперату, что понимание собственного низкого ранга в его таблице ценностей так сильно меня ранило? Я же сам, сам настоял на связи без обязательств.

А теперь… я готов был убить Данцигера — из-за того, что одно его имя, звук его голоса, мысль о нём — возбуждали моего любовника больше, чем любые мои самые изощрённые ласки. Понимание того, что для Орена я — всего лишь неравнозначная замена, было болезненным и для сердца, и для эго.

Я уселся перед монитором, хотя по-хорошему мне давно уже было пора идти домой, и тупо уставился в чёрный экран. Каким-то образом наши роли перевернулись на сто восемьдесят градусов: если до сегодняшнего вечера я был убеждён, что Альперат заинтересован в нашей связи куда сильнее, чем я, теперь мне стало ясно, что это не так.

Признаюсь, в ту секунду я со злорадством вспомнил о дате, от которой нас всё ещё отделяло немногим более двенадцати месяцев. Пусть всё катится в тартарары, и эти двое в придачу.

Потом мне стало стыдно, а следом за стыдом накатила и вовсе чёрная тоска.

Я кое-как взял себя в руки, поднялся с места, выключил свет.

Орен уже ушел, не заходя ко мне, и я понял, что между нами скорее всего, всё кончено.

Голова моя окончательно распухла от мыслей и догадок, и я сделал то единственное, что мог в данной ситуации — поехал домой и упал в кровать, не поужинав.

Утром мне всё так же было худо, и я с тревогой подумал, что вляпался не на шутку. Ни разу в жизни я не страдал от неразделённой любви (в силу своего характера я едва ли когда-либо влюблялся), и если это была она — то мне того и даром было не надо.

Следующие несколько дней прошли в какой-то тоскливой муке — отношение Альперата ко мне в тот вечер изменилось, казалось, бесповоротно. Он почти не смотрел в мою сторону, звонки и сообщения тоже исчезли — как обрубило.

Мне даже в голову не пришло написать или позвонить ему. Его признание, состоявшее из одного-единственного слова, явно говорило, что любой мой шаг ему навстречу выставит меня в самом жалком свете. Он, конечно, вряд ли возражал бы — но тогда я сам себе стал бы мерзок.

Выходные в одиночестве, от которого я уже успел отвыкнуть, выбили меня из колеи. Чтобы убить время, которое я привык посвящать Орену, я позвонил отцу, но оказалось, что они с семьей уехали отдыхать на север, и им было не до меня.

Я сдался. Включил какой-то многосезонный популярный сериал и бездумно уставился в экран до самого вечера. Это помогало мне в Германии, когда всё тело горело и чесалось от опостылевших посланий, и я всерьёз перебирал опции между сумасшедшим домом и удавкой, помогло и сейчас.

На работе Рая заметила мою удручённость и посмотрела на меня с откровенной жалостью.

— Что у тебя случилось, Ян? Ты вообще ешь? Спишь? Помнишь, что завтра окончательная сдача проекта?

— Помню, — ответил я бодрым тоном (по крайней мере я надеялся, что тон был бодрым), — всё в порядке, всё под контролем.

— Точно? — она с сомнением покачала головой. — Как знаешь. Но если захочешь поплакать мне в жилетку — не стесняйся. Я тут.

— Угу, — от её слов мне стало ещё хуже. Неужели я так жалок? Как же неприглядно я, должно быть, выглядел в глазах Орена. Что может быть отвратительнее брошенного любовника, с которым приходится делить рабочее пространство.

— Кончай жалеть себя, — посоветовала Рая, — давай, возьми себя в руки. Проект, проект, проект. Сиди и работай. Поплачешься мне завтра, после сдачи. А теперь — держись.

— Да, — хрипло ответил я и откашлялся, — держусь.

На сдаче проекта присутствовал и Эран. Я с трудом мог смотреть в его сторону — хотелось пнуть его изо всех сил за то, что он вообще существовал.

Орена, разумеется, не было.

К моему облегчению, проект был успешно сдан. Мы договорились о том, что любые доработки и поправки будут улаживаться в рабочом порядке, и что раз в какой-то оговоренный промежуток времени я буду приезжать на стройку, чтобы вести наблюдение и контролировать процесс. О том, что новопостроенное здание не успеет просуществовать и пары месяцев, я старался не думать.

Огромный объём работы был сделан и сдан, я чувствовал громадное облегчение и вместе с тем — знакомую тоску.

Рая потрепала меня по плечу.

— После работы выпьем за твой первый большой успех?

— Хоть сейчас, — ответил я, улыбаясь.

— Если вежливо попросим у Эрана, то он, может, и разрешит нам закончить на сегодня. Тем более, что ты это точно заслужил — слышала, что ты уже чуть ли не ночуешь на работе последние несколько недель.

— Давай выйдем пораньше, но не сейчас, — пошёл я на попятную, — всё-таки ещё и двух часов нет.

— Хозяин-барин, — пожала она плечами, — но в пять часов я провожу карточку, а ты дай мне знать, присоединишься или нет.

Оставшееся время до пяти я отвечал на мейлы, проверял и отмечал дни, по которым мне нужно было ездить на стройку — словом, убивал время, мечтая выйти хоть сегодня засветло.

В пять часов, как штык, Рая была на пороге моего кабинета, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Идёшь или остаёшься?

— Иду, — отозвался я, второпях накидывая куртку.

Мы оставили наши машины возле здания офиса и добрели до ирландского бара на углу. Заказали пива и чипсов, и она вновь включила свой участливый взгляд.

— Выглядишь ты не особо хорошо, Януш.

— Как всегда, — отмахнулся я.

— Вы с Ореном разругались? Я же вижу, что между вами словно чёрная кошка пробежала.

— Да, — ответил я коротко.

— Ясно… жаль, конечно. Хотя может, это и к лучшему — меньше риска. Ты правильно сделал, что с ним порвал.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я с ним? — спросил я и отпил пива.

Она моргнула.

— Он… с тобой?

— Типа того.

— Почему?

— Давай поменяем тему, — не выдержал я.

— Давай, — не стала спорить она.

Дальнейший вечер прошёл уже веселее — мы вспоминали смешные моменты работы над проектом, смеялись, гадали, переведут ли меня в элитную команду.

— А почему ты не там? — спросил я наконец то, что меня давно интересовало, когда мы заказали ещё по одному кругу.

— А я там работала год, — ответила она небрежно, — но поняла, что мне больше нравится внизу. У них и вправду самые крутые проекты. Но атмосфера тяжёлая. Очень.

— В каком смысле?

— В таком, что там человек человеку волк, если не хуже. Это не команда, а сборище индивидуалистов. Если думаешь, что тебе там будут помогать так, как у нас, то ошибаешься. Пошлют, и барахтайся сам.

— Что-то ты ужасы какие-то рассказываешь.

— Чистую правду, — покачала она головой, — они гении и умницы, но социальные навыки у всех на нуле, дружить не умеют и не хотят. Я не знаю, почему Эран набрал именно таких. Сам он совсем другой. Но понимаю, почему держит их отдельно от других. И ты поймёшь.

— Думаешь, я там приживусь? — спросил я.

— Имеешь некоторые задатки, — ответила она задумчиво, — но не уверена, что ты будешь счастлив. Успешен — да. В общем, выбирай — Слизерин или Гриффиндор.

Я промолчал. Новая информация породила во мне рой сомнений.

Рая подняла свой стакан.

— Давай выпьем, чтобы всё сложилось наилучшим образом. За самый благоприятный сценарий.

— И за тебя, — брякнул я невпопад.

Он приподняла бровь.

— Если тебе так приятно, то и за меня. Всё-таки ты странный.

— Почему? — я чувствовал, что вторая кружка пива вкупе с чейсером на загруженную голову даёт о себе знать. Мысли об Орене и работе ушли на задний план, и теперь я наслаждался чистым общением с моей привлекательной начальницей.

— Если бы не знала тебя хорошо, точно подумала бы, что ты втюрился. Смотришь на меня прямо… — она поколебалась, подыскивая слова — как на шоколадное мороженое.

— Ты хочешь мороженое? — спросил я, улыбаясь.

— Как ты догадался? — фыркнула она.

— Это было нетрудно, — я допил последние капли из кружки. — Пошли, купим.

— После алкоголя? В конце октября?

— Ну да. Ты же хочешь, я вижу, — я вытащил карточку, протянул её официанту, игнорируя кредитку Раи, которую она положила рядом с моей.

— Не всё, что хочешь, надо брать, Вайцман, — усмехнулась она, застегивая куртку.

Мы вышли из бара и несколько неуверенно зашагали в сторону киоска с мороженым. Рая выбрала, как и ожидалось, шоколадное, но не позволила мне опять расплатиться за неё.

— Не меняй тему, — сказала она, словно мы только что прервали нашу беседу, — ты гей или нет?

— Гей, — пожал я плечами.

— Тогда к чему все эти взгляды?

— Ты мне нравишься, — ответил я честно.

Она хмыкнула.

— У тебя были женщины?

— Одна.

— Давно?

— Очень.

Она задумчиво облизывала холодный шоколад.

— Я не хотела бы портить наши деловые отношения, Янон, хоть и мне самой… любопытно. Мне нравится работать с тобой, пусть ты и перейдёшь скоро к тем лунатикам наверху.

— И я не хочу портить то, что у нас есть, — нехотя сказал я.

Мы прошли ещё метров двадцать в молчании.

Она кинула недоеденный рожок в мусорку и повернулась ко мне.

— Поцелуй меня, — потребовала она.

Я решил, что упираться будет глупо и шагнул к ней, принимая её в свои объятия.

Поцелуй был сначала холодным и сладким — из-за вкуса шоколада у неё во рту. Потом — горячим и пьянящим.

Наконец, я смог оторваться от неё.

Мы молча смотрели друг на друга, понимая, что лишь распалили огонь ещё больше.

— Мне надо идти, — сказала она притихшим голосом, — пока мы с тобой не натворили глупостей.

— Хорошо, — ответил я покорно, хотя знает бог, мне больше хотелось схватить её в охапку и больше не думать ни о каких последствиях.

Она усмехнулась, губы её слегка подрагивали, и улыбка вышла кривоватой:

— Мы рискуем стать посмешищем всего офиса. Будем излучать сексуальное напряжение, пока один из нас не изнасилует второго прямо в комнате совещаний. И ещё вопрос, будем ли мы в это время там одни.

Я не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Если насильницей будешь ты, я не буду возражать. Даже не подам жалобу.

— Знаю. Поэтому и предлагаю поскорее распрощаться, пока мы не передумали, — ответила она твёрдо.

Я довел её до остановки. За несколько секунд до того, как подъехал её автобус, не удержался, и поцеловал её ещё раз, понимая, что делаю нам обоим только хуже. Она ответила с той же страстью, но спустя пару мгновений резко оторвалась и побежала к открытым дверям автобуса — не оглядываясь.

Я дождался своего автобуса и поехал домой, пытаясь хоть как-то упорядочить кашу в голове. Что-то подсказывало мне, что лучше нам было в тот вечер не упорствовать, а просто переспать и списать всё на алкоголь.

Эран почувствовал это первым.

— Может, перестанете пялиться друг на друга и послушаете меня? — спросил он, когда мы втроём устроились в его кабинете обсуждать следующий проект.

— Мы не пялимся, — спокойно ответила Рая, — может, хватит выдумывать того, чего нет?

— Я бы рад. Но когда я понимаю, что в комнате я третий лишний, очень трудно не обращать на это внимание, — сказал он невозмутимо, — так что возьмите себя в руки. Я не знаю, что там у вас, и не хочу знать. Но эмоции свои держите при себе. Рая, я тебя не узнаю.

— Иди к чёрту, — устало сказала она.

— Янон? Ты хочешь что-то добавить, прежде чем мы закроем эту тему навсегда? — осведомился Данцигер, повернувшись ко мне.

— Присоединяюсь к Рае, — ответил я коротко.

— Понятно. Я могу продолжать?

— Да, — хором ответили мы.

Во всем остальном обсуждение прошло без происшествий.

Вторым был, как ни странно, программист, Лиад — я наконец запомнил его имя благодаря Орену.

Он зашёл к Рае, когда спустя несколько дней мы сидели у неё и разрабатывали первоначальный план для проекта.

Хотел что-то спросить, но осёкся.

— Я зайду попозже, Раюшка?

— Почему же, садись, говори, что там у тебя.

— Не хочу вам мешать, — пробормотал он, — вы тут… заняты.

— Мы не заняты ничем, кроме работы, — рявкнула она, — и с каких пор тебя смущает отвлекать меня от рабочего процесса? Ты уже три года только это и делаешь.

Он перевел взгляд с неё на меня и обратно.

— Н-ну… я, видимо, что-то не так понял.

После этого он наконец расслабился, а мы, наоборот — поняли, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля.

— Извини, — сказал я Рае, когда Лиад удалился, — я помню, что ты говорила насчёт приставаний коллег. И, как видишь, стал одним из них.

Она вздохнула.

— Всё не совсем так, Вайцман. С остальными было проще — они лезли, я их посылала. А тут…неудовлетворённое обоюдное желание налицо.

— Если меня переведут наверх, то мы перестанем мозолить друг другу глаза и станет легче, — предположил я неуверенно.

— Скорее всего. Я поговорю с Эраном насчёт этого, — она кивнула, записывая что-то у себя в блокноте.

Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не взять её за руку, останавливая движение карандаша. Я не хотел уходить отсюда, не хотел перестать видеть её каждый день.

Что происходило, чёрт возьми? С каких пор я готов был потерять голову — да ещё из-за девушки?

Орен был забыт — но взамен пришла новая напасть. Словно судьба смеялась надо мной, и, как компенсацию за все годы, начиная с отрочества, когда сердце моё ни разу не дрогнуло от влюблённости, наказывала меня сейчас чувствами, которые я не мог вполне осознать и переработать.

Орен, к сожалению, тоже заметил изменения.

Во время очередного совещания он не спускал с нас глаз в течение всего часа. Мы с Раей сели рядом, как делали всегда, рассудив, что, рассевшись поодаль, мы только вызовем лишнюю волну слухов и подозрений.

Весь этот час я сходил с ума от запаха её духов и от ощущения её локтя, прижатого к моей руке, её бедра почти вплотную рядом с моим.

Поднимал глаза — и видел пристальный взгляд Альперата. И злился — на себя, за непрошеные и непонятные чувства, на Орена — за то, что пробудил во мне всё это — неведомое, мучительное, и даже на Раю — потому что понимал, что она не позволит ничему произойти, даже если мы оба изойдём тут феромонами. Просто из принципа.

Через некоторое время всё постепенно утряслось. Я вновь привык к её недоступности, она сама слегка поостыла, и между нами почти не пробегали взрывоопасные искры, как в самые первые дни после сдачи проекта. Мы вернулись к некоему подобию статус кво.

Второй мой проект пошёл легче — многие тонкости я уже знал досконально и разбирался совсем самостоятельно. Иногда мне всё же требовалась помощь, и тогда я звонил своей начальнице.

Данцигер не заговаривал о переводе, и я не торопил события, понимая, что и сам не готов. Орен мне больше не помогал и не заходил ко мне, и я ясно ощущал, как мне его не хватает — во всех смыслах.

К середине ноября, как и обычно в это время года, количество кашляющих и чихающих сотрудников резко возросло. Рая тоже была из их числа. Прохлюпав пару дней на работе, она окончательно сдалась и позвонила мне в среду утром сообщить, что остаётся дома с температурой.

— Если будут вопросы, спрашивай — я буду на телефоне, — сказала она простуженным голосом, — или же можешь обратиться к Лиору, он сидит в третьем кабинете справа от меня.

— Хорошо, — ответил я, пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядит этот Лиор. Я до сих пор мало с кем общался и менять привычки не видел смысла.

— Не стесняйся, — она услышала в моем голосе сомнение, — он нормальный мужик, поможет и денег не возьмёт.

— Буду иметь в виду.

Совет Раи был бы полезен — если бы не оказалось, что Лиор тоже сидит дома на больничном.

Я прекрасно справлялся со своей работой (антисейсмическое укрепление, скукотища), но в четверг Эран прислал мне просьбу провести расчёт для срочного проекта Раи. Я продвинулся до середины — и застрял.

Позвонил начальнице, но она не ответила, а время поджимало.

Толкнулся в кабинет одного из инженеров, которого худо-бедно помнил, но там было заперто.

— Кого ищешь?

Я вздрогнул и обернулся.

За моей спиной стоял Орен, руки в карманах, на лице — слегка насмешливое выражение, как в наши первые дни знакомства.

— Кого-нибудь для консультации, — рассеянно ответил я, прикидывая, к кому ещё можно обратиться.

— Помощь нужна?

Я раздумывал меньше секунды. Времени кривляться и ломаться не было.

— Нужна. Пошли.

Через час я откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Как видишь, это не так уж трудно, — сказал Альперат.

— Когда ты это делаешь — легче лёгкого, — согласился я.

Жаль, что наши отношения были почти бесповоротно испорчены. Он был поистине кладезем знаний, и если бы я вёл бы себя так же разумно, как повела себя Рая, возможно, мы с Ореном сейчас были бы просто лучшими друзьями и хорошими коллегами.

Он заметил мой хмурый вид.

— Янон?

— Что?

— Давай объявим перемирие.

Я вздохнул.

— Это я должен просить тебя об этом.

— В смысле? — не понял он.

— Ты уже почти месяц смотришь на меня, как на пустое место, — чёрт, это прозвучало очень уж по-детски.

— Я боялся подойти к тебе после того, что сказал тебе, — тихо ответил он, — понял, как больно тебе сделал своим признанием.

— Мне уже лучше.

— Я вижу, — усмехнулся он. — Всё ещё будешь утверждать, что у вас с Раей ничего нет?

Я вздохнул.

— Ничего нет. И не будет.

— Потрясающая девушка, — задумчиво сказал он, — если даже ты на неё запал…

— Это пройдёт, — сквозь зубы ответил я.

— Не сомневаюсь. Хотя и жаль — вы были бы прекрасной парой.

Я не ответил. У меня было такое чувство, что он нащупал во мне самую болезненную точку и сейчас очень умело бил по ней. Я не ждал в нём такой утончённой, почти женской, жестокости. Была ли это месть? Или ревность? Или просто — развлечение?

Орен тоже помолчал.

— Извини меня, — сказал он, — не знаю, зачем я это сказал.

— Злишься на меня?

— Злюсь и на тебя, и на себя, — он вздохнул. — Всё, что могло — пошло наперекосяк. Я сам вёл себя не лучшим образом. Да и сейчас…

— Да, — сказал я.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

— Нет, — я покачал головой, — хочу, чтобы мы просто продолжили быть коллегами. Как и раньше.

— И всё? — уточнил он.

— И всё.

— Негусто.

— Рая преподнесла мне хороший урок, — сказал я, глядя на экран компьютера, — если даже хочешь кого-то, не обязательно с ним спать.

Он засмеялся.

— Да, я заметил. А тебе не надоело ходить вокруг неё с синими яйцами? Да и она сама, я вижу, не особо рада своему решению.

— Зато мы можем нормально сотрудничать, — слабо возразил я, понимая, как травоядно это звучит.

Он грустно посмотрел на меня.

— Я ошибался насчёт синих яиц. У тебя их вообще не осталось. И когда только она успела?

— Орен, — я разозлился, — чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я трахнул свою начальницу?

— Начальницу? — он удивился. — При чём тут она? Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул бы меня.

— А ты бы при этом фантазировал, что тебя шпилит Данцигер? — откуда во мне набралось столько яда?

— Ох, да ты кусачий, — он улыбнулся мне, и в улыбке его была и насмешка, и полузабытая нежность.

— Ты не ответил.

— Я не могу отрицать своих чувств к Эрану, — ответил он. Улыбка исчезла, он был задумчив, — но я был с тобой не только из-за него.

Его ладонь коснулась моей руки, и я встал перед выбором — сбросить её, тем самым оттолкнув его окончательно, или…

Он тоже ждал моих действий. Когда же я остался неподвижен, осмелел, и пальцы его накрыли мою кисть.

Я опомнился, сбросил его руку. Его глаза сузились, он схватил меня за плечо, рванул к себе. Он был куда крепче меня, и я оказался в его железных объятиях, не в силах вырваться. Шутки кончились.

Я разозлился, но не испугался — в конце концов, мы были на рабочем месте, окружённые кучей людей в соседних комнатах. Мне стоило лишь повысить голос, и кто-нибудь наверняка явился бы на шум. Но я не собирался этого делать — пока. Вместо этого я рванулся, но это лишь распалило его ещё больше.

Он прижал меня к себе так, что я почти не мог дышать, и грубо впился своими губами в мои. Язык его, который мог быть при желании и нежным, и искусным, теперь попросту трахал мой рот, и в этом не было ни капли секса. Только чистое желание укротить и унизить.

Я не успел вырваться, не успел укусить его — не успел ничего.

Потому что в эту минуту в кабинет заглянул Данцигер, которому я должен был переслать готовые расчеты ещё десять минут назад.

Хватка Орена ослабла, и я смог сбросить с себя его руки и отшатнуться.

Впрочем, на Эрана это не произвело никакого впечатления.

— Не буду вам мешать, — сказал он. — Янон, пошли мне расчёты сию же секунду, я ждал их достаточно долго. И сразу после этого я жду тебя в своём кабинете.

На Альперата он даже не взглянул и закрыл дверь, не дожидаясь моего ответа.

На некоторое время в комнате повисло молчание.

Орен стоял, тяжело опираясь на столешницу, не глядя на меня.

Я вытер губы ладонью, сел и быстро переслал все готовые файлы Данцу. То, что мне нужно было сделать куда раньше, вместо того, чтобы препираться с человеком, который только что зарезал мою карьеру.

Потом я вспомнил, что карьера, в свете некоторых обстоятельств — всего лишь бесполезный звук, и расслабился. В первый раз за всё это время мысль о конце света подействовала на меня успокаивающе.

Посмотрел на всё ещё молчащего Орена.

— Доволен?

— Пошёл ты, — сказал он устало.

Я пожал плечами.

Не беспокоясь о том, что Альперат продолжает торчать посреди моего кабинета, я вышел за дверь и направился на экзекуцию.

Глава опубликована: 28.07.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 8

Данцигер встретил меня обыденно — кивнул мне и ждал, пока я займу место напротив него.

— Вайцман, — сказал он, — перед тем, как ты расскажешь, что именно я только что видел, хочу прояснить несколько деталей.

Он откашлялся.

— Во-первых, я позвал тебя, а не Орена, потому что хочу услышать именно твою версию. Я знаю Альперата немногим больше твоего, поэтому примерно представляю, что там могло произойти. Но, как видишь, я не делаю никаких умозаключений, а только хочу услышать факты.

— Я понял, — ответил я напряжённо.

— Ну так что же? — спросил он после некоторого молчания.

— То, что вы видели… — я внутренне сжался, — было не по моей воле.

Его глаза загорелись нехорошим огнём. Мысленно он, должно быть, уже засаживал Орена за решётку.

— Но, — слегка повысил я голос, ненавидя себя в эту секунду, — это не значит, что до этого не было чего-то… по моей… воле.

— То есть? — спросил он тихо, голос его был сух, как песок.

— Несколько недель назад, — сказал я через силу, — у нас была… связь. Но всё уже закончилось.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла, и в его глазах я увидел то, что боялся больше всего — разочарование.

— Вот как, — сказал он медленно, — теперь я припоминаю некоторые… симптомы. А что же с Раей?

Я промолчал.

— Тебе что, совсем всё равно, кого трахать? — он уже не выбирал слов, и по одному этому стало ясно, настолько он зол.

— Мы с Раей не спали.

— Значит, она достаточно разумна, в отличие от тебя. Я ожидал от тебя большего, Янон.

Я опустил голову.

Он вздохнул.

— Я не имею права диктовать тебе, с кем спать, — сказал он, — но… Рая рассказала тебе про мой с Альператом конфликт?

— Рассказала, — глухо ответил я.

— То есть, ты был предупреждён о некоторой поляризации внутри фирмы.

— Да.

— И тем не менее, поставил под угрозу всю свою будущность в компании. Думал, что пронесёт? Или совсем не думал?

— Думал, что пронесёт, — ответил я ровно.

— Орен… — он помедлил, подбирая слова, — он очень обаятельный человек. Умеет очаровывать людей.

— Да.

— Легко подпасть под его влияние, — Эран смотрел на меня с лёгким сожалением и жалостью.

— Вы тоже подпали? — не удержался я.

— Нет, слава Богу, — он усмехнулся, — но, тем не менее, не ты первый, не ты последний. Он тоже, знаешь ли, всеядный. Рая вот его сразу раскусила.

«И предупреждала меня», — горько подумал я. Сейчас я ругал себя за свою дурость. Хотя и помнил, что меня толкнуло на этот необдуманный шаг: одиночество и отчаяние. Не то, что меня это как-то оправдывало или делало менее жалким. Наоборот.

— Я не буду тебя увольнять, Янон. Но о переходе на второй этаж можешь забыть, — проговорил после паузы мой начальник.

— Хорошо — воистину, мне было глубоко плевать на этот второй этаж. Провести последний год в компании мизантропов-трудоголиков было бы просто глупой тратой времени.

— Не видно, чтобы тебя это расстроило, — заметил с усмешкой мой начальник.

— Мне нравится здесь.

— Верю. Ну что же, если тебя этим не проймёшь, то и не знаю, что делать. Спасибо за файлы, ты прекрасно справился. Можешь идти.

— Спасибо, — отозвался я, понимая, что легко отделался. По крайней мере, пока.

Вечером мне позвонил отец. Значит, Данц уже ему сообщил. У них прямая связь, что ли? Я поёжился, но пришлось ответить.

— Ты, как я понял, не желаешь переходить в элитный отдел? — спросил он недовольно, и я поблагодарил Господа Бога и Эрана: отец получил новости в сильно облагороженной форме.

— Не желаю.

— И почему же? Хочешь прозябать годами над планом-38,*

(*Государственный генеральный план укрепления существующих сооружений на случай землетрясений, общепринято именуемый ТАМА-38)

ни разу не создав ничего нового? Эран дал тебе тот первый проект по моей просьбе, чтобы ты понял, какой это кайф — творить. Творить, а не…

— Я понял тебя, — прервал я его. — Как видишь, я не творец. Мне надо идти.

Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но я уже нажал на кнопку, отключая телефон.

Отец любил строить. Создавать. И я, в общем-то, это любил. Но в конечном счёте всё будет совсем наоборот.

От мыслей, которых мне несколько последних дней удавалось избегать, стало зябко и тошно. Я надел куртку и решил пройтись. Мне нужно было проветрить голову, отвлечься.

Но перестать думать не получилось.

Как и много раз до этого, я вновь задался мучавшим меня вопросом: когда мессианство стало доктриной спасения? Почему выражение «последние дни» стало синонимом рая на земле, а не тем, чем оно было на самом деле — пророчеством о всеобщем, извините за выражение, пиздеце? Утопическая сказка о вечном мире во всем мире под мудрым руководством помазанного праведника — вот что стало центральной идеей нашей традиции. Но в реальности это всё оказалось чьей-то красивой выдумкой. Не будет царства, не будет золотого века, и мазать елеем меня никто не собирался. Разве что назвать мазней всю ту хренотень, которая появлялась на моём теле в течение последних десяти лет.

Каким-то образом я оказался у стен старого города. Подумал, не повернуть ли обратно домой, но вместо этого прошёл через ворота и направился к Стене.

Там было людно, как и всегда. Пёстрая публика прохаживались, сидела, стояла, раскачивалась на древних камнях. Туристы, военная полиция, верующие и, как всегда, изрядное количество юродивых. Пёстрый человеческий коктейль.

Я сел на каменный бордюр, так и не зайдя на мужскую половину Стены. Мне не о чем было молиться и нечего было просить груду камней, наложенных друг на друга.

Вскоре я стал свидетелем необычного зрелища: высокий и полный человек, завернутый, как в тогу, в гостиничную простыню (на ткани у него подмышкой я рассмотрел печать "Гостиница Орхидея, Иерусалим"), стоял прямо посреди площади и пророчествовал на английском — по крайней мере, в его мировоззрении, это, скорее всего, так и называлось. Лицо его было величавым и спокойным, светлые, почти белые волосы развевались на ветру. Он выглядел, как… как Понтий Пилат в каком-то фильме, который я смотрел ещё в юности.

Какое-то время он прохаживался туда-сюда, потом уселся на гладкие камни рядом с развесёлыми пограничниками и начал им что-то вещать. Те кивали с лёгкими улыбками, и я увидел, что один из них уже звонит — в местную больницу.

Вот он, истинный иерусалимский синдром — прямо передо мной. Спроси у этого бедолаги, не является ли он мессией, и он ответит «ты сказал».

А я? Чем я отличаюсь от него? Тем, что не читаю проповедей? Выгляжу относительно адекватным? Или же знаками на теле, которых, кстати, не видел с того памятного вечера?

Минут через двадцать прибыла белая машина амбуланса, и я с болезненным сочувствием наблюдал, как двое здоровяков в белой форме повели беловолосого беднягу к машине, что-то попутно ему внушая. Он не протестовал, но и не особо осознавал, что происходит.

— Уже третий за этот месяц, — проходя мимо меня, сказал своему спутнику какой-то пожилой человек, — так много их было только в двухтысячном. С чего бы это?

Я посидел на камнях ещё какое-то время, пока не стало совсем уже холодно. На меня никто не обращал внимания — все были поглощены своей верой или деланием селфи. Я застегнул куртку до самого горла и повернул в сторону ворот. Обратно в двадцать первый век.

Как хорошо, что этот безумный день закончился.

 

* * *

В воскресенье утром, придя на работу, я первым делом получил чувствительный подзатыльник от Раи.

— Ауч! За что? — возмутился я, потирая шею.

— За то, что так глупо спалился,— сказала она сердито. — Не мог дверь запереть? Или просто держаться подальше от Альперата?

— Думаешь, я знал, что он начнет домогаться прямо на рабочем месте? Разумеется, в таком случае я заперся бы. Но уж точно не вместе с ним. Какие-то у вас здесь странные порядки — обвиняете не виновного, а потерпевшего. Вообще-то Орен на меня напал, а не я — на него.

Она вздохнула.

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Янон? Он на тебя сильно залип. Если то, что ты утверждаешь — правда, то… это просто совсем не в его характере — набрасываться так на людей, особенно на тех, с кем он уже порвал отношения. Иначе его бы давно уволили. Я за эти четыре года служила жилеткой для нескольких его «жертв» и уж скорее поверила бы, что это ты к нему полез, а он тебя послал. Такое уже бывало.

Я опять возмутился, но она остановила меня жестом.

— Я уже сказала, что верю тебе. Поэтому и говорю — он залип.

— Почему-то я совсем не польщён. И не вижу, как это может его оправдывать, — ответил я.

— Я его сегодня видела, — вспомнила Рая, — он не в своей тарелке. Эран может использовать то, что произошло, против него — всё-таки это явный случай сексуального домогательства.

— Хочешь, чтобы я за него заступился? — я не верил своим ушам. Она откровенно сочувствовала Орену, а не мне.

— Ты сам решай. Но не в рабочее время, ладно? Мы опаздываем со сдачей расчётов, так что садись и начинай арбайтен. Поговорим на обеде.

— Ладно.

Она поднялась с места, её рука словно бы случайно легла на моё плечо, и я мягко захватил её в свою ладонь, слегка сжал.

Пару секунд мы молчали, потом она осторожно вытянула свои пальцы из моих.

— Работай, — сказала она дрогнувшим голосом.

Я проводил её взглядом, пытаясь понять, что это сейчас было. Жест сочувствия? Или она всё ещё…всё ещё…

Я помотал головой. Никогда не пойму её. Никогда не пойму женщин.

 

* * *

Несколько дней я успешно избегал Орена. Думая о нём, я понимал, что практически не был знаком с этим человеком.

Он был властолюбцем и любил контроль — но тем не менее, с радостью уступал мне ведущую позицию всё то время, что мы были вместе.

Он любил Эрана и не скрывал этого — но мои чувства к Рае выводили его из себя даже теперь, когда всё между нами было кончено.

По словам моей начальницы, он никогда не снисходил до своих бывших пассий, — но то, что произошло в моём кабинете, говорило об обратном.

Эран говорил о нём, как о сексуальном маньяке, ничуть не удивляясь той отвратительной сцене. Но он был предубеждён, это было понятно. А Рая утверждала, что Альперат никогда не потерял бы голову до такой степени.

Так что же из этого всего следовало?

У меня голова шла кругом. У Орена, судя по всему, было явное раздвоение личности: он был независимым, холодным и упрямым эгоистом, однолюбом и ревнивцем. А ещё — нежным и внимательным любовником, великодушным ментором, и… и жестоким и злопамятным эксом.

— Ты ещё долго? Я тоже хочу кофе, — раздался сзади меня знакомый голос, и я подпрыгнул.

Оказалось, что я уже минут пять стою перед кофемашиной и не отрываясь смотрю на циферблат. А позади меня терпеливо ждёт Орен.

— Извини, — пробормотал я, — задумался.

— О чем? — он слегка задел меня плечом, и я отошёл в сторону, уступая ему дорогу.

— Я не перехожу на верхний этаж, — сказал я вместо ответа.

— Мне жаль, — ответил он коротко.

— Ничего. Я хотел здесь остаться.

— Из-за Раи?

— И из-за неё тоже.

Он вытащил из кофемашины стакан с дымящимся кофе.

— Я говорил с Эраном, — произнёс он, — мне было сказано, что только твоя просьба спасла мою задницу от немедленного увольнения и больших неприятностей.

Чёртов Эран. Разумеется, он должен был разболтать.

— Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя были проблемы с законом.

Он шагнул ко мне, и я машинально отступил.

— Только не говори, что боишься, — хмыкнул он.

— Я не знаю, что тебе взбредёт в голову в следующий момент, — признался я.

— Думаешь, я накинусь на тебя прямо здесь, на кухне?

— Я не знаю.

Он покачал головой.

— Янон, не тупи.

Я взглянул на часы на стене напротив окна. Он тоже посмотрел туда, вздохнул.

— Мне пора идти. Я сожалею о том, что случилось. Если бы ты знал меня хоть немного лучше, то понял бы, насколько это для меня нехарактерно. Как и вообще то, что у нас с тобой было.

— Что именно? — спросил я.

— В общем-то, всё, — сказал он серьёзно, — начиная с того, что я ни разу до тебя не был снизу.

Пока я пытался осмыслить то, что только что услышал, он обошёл меня по широкой дуге и вышел из кухни, оставив одного.

 

* * *

Двадцать девятого ноября я проснулся под утро от знакомого жжения под кожей. Застонал, понимая, что это значит.

Через секунду всё моё тело взорвалось от ослепляющей боли — горело, жгло и зудело, словно на мне с ожесточением бороздили строки раскаленным стилом.

Спасло меня только то, что продолжалось это не дольше пары секунд.

Я долго ещё лежал, приходя в себя, прежде чем набрался сил и храбрости подойти к зеркалу.

То ли после долгого перерыва так показалось, то ли на самом деле — но всё выглядело ещё хуже, чем я обычно помнил.

Знаки, которые появились на мне сейчас, вообще не выглядели, как обычные еврейские буквы, к которым я уже привык. Не выглядели даже арамейскими, которые мне пришлось выучить за последние пару лет и вдобавок обзавестись словарями. Теперь это было что-то более примитивное, скорее напоминавшее каракули ребенка, который сам себе выдумывает буквы. Даже если я смог бы это прочесть, вряд ли бы что-то понял.

Хотелось вернуться в постель и забыться долгим сном, лишь бы не оставаться наедине с неизбежной реальностью. Но сегодня была среда, и я, как робот, оделся, побрился и, стараясь не обращать внимание на зуд по всей верхней половине тела, направился к машине.

Работать не получалось. Я понимал, что, если хочу прочесть новое послание, мне надо обратиться к специалисту — кому-то, кто был бы знаком с «даацем». Я попробовал было разобраться сам, но понял, что и сам язык мне уже незнаком.

В этот раз я сфотографировался — так, чтобы можно было различить все надписи при должном увеличении.

Вспомнил, что раньше избегал этого делать — чтобы, увидя позже снимок чистого тела без следов знаков, не убедиться окончательно в своей невменяемости. Те времена давно уже прошли.

Во время перерыва я зашёл в форум, где сидели в основном лингвисты и теологи (да, был и такой на просторах интернета). Я и в прошлом задавал там вопросы по самым непонятным выражениям — всегда анонимно, и мне отвечали, хоть и с некоторым недоумением.

Так я поступил и сейчас. Переписал всё в более-менее читабельный вид и послал запрос, понимая, как сильно рискую.

Потом спохватился, что так и не успел продвинуться по проекту, и до конца дня уже об этом не думал.

Только я успел углубиться в работу, ко мне постучалась Рая.

— Ты объявил голодовку? — спросила она.

— Позже спущусь в киоск, куплю поесть, — ответил я, не отрываясь от экрана.

— Эран хочет узнать, как продвигается проект. Когда сможешь с ним посидеть?

— Давай завтра. Сегодня я мало что успел.

— Ты заболел? — участливо спросила она. Положила свою прохладную ладонь мне на лоб, и я с трудом удержался, чтобы не прижаться к ней.

Она мягко взъерошила мне волосы, провела рукой по затылку, и я застыл, затаив дыхание.

Она дразнила меня, а мне оставалось только принимать её скупые и редкие знаки внимания, не показывая вида, как жадно я этого жду. Если бы она узнала, что я едва держу себя в руках…прекратила бы, или продолжила бы — из чистого любопытства, узнать, сколько я могу вытерпеть?

Я сидел неподвижно, не глядя на неё. Ее рука продвинулась вниз, и я услышал лёгкий смешок, когда она поняла, насколько я возбужден. Лицо моё горело, и я мысленно молил её о продолжении, понимая, что если попрошу вслух — всё сразу же закончится.

В дверь постучали, и Рая выпрямилась, отступая от меня.

В кабинет заглянул Эран.

— Левин, ты скоро?

Посмотрел на нас внимательнее.

— Поосторожнее с ним, Рая. А то тебе придётся разбираться с Альператом. И ещё, должен признаться, мне перестали нравиться эти ваши игры. Ты — начальница, он — подчинённый. Не забывай об этом, если не хочешь получить обвинение в злоупотреблении служебным положением.

Она коротко кивнула и, не глядя на меня, вышла из кабинета, задев плечом Данцигера.

Эран несколько секунд смотрел на моё горящее лицо.

— Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы я выслал тебя наверх, Вайцман. Это было бы лучшим наказанием для тебя, не так ли — остаться без внимания со стороны этих двоих идиотов? Да только боюсь, что в таком случае они сами уволятся, оказавшись без своей игрушки.

Сказав это, он вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

Вечером, перед тем как выйти, я на всякий случай зашёл на форум, особо ничего не ожидая: обычно кто-нибудь отвечал только через день-два.

Но мне написали.

«Где можно прочесть остальное?»

Аватарки не было, ник был безличный — ряд цифр и букв, набранных, судя по всему, наобум. Дата регистрации — сегодня днём.

Я зашёл на форум с телефона.

«Что там написано?» — послал я вопрос. Ответа не было, и я завел машину. Легче было бы переписываться в каком-нибудь мессенджере, а не на допотопном форуме, но я не хотел себя раскрывать.

Приехав домой, снова проверил телефон.

«Лучше будет встретиться. Позвони мне».

Я сохранил номер телефона, который был в том же сообщении, некоторое время размышлял, всё ещё сидя за рулём.

Поднялся наверх в квартиру. Не переодеваясь, включил лэптоп.

Зашёл в Скайп, проверил, что денежный баланс у меня есть.

Со своего телефона я звонить не хотел. Но скайповский звонок на телефонную линию проследить было бы сложнее, и я решился.

Мне ответили через пять-шесть гудков.

— Алло?

Я глубоко вдохнул.

— Я из форума.

— Какого форума? — недовольно спросил мужской голос. Немолодой.

— Лингвистов и историков.

Молчание.

— Это ты — автор того текста?

— Не совсем. Я его переписал. В оригинале он написан палеоеврейским алфавитом.

— Ты можешь послать мне всё, что там написано?

Я секунду размышлял.

— Я попробую.

— Пошли мне прямо всё, как есть.

— А что там написано вообще? — не выдержал я.

Смешок.

— Если честно, то сплошной эсхатологический бред. Но если это не фейк, то может представлять огромный исторический интерес. Поэтому я и хочу видеть оригинал. Что это — пергамент? Где ты это нашел?

— Долго объяснять. Можно поподробнее узнать содержание? Что именно там говорится?

— Землетрясения, цунами, пожары. Все, как в любом уважающем себя «яростном пророчестве». Слышал о таких?

— В школе проходили.

— Ты, как я понял, далек от религии?

— Да.

— Так откуда у тебя этот текст?

— Долго объяснять.

Он помолчал.

— Мы можем встретиться?

— А кто ты? — спросил я. — Учёный? Теолог?

— Учёный. Теолог. Лингвист. Ну, так как?

— Я позвоню, — сказал я. Он попытался что-то ещё сказать, но я не слушал.

Землетрясения. Пожары. Цунами. Каким должно быть землетрясение, чтобы уничтожить всё живое? Таких в природе не существует, это я знал точно.

А может, кто-то тут страдает мегаломанией? Мегаземлетрясение это не шутка, цунами тоже. Но махом убить всё живое на планете — это уже из разряда фантастики. Скорее всего, пророчества простирались до границ Израиля, возможно, немного дальше. Что тоже невесело. Но я мог бы что-то сделать. Спасти близких или же достучаться до властей, чтобы эвакуировать население. Организовать спасательные бригады. Что угодно.

Но сначала мне надо было прочесть весь текст.

Я снял верхнюю одежду, майку, встал перед зеркалом. Тело всё ещё было испещрено знаками, даже спина. Кое-как я сфотографировал и её, обрезал фотографии и обработал, так, чтобы не было слишком явно, что надписи находятся на человеческом теле.

Посылать ему фотографии пока не стал. Сперва надо было подумать, как сделать, чтобы он меня не смог отследить. И ещё — узнать о нём побольше.

Я позвонил снова. В этот раз он ответил сразу же, словно ждал моего звонка.

— Ну что? — спросил он

— Как тебя зовут?

— Альберт.

— Это настоящее имя?

— Разумеется.

— Тогда скажи фамилию.

— Лерер.

Я зашёл в поисковик. Нашел. Он был профессором в иерусалимском университете на факультете лингвистики. На фотографии был человек лет пятидесяти, с бородой и в кипе. Странно, на меня он не произвёл впечатление верующего.

— Ну что, проверил? — всё это время он терпеливо ждал.

— Как я могу знать, что это на самом деле ты?

— У тебя есть причины не доверять мне? Ты что-то скрываешь?

— Ты религиозный? Дос?

— Уже нет. Ты увидел мою фотографию с бородой? Она не самая новая.

— Тогда пошли мне доказательство. Какое-нибудь видео, которое запишешь прямо сейчас.

— Куда послать?

Я задумался. Потом продиктовал ему е-мейл адрес, которым никогда не пользовался и открыл ещё давно, на всякий случай, под ничего не значащим ником и именем.

Через минуту я уже получил письмо. Открыл видеофайл.

Он был лет на пять старше, чем на фотографии. Бороды и кипы не было. Худое лицо, острый взгляд. Он помахал рукой и сказал:

— Привет. Я Альберт. Мы с тобой в данную минуту говорим по телефону. Теперь, когда ты убедился, могу ли я посмотреть на остальные надписи?

Я закрыл файл и вновь вышел с ним на связь.

— Я пошлю тебе несколько фотографий прямо сейчас. Хорошо?

— Хорошо. Я жду.

Я понял, что руки мои слегка дрожат. Никогда я ещё не заходил столь далеко.

Нажал на кнопку «послать».

— Я получил, — сказал он через несколько секунд.

Я слушал кликанье его мышки на той стороне и ждал.

Потом услышал, как он негромко ахнул.

— Что? — спросил я резко.

— Откуда у тебя это? И на чём это написано? Почему снимок чёрно-белый?

— Это неважно.

— Послушай. Это… это шедевр эсхатологического жанра, понимаешь?

— Что там написано? Землетрясения и пожары? И всё?

— Давай так, — ответил он, — ты мне говоришь, где нашёл это всё, а я — читаю тебе полный текст.

— Я обещаю, что скажу тебе, — сказал я со всей искренностью, на какую был способен, — но сперва прочти мне хотя бы конец.

Он вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Самый конец. «На всей земле не останется ни одной живой души, и надежда — тщетна».

— Почему не останется? — спросил я. — От землетрясения?

— Поверь мне, кроме землетрясений, тут ещё достаточно страшилок.

— Например?

— Сначала ответь на мой вопрос. Откуда. Эти. Надписи.

Я решился.

— Они появляются на моем теле.

— Ха-ха. А теперь правду.

— Это правда.

Пауза.

— Докажи.

Я включил видеокамеру, так, чтобы не было видно лица. Отснял секунд десять. И послал ему, больше не колеблясь ни секунды. Мне нужно было знать.

Снова кликанье мышки.

Потом его голос.

— Как ты это сделал?

— Думаешь, я сам на себе такое нарисовал?

— А кто тогда?

— Не знаю.

— Мы можем встретиться? — голос его был напряжённым и треснувшим.

— Нет!

— Я просто… ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас мне показал?

— Не очень. Поэтому и прошу тебя мне всё рассказать.

— Если это правда, то… — мне показалось, что он застонал. — Когда это случится?

— Послушай, — я сцепил пальцы, — мне нужно знать, что там написано. Это что-то местное? Или глобальное? Скажи мне только это.

— Судя по всему, глобальное. Я не очень понял пару выражений, но…

— Ясно, — надежда, которая вспыхнула во мне всего несколько часов назад, погасла.

— Когда это случится? — повторил он жёстко.

— Зачем тебе это знать?

— Не хочу жить и умереть с закрытыми глазами.

— Ещё не скоро. Лет пять, — соврал я.

— Пять лет… — прошептал он, и я понял, что надо было врать лучше.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.

— Это неважно. И… мне пора идти. Попробуй распознать всё, что там написано.

— Если у тебя будут ещё надписи, скажешь мне?

— Скажу, — пообещал я.

Он помолчал, потом бахнул трубку.

Мне стало грустно и тревожно. Теперь ещё один человек, кроме меня, знал правду — и то не всю. Легче мне от этого не стало: я сам ничего нового не узнал, а он сейчас должен справляться с кошмарным знанием, которое, по-хорошему, лучше бы и не слышал.

Был уже первый час ночи, и я наконец лёг спать.

Утром знаки исчезли, и я привычно впрягся в беличье колесо рабочего дня.

По пути заметил, что бензина осталось на самом донышке, заехал на бензоколонку.

Взял со стенда бесплатную газету, пробежался глазами по первой полосе.

Развернул страницу и похолодел. На меня смотрел Альберт Лерер. Над фотографией — заголовок большими буквами: «Самоубийство на почве науки?».

Я с трудом принялся читать, буквы прыгали у меня перед глазами.

Лерер был найден рано утром в своём кабинете, в петле. На столе обнаружили листы с какими-то письменами. Ведётся следствие.

Я свернул газету в тугую трубку, сжал её в кулаке до боли. Хотелось надавать себе по голове этой импровизированной дубинкой.

Я так и не узнал от него полного текста. А он? Смог распознать те несколько слов, что не понял вчера? Понял, что пять лет — это ложь? Если так, то неудивительно, что он полез в петлю. Это меня подготавливали добрых десять лет, и понимание близкого конца стало уже частью моей жизни. Кроме того, у меня не было по-настоящему близкой семьи и друзей. А ему… каково было ему? И почему мне не пришло вчера в голову, что не стоит оставлять постороннего человека наедине с таким знанием? Идиота кусок, вот кто я.

Минутная слабость — и по моей вине погиб ни в чём не повинный человек.

А самое страшное — то, что до сих пор было надёжно скрыто от всех, станет достоянием общественности.

Если друзья Лерера заинтересуются содержимым распечаток на его столе… сколько ещё самоубийств совершатся в ближайшие несколько месяцев? Что за вакханалия начнется в СМИ?

И имеет ли это значение — в свете того, что он рассказал мне вчера по телефону?

Я бросил газету на сидение рядом с собой. Позже прочту ещё раз. А пока — меня ждал ещё один день из оставшихся трехсот шестидесяти четырех.

Глава опубликована: 30.07.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 9

СМИ устроили на самоубийстве Лерера короткую, но кровавую тризну: целую неделю я с дрожью читал статьи, в которых обстоятельства его смерти пережёвывались, перемалывались и обсасывались. Нашли даже эксперта, который смог прочесть то, что было на распечатках. Одно хорошо: Альберт стёр все улики с компьютера и почтовых ящиков, поэтому никто не нашёл видеофайлов с моим голым торсом.

К моему недоумению, текст на распечатках, даже частично расшифрованный, не вызвал ни шока, ни ажиотажа. Все посчитали это какими-то древними рукописями, но из-за того, что оригинала найти не смогли, быстро согласились на том, что Лерер наткнулся на фальсификацию. На резонный вопрос, почему он в таком случае повесился, нашли логичный ответ: несколько лет назад профессор разочаровался в религии, ушёл из университета и вёл замкнутый образ жизни, в том числе у него было диагностировано биполярное расстройство личности. Достаточно было лёгкого триггера, чтобы спровоцировать его на суицид

Волны новых самоубийств не было. Новость обсосали и выбросили, и это было даже хуже, чем если бы поднялась всеобщая паника. Потому что это значило, что всем, в общем-то, плевать.

Потом жизнь вошла в свою колею, и я осторожно привыкал к мысли, что этот трагический эпизод исчерпан. До тех пор, пока не зашёл через неделю на форум, на котором началось моё общение с несчастным Лерером.

Под последним сообщением от покойного было ещё одно.

«Позвони мне на тот же номер. Это важно».

Сообщение от вчерашнего дня.

Сначала меня пробрал мороз по коже — первой моей мыслью было, что это Альберт послал мне весточку с того света.

Потом я заметил другой никнейм.

Значит, кто-то, у кого есть телефон покойного, копнул глубже, чем полиция.

Первым моим импульсом было стереть всю тему, удалить свой профиль и навеки забыть про этот форум.

Потом мне пришла в голову нехорошая мысль. Я открыл свой почтовый ящик — тот, с которого посылал Лереру видео.

Так и есть. Нераскрытое письмо.

Я не колебался — уже приблизительно понял, что случилось. Тот, кто обнаружил висящее в петле тело, был достаточно хладнокровен, чтобы убрать часть улик, оставив при этом полиции какие-то крохи для подтверждения версии самоубийства.

Вопрос — кто?

Коллега?

Ученик?

Член семьи?

Кликнул на письмо без темы.

«Привет. Я Авшалом, сын Альберта. И да, я посмотрел видео. Мне необходимо тебя увидеть. Я удалил все, что только мог — но прошу хотя бы поговорить о последних часах жизни моего отца.»

Он не смог бы меня найти, если бы я пожелал остаться не найденным. Так что выбор был за мной.

Несколько минут я сидел, задумчиво поглаживая кнопку мышки. Один клик на кнопку «стереть» — и письмо канет в вечность. Пять минут, чтобы замести все следы — и я продолжу жить в той же одинокой анонимности, что и до сих пор. Кроме того, мне хватило одной человеческой жизни на своей совести.

Всё было за то, чтобы разом разорвать все тонкие нити, которые тянулись ко мне, и продолжить свою жизнь по-прежнему.

И я искренне не понимал, почему не сделал этого.

Более того.

Я позвонил ему с собственного номера телефона, прекрасно зная, чем это чревато.

Наверное, устал тащить это всё на себе один.

Он ответил мгновенно.

— Привет. Я Авшалом Лерер. Прошу, не вешай трубку.

— Не вешаю. Видишь, я позвонил.

— Ты говорил с моим отцом до того, как он… — мой собеседник замолк.

— Да.

— Что его заставило… уйти? Что ты ему сказал?

— Ты умеешь читать даац(1)? — спросил я его вместо ответа.

— Нет. Коллеги отца перевели несколько фраз, но он был единственным, кто, скорее всего, сумел прочесть всё. Ты тоже думаешь, он убил себя из-за… этого? Ты сам знаешь полный текст?

— Давай помедленнее, ладно? — я готов был бросить трубку, его давление меня смутило.

— Да. Прости, — он замолк.

— Ты стёр все видеозаписи? И мои мейлы?

— Разумеется. Я знаю, что такие вещи лучше уничтожать сразу.

— Твой отец перевёл мне приблизительно столько же, сколько смогли прочесть его друзья. Возможно, позже он смог расшифровать и остальное, но мне сообщить не смог. Или не захотел.

— Если это было на твоём теле… это стигматы? Или?..

— Ты веришь, что это может быть правдой? — спросил я.

— Я верю в конец времён. Но никогда не думал, что это будет так… паршиво. Как понимаешь, традиция утверждает совсем иное. Хотел бы я знать всё, что там написано…

Я вздохнул.

— После смерти твоего отца я не думаю, что это будет хорошей идеей.

— Ещё кого-то довести до самоубийства? — договорил он за меня.

— Я не хотел, — пробормотал я, — не ожидал. Хотя надо было… и не хочу ещё одной смерти на своём счету, понимаешь?

— Я — не мой отец. У него было биполярное расстройство, это не секрет. Подумай сам, он убил себя, даже не проверив, что это видео — подлинное. А если это был бы фейк? Простой пранк? Я ни в чём тебя не обвиняю, конечно… пока.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил я, хотя всё уже было понятно.

— Я хотел бы увидеть своими глазами эти знаки. Или что это там.

— Не на что смотреть. Они уже исчезли.

— И как же мне тебе верить тогда? — в его голосе я услышал раздражение.

— Появится опять, рано или поздно.

Он помолчал.

— Я думаю, что нам надо встретиться.

— А я — нет.

— Я не собираюсь тебе вредить.

Я засмеялся.

— Дашь мне честное благородное слово?

Он выдохнул в трубку. Судя по всему, брал себя в руки.

— Тогда поговорим так. Можно?

— Можно, конечно. Тем более, что ты всё равно знаешь мой номер, — не знаю, почему я продолжал этот разговор. Наверное, просто сочувствовал, да и вина за смерть его отца давила сильно.

Успокоившись, он больше меня не допрашивал. В основном рассказывал про Альберта, про себя.

Ему было тридцать пять, он был ультраортодоксом, но, как и его отец, учёным, преподавал в университете. У него было пятеро братьев и сестёр, четверо детей.

Он спросил у меня, какой голос был у отца в тот вечер. Признался, что они не разговаривали друг с другом последние полгода — отношения на почве религии и биполярности становились всё напряжённее и холоднее. Тем не менее, пару раз я слышал его судорожный вздох — кажется, он плакал, но тщательно это скрывал.

Я посмотрел на часы. Мы говорили уже более получаса.

— Ты в порядке? Просто мне пора… — на самом деле мне никуда не было нужно. Но продолжать этот разговор становилось всё тяжелее.

— В порядке, — ответил он. Голос его был почти спокойным.

Я вздохнул.

— Было… — приятно пообщаться? Я завис. Потом нашёлся: — Надеюсь, что как-то… помог.

— Помог. Спасибо тебе. До связи, — и он бросил трубку, не дожидаясь моего ответа.

Я пошёл на кухню, сварил себе крепкого кофе. Мне хотелось спать, но я не стал ложиться, хотя никаких дел у меня не было.

Наверное, я знал, чего жду.

Примерно через час послышался негромкий стук в дверь.

Я посмотрел в глазок.

Обычный для этого района человек: чёрно-белый костюм, шляпа, борода. Даже очки. Но я с почти полной уверенностью мог сказать, что это не просто сосед, который постучался попросить соли или убедить побыть десятым в миньяне.

Я открыл дверь.

Он рванулся ко мне почти сразу же. Сбил меня с ног, свалил на пол, рука его вцепилась в моё горло. Только сейчас я увидел, что он плачет. Да что там — задыхается от слёз.

Пальцы сжали моё горло сильнее, и я прохрипел:

— Отпусти…

Он прижал меня собой к полу, и я почему-то представил нас со стороны: я, в домашних штанах и майке, распластанный на холодном кейсарском камне, и он — классический ортодокс, содрогающийся в рыданиях и душащий меня, сидя на мне верхом.

Если мне не было бы так страшно… наверное, я бы завёлся.

Или, точнее…

Я завёлся.

И он, разумеется, это почувствовал.

Отшатнулся от меня, быстро поднялся на ноги.

— Извращенец, — выплюнул он.

— Какой есть, — я сел на полу, потом тоже поднялся.

Он сложил руки на груди и молча смотрел на меня.

— Что? — спросил я, поёжившись.

— Сними майку.

Это прозвучало так… непристойно, что мне потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, зачем это ему надо.

Я поколебался, но стянул с себя белую безрукавку, обнажая тело без малейших признаков той дряни, что была на мне ещё неделю назад.

Он подошёл вплотную, снял очки и шляпу и принялся внимательно рассматривать кожу на моей груди.

Я сглотнул, ощущая его дыхание, и понял, что возбуждение никуда не уходит, что было по меньшей мере странно: меня никогда не притягивали бородачи в чёрно-белых доспехах.

Лицо его было сосредоточенным, таким же худым, как и у его отца. Взгляд чёрных глаз — столь же острым.

Я осторожно выдохнул, чтобы он не заметил, что всё это время я стоял, затаив дыхание.

Он зашёл мне за спину, и у меня мурашки прошли по коже. Несмотря на то, что он стоял очень близко, мы не касались друг друга. Я поймал себя на мысли, что мне хочется качнуться назад, хоть на секунду ощутив…

— Ничего нет, — сказал он, и я вздрогнул.

— Я же сказал это по телефону.

— Часто это появляется?

— Время от времени.

— И когда, по-твоему, проявится в следующий раз?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил я.

Он вздохнул. Протёр очки, привычным жестом спрятал их в нагрудный карман.

— Я могу найти человека, который сможет прочесть следующую запись. Как я понял, ты сам этого сделать не можешь?

Я кивнул.

— Значит, тебе нужна будет помощь и в следующий раз… если такой будет. Я смогу придумать легенду, так, чтобы всё не закончилось ещё одним суицидом. Лезть с дознаниями к тебе не станут. Подходит?

— Зачем это тебе?

— По двум причинам. Первая: удостовериться, что мой отец погиб не по глупой ошибке, что у него была очень веская причина… уйти. Вторая: если это — правда, понять, что мы вообще можем сделать. А если окажется, что всё это жестокий розыгрыш — сгноить тебя в тюрьме.

Я нервно засмеялся.

— И сколько времени ты будешь ждать?

— Месяц.

— А если это появится позже?

— Позвонишь мне из камеры, я приеду.

— Ты не похож на обычного доса, — сказал я с горечью.

— Ты много знаешь обычных? — он усмехнулся.

— Не особо.

— Ну так и не говори за всех.

Я пожал плечами, оставшись при своём мнении.

Он посмотрел на часы.

— Я ухожу. Как только что-то изменится — звони. Не на номер отца, я его отключу завтра. Звони на мой — я послал тебе пустое сообщение, сохрани номер. Вопросы есть?

— Один-единственный. Если окажется, что ничего сделать нельзя — что тогда?

Он пожал плечами.

— Тогда мы будем просто жить… пока ещё можно.

Взял со стола шляпу, надел её и, не прощаясь, закрыл за собой входную дверь.

Я упал на стул, потёр ладонями щёки.

Не могу сказать, что он сильно меня напугал. Угроза посадить меня за решётку не особо подействовала — даже если это случилось бы в каком-то отдаленном будущем, сидеть мне всё равно оставалось бы недолго. Или же я просто сбежал бы куда-нибудь на юг, в Эйлат, и жил бы там до самого последнего дня. Жаль только было бы не заниматься больше любимым делом, как я планировал, но, если выбирать между тюрьмой и приморским курортом — лучше курорт.

Что смутило больше, так это моя реакция на Лерера. Я не понимал причины этого. Быть может, смерть его отца сыграла со мной такую странную шутку?

Если я надеялся, что он не будет звонить мне до тех пор, пока я сам не выйду с ним на связь, то ошибался: через два дня он снова появился на моём пороге, опять-таки поздно вечером, как и в прошлый раз.

— Жена твоя не против? — спросил я, открывая ему дверь.

— Мы в процессе развода, — ответил он, осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Правда? — я удивился. — Не думал, что и у вас разводятся.

— Ты вообще мало что знаешь о нашей общине… Янон. Почему тебя так назвали? Обычно это имя дают мальчикам в религиозных семьях.

— Мать так решила, — в своем «синдроме» я решил пока не признаваться. Одно дело — знаки на теле, и совсем другое — объявление своей… хм, избранности.

— Она религиозная?

— Она вообще не еврейка, — сказал я и ощетинился. Потому что именно после этих слов отношение религиозных евреев ко мне ощутимо менялось. А тем более, это должно было проявиться сейчас.

Гой со стигматами на протоеврейском, которые каким-то чудом появляются и исчезают, когда вздумается. Оксюморон какой-то. Или, попросту, шарлатанство.

— Вот как, — он сел, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Ты куришь? — кажется, мы только и занимались, что удивляли друг друга.

— Пепельница есть? — он протянул мне пачку. Я взял сигарету, потянулся за зажигалкой и блюдечком для пепла.

— Итак, — он щёлкнул зажигалкой и затянулся, — тебя зовут Янон Вайцман. Что ещё можешь рассказать о себе?

— Я инженер-строитель. Работаю над укреплением зданий от землетрясений.

— Какая ирония, — он опять затянулся, и я, как зачарованный, смотрел, как он выпускает струйку дыма из красиво очерченных губ. — Значит, укрепляешь здания и в то же время утверждаешь, что нас скоро снесёт с лица земли к чёртовой матери. Скоро начну думать, что это такая рекламная компания от нашего дальновидного государства. А что, всё сходится.

Я хотел возразить, что ничего не утверждал, но решил не углубляться в скользкую тему. Только не хватало сразу же превратиться в его глазах в сумасшедшего. Уж лучше быть негодяем, чем психом.

— А где твои родители? — спросил он внезапно.

— Отец здесь, мать в Германии.

— Дай угадать. Отец тоже инженер?

— Да. Откуда ты…

— Я навёл о тебе справки. Было нетрудно.

— Тогда зачем вопросы задаёшь?

Он задавил окурок.

— Хочу понять, зачем тебе потребовалось сводить моего отца в могилу.

— Теперь ты думаешь, что я это нарочно сделал? — я возмутился.

— Всем было известно, что мой отец — лучший специалист по древнему письму в стране. И что он днюет и ночует на том форуме. В один прекрасный день кто-то публикует идеальную наживку: пророчества о конце света, написанные на его любимом дааце. Да ещё настолько изощрённо мрачные, и так вовремя: как раз в тот период, когда депрессивная стадия сменяла маниакальную. Он просто не смог бы пройти мимо.

— Ну и зачем мне это?

— Вот и я думаю: зачем? Тебя кто-то нанял? У него были недоброжелатели. Характер у отца был несладкий.

— Пару дней назад ты говорил мне, что веришь в то, что узнал, — тихо сказал я.

Он вытащил ещё одну сигарету, закурил.

— Я и сейчас верю. Наполовину. Но в то же время… версия, которую я изложил только что — это то, во что поверят следователи и полиция. Никто не поверит в конец света, Янон. Мне достаточно только найти мотив, а тебе верить никто не станет.

— Я не могу приказать надписям появиться, — я понял, что почти оправдываюсь, — никогда этого не хотел и не знаю, как и по какому принципу они появляются. Разве что в этот раз они были ожидаемы — как раз за год до…

— Год? Отец написал: пять лет, — резко прервал меня Лерер.

— Я… я соврал. Не хотел вводить его в ещё большую панику, — я осёкся, потому что лицо Авшалома посерело.

— Что ещё ты скрываешь, Вайцман? Говори уже всё как есть.

«Он верит, — подумал я. — Не хочет — но верит».

— Это звучит очень безумно… неправдоподобно… — слова выдавливались с трудом, — но я… я вроде как мессия… или что-то в этом…

Он поднял на меня взгляд. Усмехнулся. Потом начал смеяться, и из глаз его полились слёзы.

Как ожидаемо.

— Я сам уже десять лет считаю себя психом, — проговорил я торопливо, — и понимаю, что и ты меня… но факт, что надписи видел и ты, и отец. Значит, это не галлюцинации. Это правда.

— А ты не думаешь, что это могли быть просто стигматы на почве психоза? — он уже перестал смеяться и вытирал слёзы. Лицо его было серьёзным, он явно жалел о своем срыве.

— Написанные буквами и словами, которых я не знаю?

Он пожал плечами.

— Всякое бывает.

— Тогда зачем тебе ждать следующего раза? Позвони в психбольницу, и всё будет кончено.

— Я хочу проверить всё сам.

— Ну, проверяй.

Мы замолчали, думая каждый о своём. Я опять начал сомневаться в своей вменяемости. А вдруг он прав?

Потом вдруг зевнул. Было поздно, несмотря ни на что, моеё тело требовало отдыха. Завтра… нет, уже сегодня, мне предстояло провести десять часов в сложных расчётах и на заседаниях.

Он поднялся.

— Иди спать. Я домой.

— Тебя ждать ещё? — спросил я.

— Как хочешь, — странно. Будто это я настаивал на его компании, а не он приходил без звонка.

Подумал. Сказать, чтобы больше не приходил? Тогда я останусь наедине со своим безумием. Нет, я слишком устал.

— Приходи, но не так поздно.

Он кивнул, спрятал пачку сигарет в карман. Мы изрядно её ополовинили.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, я добрёл до кровати и упал на неё. Подумал, что следовало бы почистить зубы после сигарет, но не хватило силы воли встать. Так и заснул.

На работе, как ни странно, всё было гладко. Ну… относительно. Орен так же прожигал меня взглядами, когда думал, что я не замечаю. Рая всё так же исподволь сводила меня с ума.

К Альперату я охладел окончательно. Мне не нравилось, когда ко мне применяли силу, и того раза в кабинете я не забыл. Пусть он забылся всего лишь на пару секунд — этого хватило, чтобы убить во мне все остаточные чувства к нему.

Зато с Раей… я понял, что рано или поздно сам на неё накинусь, как Орен — на меня, если она не прекратит. Для неё это была игра, и я гадал, сколько таких лузеров обливались потом и желанием до меня в этом кабинете.

Спросил у неё. Она улыбнулась.

— Могу тебя обрадовать. С другими разговор был короткий: не можешь держать хрен в штанах — вали из компании.

— А у меня, значит, дольше всех получается держать хрен в штанах? — это только подтверждало мой статус неудачника и труса.

Она задумчиво покачала носком в туфельке на высоком каблуке.

— Тебе это не мешает работать. Остальным мешало, начинались скандалы и выяснения отношений.

Вот оно как…

Она коснулась своими пальцами моих, и я вздрогнул.

— Ты не выспался? Выглядишь более уставшим, чем обычно.

— Угу…

Я переплёл свои пальцы с её, поглаживал узкую ладонь. Такая мягкая кожа… В голове у меня зашумело, и я сам удивился силе своих эмоций.

— А если опять зайдёт Эран? — спросила она, не отнимая руку, но и не отвечая мне.

— Тогда мне опять влетит… — я замолк, когда она шевельнулась, качнувшись ко мне.

Я прикрыл глаза. Её рука на мне, но прикосновение почти невесомо. Какой изощрённый садизм.

— Открой глаза, а то, если кто-то зайдёт, сразу станет понятно, что тут происходит, — тихо сказала она.

Я послушался.

Смотрел невидящим взглядом на экран компьютера, пока не почувствовал острое облегчение, от которого потемнело в глазах, и сразу же захотелось сжать её в объятиях, ответить ей тем же, или ещё лучше — повалить её прямо на стол и…

Но я, как и всегда, оставался неподвижным. Таковы были правила игры. А я, тряпка, всегда играл по правилам.

Моя начальница кинула салфетку в мусорное ведро.

— Теперь мы можем поговорить о проекте? — невозмутимо спросила она.

— Разумеется, — я пришёл в себя.

— Спасибо, — она открыла свой планшет, я кликнул на файл, с которым нам предстояло сегодня работать.

Короткая интермедия (иначе не назовёшь) была окончена.

За обедом мы с Раей сели за разными столиками — как всегда делали с недавних пор с негласного обоюдного согласия.

Альперат подсел к ней, как и вчера, и всю прошлую неделю.

Я старался не смотреть в их сторону, сам сел поодаль от всех, в самый дальний угол.

Рядом со мной внезапно уселся Эран, чего никогда до сих пор не случалось.

— Привет, Янон. Сегодня в четыре часа зайди ко мне с Раей, я хочу проверить промежуточные результаты.

— Нет проблем, — слава небесам, я был к этому готов.

— В четверг приедут заказчики, подготовь для них всё в самом парадном виде. Они должны будут показать чертёжную гармонику представителям жилкомитета, так что, чтобы ни одной ошибки, понятно?

— Пройдусь по всем чертежам ещё раз, — пообещал я.

Эран вздохнул.

— Ты вообще высыпаешься? — и этот туда же.

— Обычно да. Вчера только не мог заснуть, сам не знаю, почему. Всё в порядке.

— Я обещал твоему отцу, что ты не пожалеешь о переходе в мою компанию. Надеюсь, что сдержу своё обещание

— Вы… знаете? — интересно, есть ли кто-то, кто не знает, что Давид — мой отец? Зачем тогда ему вообще нужна была эта идиотская конспирация?

— Может, вначале он и скрывал это… по каким-то своим мотивам. Но уже давно не делает из этого тайны.

— Я рад… надоело врать.

Эран отодвинул от себя тарелку.

— Давид поставил тебя в довольно-таки неприятную ситуацию, знаю. Но он очень хочет, чтобы ты добился успеха на своём поприще.

— Я сам хочу…сделаю всё, что смогу.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты не веришь в то, что говоришь, — он не смотрел на меня, рассеянно кроша кусок хлеба.

Мне стало совестно. Он был прав — чем дальше, тем меньше я понимал, зачем вообще продолжаю работать на этом месте.

Укреплять дома. Тратить половину жизненного времени на проекты, которые вряд ли успеют воплотиться не только на бумаге. А если учесть, что времени оставалось катастрофически мало…

Я осознавал, что работаю по инерции. Пока что для мотивации мне хватало любви к своей профессии, нужды в деньгах, и… чего греха таить, чувств к Рае. Но насколько этого хватит? Пожалуй, только финансовый вопрос сможет удерживать меня здесь достаточно долго.

— Верю. Просто сложный период, — ответил я после короткой паузы.

— Возьми пару дней отпуска, я разрешаю, да и график позволяет. Поезжай куда-нибудь. Да хоть в Германию. У вас же там сейчас предпраздничная атмосфера, Рождество и ёлки с Санта-Клаусом?

— Если встреча пройдет успешно, — возьму.

— А если провалится, — то возьмёшь тем более. Мне не нужна развалина вместо инженера.

Я промолчал. Спорить с боссом — себе дороже. Так что я просто закончил этот разговор, поднявшись первым из-за стола.

После обеда ко мне зашла Рая. Она была раздражена, кинула телефон на стол и сразу же принялась за работу.

Я её не расспрашивал. Захочет — сама скажет.

Добив всё, что мы наметили по плану на день, она слегка расслабилась.

— Хорошо поработали сегодня. Если бы ещё не некоторые…

— Эран? — сочувственно спросил я.

— А при чем тут Эран? — она удивилась.

— Да давит с этим проектом. На тебя, наверное, ещё сильнее.

— Пф-ф-ф. Серьёзно думаешь, что я буду беспокоиться из-за такой фигни? Мы с тобой прекрасно продвигаемся. Это ты паникуешь по мелочам. Нет, я бешусь из-за Орена.

— Он пристаёт? — кажется, теперь я тоже начал злиться. Ревность… как часто я стал ощущать её в последнее время.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать. Пристаёт, но непонятно, кого он пытается этим зацепить — меня или тебя.

Я подумал, что ситуация с Альператом складывается совсем уже нездоровая. Факт, что в компании есть сотрудник, которому негласно разрешается домогательство коллег без угрозы увольнения, меня не радовал. Я понимал, что Орен как инженер стоит меня, Раи и ещё половины наших коллег, вместе взятых. Но легче от этого не становилось.

— Поговорить с ним?

— Мне кажется, он как раз на это и рассчитывает. Лучше я поговорю с Эраном. Чует моё сердце, что боссу нужен только повод, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от Альперата.

— Думаешь, уволит? — с сомнением спросил я.

— Надеюсь. Давай лучше перестанем языками молоть и подготовимся к встрече, а, Вайцман?

— Извини, — я спохватился.

Рая рассмеялась.

— Никогда ты не станешь израильтянином, Янон. Наверное, потому мы с тобой и сработались.

Я невольно улыбнулся. Да уж… сработались. Вспомнил её утреннюю выходку и почувствовал, как опять электризуется моё тело, остро реагируя на её соседство. Я становлюсь натуралом? Нет, бред.

Просто влюбился в неё, как последний идиот.

Встреча в четверг прошла ни хорошо ни плохо — средне. Мы с заказчиком составили длинный список поправок, бурно поспорили из-за пары деталей, насчёт которых ни я, ни они не хотели уступать. Но в целом худо-бедно пришли к консенсусу и на этом разошлись.

После встречи я, как мы и договаривались с Данцигером, выключил экран компьютера и покинул свой кабинет на долгие пять дней.

Отдыхать. Если бы ещё вспомнить, как это делается.

 

1) Даац, палео-еврейский алфавит.

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 01.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 10

Всё время, отпущенное мне на отдых, я спал, ел, гулял по Иерусалиму и его окрестностям. Пару раз мне звонил Лерер. Оба раза я не брал трубку, позже посылая сообщение «ничего нет».

Возможно, меня должно было подавлять это неожиданное «молчание» своего тела — ведь каждый новый день приближал меня к угрозе, высказанной Авшаломом. Но меня так радовало ощущение, когда ничего не чесалось, не кололось, не жгло… ещё день без этой дряни — ну и ладно.

Лерер же становится всё более подавленным и раздражённым. Непонятно было, что его пугает больше — угроза всемирного уничтожения или же страх, что его отец убил себя понапрасну. Чаще всего мне казалось, что второе.

Когда отпуск закончился, я вернулся на работу.

Вроде бы меня не было всего пару дней — а ощущение было таким, словно прошла целая вечность. Мне с трудом привыкалось сидеть за рабочим столом, проект зашёл в тупик. А самое неприятное — что и мои чувства к Рае куда-то пропали. Её близость уже не волновала, да и она сама, почувствовав мое охлаждение, не пыталась даже коснуться меня, что раньше делала довольно часто.

Я не удивлялся этой перемене. Меня охватило какое-то оцепенелое равнодушие: пять дней отдыха не разгрузили меня, а наоборот — чрезмерно расслабили. И ещё — я окончательно понял, что зря трачу своё время на непонятно что. Чем я занимаюсь? Зачем сижу в этом тесном кабинете, вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, о чём мечтал всю жизнь? Стадия отрицания была позади, и жить как прежде стало невозможно. Время текло сквозь пальцы, я смутно понимал, что меня ждут большие перемены.

Вскоре Эран перестал делать вид, что ничего не замечает, и вызвал меня к себе.

— Янон, ты вообще хочешь работать в этой компании? — сказал он прямо.

— Месяц назад я сказал бы — да, — я решил тоже быть откровенным, насколько это было возможно.

— Что же изменилось за месяц? — спросил он. — Это потому, что я перестал давать тебе интересные проекты? Или что-то личное?

— И то, и другое. И ещё кое-что, не касающееся работы.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Если я переведу тебя в отдел с интересными проектами и без присутствия этих двух сексманьяков, ты гарантируешь мне то же качество работы, что и раньше?

— Вряд ли.

Он приподнял бровь.

— Вот даже как.

— Мне нужно… — я замолчал. Уже знал, чего хочу, но страшно было говорить это самому.

— Ты хочешь уволиться? — он облегчил мою задачу.

— Да, — выдохнул я.

— А твой отец?

— Переживёт.

Эран помолчал.

— Что это, Янон? Кризис среднего возраста? Осенняя депрессия?

— Не знаю.

— Тебе не жаль своей карьеры? Ты ведь очень хороший инженер.

— Жаль. Но работать я больше не могу.

— А что будешь делать?

— Поеду куда-нибудь, — уклончиво ответил я.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — вздохнул он, — единственное, чем я могу тебе помочь — оставить место за тобой на три месяца. Но не дольше.

— Спасибо. Звучит прекрасно, но если это принесет вам неудобства — лучше приведите кого-то нового вместо меня.

— Тяжело тебе будет, Вайцман, — сказал он серьёзно, — слишком не по-местному себя ведёшь.

Я промолчал. Это мне говорили здесь всегда — и в юности, и сейчас.

Я пообещал Данцигеру отработать ещё две недели, хотя сейчас это казалось мне чем-то невозможным. Отдых манил, и ждать было почти нестерпимо. Но проект следовало закончить или хотя бы немного продвинуть вперёд и ввести кого-то другого в курс дел перед уходом. Уходить на полуслове значило бы окончательно испортить отношения со всеми в компании.

Рая, узнав о моем решении, остолбенела.

— Это из-за меня?

— Нет. Мне просто нужен перерыв.

— Не может быть, что это «просто». Особенно в свете последних событий. Это мы с Ореном, да?

— Нет же, — я мягко коснулся её руки. Раньше меня пронзало током от ощущения её кожи под моими пальцами. Сейчас — ничего.

— Ты ведь… Янон, ты здоров? — в глазах её появился страх. Страх за меня. Неужели она на самом деле обо мне тревожится? Это было… приятно.

— Здоров, — утешил я её. И подумал, что в некотором роде и в самом деле веду себя, как смертельно больной. Что было довольно-таки эгоистично с моей стороны — потому что, по сути, мы все сейчас такими являлись.

— Точно?

— Точно. У меня не рак, не СПИД, я просто хочу сделать перерыв. Считай, что я заболел кризисом среднего возраста.

— Звони мне, когда захочешь,— сказала она тихо, — пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы мы остались друзьями, даже если ты уйдешь насовсем.

— Буду звонить, — ответил я, но не был уверен, что сдержу обещание.

Орен отреагировал на новости в своём стиле.

— Ну что, быстро ты спёкся, — услышал я знакомый смешок и оторвался от экрана.

— Не отрицаю, — я откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Не буду спрашивать, что случилось. Наверное, тебя уже допекли этим вопросом.

— Есть такое.

— Жаль. Ты хорош. Был.

— И мне немного жаль…

— На что собираешься жить?

Он был первым, кто задал мне этот вопрос. Хотя всем наверняка это приходило в голову.

— Успел кое-что отложить на чёрный день. Может, буду подрабатывать… там и сям.

— Куда ты едешь, хотя бы намекнешь? Неужели возвращаешься обратно в Германию?

— Нет, я остаюсь здесь. Пока не знаю, где. Решу через пару дней.

Я врал. Я уже давно знал — ещё когда продумывал, как буду скрываться от Лерера. Но тогда это было планом бегства, а теперь стало чем-то вроде идеи фикс.

Уехать в Эйлат(1).

Ещё в ранней молодости, приезжая в этот город, я удивлялся видам потрёпанных палаток, хаотично расположенных на диких эйлатских пляжах. Было такое ощущение, что они стоят не первый день и даже не первый месяц. Кто в них жил — туристы, хиппи, местные бомжи — я не знал, да и это было неважно. Теперь я собирался стать одним из них, кем бы они ни были.

Сдать квартиру, закрыть все дела в холодном и ветреном Иерусалиме, загрузить в машину тяжёлый рюкзак и палатку, купленную со вторых рук. Ничего меня больше здесь не держало.

И вот, через несколько суматошных дней и ещё пять часов дороги, — я в мягком зимнем тепле самого южного города страны.

Не могу сказать, что эта авантюра меня не пугала. Пугала, и ещё как. Но впервые за несколько месяцев мне вдруг стало очень спокойно. Словно наконец перестала тикать часовая бомба у меня в голове.

Первые несколько дней я гулял. Бродил по городу, по пляжу. Плавал, хоть вода была довольно-таки прохладной. В этом году я ещё ни разу не был на море, так хоть наплаваюсь вдоволь.

Первое время я ни с кем не знакомился. Эйлат не зря называют «городом греха», но я держался подальше от клубов и баров по одной простой причине — лишних денег, как и источника дохода, у меня не было.

Пару раз меня пытались снять, и соблазн был велик — одиночество за последние полгода становилось всё более нестерпимым. Но я сдерживался. Наверное, потому, что подкаты были грубыми и пошлыми. Никому не хотелось утруждаться — здесь всё давалось в руки слишком легко. Не ты, так другой.

Тем не менее, надолго соблюдать целибат меня не хватило, и недели через две я обнаружил, что стою в тёмном переулке возле ирландского паба, а какой-то бородач с увлечением делает мне минет.

Он был одет обычно, в майку и джинсы, но что-то подсказывало мне, что передо мной — один из тех ультраортодоксов, которые ревностно соблюдают все шестьсот тринадцать заповедей — везде, кроме этого города. Сюда они приезжают и отрываются по полной; только здесь они могут быть самими собой. Или даже лучше — теми, кем хотят быть.

Я закрыл глаза и представил, что это Лерер; сам не знаю, почему я вспомнил о нём. Наверное потому, что он уж точно не стоял бы передо мной на коленях и не сосал бы мой член. Это была такая маленькая внутренняя месть — за его правильность и занудство. И за то, что из-за него я сейчас живу в палатке на берегу Красного моря.

Я понимал, что слишком много выпил. Наверное, отец сказал бы сейчас что-то вроде: «ты катишься по наклонной». Но мне нравилось моё состояние. Никогда в жизни я не жил так — не думая о завтрашнем дне. Всегда было, чем заняться: сначала это была школа, потом армия. Потом — короткая передышка, во время которой я всё равно не бездельничал, а подрабатывал и готовился к университету. Учеба, работа. Всё как у всех.

И даже скорый конец не сразу согнал меня с этого беличьего колеса, к которому я так привык.

Наверное, мне следовало бы наслаждаться жизнью с бо́льшим размахом. Но я сдерживал себя, словно наказывая за что-то. Наверное за то, что знал, чем всё закончится — и ничего не делал, чтобы как-то спасти этот мир.

Иногда я думал о самоубийстве. Если убью себя — исчезнет ли красная кнопка внутри меня? Или же мир просто рухнет ещё раньше, чем запланировано? Зачем тогда рисковать?

А если честно — я не хотел умирать, пусть даже за всё человечество. Всё-таки я не был Христом.

А вот Лереру-сыну наверняка вздумалось бы решить проблему таким тривиальным путем. Или нет? Станет ли он убивать ни в чём не повинного человека, если всё-таки поверит мне?

Мне захотелось курить, как и всегда, когда я думал об Авшаломе. Как собаку Павлова, он подсадил меня на сигареты и на себя. Чертов дос.

Я схватил бородатого за затылок и в несколько движений завершил наш кратковременный контакт.

Он сплюнул, поднялся, растирая затёкшие ноги.

— Как насчёт взаимной услуги?

— Рукой — пожалуйста.

— Идёт, — судя по всему, на большее он не рассчитывал, слишком уж быстро согласился. Наверное, если бы он настоял, я пошёл бы и на большее. Торопыга…

Я толкнул его к стене ближайшего магазина, не расстёгивая ремня, пробрался рукой в трусы. Полная боевая готовность.

Он дышал мне в шею, и мне это нравилось. Жаль только, что он — не Лерер…

 

* * *

К концу января я понял, что надо доставать откуда-то деньги. Сбережений пока хватало, я не шиковал, но и проесть всё, что у меня накопилось за время работы инженером, было бы глупо.

Тогда я начал подрабатывать.

Наверное, отец получил бы инфаркт, узнав, что я работаю практически на любой подвернувшейся работе: продавцом, уборщиком, курьером. Пару раз даже был курьером для телеграса — в смысле, подвозил от кого-то кому-то заказ марихуаны.

Отец мне не писал и не звонил. Наверное, окончательно махнул рукой на непутёвого сына. Я его понимал, и так мне было даже легче — не надо было врать или оправдываться.

Мать писала, но она относилась ко всему спокойно. Знала, что я в Эйлате, и только спрашивала, хватает ли мне денег. Я говорил, что хватает.

Так уж получилось, что оба раза, когда я кого-то подцепил, были опять же с переодетыми досами.

Во второй раз я уже не ограничился дрочкой, а в третий мне попытались заплатить. Несколько секунд я всерьёз думал взять деньги, потом всё-таки вернул обратно:

— Я не блядь, развлекаюсь, как и ты.

— Откуда ты? — спросил мой спутник, с некоторым облегчением пряча купюры обратно в бумажник.

— Из Иерусалима.

Он вздрогнул. Наверное, испугался, что я стукну его жене. Или, что хуже — адмору(2).

— Не волнуйся, — бросил я, — таких, как мы, тут пруд пруди. Которые из Иерусалима.

— А ты? Тоже из наших? — спросил он с опаской.

— Нет, я безбожник.

— Ладно, — он расслабился, — хочешь переночевать у меня в отеле? Я не против ещё одного раунда.

— Нет, я домой, — я притянул его к себе и коротко поцеловал. Он усмехнулся мне в губы, но на поцелуй ответил.

На том мы с ним расстались, я поехал к себе на пляж, улёгся в спальник внутри палатки. По ночам было холодно, но мой спальный мешок был хорошего качества — я не мёрз, а от свежего морского воздуха спалось особенно крепко. Почему я не жил так раньше?

Следующее утро было совсем не похоже на предшествующий ему прекрасный вечер. Хотя бы потому, что я проснулся с до омерзения знакомым зудом.

Я зарылся головой в мешок. Не-е-ет, только не это! Только не сегодня! Да и вообще — лучше никогда. Я понял — мы все помрём. Зачем напоминалки-то писать?

Собравшись с духом, я продрал глаза, через силу снял фуфайку и узрел на груди что-то совсем незнакомое.

Сначала мне показалось что это какие-то картинки. Потом я подумал про египетские иероглифы. Одно я знал точно: это уже даже не протоеврейский.

Интернет тут ловил, хоть и хреновый.

Я полез в поисковик. Протосинайское письмо.

Налицо была некая деградация — если ещё пару лет назад я находил на себе вполне читабельные современные буквы, сейчас наблюдалась тенденция… нехорошая такая тенденция. Это значит, что со временем мы придём и к пресловутым иероглифам. А дальше что?

Хотя что это я. Никакого «дальше» уже не будет.

Я задумался. Что-то я должен был сделать…

Сфотографировал грудную клетку.

Пальцы сами нашли номер Лерера в списке телефонов.

Гудки.

Ответит ли? Или как раз сейчас он наматывает на себя ремни тфилина?

Он ответил.

— Янон?! — он словно не верил в то, что я мог позвонить.

— Ты ещё не открыл на меня уголовное дело? — спросил я полушутя.

— Нет, конечно, — нетерпеливо сказал он, — где ты?

— Далеко. И у меня есть то, что тебе нужно. Вопрос, сможешь ли ты этим воспользоваться.

— Что ты несёшь? — он был не в духе. Как и я.

— Послать тебе фотку?

— Да. Поскорее!

Я пожал плечами, скинул ему фотографию, не отключаясь от разговора. Почему-то это напомнило мне беседу с его отцом, и стало не по себе.

— И что это значит? — спросил он после некоторой паузы.

— Это такое письмо… — начал я.

— Я знаю, что это за письмо, — прервал он меня. — Что это? Почему в этот раз такие знаки? В прошлый раз были другие!

— А в этот раз — такие. А год назад был арамейский. Понимаешь?

Он помолчал.

— Понимаю. Почему ты мне этого раньше не сказал?

— Зачем? Это что-то меняет?

— Не меняет, — молчание. — Я хочу увидеть это сам. Где ты?

— В Эйлате.

— Блядь! — я вздрогнул. Не ожидал от него такого крепкого словечка. — Что ты там делаешь? Какого хрена именно в Эйлате?!

— Наслаждаюсь последними месяцами нашего существования.

— Ты всё-таки в это веришь? — спросил он.

— Если я псих — то оно тем более того стоит. Ведь тогда остаток жизни мне придётся провести в сумасшедшем доме.

— Рад, что ты адекватно расцениваешь свои шансы. Я скоро приеду. Никуда не уезжай.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал я. Почему-то мне очень захотелось, чтобы он приехал, хотя всё это время я, по сути, от него прятался.

— Где ты?

— На диком пляже. Там, где палатки. Знаешь?

— Знаю. Бомжуешь?

— Не начинай, — я вздохнул. Неужели начнёт мне выговаривать? Только не это.

— Я скоро буду, — повторил он и повесил трубку.

Лерер приехал к часу дня.

Вышел из машины, уставший, в мятом пиджаке. Всё такой же религиозный, всё такой же чёрно-белый.

Борода стала немного короче, и ему это шло. Очень.

Его шляпу вдруг сдуло порывом ветра, он подобрал её, но не надел. Кинул в машину на сидение и двинулся ко мне. Теперь его голову покрывала только чёрная кипа.

— Где это? — спросил он вместо приветствия.

Я ткнул в грудь.

— Снимай.

— А поцеловать? — ляпнул я.

Он приподнял бровь.

— Я вижу, Эйлат на тебя действует очень специфически. Давай, у меня мало времени.

Я огляделся, хоть это было бессмысленно — вокруг нас не было вообще никого. Никаких возможных свидетелей.

Стянул через голову майку.

Он впервые увидел надписи вживую, и я видел, что они произвели на него впечатление.

Притронулся к строчкам, и я едва удержался, чтобы не податься навстречу его прикосновению.

— И что тут написано?

— Откуда я знаю? И разве это важно? Мы все умрём, — я пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Другой вопрос: почему ты? И не заливай мне про мессианизм. Я хочу понять.

— Я не знаю. А почему бы и не я? Просто не повезло, — я сам себя спрашивал столько раз… и отвечал сам себе всегда так же: просто не повезло.

— Ты ел сегодня? — спросил он неожиданно.

— Не особо. Аппетита не было, знаешь ли.

— Пойдем пообедаем. Я угощаю.

— Думаешь, я тут голодаю? — хмыкнул я. 

— А ты не голодаешь? Я пытаюсь понять, на что ты живёшь.

— На еду мне, по крайней мере, хватает.

— Янон, — он вздохнул, — нельзя продолжать… так. Даже если это правда… ты не можешь жить так — в палатке, как бомж.

— Почему? — спросил я. Мне было интересно, что он ответит.

Он подумал. Перевёл взгляд с сероватого прохладного моря на меня.

— Если ты мессия… то я не могу оставить тебя в таком положении. Пусть ты и не таков, какого мы ждали, но мы… мы ждали. И я должен принять тебя, как гостя. Как дорогого гостя.

Я смотрел на него во все глаза.

Всё-таки они — инопланетяне. Никогда, никогда не пойму их.

Потом мы пообедали в какой-то кафешке в городе. Точнее, я обедал, а он пил воду, которую принёс с собой: у кафешки не было сертификата о кошерности.

Он молчал, и я был ему за это благодарен. Не хотелось говорить.

Потом он всё же снизошёл до меня.

— После обеда мы возвращаемся в Иерусалим.

— Зачем? И на какие шиши я буду там жить?

— Будешь жить у меня. Вернёшься на свою работу.

Я покачал головой.

— На работу не вернусь. Ты пойми, я не могу больше заниматься укреплением домов, зная, что это бесполезно.

— Тогда найди другую работу. Бесплатно ты жить у меня не сможешь. Я не люблю паразитов.

— Я как бы к тебе не напрашивался, — пришлось мне ему напомнить, — но работать буду.

— Кем?

— Да кем получится.

— Хорошо. Будешь помощником садовника, я видел, что мой жилкомитет как раз такого ищет.

— Отлично. Всегда мечтал о такой работе.

Он засмеялся. Потом спрятал лицо в ладонях, и я испугался, что он заплачет.

— Авшалом, — как странно было произносить его имя. Кажется, это был первый раз, что я назвал его так.

— Что?

— Я… мне жаль. Что я не такой, как ты себе представлял. Как вы представляли. Я вообще не собирался быть никаким… Черт, я даже не еврей. Не по матери, в смысле. Видишь, я даже извиниться как следует не умею.

— Мне тоже очень жаль. Ты, наверное, много успел прочесть за эти годы, каким должен быть настоящий Машиах.

— Угу. Идеальным лидером, красноречивым, умным, красивым, бородатым.

Он снова засмеялся.

— Что-то в этом роде. А теперь я смотрю на тебя, и… и мне всё ещё очень трудно поверить. Но и не верить я уже не могу. Я отослал снимок другу отца. Он обещал дать мне ответ через несколько недель.

— Недель?

— Ну да. Это не скорый процесс.

— А он не будет докапываться, откуда ты такое нашёл?

— Скажу, что увидел в интернете, — он беззаботно махнул рукой.

Теперь был мой черёд смеяться.

После обеда мы вернулись на пляж за вещами, я сложил палатку, и мне стало грустно. Если бы не этот… худосочный панда… я так бы и продолжал жить здесь, не ведая забот.

Потом мы заехали на автозаправку и заполнили полные баки.

Я ехал прямо за ним, упорно сверля взглядом его машину.

Как хотелось повернуть обратно…

Но… назвался груздём — полезай в кузов.

В Иерусалиме было теперь даже холоднее, чем я помнил. Куртка, которую я носил перед тем, как уехать отсюда, уже не спасала. Впрочем, подъехав к дому Лерера, мы сразу же поднялись наверх, в квартиру, и я не успел продрогнуть.

Квартира была просторной, хоть и не новой. Кроме гостиной, я успел заметить ещё две широкие комнаты: хозяйскую спальню и ещё одну, где мне предстояло гостить. Скорее всего, Лерер переехал сюда после развода — здесь совсем не чувствовалось женской руки. Мебели было мало, две стены гостиной занимали книжные шкафы с религиозными текстами. Мне всегда было интересно, читали ли обладатели этих шкафов хоть малую толику их содержимого. Но я никогда не спрашивал.

Всё остальное было обычным. Стол, несколько стульев, уютный большой диван. Не было телевизора, но меня это не удивило. На обеденном столе стоял серебристый лэптоп, рядом — груда макулатуры. Ах да, он же преподаватель. Скорее всего, это были студенческие работы или его собственное исследование.

По распоряжению Лерера, я быстро разгрузил рюкзак и кинул в стиральную машину всё грязное белье. В Эйлате я пользовался платными стиральными машинами, поэтому в основном у меня всё было чистым.

Искупался, оделся в тёплые штаны, безрукавку и толстовку с капюшоном: в квартире было холодно. Или же это я успел отвыкнуть от местного климата.

За окном было темно, и я со стыдом сообразил, что Лерер убил весь день на меня и на убийственную дорогу до Эйлата и обратно.

Он выглядел совсем уже измождённым, и я решил, что постараюсь хотя бы сегодня облегчить ему жизнь.

— Поужинаешь? Ты ведь даже не обедал.

— Да — он устало пошел к плите, и я вспомнил, что даже огонь не могу разжечь здесь сам(3). Чёртов кашрут!

— Что поешь?

— Что угодно, — пробормотал он. Наверное, ему сейчас хотелось спать куда больше, чем есть.

Я наскоро приготовил макароны с томатным соусом и сыром, и он вяло пожевал.

— Извини, я спать, — сказал он наконец, сдаваясь.

— Да, конечно, — ответил я, сгорая от неловкости. Я ненавидел быть обязанным, ненавидел ставить людей в неудобное положение, терпеть не мог стеснять кого-то. А теперь я делал всё это, вместе взятое, человеку, чьего отца, в сути, свёл на тот свет.

— Ложись и ты. Выглядишь не лучшим образом, — сказал он устало.

Я услышал, как он умывается и чистит зубы. Выйдя, он побрёл сразу в свою спальню, даже не посмотрев в мою сторону.

Я убрал со стола, тоже умылся и отправился в комнату, которую он указал мне ранее.

Скорее всего, это была спальня его сыновей в дни, когда они оставались ночевать у отца: две двухэтажные кровати, шкаф с одеждой и книгами, письменный стол и стулья по бокам. Спартанская обстановка.

Я выключил свет и лёг на одну из узких нижних коек. Шум прибоя, к которому я привык за эти несколько недель, не убаюкивал меня сейчас, но я знал, что засну не менее крепко, чем на пустынном эйлатском пляже. А рядом, в соседней комнате, спал сном праведника Авшалом Лерер. И, едва подумав об этом, я наконец уснул.

 

1) Самый южный курортный город Израиля, на берегу Красного моря

Вернуться к тексту

 

2) Титул лидера религиозной хасидской общины

Вернуться к тексту

 

3) По законам кашрута, еврей не может есть пищу, приготовленную на огне, разожённом не-евреем, за некоторыми исключениями

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 03.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 11

Проснулись мы оба рано — ведь вчера заснули ещё до десяти вечера.

Я открыл глаза, услышав, как Лерер ходит по своей комнате, и лежал, не шевелясь. После почти двух месяцев в Эйлате мне было жарко, душно и чересчур мягко. Хотелось выйти на улицу, вдохнуть холодный ветер.

Авшалом заглянул ко мне.

— Вставай, я слышу, что ты не спишь.

Как он узнал? Я что, храплю во сне?

Я выполз из одеяла и пошел отлить.

Лерер был уже одет, подмышкой у него виднелся пакет с тфилином и талитом(1). Идёт, значит, отправлять свои религиозные потребности.

— Скоро вернусь, — сказал он отрывисто, — не уходи никуда.

Неужели до сих пор боится, что опять сбегу?

— Не уйду я. Хотел только спросить: где мне спать, когда твои дети приедут на ночёвку?

— В гостиной.

— А что ты им скажешь про меня? Признаешься, что принимаешь в гостях гоя-бомжа-мессию?

— Давай потом об этом поговорим, — он качнул пакетом, показывая, что спешит.

— Ладно.

— Позавтракай, — крикнул он уже из подъезда.

— Хорошо.

Я почистил зубы, побрился, сложил чистую одежду из сушилки в рюкзак. Подумал и даже слегка прибрал комнату.

Попробовал почитать одну из книг на полках, но принялся безудержно зевать. Мда…

Наверное, Лереру было больно смотреть на меня, осознавая, что их всех изрядно наебали. Всю свою жизнь он, как лабораторная крыса, жил в привычном и уютном лабиринте, прекрасно зная, где вход, а где выход. Где лучше повернуть налево, где может ударить током, а где ждёт маленький вкусный кусочек сыра. А теперь… что — теперь? Был ли он вообще — этот лабиринт?

Я бы на его месте отпраздновал это новое понимание большим чизбургером с беконом(2). По принципу — а вот нате вам. Но у него были другие правила, другие границы. Не мне его судить.

Я услышал, как в замке поворачивается ключ, и поспешно положил книгу обратно на полку.

Авшалом зашёл в гостиную, кинул пакет на стол, посмотрел на меня.

— Завтракал?

— Нет, ждал тебя.

— Зря. Я сейчас еду в университет, у меня вторая пара, поем там. Вернусь к трем часам, и мы поговорим.

— Что насчет работы помощником садовника?

— Об этом мы поговорим тоже.

— Значит, до трёх часов мне делать нечего?

Он подумал.

— Попробуй расшифровать надпись. Знаки ты, как я понял, более-менее различаешь… со словарем. Может, сможешь понять всё быстрее, чем кто-либо другой. Иначе зачем это адресуется тебе?

— Постараюсь.

— Отлично. Я принесу несколько книг из библиотеки, вечером посидим над письмом вместе.

— А друг твоего отца?

— Особо на него не полагайся, — ответил Лерер, и я не стал спрашивать, почему. Чужая душа — потёмки. Может и не было никакого друга отца.

Он ушел, а я распечатал снимок, который вчера послал ему, а также список древних букв с расшифровкой, которые нашёл в интернете, и принялся искать знакомые символы. Получалась какая-то муть. В смысле, понятней мне ничего не стало, хотя большинство символов я кое-как идентифицировал.

Как же хорошо было в те дни, когда я мог хотя бы примерно прочесть, что от меня хотят…

Промучившись до полудня, у меня получилось опознать только одно слово: «Янон». Ничего нового это мне не дало.

Лерер вернулся в полтретьего. Теперь он выглядел куда бодрее и энергичнее, чем утром. Наверное, искренне любил свою работу. Как и я когда-то.

— Ты обедал? — спросил он. Я даже умилился такой заботе.

— Ещё нет.

— Чего ждёшь?

— Тебя.

— Не надо, — сказал он мягко.

Я пожал плечами. Не надо так не надо.

Пока он переодевался, я поел и пролистал принесённые им библиотечные книги. Никакой новой подсказки в них не нашёл, отложил в сторону.

Он вышел и уселся рядом — пахнущий мылом и чистотой, в неизменной белой рубашке и чёерных брюках. Нет, чизбургером тут и не пахнет.

— Ну что?

— Я нашёл слово «Янон» — это прозвучало не то гордо, не то горько. Я и сам не понял.

— И всё? На это ты убил полдня?

— Попробуй сам, если такой умный.

Лерер углубился в разгадывание древнесинайской шарады, а я смотрел на него.

Вот капелька воды в его волосах, и ещё одна — в бороде.

Брови… с такими бровями снимаются для журналов мод, а не корпят над пыльными трактатами в университетской библиотеке.

Очки — стёкла без оправы. Ему идёт, но без очков ещё лучше. Жаль, что он редко их снимает.

Глаза скользят по строчкам. Лицо сосредоточенно. Вот он слегка нахмурился.

— Может, перестанешь поедать меня глазами? — проговорил он, не поднимая взгляда от листа.

— Извини, — я спохватился.

Он посмотрел на часы.

— Скоро поеду за детьми. Скажем им, что ты — репатриант с некоторыми финансовыми затруднениями.

— В смысле, правду, — уточнил я.

— Я не люблю врать своим детям, — ответил он сухо.

— А ты всем репатриантам с денежными затруднениями помогаешь?

— Не всем, но иногда приходится.

Я прикусил язык. Чёртов праведник, ничем его не проймёшь.

— А чем ты их будешь кормить? — спросил я, вспомнив, что в холодильнике практически пусто: я доел вчерашние макароны, и на полке остались полбанки томатного соуса и одинокий огурец.

Лерер замер, и я понял, что в кои-то веки сумел его уесть.

— Пиццей? — неуверенно сказал он.

— Если твоя бывшая тебя за это не линчует — пожалуйста, — я пожал плечами. Вспомнил, как в детстве тоже ел у отца в основном пиццу и гамбургеры, а мать только вздыхала, но помалкивала.

По его взгляду я понял, что бывшая мадам Лерер вовсе не такая всепрощающая, как моя мать, и решил прийти на помощь.

— Я пойду вниз, куплю продукты. Когда приедете — приготовим вместе обед.

— Спасибо, — он уже стоял у дверях, — деньги в бумажнике на шкафу. Возьми, сколько надо. Я побежал.

Я открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что именно купить, но дверь за ним захлопнулась раньше, чем я успел что-то сказать.

Сыновья Авшалома оказались хорошо вышколенными религиозными детьми от восьми до четырнадцати лет. Они тихо переговаривались, умываясь, на меня смотрели без особого интереса. Съели шницели с рисом и салатом, которые я приготовил под руководством Авшалома, и принялись за домашнее задание прямо за обеденным столом. Вели себя всё так же сдержанно. Как же они не были похожи на обычных израильских детей…

Даже несмотря на такое идеальное поведение, мне, после добровольного двухмесячного уединения, стало совсем уж некомфортно в присутствии ещё пяти человек. Тем более — в этом гнезде закона Торы и самодисциплины.

Но рядом со мной сидел Авшалом, задумчиво вглядываясь в корявые символы на бумаге, которые мне пришлось изучать весь день, и я примирился с реальностью. Рубашка его была расстёгнута, под ней оказалась белая же безрукавка, и мне стало немного обидно, что я не мог разглядеть даже крошечного кусочка его голой кожи. А ведь сам он не отказывал себе в удовольствии смотреть на меня без майки при каждом удобном случае.

Он наверняка заметил мое самозабвенное созерцание, но промолчал. Конечно — не хватало ещё его детям узнать, что новый «спасаемый» их отца не только гой, но и гей.

Позже мальчишки ещё немного пообщались с отцом, выпили чаю и занялись своими делами. Я старался не отсвечивать. К десяти часам все наконец заснули.

Мне сегодня суждено было ночевать на диване, но я не спешил ложиться: кроме ковыряния в текстах, я весь день ничем особым не занимался, и тело моё было полно энергии и сил.

Лерер вытащил сигареты, мы закурили.

— Знаешь, что такое болезнь Альцгеймера? — спросил он меня внезапно.

— Конечно, — я посмотрел на него удивлённо.

— Своего рода деградация личности. Человека постепенно стирают, как карандашный рисунок ластиком. Сначала исчезают более новые воспоминания, потом старые. Уходит речь, память. Навыки.

— К чему это ты? — мне стало не по себе.

— К этому, — он едва ощутимо коснулся моей груди пальцем, и я вздрогнул.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что…

— Не знаю. Это всего лишь версия. Одна из версий. Я не знаю, что это. Отчуждение? Одичание? Умирание?

— Перестань, — меня пробрал мороз по коже.

— Это ТЫ говоришь МНЕ перестать? — он удивился. — Ты живёшь с этим ужасом уже… сколько лет?

— Десять, — ответил я хмуро.

— Десять лет ты постепенно привыкал к мысли, что скоро всё будет кончено — для всех. А я узнал об этом только несколько недель назад. Думаешь, мне не хочется выть от страха? Посмотри на моих детей. Двое из них не доживут до бар мицвы, — его всего передёрнуло, — и всё потому, что…чёрт, я даже не знаю, почему!

— И я не знаю. И не понимаю, зачем вообще нам надо это знать.

Он несколько секунд смотрел на меня.

— Знать надо всегда. Чтобы не жить и не умирать с закрытыми глазами.

— Ты прямо как твой… — я осёкся.

Он понял, кивнул.

— Да, я — как мой отец. Я должен знать, даже если это меня сломает. Понимаешь?

— Не хочу, чтобы… — мне перехватило горло, я откашлялся, — чтобы ты сломался.

— И я не хочу. Но мы должны понять, что происходит. Особенно ты.

— Я?!

— Янон, ты уже десять лет сам себя называешь Машиахом. Я уже понял, что в политику ты идти не собираешься и золотого века нам ждать незачем. Но… какова твоя роль? Что ты планируешь делать?

— Я ничего не планирую. Моя роль… — я замолчал.

— Ну?

— Наверное, кто-то ошибся… давно. Просто во всём ошибся.

Он смотрел на меня внимательно.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Когда… когда надписи стали только появляться… всё было довольно-таки просто и ясно. По крайней мере, тогда я мог прочесть почти всё. От меня требовалось оказаться в определённом месте, где всё… начнётся.

— И что?

— И всё. С этого места всё и начнётся, — повторил я для особо тупых.

Он не был удивлён. Кажется, догадывался и раньше.

— А если ты не окажешься там? Если умрёшь раньше срока?

Вот мы и добрались до главного.

— Я не знаю, — ответил я, подобравшись, — может, тогда всё станет как всегда. Как раньше.

Он прикурил новую сигарету от старой, выпустил изо рта дым.

— Вряд ли.

— Почему?

— Из-за того самого, что я сказал тебе в начале этого разговора. Ничего не будет как раньше, даже если ты умрёшь.

Смешно, но мне стало легче на душе. Значит, от меня не требовалось самопожертвование. Моя смерть ничего не решит.

Он невесело засмеялся.

— Рад?

— К сожалению, рад, — сдержанно ответил я.

— Если бы ты не сказал, что надписи меняются… я убил бы тебя ещё на пляже, хотя бы ради того, чтобы спасти своих детей, — голос его был спокойным и задумчивым, но мне стало очень, очень страшно. Захотелось собрать свои вещи и поскорее уйти.

Он улыбнулся, и наваждение пропало. Передо мной был всего лишь усталый человек, чьи сыновья безмятежно спали в нескольких метрах от нас.

— У тебя такое испуганное лицо, Янон, — сказал он тихо. — Извини меня. Я просто очень растерян.

— Ничего, — я тупо посмотрел на неподдающиеся строки. — Что будем делать?

— Может, пройдёмся?

— Холодно…

— Ничего, у меня есть запасная куртка. Надо проветрить головы, иначе не заснём.

Мы гуляли долго. На промозглых мокрых улицах уже никого не было, наши шаги отдавались эхом в узких проходах между домами, и дым сигарет тянулся шлейфом позади нас.

— Я люблю ночной Иерусалим, — признался я.

— Могу понять — он шел, глубоко засунув руки в карманы своего черного пальто. Интересно, откуда у него дома оказалась армейская куртка, которую он мне одолжил.

— Тебе не холодно? — обеспокоился я.

— Нет.

Ледяной воздух и вправду выдул из моей головы все пугающие мысли. Белые стены в желтоватом свете фонарей выглядели ещё красивее, чем днём, и я понял, как сильно соскучился по городу.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты пошёл на днях со мной к одному человеку, — сказал он внезапно.

— К какому-нибудь жутко мудрому раввину? — спросил я, не поворачивая к нему головы.

— Ты не любишь раввинов, я это уже понял, — хмыкнул Лерер, — он… он был раввином. Но отошёл от религии несколько лет назад, как и мой отец.

— И что ты ему скажешь?

— Спрошу совета.

— Через несколько дней надписей на теле уже не будет. Они и сейчас еле видны.

Он остановился как вкопанный.

— Об этом я не подумал.

— Потащишь меня к нему прямо сейчас? — тоскливо спросил я.

— Не сегодня, — после некоторой паузы он тронулся с места, и я за ним.

Мы дошли до какого-то моста, Лерер облокотился на перила, и смотрел вперёд и вниз, на бесчисленные огни города под нашими ногами.

Я устроился рядом с ним, чувствуя тепло его плеча своим плечом. Он отстранился, и мне сразу стало холоднее.

— Тебе не хочется послать к черту эту всю религию, в свете того, что ты узнал за последние дни? — спросил я.

Он не отвечал очень долго. Я даже подумал, что не ответит вовсе.

— Хочется. Но никакого толку в этом не будет. Так что оставим всё, как есть.

— Я бросил свою работу, потому что не могу больше верить в то, что делаю, — сказал я, — а ты? Сможешь поднимать себя утром за шкирку в синагогу, зная, что это…

— Хватит, — он прервал меня, — пошли домой.

Домой так домой.

Возвращались мы в полном молчании. Так же молча он умылся и закрылся у себя в спальне, не глядя на меня, как и вчера. Мне оставалось только последовать его примеру, улегшись на диване. Я вдруг вспомнил, как Авшалом отстранился от меня на мосту, и от навалившейся грусти незаметно задремал.

Лерер не откладывал дело в долгий ящик: уже на следующий день, перед тем, как развезти детей по школам, он сообщил мне, что вечером мы пойдём на поклон к мудрому старцу. Он, конечно, выразился в других словах, но мне это всё равно казалось смешным. Я чувствовал себя Нео, которого ведут знакомиться с Пророчицей. Чего ожидать, я не знал. Мудрого каббалиста, на старости лет разочаровавшегося в религии? Мрачного аскета? Говорливого маразматика? Хотя нет, такого Лерер вряд ли готов был слушать.

Наверное, самой большой неожиданностью оказалось, что мудрец живёт в соседнем доме.

— Он был другом моего отца, — сказал Лерер.

Я помолчал, пытаясь выстроить в голове какую-то картину. Внезапно она сложилась.

— Ты живёшь в доме Альберта? — вырвалось у меня против воли.

— Да, — коротко ответил он.

Я постарался не думать о том, что гощу в доме человека, которого совсем недавно свёл в могилу. Может, он повесился в гостиной, как раз над столом, за которым мы вчера пили чай с его внуками. Меня передёрнуло.

— Он повесился в кабинете, — сказал Авшалом, словно отвечая на мои мысли, — я запер эту комнату, туда никто не заходит.

— А другие его дети не хотели бы продать квартиру? — ох уж моё неуёмное любопытство.

— Они её продали. Мне.

— Вот как… — это многое мне о нём сказало.

— Мы пришли, — он резко остановился возле ничем не примечательного подъезда, толкнул стеклянную дверь.

Я напрягся. Можно было ещё сколько угодно шутить на тему «Матрицы», или хрен знает чего ещё. Но факт оставался фактом — ещё один человек будет знать обо мне слишком многое. Как он отреагирует? Сочтет нас обоих сумасшедшими? Посмеётся? Или поверит, что было бы ещё хуже?

Лерер тем временем остановился у первой же двери на первом этаже и нажал на кнопку звонка.

Через несколько секунд дверь открылась.

На пороге стоял плотный низкий человек. Он ничем не походил на мудреца и каббалиста, скорее, на подрядчика на стройке. Голова его была лысой и блестящей, он был одет в свитер и домашние штаны, на ногах — стёртые тапки. На вид ему было лет пятьдесят, как и Альберту. Но по тому сразу было понятно, кто он такой — циничный учёный безбожник. А по этому типу не было видно ничего.

— Добрый вечер, Нерия. Мы не слишком рано?

— Вечер добрый. Заходите.

Мы прошли в гостиную, и я увидел двух женщин, сидящих за обеденным столом. Одна была возраста самого хозяина, вторая — лет двадцати пяти-тридцати. Обе были одеты в вполне светскую одежду.

— Мои жена и дочь, — коротко сказал Нерия. — Нава, мы с гостями пройдём в мой кабинет, не будем вам мешать.

— Принести вам чай? — спросила молодая женщина.

— Не надо, — сказал Авшалом. Почему-то это прозвучало излишне резко.

Нерия словно не заметил возникшей неловкости.

— Пошли, парни, — он слегка подтолкнул нас вперёд.

В кабинете хозяин запер дверь на ключ и повернулся ко мне.

— Можешь показать мне, из-за чего весь сыр-бор?

— Уже почти ничего не осталось, — я расстегнул куртку и поднял майку. От надписей оставались лишь едва розоватые разводы на коже. Тем не менее, Нерия внимательно вгляделся в них.

— И в самом деле, так ничего не поймёшь. Вполне могут быть обычными стигматами.

— А снимок, который я вам посылал? — отозвался Лерер. — Я видел это своими глазами. И вы сами видите, что там, на снимке, это именно текст. Я думаю…

— Спокойнее, Авшалом, — остановил его Нерия, — я вижу, что ты слишком сильно погрузился в это дело. Понимаю, что это личное, и тебе важно доказать, что это не выдумка, но…

— Я бы сделал всё, чтобы это оказалось бы выдумкой, а Янон — простым шарлатаном или психом.

— Тебя зовут Янон? — обратился ко мне хозяин.

— Да.

— Авшалом сказал, что твоя мать не-еврейка. Почему же она тебя так назвала?

— Ей нравилось это имя. Она тогда ещё думала, что когда-нибудь сподобится пройти гиюр. Я родился девятого Ава(3), так что ей показалось, что это будет…

— Забавно? — закончил за меня Нерия. Повернулся к Лереру: — Поражают такие люди. Навязывают детям непрошеные судьбы, непосильную ответственность, имена, от которых лучше держаться подальше. Потому что это «забавно».

Тот промолчал.

— Не знаю, что сказать, — вздохнул Нерия, — лет десять назад можно было бы посоветовать поменять имя. А теперь это уже неважно.

— А что насчёт конца света? — спросил Лерер.

— А что с ним? — с интересом спросил старший мужчина.

— Что нам делать? — я видел, что мой спутник едва себя сдерживает.

— Ты пришёл ко мне, чтобы спросить, как спасти весь мир от конца света? — Нерия рассмеялся. — Ну ты даёшь. Мне-то откуда знать?

— Вы же специалист по эсхатологии, по каббале, по…

— Специалист, да. Но если мир поворачивается такой вот задницей, которую мы никак не учитывали, то чем именно я могу помочь, Авшалом?

— Прочтите, что мы вчера смогли расшифровать — Лерер протянул ему листок, на котором я переписал весь текст в современных знаках.

Нерия просмотрел строки, шевеля губами. Потом протянул мне листок.

— Ничего не понятно, кроме слова «Янон». Что вполне доказывает мою версию со стигматами. Хотя… всякое может быть.

— Понятно, — я спрятал лист в карман. Как же мне хотелось ему поверить…

Нас проводили до двери. Дочь Нерии улыбнулась Авшалому, полностью игнорируя меня.

— Приходи почаще, мы всегда рады тебя видеть.

— Спасибо, — сухо ответил тот, даже не подумав улыбнуться в ответ. Ну и ну.

— Что такое у вас с той девушкой? — спросил я, когда мы вышли из подъезда.

— Это всё, что тебе хочется знать после всего, что сейчас было? — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Если честно, мы ничего путного не услышали. То ли моя мать дура, то ли я псих. В общем, никаких советов он нам не дал. Зря пришли.

Авшалом схватил меня за капюшон куртки, и я остановился.

— Ты сам себя изрисовал этими знаками? Признавайся!

— Рисовал бы сам — наверняка придумал бы хоть какой-то связный текст, — огрызнулся я. — Какого лешего мне калякать на себе буквы без смысла?

— Ты мог сделать это бессознательно, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Подозреваешь во мне лунатика?

— Не отрицаю этой версии. Пока что это куда вероятнее, чем…

— И утешительнее, правда? Мне тоже хочется верить в то, что я псих, — признался я.

Он вздохнул и отпустил мой капюшон.

— Если бы я мог знать точно…

— Тогда что?

— Тогда бы хотя бы решил для себя — выкидывать тебя из своей квартиры или нет.

— Ты не обязан меня принимать. Я могу съехать прямо сейчас.

— И куда поедешь? Обратно в Эйлат? Или будешь бомжевать прямо здесь, в Иерусалиме? Мессия ты или сумасшедший — просто так я не могу тебя отпустить.

— Тогда пошли уже домой, — начал накрапывать дождь, а куртка, которую он мне дал, промокала.

Дома я молча вскипятил воду и налил нам обоим полные кружки чая. Лерер наблюдал за мной из-за полуопущенных ресниц.

— Дочь Нерии — моя подруга детства, — наконец, сказал он, — мы были друзьями много лет. После моего развода она вбила себе в голову разные глупости… я объяснял ей пару раз, но она, как видишь…

— Очень дружелюбно к тебе настроена, — хмыкнул я.

— Чересчур, — он отхлебнул из кружки.

— Почему же ты развёлся с женой? — я решил, что сейчас будет уместно это спросить.

— Хочешь сказать, почему жена развелась со мной? Она на пять лет старше меня. Мы поженились, как и все в нашем круге, по сговору. Мне тогда едва исполнилось двадцать. Жили много лет дружно. В прошлом году она попросила меня отпустить её. Сказала, что хочет почувствовать, каково это — по-настоящему любить кого-то.

— И как?

Он подумал.

— Мне кажется, она счастлива.

— А ты?

— А я — не очень.

Мне нравилась его откровенность.

Нравилось сидеть с ним вдвоём за столом, под светом жёлтой лампы. Даже зная, что между нами ничего не будет, мне было хорошо и так.

Весь оставшийся вечер он сидел за работой, скрывшись от меня экраном своего лэптопа. Я втыкал в телефон, особо ни о чём не думая. Вспомнил, что он так и не поговорил со мной про работу, и решил напомнить ему завтра утром.

В эту самую секунду мне пришло сообщение от Раи.

«Ты живой?! Напиши хоть слово!»

«Живой», — неохотно написал я.

«Где ты? Как ты?»

«В Иерусалиме. Немного занят»

«На работу вернёшься?»

«Нет»

«Жаль. Ладно, не буду мешать»

Я вздохнул с облегчением. А ведь раньше мечтал о её внимании…

Судя по всему, сегодня все вдруг обо мне вспомнили. После Раи мне написал Эран, а потом — отец. Хотя… это было логично. Рая сообщила о том, что я вернулся в город, боссу, а тот — своему старому приятелю.

Я ответил им одинаково: всё хорошо, занят, на работу не вернусь. Мне повезло, что ни один из них не начал названивать по телефону.

— Я вижу, у тебя там оживлённая социальная жизнь? — спросил Авшалом. Я забыл о нём и слегка вздрогнул.

— Не особо. Всего лишь бывшие коллеги и отец.

— А друзья у тебя есть?

— Есть несколько приятелей в Дрездене.

— Значит, нет друзей?

— Нет.

Он замолчал — вероятно, углубился обратно в работу.

Рая была мне другом. Наверное. Почему я назвал её бывшей коллегой? Она бы обиделась, если узнала.

Орен… нет, он другом не был. Даже не приятелем.

Остальных я держал на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Таких даже приятелями не назовешь.

И так — всю жизнь.

— Поужинаем? — спросил Авшалом.

— Давай. Что приготовить?

— Тостов будет достаточно.

Я приготовил две тарелки с тостами и салатом, поставил его порцию возле лэптопа.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно сказал он, не отрываясь от экрана. Потом поднял на меня глаза: — Спасибо. Я поужинаю с тобой вместе, не люблю есть за работой.

Пока он омывал руки, я налил нам ещё чая.

— Ты все ещё хочешь работать садовником? — спросил он, проглотив первый кусок хлеба.

— Помощником, — поправил я его.

— Не передумал? Каторжная ведь работа. Подумай, может лучше вернуться в свою фирму? Или у тебя там какой-то конфликт с коллегами?

— Нет конфликта, наоборот, всё шло очень неплохо.

— Значит, не хочешь, — подытожил он.

— Угу.

— Хорошо. Завтра позвоню соседу, он этим занимается. Надеюсь, что ты не сбежишь.

Я вспомнил, как мне тоже самое когда-то сказал отец. А ведь я сбежал…

Мое молчание было, наверное, очень красноречивым. Лерер покачал головой.

— Как знаешь.

— Давай пока не загадывать, — пробормотал я.

— Иди спать, — сказал он, — мне надо работать допоздна, не хочу отвлекаться.

Я повернулся, чтобы пойти в ванную, и вдруг почувствовал жжение под ключицей. Прямо, как тогда, на памятном ужине с Ореном.

Через секунду боль ударила бравурным аккордом по моим нервным окончаниям. Я вскрикнул, и Лерер вскочил с места.

— Что с тобой?

— То самое… — прошипел я сквозь зубы. Чёрт, как же жжёт…

Он подлетел ко мне, сдёрнул свитер и уставился на мой торс, на котором явственно проступали новые буквы.

Я прислонился к стене, хотя куда больше мне хотелось лечь прямо на холодный пол, чтобы хоть немного остудить жар и зуд.

— Все ещё… думаешь… что я разрисовываю себя сам? — выдохнул я.

Он не отвечал, и я запоздало подумал, что не следовало ему такое видеть.

Боль прошла, оставив только привычный зуд, и я потянулся за свитером.

— Мне надо сделать снимок, — глухо сказал Лерер. Вытащил телефон, сфотографировал, потом отвернулся от меня.

— Одевайся.

— Хочешь послать доказательство своему другу-раввину?

— Нет. Он всё равно не поверит. А ты завтра будешь сидеть и переводить букву за буквой.

— А работа?

— Забудь, — резко сказал он, — иди спать.

— А ты? Продолжишь заниматься?

— Нет.

Я покачал головой.

— Лучше останусь тут.

— Я не собираюсь вешаться, Янон, — он сразу просёк, в чем дело.

— Не хочу рисковать.

Я думал, что Лерер продолжит гнать меня спать, но он промолчал. Значит, сам себе не доверял.

Я сел обратно на диван, на противоположном конце уселся он.

Говорить не хотелось, я просматривал новости в телефоне, он вытащил из шкафа какой-то фолиант и тоже принялся читать. О происшедшем мы в тот вечер больше не говорили.

 

Палео-еврейский алфавит:

https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Палеоеврейское_письмо_

Протосинайский алфавит:

https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Протосинайская_письменность_

Арамейский алфавит:

https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Арамейское_письмо_

 

1) Атрибуты для молитвы.

Вернуться к тексту

 

2) В иудаизме есть строгий запрет на смешивание мясной и молочной пищи, а также на свинину.

Вернуться к тексту

 

3) По традиции,день рождения Машиаха в иудаизме — 9 Ава (июль-август)

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 05.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 12

Новое сообщение оказалось таким же бессмысленным, как и предыдущее. Я ломал голову над записью ещё пару дней, но в конце концов оставил эту затею.

Авшалом с того вечера стал относиться ко мне немного терпимее. Кроме того, он теперь даже словом не упоминал о том, чтобы я нашёл работу. Меня это напрягало — я помнил его слова о нелюбви к паразитам. Чтобы хоть как-то оправдать своё присутствие у него дома, я взял на себя всю хозяйственную часть: уборку, готовку, закупки и тому подобные мелочи. Я много лет жил один и был привычен ко всей домашней работе. А ему, я видел, это давалось куда труднее. Роль «домохозяйки» мне не особо нравилась, но альтернативы пока что не подворачивалось.

Дети Лерера приезжали к отцу через день и вскоре привыкли ко мне. Мы почти не разговаривали, зато неудобных вопросов тоже не возникало.

Первой субботы в гостях у ультраортодокса я ждал с тревогой: в армии мне довелось пару раз гостить на выходных в таких семьях (какому-то умнику в главштабе показалось, что это поможет солдатам-репатриантам быстрее принять местную культуру), и я помнил дикую скуку, безделье, боязнь нарушить очередное бессмысленное табу и муторные часы, проведённые в синагоге, когда я украдкой пересчитывал страницы в молитвеннике, не особо понимая, что происходит и что надо делать. Эти пара визитов окончательно отвратили меня от традиции, и до первой «телесной» записи я был на сотни световых лет далёк от религии и всего, с ней связанного.

В пятницу днём, после того, как все домашние дела были закончены, Лерер заглянул ко мне в комнату.

— Ты уже придумал, чем будешь заниматься всю субботу? Я не хочу, чтобы ты включал в это время телефон у меня дома, так что на интернет не надейся.

— А ты? Что обычно делаешь?

Он пожал плечами.

— Отдыхаю.

— У нас с тобой разные понятия об отдыхе, — пробормотал я.

— Мы можем пойти к моей сестре, она живёт неподалёку, — предложил он.

— Будешь таскать меня по всем своим родственникам, как любимую невесту? А они ничего не подумают?

— В отличие от тебя, у них не такая извращённая фантазия.

— Если бы ты знал, сколько таких «праведников» подкатывали ко мне в Эйлате…

Он пожал плечами.

— Это их дело. Не думаю, что моя сестра или её муж интересуются такой темой.

Я сдался. Всё равно другого выбора мне не предлагалось, разве что проваляться два дня на диване или гулять по городу до опупения.

— А твои дети?

— На эти выходные они будут у матери. Ты не хочешь пойти в книжный, купить почитать что-нибудь? Завтра, боюсь, тебе станет совсем скучно.

— Хочу.

В магазине я выбрал пару газет, журнал и книгу на английском, надеясь, что мне этого хватит до завтрашнего вечера.

Лерер купил несколько готовых пирогов в соседней кондитерской, какую-то скучнейшую местную газету и очередную книгу с религиозным уклоном. Интересно, будет ли он её читать или просто добавит к своей обширной коллекции.

Дома я искупался, а он в это время позвонил сестре.

— Мы приглашены на ужин, я зайду за тобой после вечерней службы, и мы пойдём. Они живут недалеко отсюда.

— Главное, чтобы они не начали задавать ненужных вопросов.

— Я сказал им, чтобы не особо тебя тормошили. Они нормальные, приятные люди.

Хорошо, поверю ему на слово.

К половине седьмого я оделся в чёрно-белую униформу, которую специально купил, чтобы не выделяться среди остальных, и терпеливо ждал.

Лерер залетел в квартиру ровно в шесть тридцать, подхватил пакет с пирогом и вином, который подготовил ещё днём.

— Готов? — бросил он мне.

— Готов.

— Выглядишь, как истинный дос, — он усмехнулся, но как-то по-доброму.

— Даже не надейся.

— Не забудь кипу, — он протянул мне чёрную бархатную тюбетейку, и я со вздохом её надел. Как же мне всё это напомнило армию… Хорошо, что он хотя бы не тащит меня с собой на молитвы.

— Вот теперь готов. Пошли.

Сестра Авшалома жила на той же улице, что и он. Судя по всему, все в этой общине жили и умирали, не выходя из своего микрокосмоса. Я бы так не смог.

— Ты когда-нибудь выезжал да пределы Иерусалима? — спросил я.

— А как же. Вот, поехал за тобой в Эйлат, — он хмыкнул, увидев моё выражение лица. — Я жил несколько лет в Нью-Йорке в юности, учился в одной из тамошних йешив.

— Вот как…

— Считаешь нас всех ограниченными деревенщинами?

— Тебя — нет.

— Спасибо и на том.

Мы тем временем подошли к невысокому, но новому зданию на самом конце улицы и поднялись по ступеням к входной двери подъезда.

Я с удивлением понял, что на каждый этаж в этом доме приходится всего по одной квартире. Не думал, что в Иерусалиме встречаются подобные дома.

На втором этаже Лерер остановился и постучал в широкую деревянную дверь.

Та почти сразу же распахнулась, и в уши мне ударил шум множества голосов и смеха. Так. Значит, это не тихий семейный ужин?

Я бросил быстрый взгляд на моего спутника, но он на меня не смотрел: здоровался с хозяйкой дома, молодой женщиной в очень красивом платье и головном уборе.

— Привет, Мория́. Хорошо выглядишь.

— И ты, дорогой. Это Янон?

— Да. Прошу, будь с ним помягче.

Она засмеялась.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я не собираюсь его пытать. Проходите, почти все уже здесь.

Почти?!

В огромной гостиной было человек сорок, не меньше. У них что, свадьба?

— Мы пришли на какое-то торжество? — спросил я вполголоса.

— У них тут каждую неделю так, — ответил он мне так же тихо, — муж Мории — один из лидеров местной общины, здесь практически открытый дом.

Если бы я только знал…

Хотя так было даже лучше. В этом скоплении народа меня никто не замечал, я сел на место, которое мне указали, позволил положить себе на тарелку каких-то закусок и просто наблюдал за происходящим.

Авшалом отправился поздороваться с хозяином дома, потом его задержали в какой-то группе таких же чёрно-белых, и он там и остался.

Я тем временем разглядывал остальных. Ничего примечательного, обычные люди, большинство разбилось на группки, и в каждой увлеченно обсуждали что-то своё: политику, детей, новости, культурную жизнь. И, конечно же, религию. Скажем так, разговоры о религии здесь доминировали над всем остальным. В остальном, всё было точь-в-точь, как и на любом другом званом ужине.

Внезапно я увидел знакомое лицо и вздрогнул. Вспомнил — это был тот бородач, с которым мы развлекались в Эйлате за вечер до того, как я позвонил Лереру.

Он скользнул по мне взглядом — и тоже узнал. Отвёл глаза, шагнул за спины других гостей.

Ох ты, чёрт.

Я не боялся, что он разболтает — ему было терять куда больше, чем мне.

И вряд ли бы он принялся приставать ко мне прямо здесь.

Скорее, испугался за Авшалома — факт, что он принимает у себя такого, как я… если этот бородатый намекнёт на мою ориентацию, то это бросит тень и на Лерера.

Зря я согласился сюда прийти, зря.

Ко мне вновь подошла Мория.

— Янон, ты ничего не ешь. Не стесняйся, пожалуйста.

— Да-да. Я просто задумался, извините.

— Ты ведь не женат?

— М-м-м, нет.

— Может быть, ищешь жену?

— Пока что не ищу. Может быть, через пару лет… — боже, как хреново я вру.

— Надеюсь, что тебе понравится у нас в общине, — она улыбнулась и оставила меня в покое. Интересно, что ей наплел её брат?

Я попробовал то, что было у меня на тарелке. Неплохо. По крайней мере, намного лучше того, что я помнил по прошлым, армейским визитам. Вряд ли Мория сама готовит еду для такой прорвы гостей — слишком свежей и ухоженной она выглядела. Значит, у них хороший кейтеринг или повар.

— Привет, — а вот и давнишний бородач.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал я.

— Скучаешь?

— Нет, всё прекрасно.

— Ты вроде говорил, что не из наших, — сказал он. Я слегка расслабился — он вёл себя вполне дружелюбно.

— Так и есть. Попал сюда случайно.

— Ясно. Жаль, хотелось бы видеть тебя здесь почаще.

Я удивился. Подкат прямо посреди бела дня? Впрочем, мы сидели поодаль от других, и на нас никто не смотрел.

Он засмеялся.

— Я не собираюсь к тебе лезть. То, что было в Эйлате, остаётся в Эйлате. Но мне приятно тебя видеть. Если вдруг решишь остаться здесь, буду рад помочь, чем смогу.

— Спасибо, — я поймал себя на том, что не знаю, как реагировать на его слова. Я не понимал ни подтекста, ни интонаций. Как будто со мной говорили на чужом языке.

— Привет, Эзра, — раздался у меня над головой знакомый голос. Лерер решил всё-таки проведать, как у меня дела.

— Привет. Беседую тут вот с этим парнем. Его зовут…

— Янон, — подсказал я.

— Янон. Мория сказала, что он репатриант, так что я предложил ему помощь в адаптации.

— Вот как, — голос Лерера был сух, как прошлогодняя листва. Эзра посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Я что-то не то сказал?

— Нет, просто удивляюсь своей сестре. Стремится причинять добро, всегда и везде.

— Есть за ней такое, — признал тот.

— Как твоя учёба? — спросил Авшалом чуть более дружелюбным тоном, чем минуту назад.

— Продвигается понемногу. Адвокатский экзамен будет через год, как раз успею подготовиться.

Лерер кивнул, а потом замер. Скорее всего, вспомнил, что никакого «через год» уже не будет.

Я словно невзначай толкнул его в бок, и он опомнился.

— Ты будешь хорошим юристом, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом.

— Янон, а ты кем работаешь? — спросил Эзра.

Вот и начались неудобные вопросы.

Лерер пришёл мне на помощь.

— Он только недавно приехал в город.

— Так ты его знаешь? — удивился бородач.

Час от часу не легче. Сейчас он узнает, что я живу у Авшалома, и кристально чистая репутация того огребёт изрядную порцию грязи.

— Я здесь всего неделю, успел познакомиться только с Морией и её семьёй, — сказал я извиняющимся голосом.

Эзра понимающе кивнул.

— Тебе повезло сразу познакомиться с такой семьей. Но если нужна будет помощь — звони мне тоже. Я скажу Морие, чтобы после субботы передала бы тебе мой телефон.

— Договорились, — да понял я, понял, что ты хочешь. Не тупой.

Мой непрошеный собеседник наконец-то отошёл, и я незаметно выдохнул.

— Что это было? — очень тихо спросил Авшалом.

— Не хочу, чтобы он узнал, что я у тебя живу.

— У тебя с ним что-то… Хотя лучше не говори, ладно?

— Не буду.

Он нервничал, и это было непривычно — я ещё ни разу не видел его таким.

— В чём дело?

— Не нравится, что я узнаю о людях, которые мне дороги, подробности, которых знать не хотел.

— Мне жаль, — искренне ответил я

Он промолчал.

Я опять подумал, что зря пришёл: одним своим присутствием я словно добавил Лереру несколько литров дёгтя в бочонок мёда. Очень дорогого ему мёда.

К нам присоединился ещё кто-то, Авшалома окликнули, и он отошёл к своим друзьям, не взглянув на меня.

Как ни странно, оставшаяся часть вечера прошла совсем неплохо. Я пообщался ещё с несколькими гостями, которые не напрягали меня, в отличие от Эзры, сумел ловко избежать вопросов, на которые отвечать было бы неразумно, попробовал несколько удачных блюд и выпил пару бокалов вина.

Никто здесь не утыкался в телефон, не гремела фоном музыка, не шумел телевизор. Что же, в таком времяпровождении была своя прелесть.

Лерер отошёл от недавнего разговора, и настроение у него было приподнятым. Он кивнул мне издалека, давая понять, что нам пора. Я поднялся со своего места, подошёл к хозяевам дома, чтобы поблагодарить за прекрасный вечер.

— Приходи ещё, Янон, — сказала Мория, — мы всегда будем рады. Если ищешь работу, дай мне знать.

— Ты ведь знаешь немецкий? — спросил её муж. — Нам, возможно, нужен будет технический переводчик. Созвонимся на неделе?

— Хорошо, — ответил я. Почему бы и нет? Вряд ли Авшалом будет против, если я начну работать на его зятя.

Выйдя из дома, я дождался Лерера. Тот поравнялся со мной, похлопал по карманам, и я понял, что он по привычке ищет сигареты. Со злорадством подумал, что ему придется терпеть ещё почти сутки до следующей затяжки.

— Что, курить хочется? — с деланным сочувствием спросил я.

Он только криво усмехнулся.

— Домой?

— Можно прогуляться, — дома меня ждала смертная скука, и я, как мог, отдалял этот момент. Кроме того, чем позже я лягу, тем дольше смогу спать завтра, приблизив долгожданный исход субботы.

Он согласно кивнул, и мы повернули в противоположную от нашего дома сторону.

— Эзра к тебе приставал? — спросил он вполголоса, когда мы отошли достаточно далеко.

— Нет, но, думаю, он не будет против, если я ему позвоню.

— Ты собираешься с ним встретиться? — спросил он напряжённо.

— Вряд ли. Это слишком рискованно: у вас все про всех знают. Одно дело — короткий контакт в Эйлате, другое — здесь.

Он слегка расслабился.

— Я не могу запрещать тебе… контакты, или как ты это там называешь. Но сделай так, чтобы моего дома, семьи и круга это не касалось бы никаким образом. Надеюсь, это понятно?

— Да я и не рвусь как-то, — пожал я плечами.

— Ты всегда был только с мужчинами? — спросил он после долгой паузы.

— Почти всегда.

— Тебе не нравятся женщины?

— Нравились…д ве.

— Даже две? — он усмехнулся.

— Злишься? — спросил я.

— Как тебе сказать… Первую половину вечера я думал о том, что мне надо скрывать, что я пришёл в гости с мессией. Вторую — что с геем.

Я рассмеялся.

— А тебе самому не мешает, что я живу у тебя дома?

Он вздохнул.

— Я тебе уже сказал. Если ты — Машиах… сам знаешь, что это значит для таких, как я. А остальное мне неважно.

Я сглотнул.

— Почему ты веришь в то, что я… мессия? Только на основе того, что на мне выгравировали это слово? Ведь я не буду спасать человечество, как положено по традиции. Наоборот.

— А кто же тогда? Антихрист? У нас нет такого понятия. Сумасшедший? Не после того, что я своими глазами видел несколько дней назад.

— Просто…если это что-то сверхъестественное, то совсем не значит, что и божественное. Ты не думал об этом?

— Думаешь, что ты одержим каким-то духом?

— Не знаю. Я вообще в это все не верю. Даже в то, что со мной происходит. Мне до сих пор легче считать себя шизофреником, чем…

— Я и сам не верю в демонов, духов и прочую нечисть. Я уверен только в одном. И ты теперь — часть этого. Хочешь — иди к какому-нибудь мудрецу, проверяйся на одержимость. Скорее всего, что-то и найдут. Умельцев тут хватает, — теперь он явно надо мной смеялся. — А кроме того, — продолжил Авшалом тихо, уже не улыбаясь, — я думаю… я надеюсь… что ты будешь знать, что делать.

— Ч-что? — я остановился.

— Что ты сделаешь всё правильно. В конце концов.

— Ты имеешь в виду — быстро и безболезненно?

— Хотя бы и так.

Я вздохнул. Всё-таки он верил, что я в последний момент смогу спасти этот мир. А я знал, что этого не случится — уже давно прошёл стадию отрицания, как и все остальные после неё. Он же был в самом начале пути.

Но мне не хотелось портить этот вечер, не хотелось заставлять его задумываться о скором конце. Пусть думает, что хочет. А потом будет уже неважно — некому и некого будет ни в чём упрекнуть.

Суббота оказалась не такой ужасной, как я себе представлял. Мы вернулись поздно, поэтому я спал до полудня. Проснувшись, читал купленную макулатуру, обедал, кормил вернувшегося с дневной молитвы Лерера.

После обеда он спросил, не хочу ли я пройтись с ним к его друзьям.

— Вы так и ходите друг другу в гости каждые выходные?

— Иногда. Раньше я ходил на уроки Торы, но сейчас почти перестал. Да и тебя не потащу на такой урок — вижу, что тебе это в тягость.

— Почему же сам не ходишь?

Он пожал плечами.

— Потому же, почему ты перестал работать по профессии. Не вижу больше смысла укреплять…что-либо.

Значит, он не настолько непробиваем, как я думал. Может быть, когда-нибудь дойдёт всё-таки очередь и до бекона.

Вечером, когда Авшалом с наслаждением выкурил первую сигарету, а я погрузился в свой смартфон, внезапно зазвонил домашний телефон. На моей памяти он звонил в первый раз, и я замер, не сразу поняв, откуда идёт звук.

Лерер поднял трубку.

— А, привет. И тебе хорошей недели.

Пауза.

— Ты серьёзно?

Пауза.

— Я передам. Подождёшь на линии?

Он повернулся ко мне.

— Это муж Мории, Гиллель. Спрашивает, не передумал ли ты ещё насчет работы. Ты знаешь, о чём идет речь?

— Да. Мы говорили о работе переводчиком с немецкого.

Он протянул мне трубку.

— Тогда вперёд.

— Алло? — мой голос слегка дрогнул от волнения.

— Янон, это Гиллель. Извини, что беспокою тебя сразу же после субботы, но мне нужен срочный ответ — завтра ко мне приезжает группа коллег из Германии. Ты умеешь переводить деловые переговоры?

— Смотря в какой области, — ответил я осторожно.

— Архитектуры и дизайна.

— Умею.

— Можно спросить, откуда такая уверенность?

— Я инженер-строитель. Немецкий — мой родной язык. Дома приходилось иногда переводить, когда подрабатывал во время учёбы.

— Что же… — в трубке зашуршало, — я иду на риск, но у меня нет выбора. Увидимся завтра в восемь утра у меня. Я скину Авшалому адрес и буду тебя ждать.

Я повесил трубку, немного растерянно посмотрел на Лерера.

Тот приподнял бровь.

— Ну что? Согласился?

— Ты же сам говорил, что не будешь кормить паразитов.

Он усмехнулся.

— Не думал, что ты это запомнишь. Иди работай, конечно. Думаешь, справишься?

— Давно уже не переводил переговоров, но постараюсь не ударить лицом в грязь.

— Удачи, — было видно, что он рад за меня.

Готовясь на следующее утро к выходу, меня слегка потряхивало — я осознавал, что могу легко подставить Гиллеля и сорвать сделку, если не справлюсь со своей работой.

Но к концу рабочего дня я вспомнил поговорку по то, что у страха глаза велики: переговоры прошли в дружелюбной обстановке, тему беседы я знал хорошо, переводить было не сложно. Немцы приехали из какой-то южной глубинки, поэтому английский знали плохо, а диалект их сильно отличался от привычного мне, но всё равно было приятно после долгого перерыва слышать родную речь, говорить на ней с кем-то, кроме матери.

Проводив делегацию, Гиллель вернулся в кабинет, в котором я остался его ждать.

— Неплохо, Янон. Я рад, что рискнул и не прогадал. Правда, не могу предложить тебе подобную работу на постоянной основе — не так уж часто нас посещают такие гости. Но у нас есть проект, в котором мы обязаны вести документацию на двух языках — английском и немецком. Если думаешь, что справишься — то ты принят.

— Если документация в той же сфере, что и сегодняшняя встреча — то, думаю, справлюсь.

— Хорошо. Я оформлю тебя на частичную ставку. Приходи пару раз в неделю и работай столько, сколько потребуется. В конце месяца мы будем суммировать твои рабочие часы и выплачивать зарплату. Тебе подходят подобные условия?

— Вполне.

— Тогда иди оформляться в отдел кадров, вторая дверь от начале коридора. И спасибо за хорошо выполненную работу.

Когда я вернулся, дома ещё никого не было — у Лерера по воскресеньям был самый длинный рабочий день, и он приходил домой только после восьми.

Я на полном автомате приготовил ужин, поел и решил было посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм на рабочем лэптопе Лерера, как зазвонил мой телефон.

Орен.

Он-то зачем звонит? В последний раз я разговаривал с ним в декабре, и отношения между нами были весьма прохладными.

Тем не менее я ответил.

— Янон, — на секунду он, судя по всему, растерялся — видимо, не ожидал, что я отвечу.

— Да, это я. Что случилось?

— Хотел сообщить тебе новость — до того, как тебе о ней расскажет какой-нибудь доброжелатель.

— Ну?

Он откашлялся, и я понял, что он хочет сообщить что-то очень для меня неприятное и не знает, как.

Мое сердце похолодело. Что случилось? Кто-то умер? Эран? Рая?

— Что… что случилось? — повторил я.

— Мы с Раей помолвились, — выпалил он наконец.

Я перевёл дыхание. Фух, все живы.

Потом обдумал услышанное. Да, не самое приятное известие, но, видимо, эти двое наконец-то друг с другом спелись.

— Ну… я очень рад за вас, — сказал я не особо искренне.

— Спасибо. Я не хотел, чтобы до тебя дошла бы какая-нибудь перевранная сплетня.

— А как же вы так быстро?

Смешок в трубку.

— Мы знаем друг друга уже четыре с лишним года. Из них спим уже полтора. Думаешь, быстро?

— Думаю, что вы — двое мудаков, — теперь я разозлился, почувствовав себя полным идиотом.

— Поверь мне, я это сам знаю. Два мудака и два идиота. И я хотел спросить — ты приедешь к нам на свадьбу?

— Когда? — в глубине души я надеялся, что он назовёт дату, которая окажется за пределами нашего существования. Но он меня разочаровал.

— Двадцать третьего марта. Как раз через месяц.

— Приду, если ничего другого не подвернётся в этот день.

— И на мой мальчишник?

— А не слишком ли многого ты хочешь?

— В идеале, Рая хотела, чтобы ты пришёл бы и на её девичник, но как раз это уже «слишком».

— Я подумаю.

— Спасибо, — это было сказано серьёзно и искренне, — и ещё… прости меня. И Раю.

— Угу.

После разговора я ещё какое-то время сидел оглушённый, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. Интересно, а как Эран воспримет или воспринял эту новость?

Потом я разозлился ещё больше.

Они были вместе, когда Орен изображал со мной пылкого и романтичного любовника.

Были вместе, когда он называл меня чужим именем в то время, как я его трахал.

Вместе, когда Рая давала мне советы по поводу моих с Альператом отношений.

Когда он накинулся на меня в кабинете.

Когда она дразнила меня, сводила меня с ума — они спали друг с другом.

Какой же я идиот!

— Что ты в темноте сидишь? — раздался сзади меня голос, и я подскочил на стуле.

Авшалом стоял на пороге, привычный, монохромный, немного усталый.

Как хорошо было видеть его здесь и сейчас — глыбу морали и тысячелетних устоев.

— Привет, — сказал я.

— Как прошёл рабочий день?

— Неплохо. Предложили частичную ставку.

— Доволен?

— Да.

— Ужинал?

— Угу.

— Хорошо.

Он скинул с себя чёрное пальто, и я подумал, что хотел бы обнять его и просто постоять так хотя бы пару минут. Никаких других желаний к меня в эту секунду не было. Но даже обнять его я бы не мог.

Так что я остался сидеть под жёлтым кругом света, дожидаясь, пока он выйдет из душа и сядет рядом, чтобы поужинать.

Мне стало спокойнее. Буря, вызванная звонком Альперата, улеглась, оказавшись просто минутным приступом злости.

Я пойду и на мальчишник, и на свадьбу. Пусть радуются, пока могут. Я тоже буду рад за них — слишком мало осталось времени, чтобы тратить его на злобу и обиду.

А пока что проведу ещё один вечер с единственным евреем, который поверил, что я — мессия.

Глава опубликована: 07.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы


	2. Часть 2

Глава 13

Я ходил на подработку два раза в неделю, как мы и договаривались с Гиллелем. Работа меня не напрягала, наоборот — не превращаясь в рутину, отвлекала от невеселых мыслей, которые неизменно настигали меня дома.

Я бы с удовольствием работал бы и больше — тем более, что новых надписей не появлялось, и меня ничего не занимало. Заикнулся было Лереру насчёт садовника, но он опять посоветовал мне забыть об этом. Судя по всему, он тогда неудачно пошутил, а теперь раскаивался в этом.

Отец не выдержал и позвонил мне недели через две после моего возвращения в Иерусалим.

— Ну как, ты уже не в бегах? — голос его звучал иронично. Значит, уже не сердится.

— Уже нет.

— Зачем сбежал-то? Лечил разбитое сердце? Я тут узнал некоторые подробности твоей бурной личной жизни в фирме Данцигера.

— Значит, оно там ещё большие мудаки, чем я думал, — огрызнулся я.

— Хочешь вернуться ко мне? — он оживился.

— Нет. Мне нужен перерыв.

— Ты так утомился, бедненький?

— Просто думаю, что занимался не своим делом.

— А сейчас чем занимаешься? Неужели своим? На чьи деньги, кстати?

— Подрабатываю переводчиком и живу у приятеля.

— Какого ещё приятеля? Нашёл себе кого-то?

— Нет, это не такой приятель. Обычный.

Он помолчал.

— И что, он тебя содержит? Я на такое не согласен.

— Я оплачиваю своё содержание частично сам.

— Ты знаешь, Янон, — сказал он, — я никогда не думал, что мой единственный сын станет альфонсом.

— Я не…

— Не перебивай. Я верю, что ты не спишь с этим парнем, кем бы он ни был. Но факт, что ты живёшь за его счёт. Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но требую, чтобы ты взял себя в руки. Не можешь себя содержать — переезжай к нам. Жить за счёт родителей в твоём возрасте, конечно, невесело, но по крайней мере, не так позорно, как альфонсить.

— Я не собираюсь к вам переезжать, — оборвал его я.

— А работать?

— Хорошо, поищу другую работу.

— Вот и замечательно. И приводи своего приятеля к нам, я хочу посмотреть, кто этот святой человек.

— Он дос, — сказал я мстительно, зная, что отец таких недолюбливает.

— Ах, вот как. Теперь всё становится немного яснее. Спасает, значит, твою заблудшую душу?

— Что-то в этом духе.

— Он сам-то работает? Или из тех, что сидят на шее у государства?

— Работает в университете.

— М-да. Знаешь, что? Приезжайте к нам в четверг. Я хочу с ним поговорить.

— Я спрошу, захочет ли он.

— Дай мне знать... Да, и скинь мне его имя на телефон. Тебе привет от моих девушек, они по тебе скучают. Пока.

Лерер на моё сообщение о том, что мы приглашены к моему отцу, пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, в четверг вечером дети будут у матери, так что я свободен. 

— Тебя не смущает то, что я живу за твой счёт? — спросил я. Слова отца не давали мне покоя.

— Ты живёшь у меня в гостях. Спасибо, что начал оплачивать часть расходов, хотя особой нужды в этом нету. Я жалею, что тогда вообще заикнулся об этом.

— Отцу это сильно мешает.

— А тебе?

— Тоже.

— Как зовут твоего отца? — спросил он неожиданно.

— Давид.

Он покачал головой.

— Твоя мать будто специально нарывалась(1), а?

— Ты веришь в это? — фыркнул я — Что имя определяет судьбу?

— Не очень. Но, тем не менее, она сделала все возможное для этого… Как они вообще познакомились, твои родители?

— Отец — урожденный израильтянин. В молодости поехал учиться в Германию и познакомился с мамой. Они поженились, родился я. Через несколько лет развелись, а когда мне было шестнадцать, мы с отцом переехали сюда. Мать не была против.

— Почему ты вернулся в Германию после этого?

— Из-за первых надписей. Подумал, что там этого не будет.

— И что? Помогло?

— Сперва да, потом уже нет. Но я не хотел возвращаться.

— А сюда тогда почему вернулся?

— Приказали, — неохотно ответил я.

Он помолчал.

— С тобой, Янон, я как будто живу в каком-то параллельном мире.

— Ты о чём? — я не понял.

— До знакомства с тобой вопрос был лишь один — верю я или нет. А теперь это уже… и не вопрос.

— Никогда не думал, что люди твоего круга мучаются подобными сомнениями, — удивился я.

— Смотря кто.

— А ты?

— Почти каждый день.

— По тебе не скажешь.

Он улыбнулся.

— Значит, ты меня каким-то образом спас. Как и полагается порядочному мессии.

— Значит, о спасении у нас тоже очень разные представления, — хмыкнул я.

В четверг вечером я запасся бутылкой любимого отцом коньяка, тортом для мачехи и сестры и дожидался Лерера.

Он не выглядел обеспокоенным или напряжённым по поводу предстоящего визита. Наверное, не вполне осознавал, что его ожидает.

Я же знал своего отца достаточно хорошо, чтобы изнывать от неловкости уже сейчас.

Нам открыла Ноа.

— Мам, Янон пришёл!

Эден выглянула из спальни, и я с удивлением понял, у неё появился изрядный животик.

— О, — только и смог я сказать в первую секунду.

Она засмеялась.

— Забыла, что тебя здесь давно не было.

— В добрый час, — поздравил я её по местному обычаю.

— Спасибо. Давид скоро будет, пошёл что-то купить в последний момент.

Она увидела Авшалома.

— О, вы друг Янона? Очень приятно. Проходите в гостиную. К сожалению, мой дом не кошерный, но у нас есть одноразовая посуда, и вся еда в запечатанных коробках из магазина, так что, надеюсь, проблемой это не будет.

— Спасибо, в таком случае всё в порядке, — отозвался тот.

Родители на самом деле позаботились о том, чтобы гость не остался голодным: к еде была подана одноразовая посуда, на столе были запечатанные пакеты с лепешками и банки с салатами. Рядом незаметно притулился чек из супермаркета с безупречной репутацией.

Я слегка расслабился — по крайней мере, с этой проблемой они справились.

Отец вернулся с бутылкой вина и соком, сдержанно поздоровался со мной, немного сердечнее — с Лерером.

Разлил всем вина, приподнял свой пластиковый стакан.

— Ваше здоровье.

Мы пригубили, и некоторое время все делали вид, что заняты содержимым своих тарелок.

— Авшалом! — обратился к гостю отец, и тот слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Да?

— В первую очередь, я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы предоставляете моему сыну крышу над головой. Но должен сказать — мне не по душе его легкомысленность. Я так понимаю, что вы многодетный отец, и у вас много расходов. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы Янон и дальше продолжал быть обузой для вас.

— Он не обуза. Янон — мой гость. Он взял на себя очень много обязанностей, с которыми я сам не справлялся. В последнее время мне куда легче принимать у себя своих детей — я знаю, что дома их ждёт ужин, что есть кто-то, кто сможет посидеть с ними, если я задержусь на работе, и…

— То есть, если говорить прямо: Янон поменял свою профессию на призвание домохозяйки, — сухо прокомментировал отец.

— Он не обязан был делать даже этого. Как мой гость, он мог бы весь день валяться на диване и плевать в потолок, — сказал Авшалом.

«А что, так можно было?» — усмехнулся я.

— Авшалом, я немолодой человек. Много пожил на этом свете. И понимаю, что просто так ничего не делается. С какой стати человек вашего круга, вашего статуса, вашего положения — уж извините, я навел о вас некоторые справки, и ваша семья — не последняя в Иерусалиме — дал кров Янону? Вы хоть что-то знаете о моём сыне? Или решили приютить его из жалости?

— Я знаю о вашем сыне довольно многое, хоть и не всё. Он не скрывает от меня свои… предпочтения.

— И вам, как верующему человеку, это не мешает?

— Пока это не затрагивает меня и мою семью — не мешает.

— В таком случае вы — редчайшее исключение из правил. Если вы и вправду не спите с Яноном, то мне остаётся только поражаться.

Лерер только пожал плечами. Сам я уже давно был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Меня обсуждали, словно я не сидел прямо тут. Словно… словно я был девицей на выданье, только с изрядно подмоченной репутацией.

— Может, хватит? — не выдержал я.

— Мы скоро закончим, — хладнокровно сказал отец, — ещё один вопрос. Что думают об этом соседстве в вашем окружении? Ваша бывшая жена, например? Родители? Братья?

— Моих родителей нет в живых. Жена и братья знают, что я принимаю в гостях репатрианта, которому помогаю на первых порах адаптироваться.

— Помогаете — почему? Из каких побуждений?

— Потому что… — Лерер помедлил, и я затаил дыхание, — я сказал им, что он заинтересован влиться в нашу общину.

— Ты сказал им, что я хочу стать досом? — я засмеялся. Вот оно что…

— Что же, это хорошая отговорка — для посторонних. Но я прекрасно представляю отношение своего сына к религии. Скорее рак на горе свистнет, чем он согласится зайти в синагогу. Так что — какой истинный повод?

Лерер молчал.

— Ну же? — слегка надавил отец.

— Я не могу назвать какого-то особого повода. Одно могу сказать: в этом нет ничего сексуального или криминального. Янон стал мне другом, мы легко уживаемся, и пока меня не напрягает его соседство — он будет моим гостем.

Отец отпил вина.

— Как я понимаю, истинной причины вы мне не скажете. 

— Нету никакой «истинной причины».

Лерер, оказывается, неплохой лжец.

— Ну что же… Поверю вам на слово. Тогда остаётся лишь одна помеха: то, что Янон позволяет вам платить за себя. Я хочу предложить два варианта. Первый: в течение месяца мой сын должен найти работу, которая полностью оплачивала бы его жилье у вас. Второй: я буду выплачивать вам из своего кармана.

— Про второй вариант можете забыть. Что же касается первого — на его усмотрение. Если ему и самому мешает наша нынешняя ситуация, и он сможет найти такую работу, то почему бы и нет? Если же нет, то, повторяюсь, Янон — мой гость. Он волен делать всё, что ему угодно.

— Странно всё это, — вздохнул отец — будь Янон девушкой, я бы за него только порадовался (да, Эден, я слышал про двойные стандарты). А так… но вы оба взрослые люди. Боюсь только, что версия про нуждающегося репатрианта долго не проработает. Люди начнут гадать, почему вы так долго живёте под одной крышей. А в вашем кругу, Авшалом, слухи распространяются с пугающей быстротой.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — сдержанно ответил тот.

— Как скажешь, — отец перешёл на «ты». — Ну что, кто хочет ещё вина?

После мучительной официальной части общение постепенно стало более непринуждённым. Я в основном общался с сестрой, отец — с Лерером. Эден делила внимание между всеми, время от времени поглаживая живот.

В девять часов мы начали собираться.

— Приходите почаще, — сказал отец, провожая нас до двери. Неизвестно по какой причине, но он повеселел и был в самом благодушном настроении. Скорее всего, из-за моего коньяка, который он успел попробовать за десертом. Лерер тоже казался более расслабленным, чем обычно.

По дороге домой он остановился.

— Совсем забыл тебе сказать. Дети остаются на всю субботу у меня. Должны были приехать на прошлые выходные, но остались у бывшей жены из-за какого-то мероприятия.

— Ну хорошо. Какие планы?

— Обычно мы с ними идём к моему брату, или же тот приходит к нам со своей семьёй.

— Хорошо. Ты хочешь, чтобы я присутствовал при этом?

— Как тебе удобнее. Скажу честно: я вижу, что тебе не особо нравятся выходные у меня дома. Кроме того, ты не обязан соблюдать субботние традиции, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы в моем доме... Словом, чтобы мои дети не соблазнялись бы видом включённых гаджетов по субботам.

Я пожал плечами.

— Тогда останусь на выходные у отца.

Он незаметно выдохнул. Неужели опасался, что я оскорблюсь? Мне самому стало легче на душе: я только что понял, что в противном случае меня ждала перспектива провести очередные скучнейшие сорок восемь часов в компании пятерых человек, абсолютно не разделяющих мои убеждения.

— Вообще, хорошая идея — раз в две недели гостить у своих, — задумчиво сказал я. — Вот я оторвусь… Буду смотреть все пятничные программы до поздней ночи, а в субботу играть с сестрой в видеоигры.

— Тогда ты не захочешь оттуда уезжать, — засмеялся Лерер.

— Пару суток в компании моего отца — и в субботу вечером я буду считать минуты до того момента, когда можно будет прибежать обратно к тебе.

Он шагал рядом со мной и улыбался. Я подумал, что он выпил бокала три за ужином, и если я коснусь его словно бы случайно, то он, возможно, и не заметит этого. Дотронуться до него хотелось до дрожи, но я помнил, как он отстранился от меня на мосту, и понимал, что ничего не изменилось и не изменится. Любое моё прикосновение он сразу же расшифрует и отвергнет.

— Янон, — сказал Авшалом, — ты меня слушаешь?

— Да, — рассеянно ответил я.

— Я вижу, что нет, поэтому повторяю для тех, кто в танке: Эзра звонил моей сестре и очень хочет, чтобы ты ему перезвонил.

— Он не боится, что его спалят? — я встревожился. Неосторожность этого парня ударила бы в первую очередь по Лереру и всей его семье.

— Я не представляю, что с ним творится. Никогда бы не подумал, что в нём есть такое… и мне кажется, он скоро снимет кипу(2).

Я уже вижу к этому все предпосылки.

— Ну и хорошо. Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы он женился на какой-нибудь девушке и всю жизнь делал вид, что у него на неё стоит?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы у него не было таких наклонностей, — сухо ответил Лерер.

— Всегда забываю, что ты в первую очередь — религиозный фанатик. Обычно производишь впечатление вполне адекватного человека.

— Какой есть, — ответил он коротко, и мы замолчали.

— Ты позвонишь ему? — спросил он немного погодя.

— Думаешь, стоит?

— Думаю, стоит позвонить и объяснить, что его интерес к тебе не к месту и бросает тень на всех нас.

— Вопрос, не плевать ли ему на такие аргументы.

— Тогда я сам с ним поговорю.

Я вздохнул.

— Давай я позвоню прямо сейчас. Чего тянуть кота за яйца.

Вбил номер Эзры в телефон, нажал на кнопку вызова.

— Алло? — услышал я его голос.

— Эзра, это Янон.

— Привет, — голос его стал сразу тёплым и бархатным.

— Послушай… Мне понравилась твоя фраза про то, что всё, что происходит в Эйлате, там и остаётся. Там всё было прекрасно, но здесь у нас у всех есть определенные обязательства, верно?

— Какие же обязательства есть у тебя? — спросил он глухо.

Я мысленно вздохнул, готовясь к неизбежному вранью.

— Я пытаюсь как-то изменить свою жизнь. Встать на правильную дорогу, прийти к чему-то… к тому, что я чувствую, что должен сделать. Семья Лереров помогает мне в этом, и я не хотел бы ставить их в неудобное положение. Как видишь, нам с тобой не по пути, — я старался говорить проникновенно, надеясь, что он поверит в ту чушь, что я нёс.

— Да, мне сказали, что ты в процессе приближения к религии. Я думал, что это несерьёзно. Если честно, мне показалось, что ты искал меня… и поэтому… — он замолк.

— Мне жаль, если я дал тебе ложную надежду, Эзра.

— Мне тоже жаль. Я сам вряд ли долго задержусь в общине. Думал, что уйду с тобой. А оказалось, что ты пришёл, а я ухожу.

— Возможно, ты делаешь правильный выбор, — сказал я. Значит, Лерер был прав — Эзра собирался покинуть религиозный мир.

— Пока что рано говорить. Надеюсь, что твой выбор тоже будет верным. Удачи, во всяком случае.

Мы коротко распрощались, и я взглянул на Лерера. Тот слышал большую часть нашего разговора и теперь был задумчив и невесел.

— Ну что? — сказал я.

— Бедный парень.

— Храбрый парень.

— Ты не хочешь последовать за ним? — спросил он.

Я растерялся.

— Зачем?

— А ты сможешь остаться в моей общине? Ведь тебе придется забыть про эту сторону своей жизни. Подумай об этом.

— Я не собираюсь быть частью твоей общины, — мягко напомнил я, — сказал ему это, только чтобы поддержать легенду, которую ты придумал для остальных.

Он открыл рот, потом закрыл.

И засмеялся.

— Я почти поверил. Янон, ты, оказывается, умеешь врать. Мне надо быть осторожнее.

— Теперь опять будешь думать, кто я — шизофреник или шарлатан?

— Я уже ответил себе на этот вопрос.

— И не сомневаешься?

— Каждый день, — усмехнулся он.

— И каков твой вердикт?

Он повернулся ко мне, останавливаясь, и я почти наткнулся на него, не успев притормозить.

— Ты — это ты.

Тем не менее, глаза его смотрели на меня внимательно и испытующе — он и сейчас не был уверен в своих словах, и я это видел.

Он стоял слишком близко, и я не выдержал. Ни о чём больше не думая, я коснулся ладонью его локтя, желая приблизить хоть ещё немного к себе. Губы мои успели мазнуть по его скуле, прежде чем он меня оттолкнул.

— Больше никогда так не делай, — сказал он очень тихо.

— Извини, — я отступил, не веря, что только что совершил ужасающую глупость.

— Пошли домой, — он круто повернулся и зашагал впереди меня.

Я поплёлся вслед за ним, чувствуя, как моё лицо горит. Какой же я идиот…

Моя выходка имела свои последствия: с утра я Лерера не видел — сначала он пошёл на молитву, потом — за закупками, после этого — забирать детей из школ. Он заглянул домой к полудню, чтобы разложить продукты в холодильник, но со мной не обменялся и парой слов.

Я тем временем позвонил отцу и получил разрешение остаться на субботу у него. Упаковал маленький рюкзак на два дня, прибрал квартиру перед выходом. При этом я гадал, примут ли меня обратно в воскресенье утром, или же я так и застряну у отца до скончания времён. В прямом смысле.

Попытавшись ответить себе на вопрос, какого чёрта я натворил вчера вечером, ответа себе я дать не смог. Только одно мог сказать точно: то, что я сделал вчера, я хотел чуть ли не с самого первого дня знакомства с Лерером. Вино и близость его тела сыграли со мной дурную шутку, и я испортил отношения с единственным человеком, которой был готов помочь мне в моей безумной ситуации.

До самого моего выхода мы почти не разговаривали.

Перед тем, как спуститься вниз с рюкзаком, я зашёл на кухню, где он стоял, наблюдая, как сыновья моют после обеда тарелки.

— Мне надо идти, суббота скоро наступит.

— Хорошо.

— Поговорим завтра вечером?

— Поговорим.

— Спокойной субботы, — пожелал я всем пятерым Лерерам.

— И тебе, — ответили мальчишки вразнобой. Авшалом промолчал, и мне стало совсем муторно.

За три недели в гостях у ультраортодоксального иудея я немного отвык от обычного образа жизни и теперь шалел от того, что в пятницу вечером можно включить телевизор, съесть бутерброд с колбасой и запить его кофе с молоком. Можно было обнять и поцеловать сестру и мачеху, чем я бессовестно воспользовался. Как давно я никого не обнимал!

Отец особо меня не мучил, и я был ему за это благодарен.

В субботу я поехал с сестрой в Тель Авив в кино, потом мы прогулялись по тель-авивском улицам, внутренне поражаясь их контрасту с коматозным субботним Иерусалимом.

— Почему ты не переехал сюда жить? — спросила Ноа. — Ты же не обязан жить в Иерусалиме. Когда я вырасту, обязательно перееду в Тель Авив. Терпеть не могу Иерусалим.

— Почему не живу здесь? Потому что тут дорого. И я люблю Иерусалим. Тут весело, но нет таких красивых домов, как у нас.

— А мне и наши дома́ не нравятся, — сказала она мрачно.

— Летом приедем сюда на море? — предложил я.

— Да! Давай ездить каждую субботу.

— Каждую субботу тебе быстро надоест, но попробуем пару раз в месяц выбираться в центр.

— Когда у них родится малыш, можно будет и чаще. Они всё равно про меня забудут.

— С чего ты взяла? — ясно, уже начала ревновать к младшему.

— Тебя же забыли.

— Меня? Я взрослый мужик, Ноа. И то отец носится со мной, пытается меня как-то устроить. Поверь мне, никто тебя не забросит.

— Посмотрим, — сказала она сердито.

— Посмотрим, — согласился я.

Я купил ей мороженое, и она повеселела, а потом запоздало понял, что время обеденное и надо было сначала покормить ребёнка нормальной едой. Впрочем, она не отказалась и от обеда в каком-то местном кафе.

Мы вернулись вечером, каждый устроился в своём углу и занимался своими делами: отец сидел в своем рабочем лептопе, сестра делала домашнее задание на завтра, Эден просто отдыхала на диване, а я думал, позвонит мне Лерер или нет.

Он позвонил к девяти вечера.

— Извини, что поздно, у нас гостил мой брат со своими детьми, они только недавно ушли.

— Не ври, я же знаю, что на самом деле ты нагонял свою двухдневную норму сигарет, вот и не звонил, — усмехнулся я.

Он засмеялся.

— И это тоже. Курю прямо сейчас.

Я услышал, как он затянулся, и подумал, что не против бы присоединиться к нему. Но сам я сигарет не держал.

— Янон, — сказал он, — по поводу того, что случилось в четверг…

— Да. Прости меня за это. Я сделал глупость.

— Прощаю. Но прошу, чтобы этого не повторялось. Это — мерзость, скверна. Я не могу так. Понимаешь?

— Да уж понимаю, — слышать от него такие слова было неприятно, но не неожиданно.

— Хорошо. Приезжай завтра с утра. Я буду на работе, увидимся вечером.

— Надо что-то купить?

— На твоё усмотрение. Сейчас мне надо идти, мальчишки ждут. Хорошей недели.

— И тебе. Хорошей.

Разговор оставил у меня тягостное впечатление. С одному стороны, мне не отказали в доме и в общении. С другой — чётко указали границы дозволенного. А мне оставалось только принять эти условия или съезжать оттуда ко всем чертям.

 

1) Одно из имён Машиаха — сын Давида (имеется в виду — прямой потомок царя Давида по мужской линии).

Вернуться к тексту

 

2) Идиома, обозначающая, что человек покинет лоно религии.

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 09.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 14

В воскресенье я приехал к Лереру к девяти, когда дома уже никого не было. До полудня готовился к завтрашнему рабочему дню и параллельно искал ещё какую-нибудь подработку. Отец был прав, я не мог долго жить в подобном состоянии. Даже если до часа икс осталось чуть больше девяти месяцев, провести их на шее у чужого человека было бы верхом позора. Теперь я сам не понимал, как вообще согласился на подобную договорённость. Где были мои мозги? И совесть?

После недолгих размышлений я позвонил Эрану.

— Доброе утро. Это Янон Вайцман.

— Вайцман! — он удивился. — Я уже и не ожидал тебя услышать. Хочешь вернуться?

— Очень хочу. Но не на ту же должность.

— А кем же ты тогда готов работать?

— Чертёжником.

— Чертёжником?! Это же намного ниже твоей квалификации! В чём дело?

— В том, что тогда я смогу работать на полставки и в основном из дома.

— У тебя семеро по лавкам, с которыми тебе надо сидеть целыми днями? Или ты так сильно устаешь за полный рабочий день? — тон его стал ехидным.

— Ни то, ни другое. Но я хотел бы проводить в офисе компании как можно меньше времени.

— Из-за Орена и Раи? — догадался он.

— Да, — это была лишь одна из причин, но я, разумеется, не собирался перечислять все.

— Я проверю, что у нас с вакансиями чертёжников, и дам тебе знать. Не уверен, что ты сможешь совсем не появляться на работе, но попробуем минимизировать твоё общение с этой парочкой. И, Янон?

— Да, Эран?

— Я делаю это только ради твоего отца. Если думаешь, что я всем предоставляю такие шоколадные условия, да ещё по первому требованию, то ошибаешься.

— Спасибо, Эран. Это много для меня значит.

— И не сбеги опять, прошу тебя.

— Не сбегу.

— Хм… Ну, ладно. Я позвоню тебе завтра, дам знать, сможешь ли ты начать работать на этой неделе.

— Спасибо вам.

— Отцу скажи спасибо.

— Скажу обязательно.

К вечеру я получил от Данцигера сообщение, что мне разрешено работать на полставки из дома. Теперь меня ожидало только некоторое количество бумажной волокиты и бюрократии, дабы согласовать с налоговым управлением тот факт, что я буду числиться в двух разных компаниях. Но это было неважно. Важнее было то, что я мог наконец слезть с шеи Авшалома. Никакое звание мессии не давало мне права жить за его счёт.

Лерер пришел к девяти, ещё позднее, чем обычно возвращался по воскресеньям.

— Сейчас встретил на улице Нерию, — сообщил он.

Я напряг память и вспомнил, что речь шла о лысом друге покойного Альберта.

— Он хотел бы увидеть тебя ещё раз, — продолжил Авшалом.

— Зачем?

— Мне кажется, он тоже начал… убеждаться.

— С чего бы это?

— Я послал ему на прошлой неделе последние снимки надписей, тех, которые появились на моих глазах.

— Он смог что-то прочесть?

— Судя по всему, несколько слов. И просит, чтобы мы явились бы к нему завтра вечером. Ты не против?

— Завтра я работаю. Но буду дома к пяти.

— Тогда я скажу ему, что мы придём в семь.

— Что-то мне это не нравится, — пробормотал я.

Потом вспомнил о своих сегодняшних достижениях.

— Я выторговал работу на полставки в своей прошлой компании.

— Я же говорил тебе… — начал он.

— Я знаю, но это необходимо мне самому. Я не буду работать так же, как раньше, по двенадцать часов в сутки. Всего лишь буду чертить чертежи, в основном сидя дома.

— Как тебе угодно, — коротко отозвался он.

Мы сидели недолго — по нему было видно, что он мечтает лечь спать. Он почти не притронулся к своему ужину, умылся и ушёл к себе.

Днём я сумел закончить все переводы до двух часов дня, урегулировал бюрократический вопрос с двумя зарплатами и приехал домой к четырём часам.

Янон уже привёз детей, а сам ушел на дневную молитву, так что я привычно покормил мальчишек сам, помог с математикой и английским и уже собрался было усесться на диван и побродить по просторам интернета, как старший, Уриэль, вдруг спросил:

— Янон, а почему ты живёшь здесь так долго?

Ну, началось…

— Потому что твой отец предложил мне остаться у него, пока я не смогу встать на ноги.

— А когда ты сможешь встать на ноги?

— Вообще-то, уже почти встал, — признался я.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что тебе не хватало денег?

— Угу.

— А теперь хватает?

— Да.

— И ты переедешь обратно к себе?

— Ну… придётся, видимо. Тебе надоело меня тут видеть, а?

— Да нет, наоборот. Будет жаль, если ты уедешь.

— Может, я найду квартиру близко от вас, чтобы ты по мне не скучал — усмехнулся я.

— Было бы здорово! — он оживился. — Тогда мы сможем продолжать тебя видеть, и никто не станет больше болтать он резко замолчал.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

— Кто болтает?

— Никто, — всё, он замкнулся. Я перевёл взгляд на остальных, но они, видимо, не знали, о чём речь, с некоторым недоумением слушая наш диалог.

— Болтают всякие идиоты. Но ты прав, мне пора переезжать. Я поговорю с твоим отцом об этом сегодня.

— Только не говори ему… — начал он, но тут мы услышали, как открывается входная дверь, и замолчали. Я только кивнул ему, показывая, что понял, что он хотел сказать.

— Привет, — Авшалом положил пакет с книгами на полку и подошёл к нам, заглядывая в тетради сыновей.

— Что там с Нерией, мы идём? — напомнил я.

— Идём. Парни, вы сможете посидеть тут без нас?

— Сможем, — хором ответили они.

— Мы придём через час или чуть позже. Если что, звоните мне на телефон.

Выйдя, я опять ощутил какое-то тяжёлое предчувствие. Кроме того, слова Уриэля не давали мне покоя.

— Авшалом, постой.

— Что? — он повернулся ко мне.

— Я думаю, что пришло время, чтобы я нашёл своё собственное жильё.

— Почему? — насторожённо спросил он.

— Из-за того, что случилось в тот вечер. И еще… Мой отец прав — скоро о нас пойдут слухи, если уже не пошли.

— А ещё какие отговорки ты успел придумать за сегодняшний день, чтобы сбежать? — хмыкнул он.

— Это не отговорки. Я не хочу, чтобы ваша семья заплатила бы своей репутацией за твое гостеприимство.

— Никто ничего не…

— Тебе так кажется, — перебил я его.

Он внимательно посмотрел на меня и, видимо, что-то понял.

— Тебе есть, куда переехать?

— Я поищу квартиру в этом районе.

— Здесь тебе будет слишком дорого.

— Тогда поищу подальше отсюда.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что помогу тебе с деньгами.

— И тогда о нас станут меньше болтать?

— А тебе не плевать? — спросил он устало. — Через девять месяцев всё так и так закончится.

Так. Что это, стадия депрессии? Отрицание мы вроде уже проскочили.

— Не плевать. Точнее, мне плевать на себя, но твою семью я подставлять не собираюсь.

— Давай поговорим об этом после встречи с Нерией, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Подойдя к уже знакомой двери, Лерер постучался.

Нам опять открыл хозяин дома. Выглядел он каким-то насторожённым. И ещё — виноватым. Я опять напрягся.

— Проходите, — сказал он.

Мы зашли в гостиную, и я понял причину его странного поведения.

Жены и дочери его не было, и вместо них за широким столом сидели человек пять этаких махровых ультраортодоксов. Рядом с ними Авшалом выглядел чуть ли не жителем северного Тель Авива.

Обернувшись на Лерера, я понял, что он тоже не ожидал такого форума.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он сухим голосом, который обозначал у него крайнюю степень гнева.

— Авшалом, Янон, — это сказал тот, кто сидел в самой середине. Я решил называть его «Номер раз». — Нерия показал нам снимки записей, которые вы ему передали. Можно спросить, почему всё это до сих пор держалось в тайне?

— Потому что я не был уверен, что это не фальсификация. Да и Нерия сказал, что это стигматы, — сказал Лерер.

— А теперь что ты думаешь?

Он не ответил.

— Янон, — Номер раз перевёл взгляд на меня.

— Да?

— Что ты сам об этом думаешь?

— Не знаю.

— То есть вы оба ничего сказать не можете?

— Вы собираетесь выгонять из меня духов? — не выдержал я.

Он засмеялся.

— Духов? Проверь-ка в своем гаджете, какой сегодня век на дворе. Нет, мы не собираемся делать ничего подобного. Хотим только понять, почему под нашим носом в Иерусалиме живёт человек, на котором периодически появляются предупреждения о конце света, а он упорно об этом молчит.

— Я не…

— Более того… этому человеку, как далёкому от религии и традиции, простительно опасаться и молчать. Но почему же тогда почтенный член семьи Лереров также скрывает это от нас уже более трёх недель? Чего ты ждал, Авшалом?

Молчание.

— А какая разница? — наконец, открыл рот Лерер. — Как я понял, всё это необратимо.

— Мальчик, всё на этом свете необратимо. Но ты же сам, как я вижу, поначалу искал ответы. Что же случилось потом? Почему ты не пришёл ко мне? Вы, может, смогли что-то прочесть и скрываете это?

— Не смогли.

— Значит, ты просто сдался? Спасибо хоть Нерии, что он поделился со мной своими соображениями.

Пауза.

— Итак, — вздохнул Номер раз, — что мы имеем? Пророчество или предупреждение. Всё очень размыто, даты нет.

Я подумал, что дата как раз есть, но благоразумно промолчал. Лерер тоже стоял неподвижно.

— Некоторые намёки на носителя пророчества утверждают, что он является, — рав секунду мялся, потом через силу сказал: — Является Машиахом. Курам на смех — гой, безбожник и извращенец. Ладно, переживём. Но! Три недели ты держишь у себя дома этого человека. Что ты собирался делать дальше? Ты хотя бы знаешь, что уже половина Иерусалима спорит, спите ли вы или нет?

«Какой драматизм, — подумал я. — Половина Иерусалима, как же». Лерер скорее всего, подумал о том же, потому что улыбнулся.

— Вы любите преувеличивать, рабби.

— Ничуть. Твоя сестра звонила мне вчера и спрашивала, что ей следует делать, так как муж запретил ей в это влезать, но и остаться в стороне она больше не могла.

— Янон сейчас сообщил, что съезжает от меня, так что это уже не имеет значения, — сказал Авшалом.

— Отрадно слышать. Но что же мы будем делать с фактом, что такой… неподходящий человек стал восковой доской Создателя?

Я опять почувствовал, словно со мной говорили на иностранном языке — я совершенно не понимал, к чему он вёл. Угрожал? Упрекал?

— Ничего. Будем молчать, — твёрдо сказал Авшалом.

Как ни странно, рав не возражал. Наоборот, он улыбнулся и расслабился.

— Я рад, что мы с тобой придерживаемся одного мнения. Если будут новые записи — немедленно ко мне. Но сделайте что угодно, чтобы об этом не узнал больше никто. Никакая другая община, ни одна живая душа. И упаси Бог, если это просочится в прессу. Вам понятно?

— Понятно.

— А на месте Янона я бы переехал уже вчера. С каждым днём слухов будет всё больше.

— У него проблемы с деньгами, — отозвался Авшалом.

Рав посмотрел на него взглядом, ясно выражавшим: «а какое это ко мне имеет отношение?»

— Я перееду, — сказал я. — Может, квартира в моём старом районе пустует, надо будет узнать у хозяина.

— Нет, — жёстко сказал Номер раз.

— Нет? — теперь я был сбит с толку.

— Ты останешься на этой улице. Не хватало мне только потерять тебя из виду. Я поговорю с одним из местных квартировладельцев, и он сдаст тебе жильё по хорошей цене. Завтра же возьмёшь у него ключ.

— Янон будет жить здесь, но я не смогу его видеть? — спросил Авшалом.

— Видься, кто тебе мешает. Ты прекрасно знаешь, где проходит граница между приличными отношениями и тем, о чём начинаются пересуды. Придерживайся первого, и мы больше не вернёмся к этому вопросу.

Кажется, мы легко отделались.

— Янон, я опять напоминаю: если появится новая информация, то немедленно приходи ко мне. И если у тебя есть какие-то старые записи…

Я вспомнил, что записная книжка с копиями старых надписей осталась в Дрездене. Может, попросить у матери прислать её сюда?

— Мы можем идти? — спросил Авшалом.

— Можете.

— Постойте, что там написано-то, вы не скажете нам? — вмешался я.

Они переглянулись.

— Там не было ничего, чего бы вы уже не знали, — сказал Номер два, сидящий по левую руку от первого.

— Угу, — так я и поверил.

— Пошли, — бросил мне Лерер. Не глядя на хозяина дома и остальных, он развернулся и двинулся к двери, и я последовал за ним.

Возвращались мы, не сказав за всю дорогу друг другу и слова.

— Ты был прав, — сказал Лерер, когда мы были уже на пороге его двери, — ты что-то подозревал, а я тебя не послушал.

— Да плюнь, это всё равно не имеет никакого значения, — ответил я, — нам вроде бы не угрожали. Всего лишь погрозили пальчиком и сказали не болтать лишнего.

— Не в этом дело. Я считал Нерию своим вторым отцом. А он…

— Ты не знаешь, что он там такое прочитал. Лучше уж пойти к раввинам, чем в петлю, — ответил я, и только потом понял, настолько бестактно это прозвучало.

— Да-а, Янон, — протянул Авшалом, — иногда ты такое ляпнешь…

— Ну, извини, — убито сказал я. Самому стало противно от сказанного.

— Что ты хотел сказать им под конец? Я видел, что ты открыл рот, но передумал.

— Я копировал надписи на протяжении нескольких лет в блокноте, он дома у моей матери. Я подумал, что могу попросить у неё прислать…

— Не надо, — резко сказал он.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты не знаешь, какие цели они преследуют. Почему хотят, чтобы мы молчали, но рассказывали им обо всём? Что они знают, чего не знаем мы? Возможно, в новых надписях есть какая-то лазейка, про которую они молчат. Почему уважаемый рав, зная, что мы наконец-то дождались прихода мессии, так настоятельно хочет держать это в тайне от всех остальных?

— Может, по той же причине, что и мы? Чтобы не вызвать лишнюю панику?

— Может быть. Я не знаю. Знаешь, что? Попроси у матери прислать блокнот, мы почитаем его вместе.

— Попрошу.

Зайдя в дом, я первым делом отправился паковать рюкзак. Мальчишки смотрели на мои действия угрюмо.

— Ты уже уезжаешь? — спросил меня Йоав, средний сын Лерера.

— Недалеко, буду жить рядом с вами, может, даже в соседнем доме, — сказал я нарочито беззаботным голосом.

— Можно к тебе приходить в гости? — спросил самый младший, Элия.

— Можно. Будем уроки вместе делать.

— Отец ничего не сделал, чтобы тебя защитить? — сказал Уриэль с еле скрываемой злостью.

— Ну, начнём с того, что я не какая-нибудь барышня, чтобы меня защищать. А от слухов вообще трудно уберечься. Его бы самого кто защитил.

— Всё равно… — начал он.

— В чём дело? — Авшалом зашёл в комнату и внимательно смотрел на сыновей.

— Почему ты не скажешь эти идиотам заткнуться? — резко спросил Уриэль.

— Каким идиотам?

— Которые про тебя говорят гадости.

— И кто же это говорит гадости? — ровно спросил его отец.

Уриэль посмотрел на меня, и я поднялся с кровати, на которой сидел. Ясно, при мне не хотят выносить сор из избы.

— Пойду искупаюсь.

Купался и думал, что меня угораздило попасть в самый центр интриг при одном из крупных иерусалимских ультраортодоксальных дворов. Раньше я про такое только читал. На секунду возникло желание уехать обратно в Эйлат, но я знал, что не сделаю этого — бежать я больше не собирался.

Следующие несколько дней прошли в хлопотах. С утра мне позвонили и сообщили мой новый адрес — достаточно было только прийти после работы и получить ключ от очередного чёрно-белого бородача.

Квартира была маленькой, однокомнатной, но чистой и полностью меблированной. Рента была неслыханно низкой для этой части города, и я понял, что на бородатого изрядно надавили. Мафиози — они и в святом городе мафиози.

Обустроившись, я занялся подготовкой к своей второй работе.

Лерера я весь день не видел, и мне было непривычно и одиноко.

Всю оставшуюся неделю я работал из дома, не позволяя себе отвлекаться на мысли о бывшем соседе. В пятницу не выдержал, позвонил ему.

— Привет. Если мы выпьем кофе в местной кондитерской, о нас будет говорить всего лишь половина Иерусалима, или уже весь город с его окрестностями?

— Думаю, что половиной дело не ограничится, но перебьются, — усмехнулся он. — Выходи, я буду ждать тебя на углу.

Пока мы пили кофе с слоёными пирожками, я рассматривал Лерера. Он был такой же, как и всегда. Повседневный, обычный. Дос.

Шляпа, борода, очки, чёрное пальто, белая рубашка.

Рядом с ним я, в своих синих джинсах и куртке, выглядел абсолютно неуместно.

Он ничем не отличался от десятков тысяч таких же, как он, живущих в этом городе или проходящих мимо нас в эту минуту в точно таких же пальто и шляпах. Почему же, глядя на него, я всегда теряюсь во времени и мыслях?

Руки с длинными, но сильными пальцами.

Лицо.

И всё. Больше ничего мне не дано увидеть за чёрно-белой бронёй.

— Опять витаешь в облаках? — спросил он.

— Да.

— И о чем же задумался?

— О тебе, — честно сказал я.

Он покачал головой.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь такое скажу, но тебе пора найти кого-нибудь более подходящего для своих… желаний.

— Наверное.

— Хочешь пойти сегодня к моей сестре? Там будет куда меньше гостей, чем обычно.

— Не уверен. В свете того, что мы с тобой стали парой года…

— Не говори такого, — резко сказал он.

— …не думаю, что будет хорошей идеей подавать новую пищу для слухов. Тем более, вмешивая в это твою семью.

— И ты ошибаешься. Пойдя к ним, мы покажем, что мы, как и всегда — всего лишь друзья. Что мы не прячемся, не скрываемся — потому что скрывать нам нечего.

— Что же, тебе лучше знать местный менталитет. Если думаешь, что так будет лучше, то я подготовлю свой костюм и кипу.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно сказал он.

Мы долго не засиживались и, попросив счёт, разошлись по своим пятничным делам.

К дому его сестры я подошёл один — мы не условились о времени встречи, и я спохватился слишком поздно, когда звонить было уже нельзя.

Постучал в знакомую дверь, и мне открыла Мория.

— Проходи, Янон. Авшалом с Гиллелем скоро подойдут, они ещё не вернулись с молитвы, — она провела меня вовнутрь, оставив входную дверь приоткрытой.

Я сел в кресло, которое она мне указала, и задумался о том, как она вообще воспринимает мою ситуацию. Увидев, что я даже не собирался присутствовать на вечерней молитве, она наверняка понимала, что утверждение, что я якобы укрепляюсь в вере — туфта. Так что же, по её мнению, происходит?

— Я живу сейчас недалеко от вас, — нарушил я затянувшееся молчание.

— Знаю, брат сказал мне, что тебе пришлось съехать из-за неприятных сплетен, — её голос был абсолютно нейтральным.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что никакой почвы по этими слухами нет?

— Да, но в нашем обществе это, к сожалению, абсолютно неважно. Репутация — это то, что мы бережём как зеницу ока, с юности и до самой смерти. Я не знаю, почему Авшалом пренебрёг всеми приличиями ради того, чтобы принимать тебя в гостях. Но, зная характер моего брата, если он сделал это — на то была очень веская причина.

Я не нашёлся, что ответить.

— Я верю, что между вами ничего не было, — слегка улыбнувшись, добавила Мория. — Мой брат всегда был оплотом самых строгих моральных устоев. И уж никогда за ним не замечалось подобных…странностей.

— Я рад, что вы это понимаете, — пробормотал я.

В комнату вошла ещё одна женщина, миловидная и чем-то похожая на Авшалома.

— Привет, Рахели. Янон, познакомься, это моя младшая сестра. Они с мужем будут присутствовать сегодня на ужине с нами. Больше мы никого не приглашали.

Я хотел спросить, не является ли такое изменение в их обычных субботних застольях следствием сплетен (я догадывался, что зачинщиком слухов был кто-то из их окружения), но прикусил язык. Уж это точно было не моё дело.

— Мужчины уже у дома, сейчас подойдут, — сообщила Рахели.

— Прекрасно. Когда они зайдут, поможешь мне накрыть на стол. Я не хочу оставлять Янона здесь одного, — Мория улыбнулась мне немного теплее, чем до этого.

Ужин был, как и в прошлый раз, очень неплохим. Блюда были простыми, но по-настоящему вкусными, и я, после целой недели питания всухомятку, наслаждался вовсю.

— Авшалом, спасибо тебе за хорошего работника, — сказал Гиллель. — Янон меня просто спасает в последнее время. В ближайшие полгода мы сотрудничаем с немцами, и я надеюсь, что он сможет работать с нами до самого окончания проекта. После этого мы начнём новые проекты, не уверен, что с немцами, но я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы удержать его у себя в компании.

— Я рад, — Лерер коротко кивнул. Он, как и я, с недавнего времени воздерживался от разговоров о более-менее далёком будущем.

— Может быть, кто-то скажет Двар Тора? — спросила Рахели ангельским голосом.

Гиллель откашлялся, и я привычно отключил слух, только лишь услышав унылые термины типа: «мудрецы», «смирение», «гордыня», «божественное присутствие» и тому подобную муть. Пару раз мое ухо уловило слово «мессия», но я всё равно не был готов к выслушиванию очередной религиозной проповеди.

Авшалом посмотрел на меня, и, видимо, понял, что я думаю о совершенно посторонних вещах в то время, как остальные почтительно внимают, но только покачал головой.

После ужина мы посидели ещё какое-то время, но потом религиозные дискуссии дошли до критической массы (по крайней мере, для меня), и я поспешил раскланяться.

К моему удивлению, Лерер тоже поднялся вслед за мной.

— Мне тоже надо идти. Увидимся завтра на утренней, и спасибо за ужин.

— Спасибо. Спокойной субботы, — вразнобой ответили остальные.

Я надеялся, что за нашей спиной наш совместный уход не обсудят. До боли обидно быть предметом грязной сплетни, зная, на самом деле мне ничего никогда не обломится.

Я вышел и с удовольствием вдохнул холодный воздух. Уже не было таких промозгло-холодных ночей, как недели три назад, но на улице всё ещё было очень свежо и приятно. Март вступал в свои права, и я вспомнил, что через три недели должен буду идти на тягостную повинность — свадьбу двоих коллег, которых совсем не жаждал видеть.

— Зря ты пропустил лекцию Гиллеля мимо ушей, — услышал я голос Лерера.

— Что?

— Говорю, что зря ты не слушал Гиллеля. Он говорил очень интересные вещи.

— Я не люблю проповеди.

— В проповеди не обязательно говорят про религию. Например, сегодня он коснулся темы, которая была бы тебе интересна: смирение как основная черта характера Машиаха.

Я зевнул. Не специально, это был уже просто условный рефлекс.

— Кто тебе так отбил интерес к традиции? — спросил он сердито.

— Вы и отбили. Точнее, такие зануды, как ты и твои родственники.

— Мне очень жаль. Что же, я не имею права на тебя давить в этом плане.

— Точно.

— Хочешь пойти домой или прогуляться, как обычно?

— Прогуляться… — я вспомнил нашу последнюю прогулку, и мой голос сразу охрип. Он, видимо, тоже подумал о том вечере.

— Что же, рискнём. Надеюсь, в этот раз ты не собираешься на меня накидываться?

— Я же обещал…

— Тогда пошли.

И мы неторопливо двинулись по уже привычному маршруту, огибающему все соседние улицы, вдоль пустынных бульваров, глухих витрин, домов и магазинов.

— Как ты справляешься один с мальчишками? — спросил я его.

— Без тебя труднее, и они всё ещё злятся, особенно старший.

— Кто именно начал этот слух? — задал я животрепещущий вопрос.

— Теперь уже и не узнаешь. Я думаю, что не кто иной, как Эзра. Но мои зять и сестра активно сопротивляются этой версии. Да и важно ли это?

— Поэтому они в этот раз пригласили так мало людей?

— Да, они решили немного внимательнее относиться к тому, кого приглашают к себе домой. Я лично думаю, что это лишнее. Слухи будут всегда. Когда мой отец повесился… можешь представить, что тогда было. Только его диагноз позволил нам похоронить его как следует — если человек убил себя из-за болезни, на это у нас смотрят немного более лояльно.

— Вот как, — как и всегда, когда речь заходила об Альберте, я внутренне сжимался от сильнейшего чувства вины.

— А ты как справляешься? Тебе хватает денег?

— Пока что немного сложно, но со следующего месяца, когда начну получать сразу две зарплаты, будет легче.

— Я хочу тебе помочь. В воскресенье занесу тебе чек, а ты потом вернёшь мне, когда сможешь.

— Не надо, Авшалом, — я покачал головой.

— Чего ты стесняешься?

— Не хочу брать твои деньги.

— Ты три недели жил у меня дома, и тебе это не мешало.

— Тогда я был твоим гостем. И старался хоть как-то тебе за это отплатить.

— Отплати мне и сейчас.

— Чем?

— Не знаю. Скажем, помогай моим сыновьям с математикой. У меня большие проблемы по этой части.

Я засмеялся.

— С удовольствием. Но помогать я могу и бесплатно.

Мы дошли до того моста, где стояли несколько недель назад, и он облокотился о перила, смотря вниз на шоссе.

— Ты видел кого-то из тех раввинов после того дня? — спросил я осторожно.

— Нет. Ты их не знаешь, но тот, кто говорил больше всех — один из самых уважаемых равов в городе. Остальные приблизительно его ранга или чуть ниже.

— Ну и что?

Он вздохнул.

— То, что они провернули такой трюк, означает, что тобой очень сильно интересуются. И, скорее всего, они тоже признают твой… статус.

— Угу.

— Понимаешь, какая это для них пощёчина?

— Не очень, — признался я.

— Ты — полная противоположность того, кого мы ждали. Да ещё и все обещания, которые нам расписывали, оказались…

— Сильно преувеличены?

— Точно. Поэтому они будут держать тебя в тайне так долго, как смогут.

— А я-то надеялся, что они просто не хотят запугать всё человечество до усрачки.

— Следи за словами, Янон.

— Угу.

— Скорее всего, и то, и другое. Факт, что они принялись очень серьёзно изучать те тексты, что есть у них на руках. То, что ты послал тогда отцу, и два других.

— И при этом я сам не имею ни малейшего представления, что там написано.

— Если я смогу добраться до расшифровки, я расскажу тебе всё, что там есть, — пообещал он.

— Спасибо и на том.

— Пошли обратно?

— Да.

Я неохотно оторвался от перил мостика. Мне нравилось стоять здесь с ним, пусть даже на расстоянии десятка сантиметров. Всё равно — наше уединение было таким редким, особенно теперь, что эти минуты я смаковал, как хорошее вино. Как мало мне, оказывается, надо. Не секс, не даже жаркие поцелуи. Просто стоять с одним-единственным человеком на безлюдном мосту и смотреть на его лицо, надеясь, что он не понимает, что именно я чувствую в эту минуту.

Я почувствовал, что меня бросает то в жар, то в холод.

Рука Лерера все ещё лежала на перилах, и я понимал, что дотронувшись до неё, перечеркну все свои предыдущие обещания и заодно нашу дружбу.

Уставился на эту руку, не в силах отвести глаз.

Что за наваждение?

— Что с тобой? — он, наконец, посмотрел мне в лицо, и было видно, что ему стало не по себе.

— Ничего, — с трудом ответил я.

— Ты как в лихорадке.

— Угу.

— Пошли-ка домой.

— Пошли, — сказал я, но вместо того, чтобы сдвинуться с места, накрыл его руку своей — и замер, поняв, что наделал.

Он промолчал.

И не отнял руки.

Я тупо смотрел на свою ладонь поверх его и понимал, что в первый раз за то время, что мы знакомы, дотрагиваюсь до его больше, чем случайным прикосновением, и что он не собирается меня отталкивать или обзывать извращенцем.

Тем не менее, я был достаточно разумен, чтобы понять, что на этом я должен остановиться.

Руку я не отнимал, и мы стояли так в полном молчании, пока я не почувствовал, что использовал весь свой лимит наглости и везения на этот вечер.

— Теперь мы можем пойти домой? — спросил он мягко.

— Да.

Наверное, он понял, что я был уже на грани. Иначе вряд ли подобное сошло бы мне с рук.

Добравшись в тот вечер до своей постели, я лежал и вспоминал тепло его ладони, словно был влюблённым первоклассником, а не человеком, который редко спрашивал имя того, с кем проводил случайную ночь.

Так и заснул — с воспоминанием об этом нежданном тепле.

Глава опубликована: 11.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 15

В субботу я опять забрал сестру и поехал с ней в сафари-парк, хоть это и было далековато от Иерусалима — под самым Тель Авивом. Для себя я решил, что постараюсь в последние оставшиеся нам всем месяцы провести как можно больше времени с близкими мне людьми.

По дороге домой Ноа мечтательно сказала:

— Вот бы мама с папой переехали сюда!

— Тогда отцу было бы трудно ездить каждый день на работу в Иерусалим.

Она вздохнула.

— Ещё шесть лет, и я смогу переехать и жить здесь сама по себе. И никто уже не заставит меня вернуться в Иерусалим.

Я промолчал, стараясь не портить себе настроение мыслями о несбыточном будущем.

— А где тот дос, с которым ты приходил к нам в тот день? — спросила сестра.

— Дома, наверное. Ему же нельзя ездить по субботам.

— Бедный, — пожалела она Лерера.

— Угу.

— А ты не станешь вдруг таким, как он? Отец сказал, что религиозные очень любят промывать мозги нормальным людям.

— Отец много болтает, — сердито сказал я, — и я не собираюсь становиться таким, как Авшалом. Иначе сидел бы сейчас в какой-нибудь синагоге и тупил в молитвенник, а не ездил с тобой в зоопарк.

— Зоопарк ведь лучше, правда, Янон? — умильным тоном спросила она, и я рассмеялся.

— Конечно, лучше. И, как по мне, светский образ жизни в рекламе не нуждается.

Проводив сестру, я вернулся к себе, решив провести оставшееся время в одиночестве. Только поздним вечером я осознал, что завтра мне нужно быть в офисе Данцигера, а, значит, наверняка столкнусь лицом к лицу с бывшей начальницей. И её женихом, чтоб его.

На работе меня приветствовали сдержанно-удивлённо — почти никто не знал про мой «камбэк».

Эран встретил меня и проводил к столу, за которым я должен был работать — раз в неделю — в офисе компании. Это не было собственным кабинетом, как раньше, но тоже вполне подходящим рабочим местом.

— Не обращай на на кого внимания, занимайся делом, — напутствовал меня начальник. — Жаль, конечно, что не хочешь вернуться на предыдущую должность, ну да ладно. Когда закончишь, проведи гостевой чип у двери и можешь идти.

Он хлопнул меня по плечу и оставил одного. Глядя ему вслед, я вспомнил, как, начиная работать здесь, надеялся, что он обратит на меня внимание не только в профессиональном плане.

Когда это прошло? Может, в тот день, когда Орен в постели со мной назвал его имя? Или всё-таки позже, когда в моей жизни прочно поселился Авшалом Лерер?

Работа шла легко, и я уже полностью погрузился в моё занятие, как почувствовал легкий тычок в спину.

Обернулся. Разумеется, это была Рая.

— Привет, заблудшая душа.

— Могу тебя поздравить с наступающей свадьбой? — спросил я. Хотел добавить к голосу ехидства, а получилось просто сухо.

— Ну, поздравь, — она усмехнулась.

— Совет да любовь.

— Ревнуешь?

— Нет. Просто не понимаю, зачем вы оба тянули меня за нос.

— И не только за нос, да?

— Угу. Ну, и к чему столько вранья и интриг?

— Такие уж мы люди, Ян. Мы с Ореном оба — игроки. Щекотали нервы друг другу, тебе, Данцигеру. Знаешь, какие сцены ревности Орен мне устраивал после наших с тобой посиделок в кабинете? Или после каждого совместного совещания? — судя по её улыбке, она вспоминала не только сцены ревности, но и то, что наверняка следовало за ними.

— А ты?

— Я не такая собственница, как он.

— И что, так и будете разводить всех новичков на разврат?

— Ух ты, какое слово… громкое. Откуда у тебя вдруг появились такие высокоморальные принципы?

Я осёкся. М-да, неужели я набрался от Лерера? Никогда не был ханжой.

— Хочешь сказать, что вы оба вели себя как скромняшки?

— Нет, — признала она, — но и ты сам не святой. Успел за пару месяцев замутить с нами обоими.

— Потому что мне нравилась ты. А до этого нравился он. Но, в отличие от вас двоих, куколдом я никогда не был.

По её выражению лица я понял, что попал в точку.

— Иди к черту, Вайцман.

Она резко повернулась и отошла, а я с удивлением понял, что больше не злюсь. Сумев вывести её из равновесия, я наконец-то успокоился.

Оставшуюся неделю я провёл почти так же, как и предыдущую — лавируя между двумя работами, работая то дома, то в офисе. Как и обещал, помогал сыновьям Авшалома с математикой, а он всё-таки умудрился впихнуть мне в руки деньги, когда мы встретились на неделе, хотя я и был против.

Как и всегда, когда жизнь у меня начинала налаживаться, в одно прекрасное раннее утро я проснулся весь исписанный. Повезло, что крепко спал и не почувствовал обычного жжения.

Текст я даже не пытался разобрать, просто снял на телефон и послал снимок Лереру — и лишь потом вспомнил, что сегодня суббота, и он увидит сообщение только вечером. Столько я ждать не мог.

Без звонка идти к нему домой было неудобно, но я запихнул свою щепетильность поглубже. Только бы он ещё не вышел на утреннюю молитву.

Несмотря на очень ранний час, Авшалом открыл мне дверь без особого удивления,

— Что там у тебя?

Я с ненавистью ткнул себя в грудь.

— Можно посмотреть?

— Дети дома?

— Да, но они все ещё спят.

Мы заперлись в ванной, и я привычно снял майку. Лерер наклонился, чтобы разглядеть знаки получше.

— То же письмо, что и в прошлый раз, — заметил он.

— Да — рассеянно ответил я, больше занятый ощущением его дыхания на своей коже. С недавнего времени я чувствовал каждое его прикосновение острее, чем любые ласки в своей прежней жизни.Он выпрямился.

— Ничего не поделаешь, тебе придётся пойти со мной.

— В синагогу? — я застонал. Не так я представлял себе свой долгожданный выходной. Сначала — опостылевшие послания, потом — перспектива провести всё утро в компании религиозных фанатиков.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что тебя попросили сообщать о знаках немедленно? Один из той пятерки живёт недалеко отсюда, и мы сможем встретиться с ним уже сегодня.

С каждой минутой всё лучше и лучше, блин.

— Я не очень понимаю, почему мы вообще должны с ними сотрудничать.

— Потому, что если будем скрывать новые записи, рано или поздно они это заметят.

— Ну и что?

— Я не хочу оказаться в конфликте с самыми влиятельными людьми в Иерусалиме, — коротко ответил Лерер.

— Поэтому подставляешь им меня?

— Они ничего тебе не сделают, Янон.

— Угу.

Он осторожно взял меня за плечи и посмотрел в глаза. Если бы я не был так удручён, то наверняка оценил бы этот жест.

— Может быть, они смогут найти ответы, которые мы сами никогда не узнаем.

— Как спасти человечество, например?

— Почему бы и нет? Если надписи так упорно появляются, значит, не всё ещё потеряно, понимаешь?

— Нет.

— Если нам что-то хотят сказать, значит, мы что-то ещё можем сделать.

Мне пришла в голову ужасная мысль.

— Значит, за все эти годы я мог пойти к тому бородатому и он смог бы всё исправить? — я почувствовал, как у меня темнеет в глазах.

Авшалом невесело хмыкнул.

— Вряд ли. Но ведь стоит хотя бы попробовать, правда?

— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? — спросил я с тоской. — Тебе не страшно? Нас всех скоро не станет!

Он встряхнул меня.

— Нас может не стать и сегодня вечером, если кому-то взбредёт в голову уронить на нас бомбу или начнется третья мировая. Я очень боюсь, Янон. Но мы будем делать то, что в наших силах. Если сможем изменить что-нибудь — то изменим, чего бы это ни стоило. Если нет — то просто будем жить.

— А весь остальной мир? Неужели тебе не жалко… всего этого?

— Мне его безумно жалко. Но исчезнет этот мир — и появится другой. Мы не первые, не последние.

В ванную постучались.

— Пап, вы скоро? Элия хочет в туалет, — услышал я голос Йоава.

Авшалом спохватился.

— Иди в гостиную, Янон. Через сорок минут нам всем нужно выходить.

Я открыл дверь, кивнул мальчишкам. Те словно бы совершенно не удивились моему присутствию у себя дома в полседьмого утра, как и тому, что мы с их отцом разговариваем о высоких материях, стоя в ванной комнате.

Я только очень надеялся, что они не подслушивали.

В синагогу я шел как на казнь. В зале Лерер указал мне на самую дальнюю скамейку у стены.

— Сядь там, я подойду к тебе после молитвы.

— Сколько времени длится служба?

— Часа два-два с половиной.

Два с половиной часа!!!

Я не успел ничего сказать, потому что он отошёл от меня, чтобы поздороваться со знакомыми. Попросту — сбежал.

Для приличия я открыл молитвенник, лежавший на полке передо мной, на первой попавшейся странице. Заметил, что все пришли со своими талитами, но у меня такого не было, и я просто забился подальше в угол, чтобы не привлекать внимания. В эту секунду я пожалел, что не был женщиной. Им, по крайней мере, не нужно было проводить манипуляций с этими простынями.

Бормотание общины и периодические речитативы кантора усыпляли, и, кажется, я даже умудрился заснуть с открытыми глазами. И то к лучшему — часть времени проскочила незаметно, а я смог выспаться, хоть и недолго. Последние полчаса до окончания службы я едва выдержал.

Когда кантор наконец распустил собрание, я готов был прыгать от радости. Но всё же смог усидеть на своём месте, пока ко мне не подошёл Лерер с тем самым раввином, которого мы встретили дома у Нерии.

— Янон, уважаемый рав хотел бы поговорить с тобой наедине. Ты не против?

Даже если против, кому это интересно?

— Здесь? — уточнил я.

— У меня дома будет удобнее, — отозвался как его там… Ах да, Номер раз.

— Кстати, рав Элькана́ живёт совсем недалеко от тебя, — сказал Авшалом.

Да, помню, что меня хотели держать к себе поближе, чтобы не сбежал. В этом мне повезло: таким образом, я все ещё мог видеть Лерера, хоть и не так часто, как раньше.

От синагоги мы шли от силы минут десять, как раз в сторону моего дома, не дойдя до него лишь метров сорок. Повернули в узкий проулок с живописными домиками и остановились возле небольшого двухэтажного коттеджа.

Возле дверей нас ждал Нерия. Скорее всего, ему сказали подойти сюда отдельно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений нашей пестрой компанией.

Он переминался с ноги на ногу, избегая смотреть на Лерера — наверное, чувствовал, что тот видит в нём предателя.

— Заходим, — негромко сказал Элькана… Ах да, простите: рав Элькана.

В доме было прохладно и очень приятно. Наверное, в первый раз после Германии я увидел здесь паркетные полы. Обстановка была почти как дома у моего деда в Дрездене: книжные шкафы из тёмного дерева с красивыми резными узорами, длинный овальный стол и стулья с гнутыми ножками. С удивлением увидел даже обои, пусть и почти незаметные.

— Ну что же, Янон, можем мы посмотреть на новое послание? — спросил Элькана.

Я молча снял куртку и майку, засунул руки в карманы, хотя больше хотелось сложить их на груди, защищаясь от чужих взглядов.

Эти трое долго разглядывали знаки, испещряющие мою кожу, и вполголоса перекидываясь словами, которые мне ничего не говорили. Я думал, что со вчерашнего вечера ещё не ел, и что остальные тоже не завтракали до утренней службы. Только бы не забурчало в животе.

— Ну, что? — спросил Элькана Нерию. — Каков вердикт?

Зря они говорили при мне на идиш, надеясь, что я не пойму — знание немецкого обеспечивало мне почти полное понимание языка.

Я подумал, что Авшалом это тоже должен знать, но тот молчал, не останавливая тех двоих.

— Не знаю, рабби. Если надеетесь на какой-то выход, то ничем не могу обрадовать. Если бы наш кандидат... — тут началась какая-то каббалистическая тарабарщина, и я перестал что-либо понимать. Значит, они всё-таки шифровались.

— Я могу одеться?

— Можешь. Идите мыть руки, сейчас будет завтрак, — устало сказал Элькана.

Я хотел было отказаться — безумно хотелось уйти отсюда — но Авшалом остановил меня взглядом.

За завтраком все какое-то время молчали, что было понятно: новости были неутешительные. Вопросов я задавать не мог, так как за столом присутствовала и жена Эльканы.

Потом разговор кое-как наладился, и все слегка пришли в себя. Но я всё же чувствовал витавшее в воздухе напряжение.

— Вы можете хотя бы в двух словах рассказать мне о том, что смогли прочесть? — спросил я рава, когда завтрак был окончен и мы вернулись в его кабинет.

Он кивнул Нерии, тот откашлялся.

— В тексте перечисляются землетрясения и цунами, но, как мы думаем, они будут лишь малой частью общего процесса. Основное… так сказать, центральное место занимает некое «поглощение». К сожалению, мы так и не смогли понять, что это означает.

— Поглощение? — я сглотнул. Сразу вспомнился один из фильмов Ларса фон Триера, где Земля сталкивалась и сливалась с какой-то блуждающей планетой.

По остальным я увидел, что им тоже не по себе.

— И как я могу на это… повлиять?

— Не думаю, что ты можешь, Янон. Скорее всего, твоя роль заключается всего лишь в информировании населения. Так сказать, объявление о ликвидации.

Я вдохнул и выдохнул, чувствуя, как привычно холодеет в желудке от страха.

— Совсем вы его запугали, — вмешался Лерер. — Сегодня суббота, не время для таких мыслей. Давайте поговорим об этом на неделе.

— Ты прав, — кивнул Элькана, — поговорим позже. Правда, меня не будет пару недель — завтра лечу к родственникам в Штаты. Если надписи будут появляться, без промедления показывайте их Нерии.

Выйдя от рава, я сразу повернул в сторону своего дома. Хотелось включить компьютер и немного выветрить из себя ощущение безысходного ужаса.

— Не хочешь пообедать сегодня у нас? — спросил Авшалом.

— А кто ещё будет?

— Никто. Только мы и дети.

— Не знаю… утро выдалось какое-то слишком… нервное.

— Ну извини, — он виновато развел руками.

— Ничего. Я приду послезавтра, поговорим обо всём тогда. Мне нужно немного переварить сегодняшние новости.

— Отдыхай столько, сколько тебе потребуется, — он и сам выглядел уставшим.

Мы добрались до моего подъезда, Лерер махнул мне рукой и продолжил свой путь.

Только зайдя в дом, я запоздало вспомнил, что хотел провести выходные с семьёй. Позвонил отцу, но оказалось, что они втроём приболели, и визит к ним отменялся. Позвонил матери на Скайп и попросил её послать мне блокнот с записями, который так и остался лежать в ящике стола у неё в кабинете — перед отъездом сюда я перекинул часть своих вещей к ней домой.

День прошёл незаметно. Уже стемнело, я провёл почти весь день за компьютером, и утренний кошмар немного сгладился у меня из памяти.

Вспомнив, что не успел ничего приготовить на ужин, я отправился на кухню, как вдруг в дверь постучали.

На пороге стоял никто иной, как Эзра.

Чертов пидорас.

— Выметайся отсюда, ублюдок, — я попытался закрыть дверь. Он крепко ухватился за неё.

— Янон, это не я развёл слухи о вас с Авшаломом!

— Неужели. А кто же?

— Можно мне зайти?

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста. Я скажу тебе, кто мог это сделать.

Всё ещё не будучи уверенным, что поступаю правильно, я всё же пропустил его вовнутрь.

Он и в самом деле порвал с религией, и это сразу бросилось в глаза. Борода его теперь больше напоминала модную недельную небритость, чем религиозный атрибут. Одет он был вроде как и раньше — да всё же не так. Вместо брюк на нём были узкие чёрные джинсы, вместо рубашки — безрукавка. Поверх безрукавки — жакет, а не пальто или пиджак. Обычный такой жакет, как у половины тель-авивской молодёжи. Кипы на голове не было.

— Ты в таком виде гуляешь по этому району? Выглядишь как хипстер.

— В темноте не видно, — он махнул рукой. Вот болван.

— Где ты живёшь?

— Переехал в центр страны, ищу работу.

— А на что живёшь?

— Родители помогают, только никому не говори.

— Так что же ты хотел мне сказать? Кто пустил слух?

— Я не уверен на все сто процентов, но мне кажется, что это брат Авшалома.

— Что?!

Оказалось, что младший брат Лерера Хагай, неженатый двадцатидвухлетний обормот, считается паршивой овцой в семье. То, что он обозлился на старшего, когда тот выкупил квартиру отца, знали все. Хагай тоже вынужденно продал свою долю — ему нужны были деньги. Но сам факт того, что дом детства перешёл Авшалому в единоличное пользование, выводил его из себя.

То, что у него был долгий роман с Эзрой — не знал никто.

Увидев меня в компании со своим любовником во время ужина у своей сестры, он взбесился ещё больше — Эзра только что хвостиком передо мной не вилял, и парню это очень не понравилось.

Вне себя от ярости, он, видимо, решил, что я подло соблазняю его бойфренда, как соблазнил и старшего брата, сожительствуя с ним.

Пара неосторожных слов — и горячая и пахучая, как навозная лепешка, сплетня готова.

После рассказа Эзры мне очень захотелось принять душ.

— Я уже вправил ему мозги, — сказал тот, — да и сам виноват. Если бы не полез к тебе так явно, может, ничего бы не случилось.

— Угу.

— Янон, можно я останусь сегодня у тебя? — спросил он без всякого перехода.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что опять будешь ко мне лезть. Ещё потому, что это место мне помог снять некий рав Элькана Леви, если знаешь такого, и я не хочу платить ему чёрной неблагодарностью за услугу.

— Он — помог тебе?! Почему?

— Из-за слухов, которые ты и твой дружок тут развели по всей округе.

— Ну и дела… Он прижимистый хрен и вне своей общины никому не помогает. Считай, что тебе очень повезло.

— Он помогал Лереру, а не мне. Не меняй тему. Я не собираюсь тебя тут оставлять на ночь. Автобусы уже ходят, езжай к себе в центр или к родителям.

Вместо того, чтобы послушно отправиться восвояси, он подошёл ко мне вплотную и легонько толкнул к стене.

— Поцелуй на прощание, — его язык прошёлся по моим губам.

Я понял, что моей решительности надолго не хватит.

— Вали отсюда.

— Только после того — поцелуй — как кое-что — поцелуй — от тебя получу.

Поцелуй.

Наверное, я бы сдался, если бы не одно но: грудь и живот до сих пор зудели, а это значило, что письмена никуда не исчезли. Рисковать, если вдруг Эзра полезет мне под майку, я не хотел.

— Хрена с два ты это получишь.

— Тогда хоть что-нибудь, — прошептал он мне в шею, — не оставляй меня так.

— Сам дрочить не умеешь? — усмехнулся я.

— Умею. Хочешь посмотреть? — он слегка толкнулся мне в бедро.

— Лучше заткнись, — посоветовал я ему. Резко крутанул — так, что теперь это он был прижат к стене.

Растягивать процесс я не собирался. Несколько движений рукой, — и он трепыхается, как золотая рыбка, кончая прямо в штаны.

— Готово. Можешь идти, — я отступил, не позволяя ему поцеловать себя снова.

— Ты, — выдохнул он, — зачем ты так?

— Хочу отдохнуть. Завтра мне на работу.

Он больше не настаивал. Взял у меня бумагу, молча вытерся, оправил одежду.

— Прости, что доставил тебе неудобство.

— Ничего, — я мотнул головой, — главное, чтобы это больше бы не повторялось.

— Иди к чёрту, — разозлился он, — я всего лишь хотел сделать нам обоим приятное. Скоростная дрочка мне была не нужна.

— А мне не нужно получать от тебя приятное. Я всего лишь хочу досмотреть последние две серии своего сериала и пойти спать. Начнёшь работать — поймёшь.

Он вздохнул.

— Тяжело с тобой. Как Авшалом с тобой уживался?

— Он ко мне не лез, вот и весь секрет.

— Да, если уж этот ледяной айсберг начнёт приставать, то точно случится конец света.

«И даже тогда не начнёт», — подумал я грустно.

Эзра ушел, и я закончил свою бестолковую, безрадостную субботу чаем с бутербродами и сериалом, название которого забыл в ту же секунду, что выключил компьютер.

 

* * *

Дни летели, и через пару недель, рассеянно взглянув на календарь, я с ужасом понял, что вечером меня ждёт мальчишник Орена.

Я до сих пор не знал, где и как он будет проходить, поэтому позвонил жениху.

— Я сейчас веду машину, говорить не могу. Жду тебя в девять вечера у себя, — быстро проговорил он и отключился.

Что-то в его словах мне не понравилось, но я тогда не придал этому значения, а зря.

Без пяти девять я уже парковался на его улице. Как же давно я был здесь в последний раз… Кажется, это было всего лишь за день до нашего расставания.

Вытащил с заднего сиденья пакет с дорогим виски, надеясь, что остальные гости тоже что-то принесут и я не окажусь единственным — я так и не проверил, что принято здесь дарить на такие случаи.

Интересно, сколько будет человек? И какие у Орена друзья? Буду ли я одним-единственным «бывшим», или же все они в прошлом побывали у него в постели?

Я позвонил в дверной звонок, и он открыл мне почти сразу же.

— Проходи, Вайцман.

Взял пакет с подарком, присвистнул.

— Спасибо. С твоего разрешения, я открою это прямо сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, это же твой подарок. А где остальные?

Мы прошли в гостиную, и я понял, что во всем доме мы одни.

Меня пронзило нехорошее предчувствие.

— Ещё кто-то ожидается?

— Нет, — он покачал головой.

— Ты решил провести мальчишник тет-а-тет?

— Нет. Мне всё равно особо некого приглашать. Тем не менее, за день до своей свадьбы я хотел видеть именно тебя.

— Зачем? Трахнуться напоследок?

Он развалился на диване.

— Я мог бы сказать «да». Но за последние несколько месяцев я столько раз был нечестен с тобой, что хочу открыть все карты сразу.

Мне стало совсем некомфортно. Что он задумал?

— Прямо сейчас в этом доме находятся трое: ты, я и Рая, — сказал он неторопливо, — нет, не перебивай меня. Да, у нас с ней, как видишь, очень оригинальная совместная вечеринка. Мы всё заранее обговорили, но я решил немного изменить сценарий. Первоначально ты не должен был знать, что она здесь.

— Ты планируешь секс втроём? — я скрестил руки на груди. На душе стало почему-то гадливо, хотя по идее я должен был бы радоваться.

— Куда лучше. Она будет наблюдать за нами. В гостиной три камеры, нацеленные на диван. В спальне — тоже. Выбор за тобой.

— Ты спятил? Я иду домой.

— И что, не хочешь на прощание в последний раз засадить мне так, чтобы моя будущая жена не могла бы простить мне потом всю свою жизнь?

Я засмеялся.

— Нет, потому что думаю, что как раз этого она и хочет. Не знаю, кому из вас пришла в голову мысль, что ты должен будешь подставить мне задницу, но тебе самому это всё не нравится, это понятно.

Он молчал.

— Ты слишком ревнив, чтобы делить её с кем-либо. А она наоборот — любит смотреть, как тебя ебут. Не думаю, что ты поставил шесть камер только ради меня. Интересно, сколько таких вот мальчишников ты успел устроить за эти дни?

— Ты дурак, — раздался раздражённый голос у меня за спиной.

Я повернулся и увидел сердитую Раю на пороге гостиной.

— Ты же не собиралась спускаться вниз, — напомнил я ей.

— Когда имеешь дело с такими занудами, как ты, планы меняются.

Я посмотрел на часы.

— Если вечеринка отменяется, мне пора идти. Приятно вам провести время.

— Постой, — она прикусила губу, — что заставит тебя остаться?

Я подумал. Что она могла предложить? Секс втроём? Секс только с ней? Я давно уже перегорел. Мне не нужны были они — а тот, кто был нужен, не подпускал к себе на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Ничего не заставит. Да и зачем это тебе? Боишься оставаться наедине со своим будущим мужем? Обязательно нужен третий?

Она не ответила. Я подобрал со стола свои ключи и телефон.

— Увидимся на работе. Развлекайтесь.

На свадьбу я не пошёл и через пару дней в офисе молча всучил Орену конверт с деньгами — свой подарок. Большего от меня не требовалось.

— Зря ты так, — сказал он.

— Не зря.

— Мы с ней едва не расстались после твоих слов, ты знаешь?

— Но не расстались же. Милые бранятся — только тешатся.

Он вздохнул.

— Дурацкая была идея, я знаю. Понятия не имею, почему мне показалось, что ты согласишься.

— А другие соглашались? — спросил я.

— Не было других, — быстро сказал Орен, но я понял, что он врёт.

— Я не знаю, сколько ещё времени Эран позволит мне работать на таких условиях, — медленно сказал я. — Как понимаешь, я вернулся сюда не от хорошей жизни. Мне нужна эта работа. Что мне не нужно — так это лишнего повода пожалеть о своём решении. Я не знаю, о чем вы договорились с женой, но просто надеюсь, что отныне вы оба перестанете считать меня чем-то вроде ходячей секс-игрушки.

— Ты так забавно выглядишь сейчас, — хмыкнул Орен. — И у тебя красивые глаза, Янон. Особенно когда ты такой расстроенный. Наверное, я неправильно себя с тобой вёл... Но теперь всё изменится.

От его слов меня пробрала дрожь — в них была неприкрытая угроза.

— Пошёл ты, — только и смог я сказать.

Он рассмеялся и отошёл.

А я понял, что мне срочно надо искать другую работу.

Глава опубликована: 13.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 16

Пару недель после памятной субботы у рава Эльканы мы почти не виделись с Авшаломом: у него был в самом разгаре учебный семестр и он целыми днями пропадал в университете.

Как ни странно, моя обычная система «с глаз долой, из сердца вон», которая работала всегда, в этот раз дала сбой. Мне недоставало Лерера, и я думал о нём каждый день. Хотя мы и увиделись на неделе после субботней встречи, в основном разговор шёл о делах. Лерер был уставший и невесёлый, так что я решил не нагружать его ещё больше ненужными вопросами про младшего брата — решил, что они сами разберутся.

После неудавшегося мальчишника и неприятного разговора с Ореном я вновь начал искать другую работу. Сначала попробовал увеличить ставку у зятя Лерера, но Гиллель с сожалением ответил, что это невозможно — по крайней мере, не в этом году. Что автоматически значило — никогда.

Спросил и у отца, когда ненадолго заехал к нему. И получил от него ведро холодной воды за шиворот:

— Ты опять сбегаешь? Эран ведь совсем недавно с трудом согласился принять тебя обратно. В чём дело, Янон?

— Проблемы с коллегами, — неохотно ответил я.

— И что, так и будешь убегать от проблем? — отец покачал головой. — Встречай их лицом, а не задом. Ты всю жизнь бегаешь, сам это заметил?

— Заметил.

— Хватит. Ты уже не ребёнок. Скажи, я могу тебе помочь в твоём конфликте? Может, поговорить с кем-нибудь?

— Вряд ли.

Что я мог сказать? Папа, Орен меня обижает? Грозится… А чем именно он угрожал? Я не вспомнил ничего определённого. Только невнятную угрозу, что «всё изменится». М-да.

— Во всяком случае, ты всегда можешь пойти к Эрану.

— Почему он ради тебя так много делает? — спросил я, пользуясь случаем утолить своё любопытство.

Отец усмехнулся.

— Он был моим учеником после того, как вышел из армии. Закончил степень еще во время службы, потом пришел ко мне в компанию, и мы работали с ним вместе целых шесть лет. Он открыл свою фирму всего четыре года назад, в этом я тоже ему помог.

— Почему же ты его назвал конкурентом перед той нашей встречей? — удивился я.

— Ну, а кто же он? Конечно, конкурент — пожал отец плечами.

Его логика была мне неподвластна, и я сдался.

Разговор мне помог слегка успокоиться. Искать пути к отступлению я перестал, да и факт, что появляться в офисе мне надо было всего раз в неделю, был изрядным плюсом.

Чего я не учел — что Орен может искать встречи и вне работы. И ещё — что он легко узнает, где я живу.

Поэтому в понедельник, когда я по обыкновению работал из дома, его появление на моём пороге застало меня врасплох.

Я почему-то подумал, что это Лерер — обычно мы виделись по понедельникам, когда он заканчивал работу раньше обычного, и он вполне мог зайти ко мне по дороге домой — пару раз так и происходило.

Я открыл дверь и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Альператом.

— Привет, — сказал я растерянно.

— Можно войти?

— Я работаю.

— Ничего, я ненадолго, — он уже шагнул за порог, оттесняя меня. Будучи на полголовы выше и на добрых пятнадцать кило тяжелее меня, ему это было не так уж сложно проделать.

Он остановился посреди моей единственной комнаты, огляделся, обозревая спартанскую обстановку моего жилища.

— Так ты здесь живёшь? Странно, что ещё не надел лапсердак и не отпустил пейсы. Тут ещё хуже, чем на предыдущем месте. Специально выискиваешь такие места, Вайцман?

— Нет.

Он повернулся ко мне, раскрыл мне объятия.

— Иди сюда.

— Ну уж нет.

Он не настаивал, опустил руки и сел в старое кресло у стены. Я остался стоять.

Он открыл рот:

— Знаешь, в чём ты был прав в тот день? Мне и в самом деле не нравится то, что Рая хочет от меня.

Я молчал.

— Мы договорились с ней, что после свадьбы наши игры заканчиваются. Пока что она держит слово. Я не против спать ради неё с другими — парнями, девушками, мне не важно. Но не готов только на одно — быть снизу. Как с тобой, если помнишь.

Он взглянул на меня.

— Почему молчишь?

— Не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь.

— Серьезно? Не понимаешь? — он усмехнулся. — Я так не думаю.

— Я не хочу быть с тобой. Ни сверху, ни снизу, ни вверх тормашками. Пока что я жду, что ты поймёшь это и уйдешь. Без вызова полиции.

Он поднял ладони, словно защищаясь.

— Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать, Янон. Мне не нравится секс по несогласию.

— Тогда зачем пришёл?

— Ты думаешь, если я здесь, то только ради траха? Нет, я просто хочу поговорить с тобой. Узнать тебя поближе. Хочу, чтобы мы познакомились. Почему-то у меня такое чувство, что хоть мы и были любовниками, я практически тебя не узнал. Например, я так ничего не узнал про твою загадочную кожную болезнь. А больше всего меня удивило, что в тот вечер ты просто ушёл. Я думал, что ты согласишься остаться ради Раи.

— Значит, и правда плохо меня знаешь, — сказал я устало. Разговор утомил меня. Я понимал, что он играет со мной, как кошка с мышкой, но у меня не было сил на игры. Я хотел пойти к Лереру, выпить там чашку чая, посидеть с мальчишками за уроками и посмотреть, как Авшалом работает за компьютером. Какое у него при этом будет лицо — сосредоточенное или усталое?

— О чём думаешь? — резко прервал меня Орен.

— Ни о чём.

— У тебя кто-то есть?

— Нет.

— Врёшь, — он поднялся с кресла, — сейчас ты думал о ком-то, кто тебе небезразличен. Точно такое же лицо у тебя было, когда ты думал о Рае. Раньше.

— Нет никого. Мне нужно работать, Орен. Предлагаю тебе свалить самому или с помощью полиции.

— Я сейчас уйду, — пообещал он, — но только сперва подойди ко мне поближе.

— Нет.

— Чего боишься?

— Ты сам не знаешь? Я до сих пор помню, как ты набросился на меня в кабинете.

— И что? Не думал, что ты такой впечатлительный, Вайцман. Мы были посреди целой толпы людей. Не говори, что испугался тогда, что я тебя изнасилую.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас я просто прошу тебя подойти.

— Зачем?

Он вздохнул.

— Потому что я ничего не хочу делать против твоей воли.

— Твоя конечная цель — чтобы я добровольно подставил тебе свою задницу?

— Моя цель — хотя бы поцелуй. Один.

— Я не…

Я не успел договорить. Ему, видимо, надоело изображать терпеливого альфу, и он рванул меня к себе.

— Я понял тебя. Ты ведь не так предпочитаешь, да, Янон? Тебя не надо убеждать — тебя надо брать.

Говоря это, он одновременно сделал мне подножку и повалил прямо на пол.

Меня захлестнула паника. Орен был выше и сильнее меня. Разумеется, я мог позвонить в полицию, подать на него жалобу, может, даже засадить его в тюрьму — потом. Но факт, что перед этим он успеет меня трахнуть, был невыносимо страшен. Будучи геем, я всё же никогда не мог представить чужой член у себя в заднице, и одна мысль об этом заставила меня отбиваться от него с таким отчаянием, что у меня получилось — очередной мой пинок достиг цели, и он выругался и выпустил меня — я попал ему прямо по голени.

Я вскочил на ноги, кинул в него стулом, но не попал. Бросился к двери, но не успел: он схватил меня за ногу и опять повалил на пол. Подмял под себя и теперь уже не отпускал.

Мои домашние штаны и бельё оказались стянуты, он зафиксировал меня так, что я не мог даже двинуться с места.

Никогда в жизни мне ещё не было так страшно. До этого самого дня я никогда по-настоящему не ощущал на себе насилия, и теперь меня словно парализовало. Я всё ещё вырывался, но меня словно сковал какой-то ужас. Человек, которого я вроде бы неплохо знал, делал со мной нечто немыслимое — и я понял, что не знаю, чего от него ещё можно было ожидать. Словно с него упала маска с человеческим лицом, и под ней оказалась морда чудовища из самых тёмных детских кошмаров.

Больше всего пугало то, с каким хладнокровием он это делал. Я осознал, что он надел презерватив — значит, страховал себя от обвинения в насилии и продумал это заранее. Он не забыл даже смазку — по крайней мере, минимальное её количество.

Я читал где-то, что люди, прошедшие через насилие, часто сообщали о каких-то провалах в памяти: мозг милосердно стирал с себя травмирующий эпизод, и человек хоть фактически и знал, что его изнасиловали, мало что помнил.

Так вот, со мной этого не было. Я намертво запоминал каждую секунду этого ужаса. Видел перед собой собственные трясущиеся руки, ощущал своё лицо горячим и мокрым от слёз. Ещё мне не хватало дыхания: паника сдавила мне глотку, и я еле дышал, издавая какие-то жалкие всхлипы.

Наконец, всё было кончено.

Он поднялся с меня, и я почувствовал, что дышать стало легче. Значит, это была не только паника — он меня почти задушил в процессе.

— Янон — позвал он меня. Я не отозвался, просто ожидая, когда он уйдёт.

— Янон, посмотри на меня. Прошу.

— Уйди.

Он сел рядом со мной на корточки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты умылся. Тебе нужно искупаться.

— Уйди, — повторил я, думая, что, если он потащит меня в душ, я задушу его шлангом.

— Хорошо. Но искупайся, ладно? Тебе станет легче.

Я чуть не рассмеялся. Мне станет легче! Охренеть!

— Я хотел, чтобы ты расслабился, — сказал он тихо, — чтобы тоже получил удовольствие. Этого не вышло, но в следующий раз будет легче, вот увидишь.

Следующий раз?!

Я сжал руки в кулаки. Если наброшусь на него сейчас, он просто даст отпор, или же это заведет его ещё больше, и тогда всё станет только хуже. Ничего, я подожду.

Он ушёл. Убедил сам себя, что это было не насилие, а просто жёсткий секс, и ушёл. Правда, предварительно обтёр меня всего влажными салфетками, особенно пальцы — наверное, чтобы убрать следы своего ДНК у меня под ногтями.

После его ухода я лёг в кровать, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Меня душили ярость и жажда мести. Страха не было — только желание убить подонка. Постепенно ярость ушла, освободив место горю. Я накрылся одеялом с головой и только прислушивался к собственному дыханию.

Не знаю, сколько времени я провёл так. Очнулся, только когда телефон рядом со мной отчаянно завибрировал и зажужжал. Я на полном автомате ответил.

— Янон? — голос Авшалома, благословленный голос.

— Привет, — а вот мой голос совсем охрип.

— Ты спишь? Извини, что разбудил.

— Я не сплю.

— Всё в порядке?

— Нет, — я почувствовал, как начинаю рыдать. Я говорил, что не боялся? Я помирал от страха! Чёрт, я не запер дверь — Альперат мог вернуться в любую секунду.

— Что с тобой?

— Ты можешь прийти сюда? — спросил я.

— Могу. Сейчас?

— Да. Прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо.

Он положил трубку, и я несколько отстранённо удивился, как легко он согласился на мою просьбу.

Он явился даже скорее, чем я думал. Значит, вышел из дома сразу же после разговора.

— Янон? — я услышал, как он открывает входную дверь. — Почему дверь открыта? Где ты?

— Тут, — откликнулся я. Лицо моё было зарыто в подушку, и слова получались невнятными.

Он остановился на пороге.

— Что здесь произошло?

Я никак не мог заставить себя оторвать лицо от наволочки.

— Запри дверь, ладно?

— Я запер.

— Хорошо.

Он подошёл и сел рядом со мной на постель. Я слышал, что после насилия людям обычно неприятно любое чужое прикосновение, но сейчас мне, наоборот, хотелось, чтобы он сел рядом, поближе.

— Янон, на тебя напали?

— Да.

— Кто-то, кого ты знаешь? Из наших?

Я оторвал голову от подушки, взглянул на него. Лицо его было непроницаемым, а голос — очень спокойным.

— Не из ваших, но я его знаю.

— Кто такой?

— Коллега из строительной компании. И по совместительству мой бывший.

— Он тебя изнасиловал?

— Д-да, — как же нелегко было признать этот факт.

— Тебе нужна медицинская помощь? Я могу отвезти тебя в больницу или к знакомому врачу, который тебя проверит.

— Не надо в больницу, — вырвалось у меня.

— В полицию ты тоже обращаться не собираешься?

— Он забрал с собой все, так сказать, улики.

Не знаю, почему, но от его ровного голоса я успокоился.

— Тогда давай ты приведёшь себя в порядок и расскажешь, кто этот человек и как его зовут, — сказал он тем же спокойным тоном.

— Хорошо.

Он осторожно взял мою руку, чтобы помочь встать, и я вспомнил тот вечер на мосту.

Глаза мои опять оказались на мокром месте. Я, наверное, в жизни своей не плакал столько, сколько сегодня.

— Не плачь, Янон. Думаешь, мы так это оставим?

— Мы?

— Кто бы ты ни был, ты — часть этой общины. И, как ни крути — наш долгожданный мессия, — он усмехнулся.

— Нерия…

— Плевать мне и на Нерию, и на Элькану. Я верю тому, что вижу своими глазами. А теперь иди умойся. После этого мы поговорим.

После душа мне вправду стало легче.

Зад болел, но вполне терпимо.

Авшалом ждал меня в комнате. Он снял шляпу и пиджак, и теперь был в рубашке, под которой виднелся малый талит, и в кипе. Судя по всему, он только что закончил телефонный разговор — как раз убирал телефон от уха.

— С кем ты говорил? — спросил я.

— С врачом.

— Мне не нужно к врачу. Не надо было звонить.

— Не нужно, так не нужно — покладисто согласился он — а теперь скажи, как зовут этого человека?

Я в двух словах рассказал про Орена, гадая, как именно «они» будут действовать. Разрисуют тому входную дверь хуями? Разобьют все стекла в машине? Или — ха-ха — устроят ему пульса денура(1)?

Рассказ помог — я почти совсем успокоился и теперь мог размышлять здраво.

Как может кучка богобоязненных ультраортодоксов с их неподъёмным грузом запретов и заповедей хоть что-то сделать в данном случае?

Ясно было, что Авшалом просто хотел меня утешить. Это было… приятно. Больше всего я боялся, что он заявит, что я сам нарвался. Для людей его круга я был извращенцем с дурными наклонностями, а случившееся — прямым следствием моего образа жизни. Но он ни слова не сказал в этом роде, даже если и подумал именно так.

Лерер никуда не спешил, но я скоро отпустил его сам, понимая, что он наверняка хотел бы хоть немного побыть сегодня с детьми.

Когда он ушёл, я принял снотворное, даже не давая себе шанса на бессонную ночь.

Мне повезло, что по вторникам я работал у Гиллеля, а не у Данцигера. Только благодаря этому я смог утром поднять самого себя за шкирку и отправиться на работу. Зять Авшалома никак не был виноват в том, что прошлый вечер у меня не удался, и подводить его не хотелось.

Работа шла не особо хорошо — больше всего мне хотелось пойти домой и поспать хотя бы ещё пару часов. Но всё когда-нибудь кончается, и этот рабочий день закончился тоже.

Я уже собирался было выключить компьютер, как ко мне подошла улыбчивая девушка в длинной юбке — кажется, из отдела бухгалтерии.

— Привет! Янон, так?

— Да.

— Мы устраиваем в четверг небольшой ужин прямо перед пасхальными праздниками. Будем рады, если ты приедешь. Я знаю, ты у нас бываешь редко, но тем не менее, очень хотелось бы, чтобы ты чувствовал себя частью нашей компании. И ещё, мы идём в очень, очень крутой ресторан! За счёт Гиллеля, — она улыбнулась, и на щеках ее появились смешные ямочки.

— Постараюсь прийти, — ответил я неловко.

— А где ты будешь на праздниках? — спросила она. — Тебе есть, где отпраздновать?

Считает меня настолько одиноким? Я мало кого знал, кому было бы совсем уж негде праздновать пасхальный вечер.

— Да, я буду гостить у отца и его семьи.

— Отлично! — она просияла. — Увидимся тогда в четверг, Янон!

— Увидимся.

Идти на корпоратив не хотелось, но я подумал, что развеяться не помешает. Кроме того, лучше ужинать в фешенебельном ресторане, чем сидеть дома и прислушиваться к шагам на лестничной клетке — а вдруг Альперату придёт в голову начать праздновать каникулы небольшой сессией с моей задницей?

Меня передёрнуло.

Я пойду на ужин, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Даже если платить придётся самому — за всех.

Ужин (корпоративом это назвать язык не поворачивался) был куда удачнее, чем я думал. Еда была вкусной, меня никто не дёргал, людей было всего человек пятнадцать, и в основном говорили о темах нейтральных. В общем, я был рад, что согласился прийти.

После ужина Гиллель пригласил меня к себе домой. Там я с удивлением обнаружил и Лерера. Тот выглядел ещё более уставшим, чем обычно.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — тихо сказал я ему.

— Да, — ответил он, — засиделся допоздна на работе, — прикрыл глаза ладонью, и я опять залюбовался им. Даже сейчас, в таком состоянии, мне захватывало дух от его присутствия рядом со мной.

— Не смотри на меня так, — сказал он еле слышно.

— А?

— На тебя смотрят, и всем понятно, о чём ты думаешь.

Я опомнился.

— Прости. Я…

— Ничего, — он медленно оторвал ладонь от лица, и я увидел, что глаза его были немного покрасневшими, словно он провёл весь день за компьютером.

— Что будешь делать завтра? — спросил он.

— Вечером пойду к отцу, справлять праздник у него.

— Хорошо. Приходи к нам в субботу, на продолжение праздника.

— Спасибо. Ты празднуешь у себя дома?

— Конечно. Дети будут у меня эти два дня.

— Я приду.

Я хотел добавить, что в последнее время готов идти куда угодно и к кому угодно — лишь бы не оставаться дома, но передумал — это были не его проблемы, а мои.

Лерер посмотрел на часы.

— Наверное, уже пойду. Поздно…

— И мне пора, — спохватился я.

Гиллель с женой синхронно встали.

— Было приятно вас увидеть, — сказала Мория. Правда, я заметил, что и она выглядит совсем невесело. Наверное из-за того, что её муж притащил меня в гости в двенадцатом часу ночи, вместо того, чтобы дать ей хоть немного выспаться перед суматошным предпраздничным днём.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство и извините за поздний час, — сказал я.

— Ничего, Янон, всё в порядке, — она едва улыбнулась.

Пасхальные выходные пролетели незаметно. В пятницу с утра я поехал к отцу и помог мачехе с приготовлениями к праздничному ужину, там и провёл весь день, оставшись ночевать после того, как слегка перебрал вина — отец усердно поил меня, а также родителей Эден, которые тоже праздновали с нами.

В субботу я, как и обещал, явился на обед к Лереру. Тот, судя по всему, наконец-то выспался и отдохнул, потому что выглядел немного лучше, чем в четверг. Кроме детей, за столом была и Рахели, младшая из сестер, со своей семьёй.

Когда гости разошлись, стало ясно, что все отсрочки и отмазки закончились. Пришло время возвращаться в квартиру, как бы я этого не избегал.

— Спасибо за обед, было очень вкусно, — сказал я, перемыв всю посуду (ещё один повод задержаться подольше).

— И тебе спасибо, — усмехнулся Авшалом, — пойдём, я тебя провожу. Заодно и прогуляемся.

— Твои дети не возмущаются, что ты их так часто оставляешь одних?

— Мои дети уже в том возрасте, когда они этому не возмущаются, а радуются.

— Я думал, что только у нас так.

— У всех так, — он вздохнул.

Мы прогуливались по уже хорошо знакомым узким улочкам, Лерер время от времени здоровался с проходившими мимо нас редкими прохожими. Я в честь праздника мимикрировал под местного, но это было не особо нужно — все прекрасно знали, что я — тот самый пришлый безбожник, который вроде как пытается влиться в общину, но на молитву приходит без талита и засыпает на задней скамье.

— Они всё ещё болтают? — спросил я.

— Не думай об этом.

— А тебе ничего не будет за это?..

— Я же сказал тебе — после того, что случилось с отцом, мы уже привыкли к сплетням за спинами.

— Это из-за…

— Не из-за тебя, — прервал он меня.

Через пару секунд добавил:

— Он уже пытался до этого убить себя. Это был не первый раз. Если бы не ты — был бы другой повод.

Это было слабым утешением, но я промолчал.

Мы добрались до моего дома, и я подумал, как бы убедить Лерера подняться наверх, чтобы ещё какое-то время не быть одному.

Ничего не придумал, так мы и попрощались и разошлись каждый в свою сторону.

Я запер дверь на все замки, включил компьютер и смотрел фильмы до тех пор, пока глаза не начали слипаться. И только тогда пошёл спать.

Воскресенье началось, как обычно: с недосыпа, с дурного настроения, с отчаяния, что надо идти в офис, а там…

Там был Орен.

Первым моим желанием было послать Данцигеру сообщение, что я увольняюсь во второй раз.

Но я взял себя в руки.

Возможно, пришло время перестать бежать от страхов. Пойти и признаться Эрану, что шалости его бывшего приятеля переросли в нечто куда более серьёзное. Или пусть увольняет Альперата, или даст мне уйти — не обвиняя в дезертирстве.

Я оделся, всё ещё раздумывая над тем, что скажу Данцу.

Доехал до работы, всё ещё погруженный в свои мысли.

Только у стеклянной двери на входе я понял, что что-то произошло.

Все выглядели подавленными, в офисе было необычайно тихо.

А ещё — я наконец увидел чёрно-белый прямоугольник траурного объявления на входе.

Большими буквами там было написано имя.

Орен Альперат.

В первый момент меня словно пронзило молнией — с головы до пят.

Потом нахлынуло облегчение.

Непонимание.

А потом — понимание.

Я обернулся, ища кого-то, кого можно было бы спросить, не вызывая подозрений.

Увидел Лиада.

— Что случилось? — спросил почему-то шепотом.

— Наш Орен погиб, — так же тихо сказал он.

— Как? — это было важнее всего.

— Утонул. Поехал в четверг вечером на море, Рая до него не дозвонилась. В пятницу прямо перед праздником нашли его тело на тель-авивском пляже… — он покачал головой.

Я молча кивнул и отошёл.

В четверг вечером я был на виду у доброго десятка человек. И Авшалом тоже, как и вся его семья — теперь понятно, почему Гиллель настоял, чтобы я провёл остаток вечера у него в гостях. Нам всем обеспечили железное алиби.

Наверное, я никогда больше не посмею думать, что кучка ультраортодоксов может быть беспомощна перед лицом беззакония.

 

1) Пульса денура — обряд проклятия в кабале

https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Пульса_де-нура

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 15.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 17

Пожалуй, самым сложным было найти слова, чтобы поблагодарить Лерера и его семью. Говорить «спасибо» за подобное было кощунственным — не думаю, что им хотелось бы это услышать. Но пока ничего другого мне в голову не приходило.

Кое-как отработав свои девять офисных часов, я помчался к Лереру; всю эту неделю университет был закрыт, и он был дома один — дети с матерью поехали на все пасхальные каникулы за границу к её родственникам.

— У тебя в холодильнике абсолютный и беспросветный вакуум, — сообщил я ему из кухни.

— Да, не успел закупиться после праздника.

— Я куплю продуктов и приготовлю чего-нибудь.

— Ты не обязан, Янон, — он появился на пороге.

— Разумеется, не обязан. Но я сам весь день ничего не жрал.

Готовить во время пасхальных дней для религиозного человека — тот ещё вызов. Про макароны, рис и много другое можно было забыть. Оставалась разве что картошка. Я добавил к ней мяса и овощей, заодно набрав полную корзину всего остального — чтобы холодильник не работал бы вхолостую.

Увидев меня, ввалившегося в дом с набитыми пакетами, Лерер только покачал головой.

— Янон, я опять прошу: не чувствуй себя обязанным.

— Я постараюсь, — ответил я, запихивая продукты в холодильник, — но это будет непросто.

Он вздохнул, облокотившись о дверной косяк, а я пожалел, что вообще начал этот разговор.

— Помнишь, — сказал он внезапно, — мы спорили с тобой как-то о том, определяет ли имя человека его судьбу? Я и сам раньше не верил в это. До прошлой недели(1).

Я пару секунд пытался понять, о чём он говорит, потом рассмеялся.

— А я, значит, буду вместо Тамар?

— Не забыл уроки религии в школе?

— Что-то с трудом вспоминается.

— Что-то с трудом, — передразнил он меня с улыбкой.

— Я больше налегал на физику и математику, — начал я оправдываться.

— И хорошо делал — иначе не знаю, как бы я сейчас справлялся со своими парнями — у них с точными науками такой же швах, как и у меня.

Авшалом зажёг огонь под кастрюлей, помог мне с овощами и залил мясо водой. Совместный процесс готовки уже давно был доведён нами до автоматизма — таким образом, он мог есть еду, приготовленную мной.

— Ты собираешься сидеть дома всю неделю? — спросил я.

— Были планы поехать за границу, но я передумал.

— И что же решил вместо этого?

— Даже не знаю.

— Море?..

— Нет, — резко сказал он. Потом откашлялся: — Как-нибудь потом.

Как ни хотелось мне узнать, кто был прямым исполнителем того, что случилось, я понимал, что это не моё дело.

— Хочешь, поедем по святым местам? — нерешительно спросил я. — Я слышал, что в Цфате…

— Святые места — последнее, что я хотел бы видеть в настоящее время.

— Тогда…

— Давай останемся здесь.

— Угу.

Он протянул руку ко мне и привлёк к себе.

В первую секунду я даже не понял, что происходит.

Авшалом слегка приобнял меня за плечи и теперь был очень, очень близко. Взгляд его остановился на моих губах, потом поднялся, и наши глаза встретились.

Я подумал, что с любым другим на его месте я после такого взял бы управление ситуацией в свои руки и быстро перешёл бы к привычному сценарию: поцелуй, переходящий в секс.

Но сейчас я был на абсолютно незнакомой мне территории. Что он хочет? Что собирается делать дальше? Я понимал, что, если перехвачу инициативу, он меня просто оттолкнёт.

Его рука скользнула вниз по моему локтю, и он опустил меня. Я чуть не застонал от разочарования, но сдержался.

— Что на работе? — спросил он, словно ничего не произошло.

— Как всегда, — я решил не рассказывать, что весь офис сегодня был в трауре — вряд ли ему это будет приятно слышать.

— Завтра приезжает Элькана. Он задержался в Нью-Йорке на пару недель дольше, чем собирался, но написал мне утром мейл, что хотел бы с тобой встретиться.

— Зачем? Мне нечего ему показать — новых надписей не было.

— Я не знаю, Янон.

Я смотрел, как он снимает очки, протирает их, рассеянно прячет в карман. Сколько раз я уже видел этот жест?

Смог ли бы он сам убить Орена?

Альперат был высоким и сильным мужчиной. Лерер — обычного телосложения. Вряд ли он мог одолеть того силой, особенно в одиночку. Значит, ему помогали?

Глаза его в тот вечер были покрасневшие — от усталости после долгого рабочего дня или от солёной воды?

Или же он всего лишь дал поручение — и теперь жил с этим?

Легко ли даже просто приказать убить человека, если ты — верующий?

Легко ли самому убить человека, пусть даже ради какой-то там высшей цели?

Да и о какой высшей цели идёт речь? Мстить за то, что предполагаемого «мессию» отымели в задницу?

— Кто убил Орена? — вопрос вырвался у меня совершенно непроизвольно и не к месту, словно я не имел никакого контроля над собственным языком.

Авшалом приподнял бровь.

— С чего это вдруг такой интерес?

— Мне важно знать.

— Зачем? Хочешь сказать тем людям спасибо? Им это не нужно.

— Только скажи — это был ты или нет.

— Не я.

Почему-то от его слов мне стало легче.

— Но я, в общем-то… дал поручение, — сказал он с усилием.

— Я не знал, что у вас это так легко делается.

— У нас это вообще не делается. Но мне помогли.

— Почему?

— Потому, что твой отец прав: в нашем обществе сплетни разносятся с быстротой пожара. Никто ещё ничего толком не знает, но в целом… слухи уже пошли.

Я потерял дар речи. Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля. Не хватало бы ещё, чтобы весь Иерусалим и окрестности узнали бы, что…

— Значит, все знают про надписи? И про конец света?!

— Тише, — шикнул он, — нет, конечно. И не узнают. Даже о том, что это именно ты, не знают.

— Значит, только на основе непроверенных слухов о том, что мессия, вероятно, живёт в этом районе, кто-то согласился утопить человека? Не спрашивая, за что?

— Нет. Это было куда сложнее. Но больше этого я сказать не могу.

— Ясно.

— Будем ужинать? — спросил он.

— Да.

Я протянул руку, чтобы взять с полки тарелку, и застыл.

Рая.

Ее не было сегодня, естественно — она будет сидеть всю неделю дома в трауре.

Что если Орен рассказал ей о своем визите ко мне? Я не знал, настолько они были откровенны друг с другом.

С другой стороны, тот упомянул что-то про то, что игры закончились после свадьбы, так что, возможно, он скрыл от молодой жены факт измены.

— Что с тобой?

Я вздрогнул и посмотрел на Лерера, а тот на меня — с тревогой.

— Думаю о жене покойного. Мог ли он рассказать ей?

— Тебе лучше его знать.

— Я позвоню ей, выражу свои соболезнования и прозондирую почву. А то я ведь и на похороны не пошёл, хотя на людях мы с ним открыто не конфликтовали.

— Сейчас позвонишь? — уточнил он.

— Потом. Когда пойду домой, — поправился я.

— Так-то лучше.

С этими словами Лерер мягко притянул меня к себе. В этот раз он не раздумывал и не медлил — губы его оказались на моих сразу же, раздвинув их, и требовательный язык вторгся в мой рот, разом сметая все мысли и сомнения.

Это было настолько неожиданно, что я просто стоял и позволял ему вести — хотя обычно я не любил быть ведомым. Попробовал положить ему руку на плечо, но он не дался, скинув её с себя резким движением. Мне пришлось только принять его условия — и это оказалось не так уж плохо.

Впрочем, он не спешил продвигаться дальше. Поцелуй длился ещё несколько секунд, после чего он меня отпустил.

Я лихорадочно думал, что сказать.

— Ты решил пуститься во все тяжкие?

Чёрт, кто меня дёрнул за язык?

Вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться и послать меня куда подальше, он только усмехнулся.

— Видно, да?

— Так это из-за…

— И не только. Нам осталось жить чуть больше восьми месяцев. Может, хоть что-то успею сделать из того, что иначе не сделал бы никогда.

Теперь мне хотелось поцеловать его ещё больше. То, что раньше было несбыточной мечтой, — сейчас стало воспоминанием. Невыносимо коротким, и этого уже было так недостаточно…

Он увидел моё неосознанное движение к нему и отступил.

— Лучше не привыкай, — сказал он сухо.

— Хорошо, — покорно ответил я, подумав, что после того, что сделал со мной Орен, я никогда в жизни не буду способен навязать кому-то своё желание.

Слегка трясущейся рукой взял наконец-то тарелку и принялся накладывать ему жаркое.

После ужина я отправился домой, помня о намерении позвонить Рае.

Потом решил, что уж лучше просто поеду к ней — всю неделю она принимала соболезнующих, так что я был волен навестить её, не звоня загодя, что в другое время было бы невозможно.

Скоро я уже подъехал к дому покойного Орена. Теперь же — дому его вдовы.

Позвонил в дверь. Некоторое время было тихо, потом мне открыли.

Это была пожилая женщина, и я сразу понял, что она — мать Раи, так они были похожи.

— Извините за поздний час, — пробормотал я.

— Заходите, молодой человек, — устало сказала та.

К своему облегчению, я был не единственным гостем — в гостиной сидело человек семь, среди них пара человек с работы, с которыми я сталкивался в коридорах компании, и, к моему удивлению — Данцигер.

Рая с непроницаемым лицом сидела на низком матрасе. Я подошёл к ней, и она, поднявшись с места, крепко обняла меня.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — шепнула она на ухо.

— Ничего, — я чувствовал себя странно. В последний раз я был здесь при совсем иных обстоятельствах. А теперь хозяин дома мёртв — исключительно по моей вине. И я не мог сказать, что был так уж расстроен этим.

Какое-то время все сидели молча. Мать Раи предложила мне поднос с пирожками, я отрицательно покачал головой.

— Так ты говорила, что будешь продавать этот дом? — один из присутствующих, видимо, вернулся к разговору, прерванному моим появлением.

— Да, он слишком большой для меня. Родители Орена живут за границей, сюда переезжать не собираются. Мы с ними договорились, что не будем оставлять это жильё. Слишком тяжело, — она стиснула зубы.

— Это море каждый год убивает самых лучших, — вздохнула какая-то женщина в углу. На мой взгляд, совершенно невпопад и бестактно.

— Он хорошо плавал, но всегда ходил на самые дикие пляжи. А там обычно сильное подводное течение, — Рая всхлипнула.

Все подавленно молчали.

Я подумал, что должен был бы испытывать хотя малейшие угрызения совести.

Нет. Ничего. Абсолютно никаких признаков раскаяния. Я не радовался, но мне было… спокойно. Слишком хорошо я помнил его слова про «следующий раз».

Я посидел ещё, пока все продолжали перекидываться неловкими вымученными фразами, боясь неосторожным словом ранить вдову ещё больше.

Потом те, кто пришли раньше, засобирались, и я тоже поднялся.

Пожал руку Рае. Она оглянулась и незаметно отвела меня в сторону, пока её мать провожала остальных.

— Янон… мне жаль, что в последний раз мы так нехорошо поговорили, — сказала она. — Мы с Ореном немного заигрались перед свадьбой… Просто пообещали друг другу, что после свадьбы будем образцовыми супругами, вот и увлеклись… чересчур. Но Орен очень изменился после этого. Он сдержал своё слово, знаешь? Мне было тяжело, а он стал… он стал идеальным мужем.

Она спрятала лицо в ладонях, но я успел заметить, как из глаз её брызнули слёзы.

Идеальным мужем. М-да.

Я осторожно обнял её за плечи.

— По крайней мере, у него было хоть немного времени с тобой в счастливом браке, — неискренние слова утешения выходили у меня без особого усилия. Ай да я.

— Да. Спасибо, Ян. Хоть бы все уже ушли… особенно, мать. Хочу побыть одной.

— Постарайся отдыхать побольше.

— Ага.

Я выпустил её и отступил, надеясь, что на этом мой долг неравнодушного коллеги был исполнен.

Только лишь дойдя до машины и сев за руль, я смог выдохнуть с облегчением.

Завёел двигатель.

— Привет.

Я чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

В боковое окно заглянул Данцигер.

— У меня сдох аккумулятор, я уже вызвал эвакуатора, чтобы машину увезли в ремонт. Ты не мог бы меня подбросить до дома?

— Разумеется, присоединяйтесь.

— Спасибо, Вайцман.

Он уселся рядом, я вырулил со стоянки, и некоторое время мы ехали молча.

Эран заговорил первым.

— До сих пор не верится, а?

— Да, это ужасно, — ответил я машинально.

— Ты не особо расстроен, а? Но это понятно — Альперат допекал тебя, как мог.

— Всё равно невесело, когда погибает относительно молодой человек.

— Это да.

— Вы с ним раньше дружили? — спросил я, сам не зная, зачем.

— Да, я знал его ещё со времён армии. Ты его не мог знать — мы служили вместе до того, как я перешёл на твою базу. Мы многое пережили вместе.

— А что изменилось?

— Даже не знаю. Точнее, могу сказать, когда: когда я открыл фирму и он пришёл работать ко мне. Начались эти непонятные, знаешь ли… флирт, намеки. Ты ведь заметил, что я не в теме, да, Янон?

— Заметил, — ответил я со вздохом.

— Только не говори, что тоже строил насчёт меня какие-то планы, — усмехнулся он.

— Не особо — видно, что это не по вам. Но мечтать не вредно.

— …Кроме того, через некоторое время в компанию пришла Рая.

Я покосился на него. Лицо его было задумчивым, он словно говорил сам с собой, вспоминая прошлое.

— Не могу врать, она мне понравилась, но я тогда был в процессе развода, и не хотелось её в это вмешивать. Да и опасался начинать роман с подчинённой.

— И что?

— Орен… он превзошёл сам себя. Каким-то образом одновременно пытался подбить клинья и ко мне, и к ней. Через какое-то время я уже не мог его выносить, дружба пошла псу под хвост. К сожалению, избавиться от него мы не могли: фирма была молодая, и я не мог найти инженера его уровня, который соглашался бы работать на таких условиях.

— А как же ваш элитный отдел?

— В элитном отделе сидят одни социофобы. Они гении, но не из тех, кто может договориться с клиентом, провести комбинацию, организовать протекцию. А он мог, как и многое другое.

— И что же дальше?

— Дальше… Полгода назад, как раз, когда ты ушёл, я узнал, что они с Раей вместе, уже давно. Можешь представить, что любви к нему это мне не прибавило.

Он замолчал.

— Теперь я понимаю, что сделал все возможные ошибки, — вздохнул я, — завёл шашни с ним, прямо при вас пытался завоевать Раю…

— Как видишь, это не заставило меня уволить тебя по собственной воле, — усмехнулся он.

Я остановился возле его дома.

— И что теперь?

— Ничего, — он пожал плечами, — найду другого инженера.

— А Рая?

— Если имеешь в виду возможность перевести её на должность Орена — я подумаю. Если же ты про личное — то всё уже давно перегорело.

— Понятно, — пробормотал я.

Эран отстегнул ремень безопасности, и я вспомнил, как он подвозил меня в самом начале моей работы домой поздними вечерами, а я мечтал о том, чтобы хоть один из таких вечеров закончился бы у меня дома.

А теперь?

Я прислушался к себе.

Я не мог однозначно ответить на этот вопрос.

С одной стороны — передо мной был человек, которого я втайне хотел уже очень давно — ещё с двадцати лет. Не то, чтобы мне хоть что-то здесь светило, конечно.

С другой же…

Я вспомнил прикосновение губ Авшалома. Мне ясно и чётко сказали не обольщаться и не ожидать продолжения — но я не мог не думать о происшедшем. Хотя… Пусть будет, как он хочет — я согласен на всё.

Эран попрощался и вылез из машины, и только сейчас я понял, что на часах уже второй час ночи.

Хорошо, что завтра… нет, уже сегодня — меня ждала работа дома: если я и засну прямо за рабочим столом, то хотя бы не на глазах у всех коллег.

 

* * *

К пяти вечера, когда я закрыл лэптоп, мне пришло сообщение от Лерера.

«Готовься, через полчаса мы идём к раву Леви».

Я недовольно откинул телефон в сторону. Зачем я понадобился Элькане? Я понимал нужду в наших встречах в те дни, когда на мне появлялись знаки — и то особой пользы это не приносило. А теперь что?

Тем не менее, я послушно оделся в более-менее приличную одежду и спустился вниз под дом, где уже ждал Авшалом.

— Скажи честно: что ему от меня надо? — спросил я сходу.

— Если бы знал — сказал. Я на твоей стороне, Янон, помнишь?

— Ты, наверное, единственный, кто в данной ситуации выбирает сторону пришлого гоя, а не местных раввинов.

Он помедлил, потом заговорил:

— Ладно, скажу тебе. Ещё полгода назад я ответил бы тебе совершенно иначе. Но когда погиб отец, один из тех, кого мы видели у Нерии, серьёзно нацелился на отцовскую квартиру. Вместо того, чтобы просто подойти ко мне и попросить выкупить её, он начал давить на нас всеми способами — начиная с угрозы похоронить отца за оградой, чего уже давно не делают. Скорее всего, хотел получить её за бесценок. Остальные четверо равов держались в стороне, не особо пытаясь его остановить. В конце концов он отступился, но в результате я практически не общаюсь с одним из своих братьев, который тогда принял сторону этого подонка, нашей семье до сих пор перемывают косточки, да и финансово мы все дорого за это заплатили.

— Ну ни хрена себе, — я и не подозревал, что квартирный вопрос испортил не только жителей Тель Авива, но добрался и до иерусалимских праведников.

— Поэтому мне плевать на всех, кроме моей семьи. И тебя, — закончил он.

— Тогда зачем мы вообще туда идём?

— Хочу послушать, что им есть сказать. Возможно, сегодня услышим что-то интересное.

— Я так не думаю, но ради тебя — пожалуйста.

Увидев, что, кроме нас и Эльканы, в кабинете присутствует только Нерия, Авшалом слегка расслабился.

— Присаживайтесь, молодые люди, — пригласил нас хозяин дома.

— Янон, у тебя ещё появлялись знаки за это время?

— Нет.

— Авшалом, — он перевёл взгляд на моего приятеля, — почему первое, что я слышу в разгар пасхальных дней, вернувшись сюда — это историю про какой-то жуткий криминал в исполнении твоей семьи? Что здесь произошло за этот месяц?

Теперь я увидел, что Элькана был зол. Очень зол.

Лерер молчал.

— Что с вами такое? — взорвался наконец Леви. — То, что на неком сомнительном субъекте время от времени появляются сомнительные пророчества о конце света, не значит, что теперь можно устраивать суды Линча и убивать людей! Вам ясно?! Такие, как вы, и приближают разрушение этого мира!

Я чуть не рассмеялся от последней его фразы. Видно, по моему лицу что-то было видно, потому что Элькана перевёл горящий взгляд на меня.

— Ты. Собирай свои вещи, и чтобы завтра и духу твоего не было бы в этом городе.

— А как же ваше желание держать его поближе? — спросил с лёгкой иронией Лерер. Я подумал, что он очень изменился за последнюю неделю.

— На кой чёрт мне лже-мессия? Пусть катится к чёртовой бабушке хоть в Тель Авив.

— Он никуда не поедет.

— Авшалом…

— Я помогу ему выехать с теперешней квартиры, но он останется в городе.

— Он — лже-мессия, Авшалом. Я советовался со многими сведущими людьми, показывал им надписи. Вердикт был единогласным: это — ложь. Очень искусно сотворённая — быть может, здесь и в самом деле есть сверхъестественный элемент. Но это — не рука Создателя.

— А вы, стало быть, хорошо различаете Его почерк? — я даже не знал, что Лерер способен на такой сарказм.

— За последние полгода этот человек сделал нашей общине больше зла, чем мы можем себе вообразить. Начиная с смерти твоего отца, ухода Эзры, грязной сплетни про тебя и твою семью, а теперь ещё и хладнокровное убийство?! Ты понимаешь, как мы рискуем, если об этом станет известно за пределами общины? Или, не приведи Господь, об этом прознает полиция?! Это не считая мужеложство, несоблюдение субботы…

— Он не обязан соблюдать субботу, — прервал его Лерер.

— Если он называет себя мессией — то обязан, — рявкнул Леви.

— Это вам тоже сведущие люди сказали?

— Так. Ты, как я вижу, целиком на стороне этого гоя? — осведомился рав.

— Я на стороне Машиаха.

— Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь станешь отступником, Авшалом. Или это что-то личное? До сих пор держишь злобу на рава Малахи? Или всё-таки увлёкся этим мужеложцем?

Я опять еле сдержал смех. Очень уж забавно прозвучало это слово.

Авшалому смешно не было.

— Хватит, — сказал он твёрдо, — если это всё, что вы хотели сказать, — считаю аудиенцию оконченной.

Он поднялся, и я вслед за ним.

— Где ты будешь жить, Янон? — спросил меня Элькана. — Переедешь опять к Лереру? Дашь новый повод для сплетен? Ты понимаешь, какую тень это бросит на всю его семью?

— Мы разберёмся сами, — бросил Авшалом.

— Как хотите. Но на твоём месте я бы перечитал ещё раз определение Машиаха у Рамбама(2). Янон не подходит ни под одну из характеристик. Он не из дома Давида, ему плевать на Тору и на заповеди, и уж точно он не способен ни укрепить наш народ, ни вести священные войны, а тем более, добиться в этом успеха.

— Я могу перечитать много чего. Но не вижу в этом пользы, — устало сказал Лерер. Он повернулся и вышел, и мне ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ним.

Если честно, после всего, что произошло, мне стало сильно не по себе. Авшалом, по сути, только что заявил о своем явном отступничестве. Принимая мою сторону против всего написанного за две с лишним тысячи лет, против прямого запрета рава, он сознательно и прочно отделял себя от общины.

— Я пойду, соберу вещи, — сказал я.

— Я помогу. Переедешь ко мне.

— Лучше не надо, — Элькана был прав…

— Заткнись, Янон, — сказал он таким тоном, что я решил не спорить.

Зайдя в квартиру, я по привычке ожидал услышать голоса мальчишек. Потом вспомнил, что они всё ещё в Штатах. Ну и слава богу — незачем им присутствовать при этой, скажем прямо, не самой приятной ситуации.

Я понимал, что компрометирую Лерера со всех сторон: теперь он, скорее всего, станет парией целого города, если не больше.

Говорить нам обоим не хотелось. Я улёгся в детской на постели Уриэля, закрыл глаза и принялся напряжённо думать.

Лучшим выходом было бы исчезнуть из города. Да, я опять подставлял Эрана, подводил Гиллеля, но это было лучше, чем доводить до крайности то, что происходило сейчас с семьёй Лереров. Хотя, если наезжать в Иерусалим всего пару дней в неделю…

Пусть нам осталось не так уж много времени — но хотя бы последние месяцы пускай они проживут в относительном спокойствии. Я уеду.

Решив всё для себя, я ждал, пока Авшалом заснёт. Вещи я так и не вынул из рюкзака, так что мне только и нужно было, что вытащить из дома пожитки, не разбудив хозяина, сесть в машину и поехать… Вопрос — куда?

Я посмотрел на часы. Уже почти двенадцать. Лерер обычно засыпал позднее, но снаружи уже было тихо. Надо бы разведать территорию.

Я бесшумно поднялся с кровати, подобрал рюкзак, и тут дверь открылась сама.

На пороге стоял Авшалом, полностью одетый.

— Я…

Он не дал договорить, шагнул ко мне и обнял, прижимая к себе изо всех сил. Рюкзак выскользнул из моих пальцев.

Его губы нашли мои, борода слегка царапала мою кожу, цепляясь за отросшую за день щетину на моём лице. Он настойчиво проник языком в мой рот, рука его прочно удерживала меня за затылок, словно он боялся, что я сбегу.

Я не пытался обнять его сам — уже понял, что ему это не нравится. Потому отдался ласкам его языка, внутренне дрожа от невыносимого желания, чтобы он… чтобы делал всё, что угодно. Даже если бы он сейчас нагнул меня и трахнул без смазки — я был готов и на это.

Но он просто обнимал меня, то невесомо касаясь моих губ, то отчаянно впиваясь в них. Никогда никто меня так не целовал — почти все мои «отношения» были практически лишены эмоциональной составляющей, и поцелуи были всего лишь коротким и необязательным этапом на пути к сексу.

Теперь я терялся в своих ощущениях, практически повисая у него в объятиях, как какая-нибудь томная барышня.

Наконец он оторвался от меня, но не выпустил из объятий.

— Вижу, ты собрался уходить. Не передумаешь?

— Нет. Так будет лучше и спокойнее мне самому. Иерусалим стал каким-то слишком… недружелюбным.

— Если бы не дети, я собрал бы вещи и уехал с тобой. Хоть в Эйлат, хоть в Тель Авив, хоть на край света, — сказал он горько.

— Ну и зря, — ответил я, — тебе-то зачем?

Он засмеялся.

— Да уж, совсем незачем. Ох, Янон…

Прижался губами к моему виску.

— Куда ты поедешь?

— В Тель Авив. Сниму там комнату, смогу работать, как прежде.

— Я буду приезжать к тебе в те дни, когда дети у матери.

— Я скину тебе адрес, как только найду жильё.

Мы спустились вниз, я бросил рюкзак на заднее сидение своей многострадальной машины.

— Если появятся надписи — звони даже в субботу, — сказал он.

Я кивнул, сглотнул, чувствуя комок в горле.

Мы не обнялись — на улице нас всё ещё могли бы увидеть, несмотря на поздний час.

Завёл машину и тронулся. Авшалом смотрел мне вслед, пока совсем не исчез из вида.

Меня же ждали огни Тель Авива.

 

1) Лерер имеет в виду библейскую историю об Авшаломе (Авессаломе), одном из сыновей царя Давида, который за изнасилование сестры Тамар (Фамарь) убил своего единокровного брата Амнона)

Вернуться к тексту

 

2) https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Маймонид

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 17.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 18

Однокомнатную квартиру я нашёл довольно-таки быстро, в невообразимо старом доме в районе южного Тель Авива. Но зато это была не палатка на берегу моря.

Два раза в неделю я выезжал в Иерусалим, исправно работал по девять часов в каждой фирме, потом возвращался домой, изнывая в пробках. Лереру первое время не звонил — решил, что лучше дать слухам улечься. Он посылал мне несколько раз короткие сообщения, я отвечал, что всё в порядке, и так уж получилось, что, несмотря на характер нашей последней встречи, мы не созванивались и не виделись больше месяца.

Большинство — коллеги на работе и отец — так и не ведали, что я переехал. Ноа узнала, когда в один из выходных я повёз её к себе. Боялся, что она придёт в ужас от моего жилища — а она, наоборот, была в полном восторге.

— Можно я перееду к тебе? — умоляюще спросила она.

— Тебе так плохо у родителей?

— Нет, но у них сейчас все разговоры только о малыше.

— Когда твоя мама должна родить?

— Через два месяца, — она вздохнула.

— Ноа, они будут любить тебя точно так же, как и раньше. Просто времени с двумя детьми становится меньше, ничего не поделаешь.

— А тебе-то откуда знать? — она рассмеялась.

— В теории мы все умные, — я тоже улыбнулся.

Она задумчиво посмотрела на меня.

— Почему ты переехал? Говорил же, что любишь Иерусалим.

— Не знаю… захотелось перемен.

Она поняла, что я умалчиваю правду, но не настаивала. Умная девочка.

Рая вышла на работу после положенной недели траура, но ходила тихая и какая-то бесцветная. От места Орена она отказалась, и вместо неё должность занял другой — ничем не примечательный тип, которого я до этого не видел.

Я старался к ней не лезть, тем более, что из-за моей новой должности нас с ней больше ничего не связывало. Не подходил не потому, что злился — этого во мне не осталось совсем. Скорее, боялся вновь с ней сблизиться — после всего происшедшего это было бы неуместно и бессовестно. Впрочем, она и не настаивала, целиком замкнувшись на работе и в себе.

Эран узнал о моём переезде, но, убедившись, что на качестве работы это не сказалось, никак не прокомментировал сей факт. После нашей беседы в машине он общался со мной чуть более на равных, чем раньше.

Гиллель мой переезд только одобрил и даже спросил, не хочу ли я поработать какое-то время удалённо — ему тоже было спокойнее, чтобы я находился как можно дальше от его семьи. Я согласился, и теперь мог ездить в Иерусалим всего раз в неделю — что было куда удобнее и экономило мне кучу времени и расходов на бензин.

Тель Авив не радовал меня, хотя должен был: здесь была свобода, которая в Иерусалиме мне и не снилась, всем было плевать, кто с кем трахается, и можно было целоваться взасос хоть на главном проспекте; но мне всё равно недоставало Иерусалима с его недосказанностью и загадочностью. Город без остановки(1) — или вечный город? Для меня это не было вопросом.

Эзра, прознав про то, что я переехал в центр, позвонил мне, явно напрашиваясь в гости. Я сделал вид, что не понимаю его намеков, а когда он прямым текстом спросил мой адрес, ответил, что пока хочу побыть один.

— И что, даже Лереру не скажешь, где живёшь? — спросил он ехидно.

— Ревнуешь? — усмехнулся я.

— До смерти — он засмеялся.

На том наш разговор закончился — он тоже был достаточно умён, чтобы не настаивать на правде.

В моей голове всё чаще включался внутренний таймер, отсчитывающий дни до конца. Тик-так. Семь месяцев.

Примерно через месяц после переезда, в субботу, я проснулся необычайно рано. Всё вроде было как обычно, но я уже понял, что скоро произойдёт, и остался лежать, стараясь расслабиться и быть готовым к очередному сеансу эпистолярной эсхатологии.

Моя интуиция не подвела: минут через десять после пробуждения меня скрутило.

Никогда до этого я не испытывал такой боли и испугался, что сдохну прямо здесь, в этой дыре, от болевого шока. Впрочем, через секунду очередной приступ вышиб из головы все мысли, и я больше не думал ни о чём.

Ещё полчаса я потом приходил в себя. Постель была мокрой от пота, а у меня не было сил даже подняться, чтобы принять душ.

Новые знаки не чесались, а откровенно болели, как ожоги. Впрочем, это, кажется, и были ожоги.

Я с трудом приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на грудь и живот.

Теперь это было уже не протосинайское письмо. Я даже не мог точно сказать, что это было. Наверное, не имело смысла фотографировать новое послание, но я на всякий случай сделал пару снимков.

Подумал, стоит ли посылать сообщение Лереру. Что он сможет сделать? Приехать, чтобы полюбоваться моим изувеченным торсом? Посочувствовать?

Кого я обманывал. Мне хотелось позвать его, чтобы убедиться, что воспоминание о тех поцелуях — не плод моего больного воображения. И в то же время я боялся, что он свернёт всё к прежнему приятельскому общению — иначе почему мы уже месяц общаемся скупыми сообщениями, ни разу не позвонив друг другу?

Постепенно я пришёл в себя, кое-как поднялся, умылся.

Передо мной была вся суббота.

Я всё же сделал небольшое исследование, пытаясь найти происхождение знаков. Чем-то это напоминало шумерскую клинопись, отчего мне легче не стало — где я найду специалиста по шумерскому языку в субботу в Тель Авиве? Да и расшифровав надпись про очередные катастрофы, что я буду делать с этим знанием?

Я хотел одного: узнать, можно ли остановить конец света и как именно. Чёртов Лерер своими разговорами подал мне надежду, и, хотя я всячески давил её в себе, я не мог не думать о том, что должен быть хоть какой-то способ остановить этот безумный обратный отсчёт.

Я продержался до десяти утра: выдраил всю квартиру, прошёлся по городу, поспал. Хотел пойти на море, но сегодня это отпадало — иначе меня, наверное, достали бы вопросами, где можно набить такую же крутую татуировку.

Потом ощущение жжения стало давить уж слишком сильно, как и одиночество, которого я обычно почти не замечал.

Я задумчиво взял в руки телефон. Вряд ли Лерер вообще держит свой смартфон включённым в субботу, но попытка — не пытка.

Разумеется, его мобильник был выключен, но это меня уже не остановило — я просто позвонил на домашний, хоть и понимал, насколько это бессовестно с моей стороны.

Он ответил через пять гудков.

— Янон?

— Откуда ты узнал…

— А кто же ещё может звонить мне на домашний телефон в субботу, когда я провожу время с семьёй?

— Чёрт… извини.

— Что случилось? Есть новые надписи?

— Да.

— Я приеду посмотреть.

— Они написаны клинописью. Думаю, что тут даже Нерия бесполезен.

Он помолчал, потом сухо спросил:

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Мне до смерти хотелось сказать: приезжай сейчас. Но это было бы уже за гранью. Поэтому я промямлил:

— Давай завтра встретимся, может, что-нибудь придумаем.

— Хорошо. Мне надо идти, прости.

Я с тяжёлым сердцем повесил трубку. Зря позвонил.

Боль тем временем становилась всё ощутимее, я нашёл в поисковике адрес открытой в субботу аптеки и решил пройтись до неё пешком — без мази от ожогов уже было не обойтись.

Интересно, выдержу ли я следующие «послания»? Если нарастание болевых ощущений станет тенденцией, то к концу они будут сродни сжиганию заживо. Что же, зато радует, что не так уж много раз осталось терпеть.

После аптеки я купил в круглосуточном магазине пачку сигарет, чего сроду не делал. Но когда-нибудь надо же было начать. Думал поесть, но еда в рот не лезла, и я просто выпил сока в открытой кафешке. Потом моя фантазия иссякла, на улице мне делать было нечего, и я поплёлся домой.

День тянулся как жвачка на горячем асфальте. Я принял уже три таблетки обезболивающего, смазал всю грудь густым слоем противоожоговой мази, но ничего не помогало.

Принял ещё две таблетки на свой страх и риск.

На какое-то время это позволило мне отключиться, но вскоре я проснулся от того, что с трудом выдерживал жжение. Поднял майку, и у меня слёзы брызнули из глаз — кожа воспалилась и местами прилипла к ткани.

Если бы не чётко видимая клинопись, я поехал бы в больницу. Но, увидев на мне такое, никто не поверил бы, что я не занимался самоповреждением. А там и до психушки недалеко.

Мне повезло, что в квартире была ванна. Я наполнил её до краев холодной водой и опустился туда, гадая, почему мне не пришло это в голову раньше.

Так и провёл весь следующий час.

Вода помогла — по крайней мере, уже не хотелось удавиться от боли. Я решил устроиться с комфортом: принёс в ванную планшет, бутылку пива и пачку сигарет. Включил какой-то фильм и откинулся на бортик, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой.

Удивительно, как хороша жизнь, когда ничего не болит! Я старался не думать о том моменте, когда всё-таки придется вылезать из воды. Может, к этому времени знаки начнут тускнеть?

Потом мне пришлось в голову мысль, от которой я замер.

Так или иначе, послания исчезали только тогда, когда я хоть как-то их прочитывал или по крайней мере бегло просматривал. Со словарем, с помощью постороннего лица, не особо понимая смысла — но мне нужно было хотя бы слегка вчитаться в то, что мне посылали.

Сейчас у меня не было никакой возможности прочесть эти непонятные чёрточки. Неужели это значит, что они останутся на мне надолго? Навсегда?!

Я привстал из воды и зашипел — боль и не думала уходить. Пожалуй, даже стало хуже.

Опустился обратно в ванную.

Мне нужно срочно искать специалиста по клинописи, пока я ещё в силах это делать.

Я нашел одного такого — в Англии. К моей радости, на сайте были номер телефона и электронный адрес. Я не надеялся, что в субботу Британский музей будет открыт, но позвонил (никто не ответил) и вдобавок написал на мейл.

Через двадцать минут мне пришёл ответ на почту:

«Что это? Откуда?»

Ситуация сильно напомнила мне ту, что была с Альбертом. Будем надеяться, что этот тип окажется душевно прочнее, чем отец Авшалома. Хотя прямо сейчас мне было глубоко наплевать на возможные последствия — я лишь хотел, чтобы боль наконец ушла.

Я ответил: «Просто прочитайте и скажите, что поняли».

Наверное, надо было отвечать повежливее — всё-таки я переписывался с англичанином. Но я набирал текст из последних сил: вода уже не спасала. Ощущение было, словно меня всего обмазали жгучим перцем и маслом и подожгли.

Я открыл кран с холодной водой (та, что была в ванне, уже ощутимо потеплела) и принялся ждать ответа.

Наконец, после сотни обновлений страницы, я дождался.

«Тут мало что понятно. Судя по всему, описание какого-то катаклизма. Что-то про пожирание. Это что, очередной розыгрыш про Нибиру? Очень смешно. Не пишите сюда больше».

Я застонал. Чертов англичашка! Из-за его подозрительности мне сейчас грозило заживо свариться в собственном соку.

Но потом я вдруг понял, что боль уходит. Значит, даже этого было достаточно.

Хмыкнул.

Нибиру. Охренеть.

Когда я уже вылез из воды и перешёл в комнату, в дверь позвонили. Отчаянно не хотелось вытираться и одеваться — капли воды охлаждали кожу, и я так и ходил по дому в одном набедренном полотенце.

Неслышно подошёл к двери. Посмотрел в глазок.

И увидел Лерера.

Я распахнул дверь, не думая ни о том, как именно он приехал сюда ещё до окончания субботы, ни о том, что на груди моей все ещё горят воспалённые письмена.

Он втолкнул меня вовнутрь и сразу же закрыл за собой дверь.

— Почему ты весь мокрый? — вот такие были его первые слова после целого месяца разлуки.

— Принимал ванну, чтобы не зажариться, — коротко ответил я, разглядывая его. Лерер, судя по всему, ещё у себя дома благоразумно снял шляпу и даже кипу — всё-таки он вёл машину, и в полном облачении выглядел бы совсем дико. Но на нём были всё те же костюм и рубашка, которые с головой выдавали жителя ортодоксального Иерусалима.

— А где дети? — спросил я.

— Оставил их сестре.

— Тебя за такое просто распнут. И меня тоже — это ведь я вызвал тебя сюда в субботу.

Он вздохнул, сел за мой кособокий стол.

— Янон… если уж ты позвонил посредине субботы, я должен был приехать — ты вряд ли бы сделал это без веской причины. Покажи мне, что там у тебя.

Знакомое дыхание, когда он внимательно рассматривает мою кожу. Палец коснулся одного из знаков, и я закрыл глаза, чтобы он не увидел, каким взглядом я смотрю на него сейчас.

— Мне кажется, или сейчас знаки стали глубже? И болезненнее?

— Тебе повезло, что тебя здесь не было полчаса назад, — я вкратце рассказал ему свои сегодняшние злоключения, пока одевался — не привык принимать гостей полуголым.

— А что будет в следующий раз? — задал он вопрос, который мучил меня весь день.

— Сам не верю, что говорю, но надеюсь, что следующего раза не будет. Я не смогу ничего прочесть, и никто не сможет. Боюсь, что сдохну от боли, прежде чем увижу, чем всё закончится.

Он покачал головой.

— Тогда нам надо подготовиться.

— Выучить шумерский алфавит?

— Хотя бы. Или найти человека, который смог бы получить и прочесть послание в течение нескольких часов.

— И не послал бы нас подальше, да?

Он расхохотался.

— Планета Нибиру!

Я и сам рассмеялся, глядя на него. Как же хорошо было видеть наконец Авшалома — как если бы, предварительно выдрав все зубы без наркоза, потом дали бы холодное и сладкое мороженое. Или ещё лучше — лидокаин. Или и то и другое.

— Когда тебе надо ехать обратно? — спросил я.

— До окончания субботы уже никуда не поеду.

— Так ты ещё три часа в моём распоряжении. Хочешь, закажем еду с доставкой?

— Я не могу, — мягко напомнил он.

А, чёрт.

Мы не сможем пообедать вместе, не сможем пойти в бар на углу, не сможем даже телевизор посмотреть.

Я лихорадочно вспоминал, есть ли у меня дома хотя бы непочатая бутылка воды.

— У тебя такой вид, словно я сказал что-то принципиально для тебя новое, — заметил Лерер.

— Я забыл, — честно ответил я.

— Неудивительно, за месяц в этом городе. Я удивляюсь, как люди здесь вообще считают себя евреями.

Смешно — он только что приехал ко мне сломя голову посредине субботы, хотя ситуация совсем не была вопросом жизни и смерти(2) — а теперь назвал всех жителей Тель Авива гоями. Какой же он всё-таки…

— Ну что же, дорогой еврей. Что же нам с тобой делать целых три часа? — спросил я язвительно.

Авшалом улыбнулся, поднялся со своего стула.

— Уж найдём, что.

Мне перехватило дыхание, когда он обеими ладонями обхватил моё лицо и увлёк в первый за месяц поцелуй, голодный и ненасытный, совсем не сочетающийся с тем, кем Лерер был всё остальное время — застегнутым на все пуговицы религиозным ретроградом. Я чувствовал, как сильно и учащенно стучит его сердце — прямо о мою грудную клетку. Наверное, моё билось точно так же.

— Не звонил мне, не приезжал, — пробормотал он мне в шею.

— Для твоей же… безопасности, — выдохнул я.

Он провел губами по моему кадыку, и от его теплого дыхания на коже я весь покрылся мурашками.

— Я с ума сходил, Янон.

Я осторожно обнял его, боясь, что он опять скинет мою руку, но он только прижал меня к себе покрепче.

— Пообедать у меня тебе нельзя… Но хоть сесть мы можем? — рискнул я — Неудобно целоваться, упираясь задницей о стол. Вон там есть целая кровать.

Он отстранился, взгляд его стал жёстким, и я поежился.

— Янон, ты ведь понимаешь, что здесь сейчас происходит? Я каждую секунду совершаю выбор между тем, что должен — и тем, что хочу, но мне делать никак нельзя.

— Угу.

Он вздохнул.

— Ты неумолимо приведёшь нас в постель. Я знаю это. Но…

— Ты не хочешь постель? — уточнил я. — Ну, так и не надо…

— Я хочу. До смерти хочу. Хочу раздеть тебя, хочу раздеться сам, лечь с тобой рядом и… Если бы ты только знал, что я мечтал сделать с тобой весь этот месяц…

Я сглотнул. Слышать от Лерера такое казалось делом таким же невероятным, как если бы к мне в квартиру вдруг забрёл бы розовый бегемот.

— Тогда останемся сидеть здесь, — пробормотал я. Чёрт, мне не хотелось сидеть за столом! Я хотел оказаться с ним в постели, увидеть наконец его тело под рубашкой и талитом. Но понимал, что каждое моё торопливое действие вызовет немедленный отпор. Лучше уж подожду.

Чего Лерер не учёл — это что мой обеденный стол был, мягко говоря, очень, очень неудобным. Как и стулья. Я уже привык к своей мебели — приходилось работать, сидя здесь по девять-десять часов в день, но новичкам это скорее напоминало прокрустово ложе.

Дивана у меня в комнате не было.

Я смотрел, как Авшалом пытается хоть как-то поудобнее устроиться, и думал, сжалиться ли над ним, ещё раз предложив пересесть ко мне на постель, или дать немного помучиться.

Потом не выдержал.

— Сядь уже на кровать. Я не собираюсь к тебе лезть, буду сидеть здесь, в трёх метрах от тебя.

Он с облегчением пересел, поудобнее устроился на подушках, и я сразу же пожалел о своем обещании не лезть к нему.

— Какие новости в Иерусалиме? — спросил я, чтобы отвлечься от непрошеной эрекции.

— Я впал у Эльканы в опалу, — ответил он небрежно.

— Он твой адмор?

— Что? Ну и каша у тебя в голове, Янон. У нас нет действующего адмора, помнишь?(3)

Я зевнул. Опять этот условный рефлекс! Как только мне пытаются втолковать что-то из сферы религиозных традиций, я принимаюсь безудержно зевать.

Лерер это заметил.

— Неважно. Он не глава нашей общины, но тем не менее у него очень высокий авторитет.

— И чем тебе грозит его опала?

— Грозит всей моей семье потерей доброго имени, моим сыновьям — проблемами в поиске невест в будущем. Не все захотят иметь дело с моим зятем, который, хоть и является одним из лидеров общины, должен будет уйти в тень. Его бизнес тоже может изрядно пострадать.

— И что теперь делать?

— Ничего, — он пожал плечами.

— А если не будет конца света?

Он хмыкнул.

— Тогда будет, конечно, обидно. Ты опять сомневаешься в себе?

— Элькана упомянул про то, что у знаков может быть сверхъестественный элемент, но это не значит, что я… Это значит, что я — не мессия. Мне кажется, он прав.

— Что же, тогда мне здесь делать нечего, — он приподнялся с кровати.

— Эй!

— Я шучу. Я не знаю, что тебе на это ответить. Вполне может быть, что он и прав: что ты — псих, а я — легковерный отступник. Если так, то через семь месяцев мы все будем живы и здоровы. Чем плохо?

— Но тогда я больше не буду мессией… — это прозвучало очень глупо, сам понимаю.

— И что?

— Захочешь ли ты со мной общаться, зная это?

Он помолчал.

— Не знаю, что сказать, — ответил он наконец.

— Так что я не уверен, что лучше — конец света, или… — я откашлялся: — И так и этак — хреново.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он.

Как же приятно было развалиться в постели после этого адского стула!

Я откинулся на спину, закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как губы Лерера накрывают мои. Тот слегка передвинулся и лёг рядом со мной.

— Я же знал, что мы окажемся здесь, — негромко произнёс он.

Под рубашкой и талитом Лерер был именно таков, каким я представлял себе, фантазируя о нём по ночам. Крепкое мужское тело, без бугров мышц, но пропорциональное и твёрдое.

Он уверенно вёл, и я вновь поймал себя на том, что не имею никакого желания перехватывать инициативу. Позволил ему снять с себя одежду, подумав, что это первый раз, что снимаю майку перед кем-то, с кем собираюсь переспать, в то время, как у меня вся кожа изукрашена письменами.

— Что дальше? — спросил он, и я вспомнил, что для него это всё — абсолютная терра инкогнита. Забывшись под его ласками, я не подумал об этом.

— Что захочешь, — осторожно ответил я.

— Хочу тебя — столько, сколько сам позволишь. Поможешь мне?

Я кивнул.

Он поцеловал меня вновь, сначала мягко, потом всё настойчивее, слегка прикусывая мне язык и губы. Его пальцы осторожно проходились по моей чувствительной коже на груди и животе — она всё ещё горела, но его прикосновения не причиняли боли.

Я еле сдерживался, чтобы не застонать от этих невесомых ласк — вроде бы мы ещё ничего не успели сделать, а я был готов всхлипывать от каждого его поцелуя, которые теперь опускались ниже к моей шее и ключицам.

— Хочешь, я остановлюсь? — спросил он встревоженно.

— Н-нет, — я с трудом выплыл из транса, в который он меня погрузил, — зачем?!

— Ты весь дрожишь.

— Думаешь, так сильно боюсь? — я не мог даже рассмеяться — меня и в самом деле потряхивало. Но никак не от страха.

Он несколько секунд внимательно смотрел мне в глаза, словно выискивая в них ответ.

— Не останавливайся, — попросил я.

— Не остановлюсь, — это было сказано уже почти неслышно.

Хоть такое и было для него впервые, он быстро понял, что от него требуется — и подготовил меня так же хорошо, как я бы сам сделал это на его месте.

А вот теперь я и в самом деле немного боялся. Единственный раз, что я был снизу, был тогда с Ореном, и я понял, почему Авшалом ожидал моего страха. В памяти всплыли клочки воспоминаний того вечера, и я невольно сжался.

Лерер это заметил сразу же.

Отодвинулся от меня.

— Давай остановимся?

— Чёрта с два.

— Янон… Если мы начнём, мне будет очень трудно остановиться. Скорее всего, я даже не смогу: я слишком долго ждал, и… Так что — на твой страх и риск.

Я кивнул.

Он приподнял и раздвинул мне ноги, устроился у моих ягодиц, не сводя с меня голодного потемневшего взгляда.

Надавил, и я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли. Он всё же заметил, и я почувствовал, как он добавляет щедрую пригоршню смазки и как сразу становится легче.

Перед тем, как сделать первый толчок вовнутрь, он просунул руку мне под шею и крепко прижал меня к себе, покрывая моё лицо короткими поцелуями, а потом опять проскользнул языком мне в рот, и на некоторое время я забыл обо всем, пока не почувствовал, как он проникает в меня — очень медленно, не спеша, словно его самого не трясло сейчас, как и меня, в неконтролируемом желании.

Каждое его движение пробуждало во мне воспоминание об Орене — и в ту же секунду гасило его — будто огонь, который освещает горящую фотопленку, одновременно её пожирая.

Я открылся его ласкам — поначалу немного неловким, а потом уверенным и опьяняющим — словно он безошибочно считывал моё тело, даря именно то, что мне было нужно.

Он постепенно перестал сдерживаться, его движения становились всё грубее и глубже, и жёстче, хотя он всё ещё не спешил наращивать темп.

Я весь горел, но из последних сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать стонать от каждого толчка — а потом и этого не смог, и только приглушённо вскрикивал под ним, уже не волнуясь, как он это воспримет.

Он что-то шептал — едва слышно, но я услышал.

— kh'hob dich lib, Yanon… tsufil… lib…(4)

Моё сердце скрутило от этих слов.

Я не выдержал. Все мои остатки сдержанности полетели к чёрту, и я, обхватив его за шею, жадно впился в него поцелуем, теряя голову от приближающегося оргазма и попутно ощущая его судорожные торопливые толчки, означающие, что и он уже совсем близко к тому.

Пусть будет конец света — или не будет. Пусть я окажусь мессией — или непонятно кем, проведя остаток жизни в дурке.

Но сегодня, в первый раз в жизни услышав признание в любви от другого человека, мне было уже глубоко наплевать на всё остальное.

 

1) Одно из самоназваний Тель Авива.

Вернуться к тексту

 

2) В иудаизме в случае опасности для жизни можно нарушать субботу.

Вернуться к тексту

 

3) Кому интересно: https://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/ruwiki/1174255/ХАБАД.

Вернуться к тексту

 

4) Люблю тебя, Янон... слишком...люблю (идиш).

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 19.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 19

Ещё утром я сетовал, что суббота тянется целую вечность, а теперь три часа промелькнули, как одна секунда, и вот Лерер уже надевает свой талит, и по нему видно, что он никуда не хочет уходить.

— Я приеду в следующую пятницу.

— Ладно.

— К вечеру, — уточнил он, и у меня отвисла челюсть.

Приехать в пятницу к вечеру значило остаться здесь на два дня — и его отсутствие наверняка заметят в синагоге. Интересно, что он собирается им врать? И чем будет питаться у меня все выходные?

— Я привезу с собой еду, ничего специально не покупай, — ответил он на мои мысли.

— Тебя выгонят из общины за такое, — пробормотал я.

— Мне кажется, или ты об этом беспокоишься даже больше, чем я сам?

— Не кажется.

Он подошёл ко мне, отрывисто поцеловал в губы.

— Я не собираюсь делать ничего необдуманного. Но с общиной мне уже не по пути.

— То есть? — я замер.

— Мессия, в которого верят они, и тот, в которого верю я — два абсолютно разных человека. Ты — здесь, рядом, и у меня уже давно не осталось в этом никаких сомнений, в отличие от тебя. И не спрашивай меня снова, почему я так в этом уверен. Я верю тому, что вижу, и не собираюсь закрывать глаза, как некоторые. Кроме того… я знаю, что ты себя считаешь чем-то вроде детонатора для бомбы замедленного действия. А я так не думаю. Наоборот.

После его слов на душе у меня стало ещё поганее. Он верил в то, что было заведомой неправдой, и меня же самого в этом убеждал. Как я могу смириться с нашей скорой гибелью, если мне постоянно вселяют ложную надежду?!

— А как же твоя семья?

Он вздохнул.

— Это то, что пока меня удерживает. Я не собираюсь отрывать сыновей от общины, но…

Но это значило, что он практически полностью потеряет возможность видеть собственных детей.

— Я переехал сюда, чтобы оградить твою семью от сплетен, связанных с моим именем, — сказал я медленно, — давай ты не станешь делать то, о чём будешь потом жалеть. Одно дело — быть в немилости у члена общины. Другое — если он посчитает, что больше не обязан покрывать то, что… произошло с Ореном.

Авшалом не ответил, вытащил сигареты и закурил, я тоже вытянул одну — за компанию. Он тем временем нехотя достал из кармана пиджака свою кипу и надел на голову.

Я не смог сдержать улыбки. Он усмехнулся в ответ.

— Смешно выгляжу?

— Пару месяцев назад ты был совсем другим.

— Пару месяцев назад я не думал, что организую убийство человека. Такие вещи необратимо действуют на мировоззрение, Янон. Но я ни о чем не жалею. Может, тебе трудно понять, как я смог это сделать, но я не собираюсь снова объяснять порядок своих приоритетов.

— Ну, а если окажется, что я — самозванец, псих, одержимый — что тогда?

Он вздохнул.

— А если я сам не знаю ответа на этот вопрос? Если ты хочешь правду-матку, то вот она: если бы я не считал тебя тем, кто ты есть, я не принял бы тебя в свой дом, не убил бы человека и не нарушил бы ради тебя субботу. Ты получил ответ?

— Получил.

— Ты доволен?

— Хрен его знает, — я пожал плечами.

Авшалом слегка склонился ко мне, словно спрашивая разрешения на поцелуй. Совсем недавно я и мечтать о таком не мог. Спасибо тебе, Орен Альперат, хоть ты и был порядочной сволочью.

Я проводил его до машины. Там он надел свою обычную шляпу с полями и снова стал самим собой. Не верилось, что ещё пару часов назад его руки и язык блуждали по всему моему телу, а губы шептали слова, от которых моё сердце до сих пор сжималось в комок.

— Увидимся — сказал он коротко, но я услышал в его голосе тень тоски и нежности, что ощущал и сам. Мне невыносимо захотелось поцеловать его перед недельной разлукой, но я сдержался — даже в Тель Авиве целующийся с парнем дос выглядел бы странно. Ничего, потом отыграемся. По полной.

Возможно, я был бы самым счастливым человеком на свете — если бы смог провести все оставшиеся до часа икс месяцы так же, как эти несколько часов, пусть даже в крошечной тель-авивской квартирке.

Но Иерусалим не желал отпускать меня так просто.

Первой ласточкой был звонок от Нерии. Он долго ходил вокруг да около, расспрашивал про жизнь в Тель Авиве, про работу. Наконец, дошёл до сути.

— Элькана говорил со мной несколько дней назад по поводу тех надписей, и я хотел бы знать — было ли что-то новое за последнее время? Новые знаки?

Я колебался. Больше всего хотелось сказать, что знаков не было. Но я не мог — и так молчал целых десять лет. А если они найдут способ предотвратить конец? А если окажется, что я мог бы спасти нас всех — просто доверившись какому-нибудь мудрому каббалисту?

— Недавно… — я откашлялся. — Недавно появилась новая надпись. Но она написана на шумерском.

— Ты сделал фотографии, я надеюсь? — голос его был напряжён.

— Да.

— Пришли их мне как можно скорее. Почему ты не сказал раньше, Янон? Элькана же просил тебя.

— Вы, должно быть, слегка запамятовали, что случилось в нашу с ним последнюю встречу: меня буквально выгнали взашей из города. После этого мне меньше всего хотелось иметь с ним хоть что-то общее.

Нерия крякнул.

— Да уж… понимаю… Но открою тебе маленький секрет: Элькана вспыльчив, но отходчив, и он уже жалеет о той вспышке гнева. Как ты помнишь, его первоначальным желанием было держать тебя поблизости. В Нью-Йорке он искал ответы, но встретил лишь скептиков — им-то откуда знать, что тут на самом деле происходит. Мы все видели эти знаки своими глазами, а эти американские снобы дальше носа своего не видят.

— Так что же вы хотите от меня — вкратце?

— Пришли мне снимки. Я покажу их Элькане и позвоню тебе так скоро, как смогу.

— И что же, он вынудит меня переезжать опять? А если ему снова вожжа под хвост попадёт? Я не могу бегать с квартиры на квартиру только потому, что ваш рав имеет проблемы с самоконтролем.

— Проблемы с самоконтролем?! Он узнал, что внутри его общины произошло невероятно грязное дело, совершенное человеком, чья репутация до этого была безупречной. Ты понимаешь, какую тень это бросает на всю их семью? На нас? И, разумеется, если сложить два и два, то легко заметить, что влияние на Авшалома идёт в основном с твоей стороны.

— Я не…

— Ты не? Весь Иерусалим видел, как он заводит машину в разгар субботы и едет в сторону Тель Авива. Хватит отрицать очевидное, Янон!

— Хорошо, — я устроился поудобнее, переложил трубку к другому уху. — Что вы хотите? Чтобы я прибежал к Леви, как собачка на задних лапках? Но при этом не общался бы с Лерером? Это невозможно.

— По правде говоря, Элькана подозревает, что уже поздно. Я не знаю, прав ли он, и моё ли это дело.

Я промолчал.

После некоторой паузы Нерия продолжил.

— Вряд ли у общины получится полностью оградить Авшалома от тебя. Но если ты и правда несёшь на себе весть о конце света, если и правда являешься посланником, то Леви сделает всё возможное, чтобы ты снова оказался в нашем квартале.

— Флаг ему в руки, — я потёр глаза. Чёртовы интриганы — по доброй воле я возвращаться не собираюсь.

— Янон…

— Передавайте привет Элькане. До свидания, — я грохнул трубку.

Через пару дней в ход пошла тяжёлая артиллерия.

Леви позвонил мне с незнакомого номера. Обычно я не такие не отвечал, но теперь мне пришлось — я заказал кое-что по почте и ждал курьера.

Поняв, кто мне звонит, в первую секунду я чуть не бросил трубку. Он опередил меня.

— Стоп! Я хочу только сказать тебе кое-что про Лерера. Удели мне пять минут.

— Слушаю, — после такого я не смог бы послать его подальше, пока не услышал бы, в чём суть.

— Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в город. Я помогу тебе с переездом. Найду жильца на замену, а здесь ты можешь вернуться в предыдущую квартиру.

— На кой чёрт мне это делать?

— Если вернёшься — позиции Авшалома и его семьи в общине вернутся к прежнему состоянию.

— А если нет — то будете его топить и дальше? Это шантаж, да?

— Он самый.

А Авшалом ещё не понимал, почему я так не люблю служителей культа.

— Зачем я вам нужен? Месяц назад вы назвали меня то ли одержимым, то ли самозванцем, я сам не понял.

— Потому, что Лерер прав — нельзя закрывать глаза на то, что происходит на самом деле. Я сделал огромную ошибку, поговорив об этом со своими коллегами в Америке. Они далеки от наших реалий, и им многого не понять. Их скептицизм понятен — там. Здесь же всё выглядит по-другому.

Я ни черта не понял из его мутных объяснений, но решил подстраховаться.

— А если вас опять переубедят? Мне надо будет опять покидать город в двадцать четыре часа?

— Этого не произойдёт. Если хочешь я дам тебе гарантии.

— Хочу, конечно. Но… что изменилось? — не выдержал я.

— Изменилось то, что победил здравый смысл. Никакая одержимость, никакой психоз, никакой дурной умысел не могут объяснить того, что происходит с тобой. Я, как и Лерер, предпочитаю верить своим глазам.

— Вот как, — пробормотал я.

— А ещё… — он помедлил, — несколько дней назад владелец квартиры, в которой ты жил, принёс мне пакет, адресованный тебе. Блокнот с…

— Вы открыли письмо от моей матери? — перебил я его со злостью.

— Да. Прости, конечно, но мне необходимо было это прочесть и убедиться. Если всё, что там написано, и правда появлялось на твоём теле в течение десяти с лишним лет, то впору удивляться, почему ты въехал в Иерусалим не на белом осле.

— Мне нужен мой блокнот. Верните его как можно скорее, — я сжал в руке телефон, мечтая, чтобы на его месте оказалась бы шея чёртового рава.

— Можешь его взять, я уже снял копию.

— Элькана, скажите мне, как вы умудряетесь сочетать в себе веру и такой потрясающий цинизм?

— Я не циник, — он вздохнул, — я просто очень хочу выжить, вот и цепляюсь за каждую соломинку. Ладно, Янон, поговорим попозже. Через пару дней я улажу вопрос с тель-авивской квартирой, и можешь переезжать.

— А как вы дадите всем понять, что Лерер у вас не в опале?

— Это уже не твоего ума дело. Не беспокойся о нём… хотя нет — беспокойся. В смысле, не забывай, что Иерусалим — не Тель Авив. То, что было шито-крыто в вашем гойском городе, здесь не простят.

— Ясно, — процедил я сквозь зубы.

— Так что держи себя в руках. И оставь его в покое, иначе никакого влияния с моей стороны не хватит, чтобы восстановить его репутацию. Понятно тебе?

— Да.

— Поговорим на неделе. Пока.

Я тупо смотрел на чёрный экран смартфона.

Один телефонный звонок — и жизнь моя опять делает резкий виток. Леви было достаточно лишь вскользь упомянуть имя Авшалома, чтобы я позволил ему схватить себя за загривок и тащить, как новорождённого щенка, куда ему вздумается

А ещё мне ясно дали понять — контакты с Лерером необходимо свести к минимуму.

Собирая вещи перед отъездом, я чувствовал себя идиотом. Да, сдать квартиру в Тель Авиве — дело плёвое, желающих даже на такую дыру всегда было достаточно, так что сложностей с нахождением нового жильца взамен себя не возникло.

Проблема была в том, что я так и мотался между квартирами, имея лишь полный рюкзак одежды и вещей первой необходимости да машину, которую купил мне отец.

В свои тридцать с лишним я жил как бомж. Мне не трудно было собрать всё в машину и переехать в тот же день из одного города в другой. Но в том и заключалась проблема — это не должно быть так легко. Во всяком случае, не у нормальных людей.

Хозяин квартиры, который как раз зашёл в квартиру с новым жильцом, сухо поздоровался со мной, взял мои ключи, передал мне чеки, которые я подписал ему до самого конца года, и отпустил восвояси. Наверное, до сих пор не мог понять, какого чёрта вообще связался с таким проблемным квартирантом.

Через полтора часа стояния в куче пробок я уже был возле «своей» квартиры. Поднял вещи наверх, где меня ждал какой-то тип с ключами (дежавю), зашёл в дом.

Судя по всему, тут не делали уборку с тех самых пор, как я съехал. По крайней мере, чайный пакетик, который я уронил на кухне перед своим «изгнанием», так и лежал там вместе с изрядным слоем пыли.

Привычно вымыв пол, я собрался было в душ, но в дверь позвонили.

Авшалом?

Я вспомнил последний раз, когда я открывал дверь, думая, что за ней стоит Лерер.

Посмотрел в глазок.

Нерия и Элькана.

Сделать вид, что меня нет дома? Нет, глупо.

Я обречённо отворил им дверь.

— Добрый вечер. Мы можем зайти? — спросил Леви. Я подумал, что голос у него, когда он этого хочет, весьма хорош — глубокий, поставленный. Почти гипнотический.

— Заходите, коли уж пришли.

Они зашли и уселись за обеденным столом.

— Спасибо, что приехал, Янон. Ты свою часть сделки выполнил, и я свою часть буду выполнять так хорошо, как смогу. Хотелось уточнить с тобой несколько вопросов, о которых лучше будет не упоминать по телефону.

— Да, слушаю.

— Первое — послания на твоём теле. В следующий раз, Янон, ты звонишь Нерии. Не Лереру. Не-ри-и. Хоть в субботу, хоть в Судный день.

— Принято. Что ещё?

— Я нашёл специалиста по шумерскому письму. Он сейчас расшифровывает текст, который ты послал нам на этой неделе. В следующий раз пиши ему сразу же, я дам тебе его данные.

— Если он не пошлёт меня к чёрту, — то и это принято.

— Теперь о более деликатных вещах. Слухи о том, что сделал для тебя Лерер, я смог успешно замять — и это было нелегко… очень нелегко. В твоих интересах не упоминать о… несчастном случае с твоим бывшим любовником вообще никогда, нигде, ни с кем.

— Я не дурак, сам понимаю.

— Да? Я часто в этом сомневаюсь… Хм. Дальше. О том, что ты мессия, тоже не кричи на каждом шагу. А лучше — совсем молчи. Впрочем, это я говорил и раньше.

— Хорошо. Я и не собирался…

— И последнее. Никаких больше посиделок у Лерера дома, у тебя дома… — неважно, где. Никаких прогулок — да, я знаю что вы любите побродить вдвоём по улицам. Об этом можешь забыть.

— Вы не слишком многого требуете? — я слегка разозлился. — Мы не парень и девушка на выданье, чтобы за нами надзирать, и.....

— Это так. Но я повторяю для особо непонятливых: репутация Авшалома очень сильно пострадала за последнее время. Если хочешь оградить его от возможных конфликтов и остракизма в общине, если хочешь, чтобы он продолжал видеть своих детей, как и прежде — помоги ему. Можете общаться по телефону. Можете разговаривать в синагоге — на общие темы. Но более этого — ничего. Иначе ему больше ничего не поможет — ни я, ни его семья. Та его поездка в Тель Авив нам ещё долго аукаться будет.

Я молча кивнул, сдаваясь. Элькана поднялся с места.

— Спасибо, что уделил нам немного внимания, Янон. Несмотря на сегодняшний холодный приём, мы постараемся принимать тебя здесь, как и подобает человеку с твоим предназначением. Будем рады видеть тебя на молитве, хотя бы раз в день. Так общине будет легче принять тебя.

— А может, мне вообще обрезание сделать? — ляпнул я.

Элькана побагровел, поперхнулся, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Твоя мать…

— Что? — я опешил. Не ожидал от почтенного рава, что он пройдётся по матушке.

Впрочем, тот быстро взял себя в руки.

— Твоя мать — довольно-таки неразумная женщина, Янон. Назвать ребенка, рождённого девятого Ава, именем мессии, но при этом его не обрезать… Я даже не знаю, как это назвать. И, чтобы не наговорить лишнего, ухожу. Нерия, пойдём. Не будем мешать молодому человеку отдыхать.

Тот грузно поднялся со стула.

— Не забудь звонить, Янон.

Я посмотрел на него — гладко выбритого, одетого в синие джинсы и клетчатую рубашку. Полная противоположность Элькане.

— Вы же ушли из общины. Почему помогаете теперь этому…

— Потому что родня всегда остаётся роднёй, — вздохнул тот.

— Нерия — мой младший брат, — вмешался Леви, — и, несмотря на многие разногласия между нами, я смирился с его выбором. А он помогает мне в делах, в которых сведущ более меня. До свидания, Янон. Надеюсь, что увижу тебя всё-таки в нашей скромной синагоге.

А то как же. Разбежался.

Проводив их, я задумчиво потёр подбородок. Сообщить Лереру, что я в Иерусалиме? Какими именно словами? За последнюю неделю мы не перекинулись и парой фраз — я был занят переездом и работой, а он — последними неделями учебного семестра. Оба ждали пятницы, когда…

Черт! Пятница — завтра!

Завтра Авшалом приедет ко мне в Тель Авив и найдет там только того тощего задрота, который занял мою квартиру.

Я потянул к себе телефон. Позвонил, но он не ответил.

Набрал ему торопливое сообщение:

«Я в Иерусалиме. Там, где раньше. Не приходи. Звони, я объясню».

Прождал его ответа почти весь вечер и так и заснул, не дождавшись.

Утром ответа всё ещё не было, хотя по синим птичкам в ватсаппе было видно, что он прочёл мое послание.

Разозлился на то, что я не сказал раньше? Наверное, я бы тоже злился на его месте.

Я позвонил ему ещё раз. Ответа не было, длинные гудки перешли в равнодушное голосовое сообщение.

Разделавшись со всеми пятничным делами, я позвонил отцу.

— Хочешь приехать к нам? — предложил он.

— Да, и желательно на всю субботу.

— Даже так? Что же случилось?

— Хочу побыть с семьёй, — коротко ответил я.

Он вздохнул.

— Злишься на меня, Янек?

— За что? — я удивился.

— За то, что мы с твоей мамой не смогли дать тебе такой семьи, как ты, наверное, хотел?

— Нет, конечно. Нормальная была… всё было нормально, пап. Я приеду к вечеру, ладно?

— Ладно.

Никогда бы не думал, что он испытывает чувство вины за моё детство. А мне не с чем было сравнивать — они расстались через пару лет после моего рождения, и я не чувствовал особой потери оттого, что живу на два дома. Но и своей семьи не хотелось завести… Хотя, может быть, при других обстоятельствах — завел бы?…

Лерер так и не позвонил. Я всерьёз начал обдумывать идею отправиться на вечернюю молитву, чтобы встретиться с ним там, но пришел к выводу, что вреда от этого будет больше, чем пользы — моё присутствие наверняка спровоцирует новые слухи, поговорить мы с ним всё равно не сможем, а кроме того, Элькане скорее всего понадобится время, чтобы убедить всех, что Авшалом всё ещё тот же образцовый член общины, что и раньше. Лучше я при этом не буду мозолить людям глаза.

Дома у отца было хорошо. Хорошо — несмотря на его периодические ворчание и шпыняние.

Живот у Эден заметно вырос и стал уже совсем большим, и вся она была этаким олицетворением материнства. Даже не верилось, что у нас с ней когда-то что-то было.

Мы с сестрой, как всегда, уселись смотреть телевизор, потом она притащила свои учебники и заставила меня делать с ней домашнее задание на следующую неделю.

— Ты — единственный знакомый мне ребёнок, который делает уроки в пятницу вечером, — сказал я, когда Ноа захлопнула наконец учебник.

— Может, потому, что все твои знакомые дети живут в супер-религиозных районах? — хихикнула она.

Туше́.

Спать я пошёл рано, подозревая, что иначе отец вызовет меня на откровенный разговор про Лерера или же опять потребует ответа, когда я возьмусь за ум и начну нормально работать.

Перед сном на всякий случай проверил телефон. Ничего.

Проснувшись рано утром в субботу, я вяло подумал, что всего неделю назад в это время изнывал от обжигающих знаков на теле, а через несколько часов после этого — от обжигающих поцелуев Авшалома. А теперь лежу в гостевой комнате отца и его жены, и судя по всему, Лерер окончательно поставил на мне крест.

Хотя я изначально собирался остаться в гостях до самого вечера, уже через час после пробуждения понял, что пора бы и честь знать, распрощался с хозяевами и поехал домой.

Как и всегда, на мою машину на улице возле дома смотрели с очень большой неприязнью. Я не особо беспокоился — все в общине уже успели узнать, что я еврей с «неправильной» стороны — то бишь, не по матери, а значит, с меня взятки гладки.

Но в этот раз все было по-другому.

Ко мне подошёл какой-то худющий, как палка, дос и укоризненно сказал:

— Не стыдно тебе?

— Что? — я не ожидал такого укора и слегка растерялся.

— Может, начнёшь соблюдать хотя бы некоторые правила, если уж живёшь здесь?

Я пожал плечами.

— Не могу ничего пообещать. И живу здесь не от хорошей жизни.

Он покачал головой.

— Мы готовы принять тебя, как ты того заслуживаешь. Но и ты — держи себя как подобает тому, кто ты есть.

— Чего? — я уставился на него, не веря своим ушам.

Дос уже давно отошёл, а я стоял посреди улицы возле своей машины и кипел о злости.

Кто?!

Мне при каждом удобном случае внушали молчать о моём… синдроме.

А теперь оказывается, что весь квартал уже в курсе?

Кто это сделал?

Нерия?

Элькана?

Авшалом?

Или один из тех раввинов с той первой встречи с Леви?

Я честно пытался представить все последствия этого слуха — и не мог. Я даже не знал точно, в чём он заключается. Знают ли они о надписях у меня на теле? О конце света, который произойдёт через каких-то шесть с лишним месяцев?

Или приняли на веру ярлык «Машиах» и теперь будут тыкать мне в глаза моим полным несоответствием занимаемому статусу?

Я быстро взял себя в руки.

Черт с ними, пусть думают, что хотят.

Если это поможет Лереру, пусть считают меня хоть самой реинкарнацией Моисея.

Дома было прохладно, и я с досадой вспомнил, что забыл выключить вчера перед выходом кондиционер.

Так и есть, тот работал на полную мощность, охлаждая комнату с кроватью до температуры холодильной камеры.

А на кровати спал Авшалом.

Он лежал прямо в одежде, только шляпа валялась поодаль. Слава богу, обувь он хотя бы тоже снял.

Я, наверное, никогда не видел его раньше спящим.

Лицо его даже во сне было строгим и мрачноватым. Он дышал неслышно, только грудная клетка вздымалась и опускалась.

Я осторожно опустился рядом с ним, провёл по его груди рукой.

И сразу же пожалел — он проснулся мгновенно.

— Чёртов болван, я тебя жду со вчерашнего вечера, — пробормотал он.

— Кто именно болван? — уточнил я.

— Оба мы… — он потряс головой, сел в кровати.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — задал я риторический вопрос. — Элькана тебя за шкирку вытаскивает обратно в касту почтенных членов общины, а ты спишь в моей постели? Всю субботу?

Он рассмеялся.

— Ну и ну. Это то, что он тебе сказал? Что будет восстанавливать моё доброе имя?

— Да. Таково было моё условие возвращения.

— Значит, болван — ты, — Авшалом вздохнул. — Вчера после вечерней службы Элькана произнёс небольшую речь, которая заключалась в том, что наша община — самая избранная из избранных, потому что среди нас появился некто, кого правоверные евреи ждут уже несколько тысяч лет. Как ты понимаешь, половина людей теперь считает его психом и собирается после исхода субботы вызвать санитаров, но зато другая свято уверовала в то, что он сказал, да ещё и вычислила, о ком идёт речь — уж и не знаю, как.

Чёрт!

— Я первым вызову ему психиатра, — я скрипнул зубами.

— Он играет в какую-то непонятную мне игру, — отозвался Лерер, — но, кажется, я знаю, чего он пытается этим добиться.

— Стать самым крутым раввином в истории Иерусалима?

— Вряд ли, он не так тщеславен. Скорее я бы подумал, что он считает, что добившись признания тебя мессией, сможет как-то повлиять на ход событий.

Я непонимающе посмотрел на него. Он вздохнул.

— Он попытается сделать из тебя настоящего Машиаха — как по писаниям. Тем самым, который объединит весь народ, будет мудрым лидером, ну и так далее. Ему кажется, что в таком случае конца света можно будет избежать.

— Бред, — сказал я.

— Я не знаю, — задумчиво ответил он, — а какой ещё выбор нам останется? Есть два пророчества, и если повернуть новое в сторону старого…

— Он думает, что сможет за почти семь месяцев сделать из меня Менахема Менделя Шнеерсона(1)? — я засмеялся, хотя смешно мне не было.

— А если это поможет нам всем выжить, ты не будешь готов им стать?

— Буду. Но знаю, что не поможет.

— Почему же?

— Потому, что когда проводишь половину субботы, сгорая заживо от древнешумерской клинописи, становится понятно, что конец света неизбежен. Я могу отрастить бороду хоть до пола, но это бесполезно, Авшалом. Нас очень хотят сжить со света и покончить с этим.

Он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но ничего не сказал.

— Мне тоже очень хочется жить, — сказал я, — но я не буду делать того, что не принесёт никакой пользы никому из нас.

— Тогда… — он замолчал.

— Что тогда?

— Тогда зачем ты нужен? — сказал он.

Не дождался моего ответа и повторил:

— Зачем ты вообще нужен, Янон?

Встал, не глядя на меня, подобрал свою шляпу и вышел из моего дома.

Я его не останавливал.

 

1) https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Шнеерсон,_Менахем-Мендл

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 20.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 20

Если я боялся, что после скандального выступления Эльканы в округе мне не дадут прохода, то сильно ошибался — несмотря на весь его авторитет, лишь очень немногие приняли ту речь всерьёз. Остальные или откровенно называли рава спятившим маразматиком (хотя ему было не больше пятидесяти пяти), или просто сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. В целом, люди в общине в основном оказались достаточно здравомыслящими, что меня приятно удивило.

Так что, хоть внимание ко мне на некоторое время немного повысилось — люди присматривались, пытаясь понять, могу ли я и вправду оказаться мессией, — продолжалось это недолго. Уж слишком я был не похож на долгожданного «царя» во всём своём блеске ортодоксальной праведности, которого они себе представляли.

Непререкаемый авторитет рава Леви из-за этого сильно пошатнулся, и он на некоторое время ушёл в тень — видимо, понял, что совершил оплошность.

Лерера я почти не видел. Частично — из-за недвусмысленных инструкций Эльканы, но большей частью — вследствие нашей с Авшаломом последней беседы. Мне его недоставало, я скучал, но в то же время отдавал себе отчёт, каким ударом для него были мои слова о неизбежности конца. Да, он слышал это от меня не раз. Даже, казалось, смирился с этим — я помнил его слова про то, что наш мир не первый и не последний. Но, под влиянием то ли рава Леви, то ли священных текстов, он продолжал надеяться, и я его не винил. Роль мессии для него была неотрывно связана со спасением — а я раз за разом тыкал его носом в то, что нас ждёт неотвратимая гибель.

Несмотря на тоску по Авшалому, я решил оставить его в покое — не мог требовать от него принять ситуацию и просто жить до самого последнего момента, как делал сам. Он был лягушкой, сбивающей молоко в масло — тогда как я уже давно плавал брюхом кверху.

Проект в компании Гиллеля закончился, новых работ с немцами не ожидалось, и я ушёл оттуда, попросив у Эрана дать мне более расширенную ставку.

Я уже не работал так самозабвенно, как в прошлом году, но теперь, когда после работы меня не ждали вечера с Авшаломом, особой нужды возвращаться домой не было, и я опять стал задерживаться в офисе допоздна.

С Данцигером мы общались всё больше, и как-то раз у меня получилось сделать то, что не вышло у Орена.

После безумной гонки перед окончанием какого-то мерзкого проекта, который добавил седых волос всем, кто над ним работал, и который мы закончили к четвертому часу ночи (сдавать его надо было в восемь утра), мне пришлось подвезти Эрана до дома — он сам вести машину уже не мог. У меня у самого глаза слипались от усталости, я словно был на последней стадии опьянения, отмечая, что с моим начальником творится примерно то же самое. Мы вкалывали в режиме аврала всю неделю, а Данцигер и вовсе не выходил из своего трудогольного запоя, и теперь я впервые видел его по-настоящему уставшим и расслабленным.

Мелкий бес, сидящий во мне с двадцати лет, поднял голову. Сейчас или никогда.

Я наклонился к нему, сидящему на переднем пассажирском сидении с полузакрытыми глазами.

— Что делаешь? — спросил Эран. Голос его прозвучал устало, но он был начеку.

— Пытаюсь совершить задуманное в двадцать лет преступление.

— М-м? — он слегка повернул ко мне голову, не открывая глаз.

— Хотел поцеловать вас… тебя. Когда ты приехал в тот день… наверное, не помнишь. Штаб отгрохал какое-то безумно дорогое мероприятие в престижном зале торжеств, все были в парадной форме, а ты приехал на «Лендровере», в полевом хаки…

— Я был пижоном в молодости, — он улыбнулся, — и как ты это помнишь?

— Во-первых, после этого вечера половина девушек штаба ещё долго липла ко мне, потому что «у тебя глаза совсем как у Данца». А во-вторых…

— Ну?

— Я до смерти захотел тогда поцеловать тебя. А потом — хоть под трибунал. За сексуальные домогательства и нарушение субординации по отношению к старшему офицеру.

— Ты был таким мальчишкой… — он покачал головой — точнее, мотнул её из стороны в сторону по изголовью сидения.

— Я думал, ты меня не запомнил.

— Не особо, это правда. Но уж то, что меня несколько раз спрашивали, не в родстве ли мы с тобой — запомнилось. Опять же из-за глаз.

Несмотря на усталость, моё сердце отчаянно бухало в груди — он сидел так близко… Смогу ли я набраться храбрости и сделать это, наконец?

Я мысленно собрал себя в кулак и, как в омут с головой, — склонился и поцеловал его.

Если честно, поцелуем это назвать было трудно. Я едва коснулся его губ — понимая, что за такой наглёж меня ждёт или грандиозный скандал, или немедленное увольнение, или банальный удар кулаком в челюсть.

Он даже не шевельнул губами, лишь слегка вздернул бровь.

— Ну как? Любопытство удовлетворено?

— Нет.

— Не наглей, Вайцман.

— Я ничего не понял. Абсолютно.

Он вздохнул, открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня.

— Боишься всё испортить? Как Орен?

— Да. Очень.

— Один поцелуй погоды не сделает. Но на этом мы закончим и вернёмся к нашим обычным дружески-деловым отношениям. Ты согласен?

— Да, — сказал я охрипшим голосом.

— Валяй.

Получив карт-блаш, я на секунду растерялся. На всякий случай уточнил:

— Так я могу…

— Да, да! — он нетерпеливо вздохнул. — Иди сюда уже.

И, прежде чем я смог что-то сказать, сам притянул меня к себе.

Поцелуй был охренительным. Властным, неторопливым, в меру страстным. Он брал то, что хотел сам, и это чувствовалось. Я потерялся в собственных ощущениях — твердость его объятий вокруг моих плеч, шершавость отросшей за день щетины, запах одеколона — тот же, что и двенадцать лет назад.

Наконец он отпустил меня.

— Ну, что теперь? — ага, его голос тоже слегка охрип.

— Теперь… любопытство удолв… удовлетворено.

— Я рад. И надеюсь, мы проехали этот эпизод? Ты не будешь, как покойный Альперат, поджидать меня после работы с очередным объяснением, почему мы непременно обязаны переспать?

— Нет. — честно ответил я. Даже представить себе такой ситуации не мог. Орен поражал меня всё больше, даже после смерти.

— Вот и хорошо. Я пошёл спать, хотя ради пары часов нечего и ложиться. Постарайся доехать до дома живым и здоровым, у тебя глаза уже не открываются.

— Я должен присутствовать на собрании?

— Нет, сегодня можешь работать из дома. Увидимся завтра.

Доехав до дома, я сбросил одежду и кулем повалился в постель.

Последней моей мыслью перед тем, как я заснул, было, что хоть поцелуй Данцигера был одним из самых лучших в моей жизни, я не горю ни малейшим желанием о каком-либо продолжении, получив именно то, что хотел.

Хвала небесам, я заснул прежде, чем мои мысли перескочили на Лерера — потому что тогда всё закончилось бы ещё одной бессонной ночью.

Эран оказался прав — на наших с ним отношениях этот короткий эпизод никак не сказался, и мне это было только по душе. Для меня он оставался начальником и наставником, ну, и немного другом. Мы продолжали работать в команде, и в отличие от схожего «эпизода» с Раей, никакого дурного послевкусия ни у одного из нас не осталось.

Зато тоска по Авшалому разъедала душу всё глубже. Я не писал и не звонил — что я мог бы сказать ему? Пообещать ему мне было нечего — ни заветного спасения, ни того, что стану праведником. Впрочем, даже Элькана этого от меня не ожидал — тот ни разу даже не потребовал от меня присутствия на молитве или ещё какой-то подобной глупости. Машину я как водил, так и продолжать водить по субботам, на улице на это безобразие смотрели неодобрительно, но молча.

Лерер тем временем, судя по всему, полностью вернулся к своему образу жизни до встречи со мной — по крайней мере, Нерия, который снабжал меня новостями, видя, в каком вакууме я нахожусь после возвращения в Иерусалим, упомянул вскользь, что Авшалом полностью восстановил и упрочил своё положение в общине, тем самым вновь став для меня столь же недосягаемым, как и несколько месяцев назад.

В начале июня Эден родила мальчика, моего сводного брата. Немного раньше срока, как сообщил мне обеспокоенный отец, но самое главное, что оба были здоровы. Ему весьма предсказуемо дали имя Ноам.

В конце июня, в пятницу, проснувшись затемно, я уже понял, что меня ожидает. Стянул с себя майку и крепко зажал в зубах, чтобы не разбудить соседей на случай, если боль станет невыносимой.

Мне повезло — болевой удар был такой силы, что я потерял сознание в первые же несколько секунд.

Очнувшись, понял, что встать с постели будет задачей неподъемной. Стараясь не обращать внимания на знаки, змеящиеся по моим рукам вниз до самых ладоней, дрожащими пальцами взял со стула телефон и набрал номер Нерии.

Он ответил лишь после третьего моего звонка, голос его был хриплым со сна и очень встревоженным.

— Янон? Что, есть новые надписи?

— Принеси… от боли…

— Я принесу. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл прямо сейчас?

— Да… скорее.

Жар не давал мне забыться ещё хоть на несколько минут до его прихода, я не мог даже встать. А самое страшное — в этой квартире не было ванной, только душевая, и охладиться, как в прошлый раз, было невозможно. Поэтому, когда Нерия зашёл, открыв дверь своим ключом, я уже выл в подушку, не сдерживаясь.

— Господи, — услышал я его поражённый голос, — что это?!

— Мне нужна вода… ванна… — простонал я.

Пару секунд он раздумывал.

— Янон, послушай меня. Сейчас ты две минуты полежишь спокойно, я сделаю несколько снимков, чтобы послать их специалисту. После этого я дам тебе обезболивающее и мы пойдём домой к Элькане — у него есть большая ванна. Если понял, кивни.

Я сжал зубы, отрывисто кивнул.

— Ложись на спину.

Я кое-как лёг, комкая в кулаках одеяло и осознавая, что у меня из глаз бесконтрольно текут слёзы.

Нерия сделал несколько снимков, после чего несколько минут молча стоял надо мной, что-то делая в телефоне — скорее всего, отправлял сообщение.

Потом я услышал, как он звонит какому-то Финкелю и в чём-то того горячо убеждает.

Интересно, это тот самый, который послал меня к чёрту в прошлый раз? Запамятовал его имя.

Жжение от ожогов ввело меня в какое-то пограничное состояние — мозг уже не воспринимал такого количества боли, и временами мне казалось, что это не моё тело сгорает заживо прямо на этой постели, а какого-то постороннего бедолаги.

Сквозь туман я чувствовал, как Нерия вкладывает мне в рот несколько таблеток, потом прикосновение чашки к губам — и прохладная вода смывает лекарство в глотку.

— Прекрасно, Янон. Ты хорошо держишься, — его голос доносился до меня словно издалека. — Теперь ты поднимешься, и мы пойдём к Элькане.

Поднимусь?! Я не мог даже двинуться, не то, что подняться! Представив себе, как надеваю на себя майку, спускаюсь вниз по лестнице и ещё иду по улице, я застонал.

— Я оберну тебя простыней — смочу её водой, и тебе станет легче. Давай, парень, возьми себя в руки.

Не буду описывать эти минуты — зачем лишний раз вспоминать, как побывал в аду?

Каким-то образом мы всё-таки оказались перед домом рава. Нерия позвонил в дверной звонок, настойчиво и очень громко. Та открылась через пару минут, на пороге стояла сонная жена Эльканы.

— Мириам, нам нужна ванна с холодной водой.

— Я наполню. Мальчику плохо?

— Да. Я проведу его прямо в ванную, чтобы он не грохнулся в обморок в гостиной.

Десять минут дополнительной прожарки — и вот я наконец оказываюсь в живительно-холодной воде. Боль не уходит совсем, но теперь я хотя бы выхожу из своего мучительного транса и могу поздороваться с хозяйкой дома. Ну и с хозяином — Элькана тоже уже поднялся и теперь стоял поодаль, задумчиво рассматривая мой торс и руки.

— Так было и в прошлый раз? — наконец спросил он.

— Не так сильно. С каждым разом всё хуже, — я прочистил горло.

— Понятно, — тяжело уронил он.

— Наверное, мне надо искать квартиру с ванной, — попытался я пошутить.

— Непременно.

Он помолчал, вздохнул.

— Янон…

— Да?

— Ты говорил мне, что знаки не исчезают, пока их кто-то не прочтёт, хотя бы частично.

— Ну… да.

— Если эта клинопись — последняя ступень, нам не о чем беспокоиться. Но если нет, то я хочу, чтобы ты был готов к тому, что в следующий раз или, может, немного позже, на тебе проявятся символы, которые не сможет прочесть никто.

Меня пробрала дрожь.

— Будем надеяться, что этого не случится, — сказал он, но в его голосе не было уверенности.

— Почему это происходит? Лерер говорил, что это вроде регресса… Такое может быть?

— Я не знаю. Я не смею мыслить в подобных понятиях, но это, несомненно, уход в… в обратную сторону.

— И что дальше?

— Янон, несколько недель назад я попытался публично признать и обьявить твой статус Машиаха. У меня, как видишь, ничего не получилось. Люди пока не готовы к такому.

— Ну и хорошо, что не получилось. Зачем вам вообще было это нужно?

— А тебе самому — не было?

— Если бы я мог пообещать им спасение… хотя бы тому же Авшалому — то, может быть, был бы не против. Но что я скажу всем? Что нас всех совсем скоро ждет окончательный пиздец?

— Следи за языком.

— Других слов у меня нет. Слава богу, что вы тогда не предоставили людям неопровержимые доказательства. Даже Лерер бегает от меня, потому что я прямым текстом сказал ему, что надежды на спасение нет. А если об этом узнает вся община? Весь Иерусалим? Да что там — весь мир? Первое, что люди захотят сделать, это проверить, что будет, если от меня избавиться.

Наступило молчание.

— Авшалом всё ещё уверен в том, что ты несёшь спасение, а не гибель, — нарушил тишину Элькана.

— Ну и зря. Наверное, ему следовало бы придти полюбоваться на меня сейчас. Тогда бы он понял…

— Да. Он бы понял, — эхом отозвался рав.

— Позовите его.

Он покачал головой.

— Иногда лучше, чтобы остался хоть кто-то, кто будет верить до последнего.

— Он уже не верит мне. Считает, что я бесполезен. Дескать, мог бы, да не хочу.

— Не так.

— Что — не так?

— Он верит, что ты — Машиах, Янон. Наверное, верит в это больше, чем кто-либо другой. Даже больше, чем ты сам.

— И поэтому так тщательно меня избегает?

— Да.

— Хм…

— Ты ожидаешь, что ваши отношения продолжатся на той же дружеской ноте, что и раньше? Быть может, даже за гранью дружбы?

— Да, — коротко ответил я. Надоело отрицать очевидное.

— А для него это уже немыслимо. Он тоже прочёл блокнот, который я у тебя одолжил…

— Украли…

— …и теперь готов оказывать тебе уважение, почтение, преклонение — но на дружбу больше не надейся.

— Мне не нужно его преклонение.

Элькана открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но тут зашёл его брат с телефоном в руке.

— Звонил тот англичанин. Сказал, что надпись написана шумерскими символами, но язык ему незнаком.

— Пусть пришлёт транскрипцию.

— Уже прислал, — он показал Элькане экран, тот какое-то время внимательно читал.

— Ну что? — не выдержал я.

— Ничего. От силы слов двадцать, повторяющихся в произвольной последовательности. Ни одного знакомого корня, но язык немного звучит, как семитский.

— И что это значит?

Я посмотрел на очень мрачные лица братьев Леви.

— Ничего, Янон. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Попробуешь выбраться из воды?

Я приподнялся. Тело болело, но это было лишь послевкусием той, настоящей боли.

Меня оставили одеваться (Нерия принёс из дома одежду), я вытирал волосы и рассеянно думал.

Двадцать повторяющихся слов на неизвестном семитским языке. Осталось только двадцать?..

Меня бросило в озноб, хотя вроде бы совсем недавно я горел.

Смириться со своей смертью было нелегко. Смириться со смертью всего мира — почти невозможно. Но вот принять одно из двух предположений — Лерера и Эльканы — было почему-то абсолютно невыносимо.

Я попрощался с хозяевами дома и Нерией, поблагодарил их за помощь и вышел. Побрёл по улице, с трудом осознавая, что сейчас утро пятницы, а значит, надо успеть хотя бы сходить в магазин за продуктами на субботу. Сейчас это звучало… нелепо.

Какие продукты? Какая суббота?! Я весь испещрён то ли историей болезни, то ли историей отчуждения, — смотря чья точка зрения мне ближе.

Я почувствовал, как стучат мои зубы. Да что же такое…

Надо взять себя в руки.

Надо…

— Янон?

Я машинально поднял глаза и обнаружил, что стою на пороге квартиры Авшалома, а он придерживает открытую дверь и с удивлением смотрит на меня.

— Ох. Ошибся… дверью, — неловко сказал я. Чёртов дурень — я погрузился в свои мысли так глубоко, что ноги на полном автомате понесли меня домой к Лереру.

— Заходи, — он посторонился, и я со скрытой радостью принял приглашение.

В квартире всё было, как и раньше, теснились книги на длинных стеллажах, возле включённого лэптопа возвышалась стопка листов. Кроме нас, никого не было.

— Мальчишки у матери сегодня.

— А школа?

— Каникулы уже, забыл?

Забыл.

— Выглядишь не особо хорошо, — сказал он серьёзно.

— Да, не выспался.

— Зачем врёшь? Нерия мне уже успел послать сообщение про то, что случилось утром.

— Не хотел тебя зря беспокоить, — оправдался я.

Мы сидели у него на кухне, он протянул мне кружку кофе, сел немного поодаль. В нём не осталось ничего от того человека, который сломя голову приехал ко мне в субботу в другой город. Несмотря на относительно раннее утро, он был одет безукоризненно.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты опять стал относиться ко мне, как раньше? — спросил я.

— Ты всегда такой драматичный?

— Нет, только сейчас. Я прошу хотя бы дружбы, если уж ты не готов на большее.

Он горько рассмеялся.

— Дружбы… как именно ты себе представляешь нашу дружбу, Янон? Я ни на секунду не могу забыть о том, кто ты. До того, как Элькана показал мне твой блокнот, я ещё сомневался — хотя и убеждал нас обоих в обратном. Я знаю, ты мало что понял из написанного, хотя и прилежно переписывал туда всё. Теперь, вспоминая, что мы наделали тогда в Тель Авиве… это как если бы я воспользовался святыми книгами вместо туалетной бумаги. Даже то, что я позволял тебе, по сути, прислуживать моей семье, когда принимал тебя как гостя… я был просто мудаком. Господи, если бы я только мог увидеть эти записи хотя бы за неделю до того, как…

— Да плюнь ты на этот блокнот! Плюнь на всё!

Он покачал головой.

— Не могу. Помнишь, ты спросил меня как-то раз, что будет, если ты окажешься самозванцем? Так вот, если бы ты им был — я был бы счастлив. Не потому, что это значило бы отмену апокалипсиса. Потому, что тогда я и вправду плюнул бы на всё.

— И что, теперь поставишь меня на ебаный пьедестал и будешь издалека делать «ку»? — едко спросил я.

— Идиот ты.

— Объясни тогда для идиотов.

— Ты для нашего двора — святыня. Пихая свой, прости мой французский, хуй в святыню, я совершаю грех куда больший, чем если просто трахал бы какого-то гоя-извращенца. Это тебе понятно?

— Когда ты говоришь такими словами — понятно.

— Ну и слава богу.

— Но хотя бы общаться с тобой как раньше, я могу?

— Как раньше? До того, как я в первый раз засунул свой язык тебе в рот?

— Угу.

— Не уверен, что это сработает.

— Почему?

— Потому что я до сих пор хочу швырнуть тебя на кровать и оттрахать, ты, болван! — прогремел он, резко поднимаясь со своего места.

На секунду мне показалось, что Лерер набросится на меня, чтобы исполнить свою угрозу, и сердце полуиспуганно-полупредвкушающе трепыхнулось в груди, но он сразу же сел обратно.

— Иди домой, Янон.

— Ты сам себе придумал идиотские табу и сам в них запутался, — сказал я с горечью.

— Я сам себе придумал, что ебать Машиаха в задницу — не лучшая идея?

— Язык, Авшалом, — сказал я с иронией.

Он покачал головой.

— Плевать мне на язык. Иди домой.

Отчаянно хотелось поцеловать его. Нет, даже просто коснуться его ладони, как тогда на мосту — о большем, я понял, уже можно было даже не мечтать.

Я отставил нетронутый кофе и под конвоем хозяина дома вышел на улицу.

По дороге домой мне подумалось, что, хотя окружающие меня люди — те, кто были в курсе дела, — и утверждают, что как мессии мне полагается почет и уважение, в реальности я получаю от них исключительно оплеухи. Впрочем, это было неудивительно — по их представлениям, я выполнял свою работу из рук вон плохо, и отношение ко мне было соответствующее.

За всеми событиями я почти забросил чтение местных новостей, а зря: когда Эран на одном из рабочих совещаний вскользь заметил, что количество землетрясений в стране в последнее время зашкаливает, я не понял, о чём идет речь. Зашёл на новостной сайт, и мне стало не по себе — землетрясения происходили почти каждый день — слабые, незаметные, но и чувствительных тоже хватало. Подземные толчки, которые радовали подрядчиков, зарабатывающих на генеральном плане укрепления зданий от землетрясений, два внезапных проливных дождя посреди июля в стране, где с неба между апрелем и октябрём обычно не падало ни капли, а также другие такие же странные мелочи вызывали во мне растущую тревогу — словно актёрская труппа после долгого анонсирования спектакля наконец взялась за репетиции.

Что будет дальше? Когда именно люди начнут обращать внимание на происходящие изменения?

Я не хотел этих — флюктуаций?.. Знамений? Мне хотелось бы, чтобы всё продолжалось своим чередом — до самой последней секунды. Поэтому я сделал то единственное, что мог, хоть это и было верхом трусости — полностью отгородился от новостей, лишь бы сохранить иллюзию постоянства. Это было нетрудно — всего лишь меньше фейсбука, и не заходить совсем на новостные сайты. Телевизора у меня всё равно не было.

Мне сразу же стало легче — ничего не происходит, всё как прежде. Улыбаемся и машем.

Глава опубликована: 21.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 21

Я вроде уже упоминал, что поначалу мало кто из общины принял слова Эльканы всерьёз. Тем не менее, такие люди были. Сначала они просто присматривались, удивляя меня своим легковерием — сам я на их месте никогда в жизни не поверил бы в бредни про конец света и какого-то мутного мессию.

Позже, когда начались землетрясения, я стал ощущать на себе ещё больше взглядов — изучающих, любопытных, неодобрительных, недоуменных. Но тем пока всё и ограничивалось.

Как-то в пятничный полдень я возвращался домой, злой и раскисший от летней жары. Купил две бутылки воды, одну из которых выпил залпом и сразу же вы́потел, поэтому шёл, мечтая о прохладном душе.

На скамейке возле моего дома сидел пожилой человек. Было очевидно, что ему требовалась помощь — он сидел на скамейке, отключённый, потерянный. Лицо его было покрасневшим и лоснящимся от пота, он часто и тяжело дышал.

Я не врач, но признаки солнечного удара распознаю легко. Подошёл к нему, протянул бутылку воды. Он даже не взглянул на меня.

Я огляделся по сторонам. По-хорошему, надо было вызвать скорую, но меня насторожило выражение его лица — апатичное, словно это не он медленно поджаривался под прямыми лучами июльского солнца. Забирать такого, не зная даже его имени, — значит, наверняка создать огромные проблемы его родственникам.

Вокруг никого не было: в это время дня улица вымирала, все предпочитали отсиживаться в самую жару дома.

Я взял его за руку.

— Как вас зовут?

Он не ответил.

Я ещё не полностью вник в местные реалии и не знал, рискую ли, навязывая помощь постороннему человеку с глубокой деменцией. Но и оставить его прямо так не мог. Вытащил пачку салфеток, намочил водой из бутылки, обтёр ему лицо и шею. Поколебался и приложил горлышко бутылки к губам. Вряд ли меня потащат в суд из-за того, что я дал немного воды недееспособному старику без разрешения на то его родных.

Огляделся опять и с облегчением увидел, что в нашу сторону быстро шагает полная женщина лет сорока.

Она буквально подбежала к месту, где мы сидели.

— Папа! Господи, я ищу тебя по всей округе!

Посмотрела на меня.

— Вы давно тут сидите?

— Нет, минут пять. У него солнечный удар, я дал ему немного воды…

— Не оправдывайтесь, Янон, и огромное вам спасибо за помощь.

Ну, спасибо вам, Элькана. Янон Вайцман — наша новая знаменитость. Теперь меня знает половина Иерусалима.

— Не за что. Ему надо бы прилечь и принять холодный душ перед этим.

— Да-да, мы так и сделаем. Папа, пойдём, — она легонько потянула отца за руку, и тот послушно поднялся.

Потом опять взглянула на меня.

— Янон, приходите к нам сегодня на ужин в восемь часов. Мы живём в двадцать четвертом доме, второй этаж, квартира пять.

— Спасибо, я не хочу вас утруж…

— Вы не утруждаете, наоборот. У нас будет полно народу, все будут рады вас видеть. Извините, что не приглашали раньше.

Дочь с отцом медленно пошли вниз по улице, а я переваривал её слова.

«Извините, что не приглашали раньше...»

Только дома я понял, что не ответил чётким отказом — а значит, пойти придётся — я не знал её номера телефона и имени, и не мог не прийти, отделавшись какой-то отмазкой. Может, в том была виновата моя немецкая щепетильность, но к восьми часам я покорно отправился по адресу, решив, что посижу минут двадцать и уйду под первым же надуманным предлогом.

Дверь в пятую квартиру была открыта настежь, и оттуда слышался шум множества голосов.

Интересно, в этой общине все приглашают на обычный субботний ужин половину округи или только мне так везёт?

Когда я зашёл, шум немного стих. Ко мне подошла та самая женщина, которая пригласила меня сюда днём, сопровождаемая высоким человеком, скорее всего, её мужем.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался я.

— Добрый вечер, Янон, — отозвался хозяин дома. — Меня зовут Йоэль Гершон, я муж Талии. Спасибо, что помог моему тестю сегодня днём.

— Прости, что я не представилась, очень уж была сбита с толку — искала отца почти час! — извиняющимся голосом сказала Талия.

— Всё в порядке. Как он себя чувствует?

— Ему уже лучше, но он пока отлеживается.

— Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя с гостями, — сказал Йоэль.

Общество ничем не отличалось от того, что я видел в гостях у Мории и Гиллеля. Всё те же группки, всё те же разговоры, от которых я чуть не вывихнул себе челюсть, зевая. Еда была именно такой, как я помнил ещё со времён армии. Значит, стол Мории был всего лишь приятным исключением из правил.

А самое печальное — здесь не было Лерера, на которого я мог любоваться, тем самым скоротав себе вечер.

Время тянулось мучительно медленно, но на меня никто, казалось, не обращал внимания, так что я просто сидел и ждал удобной минуты, чтобы уйти.

Внезапно я понял, что в гостиной стало тихо, и гости, которые до этого негромко переговаривались, теперь смотрят на хозяина дома.

О, нет. Только не это. Заключительная часть ужина, переходящая в долгий вечер, полный скуки. Мой персональный кошмар — послетрапезная проповедь, без которой приём пищи считается чуть ли не обжираловкой в хлеву.

Гершон обвёл взглядом собравшихся. На мгновение мне показалось, что его взгляд остановился на мне, но он скользнул по моему лицу и отвёл глаза.

— Я хотел бы поговорить сегодня о центральном понятии нашей с вами традиции — о царе Машиахе, — сказал он, и я сразу же напрягся, предчувствуя неладное.

— Не буду углубляться в дебри и повторять то, что все присутствующие уже давно читали, слышали и знают. Не буду говорить и про характеристики Царя: мы все с детства знаем их наизусть.

Гершон помолчал, и в комнате воцарилась уже совсем мёртвая тишина.

— Сегодня я хотел бы поговорить о проповеди рава Леви, в которой он, как вы помните, объявил о приходе мессии и косвенно намекнул на скорый конец дней. Все мы примерно представляем, о ком из присутствующих может идти речь.

Я оказался под перекрёстным огнем множества взглядом. Так. Что это значит?!

— Разумеется, многие из нас задаются вопросом: каким образом не-еврей может рассматриваться, как кандидат в мессии? — продолжил Йоэль, и я почувствовал, словно мне только что прилюдно отвесили пощёчину.

Меня заманили на этот ужин, наприглашали кучу гостей, наверное, специально «на Машиаха», и теперь собираются со вкусом обсосать моё происхождение, как сочную мозговую косточку. Словно не я сидел прямо перед ними — человек из плоти и крови.

Я лихорадочно обдумывал план отступления. Уйти со скандалом или дождаться паузы и незаметно улизнуть?

Нет, незаметно не получится — хоть и ненавязчиво, но я был под пристальным присмотром тридцати человек.

— …таким образом, — донёсся до моего сознания голос Гершона, — если принять факт, что Машиах является прямым потомком царя по мужской линии, то допустимо предположить…

Они притягивают за уши моё происхождение от царя Давида! Мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Прямо сейчас и здесь мне шили родословную — наверное, чтобы не было стыдно показать меня другим.

Я что, должен чувствовать себя польщённым?

Я резко поднялся, стул отодвинулся с бо́льшим грохотом, чем я ожидал, и теперь вся комната уставилась на меня, уже не скрываясь.

Хотел сказать что-то — гневное, оскорбительное, полное достоинства.

Но просто молча прошёл за рядом стульев вдоль стола, направившись прямо к двери.

В речь Эльканы поверили самые отмороженные члены общины — те, что готовы были обсуждать мою персону, не смущаясь фактом, что мне это может не понравиться.

Хорошо, что таких мало. Надо было запомнить их лица, чтобы знать, от кого шарахаться потом на улице.

— Янон, постой! — за мной выбежал Йоэль.

— Идите к чёрту!

— Я только хочу, чтобы ты вышел уже из тени! Ты не можешь так и продолжать отсиживаться в стороне до самого конца! И сам это знаешь!

— И что, вы решили, что лучший способ «вывести меня из тени» — это обсуждать в моём присутствии в третьем лице, могу ли я быть Машиахом, если моя мать — шиксе?

— А молчать о том, что мы все скоро умрём — это как, нормально? — выплюнул Гершон.

— Кто вам это сказал?

— Неважно!

— Вы не хотите ничего говорить мне — неудивительно, что я тоже не собираюсь откровенничать с вами. Тем более, после того фарса, что вы сейчас устроили с отмыванием моей родословной от нежелательных… примесей.

— С чего ты это взял? Ты вообще слушал мои слова?! Я всего лишь ответил на вопрос, который волновал всех, кто прислушался к словам Эльканы, а не отмахнулся, как остальные маловеры в общине. Если мы докажем, что ты — легитимный.....

— Так значит, вопрос, который волнует всех больше всего — это что я не-еврей? Со всем остальным уже разобрались?!

К нам выскочила Талия.

— Янон, мне очень жаль, если тебя задела речь моего мужа. Но прямо сейчас вы привлекаете к себе ненужное внимание — все соседи слышат ваш спор. Может, зайдёте обратно в дом?

— Там нас услышат ещё тридцать человек — это вам не мешает?

— Нет. Они верят в то, что ты — мессия. Они готовы отдавать тебе положенные почести, и…

— За что почести, Талия? За конец света?

— За то, что ты — спаситель человечества. Мы получили более чем достаточно знаков, чтобы поверить, что конец близок. Но ты сам не знаешь, на что способен! Тебе надо… — она взглянула на мужа, тот кивнул, и она продолжила — …надо всего лишь вернуться в лоно религии. Как и подобает человеку твоего статуса.

Бр-р-р. А я ещё считал Лерера религиозным фанатиком. Ясно, почему его не было на сегодняшнем сборище.

— Хорошей вам субботы, и спасибо за ужин. Мне не нужны почести, которых я не заслуживаю — потому что я не Царь. И ещё — я не собираюсь «возвращаться», потому что и не уходил: меня вообще никогда не было в пастве.

Йоэль покачал головой, его глаза сощурились.

— Элькана дал нам неопровержимые доказательства конца света и недвусмысленно указал на тебя, как на Мессию. Я верю, что конец близок, но чем дальше, тем меньше верю, что ты как-то с этим связан. Может, объяснишь, зачем ты объявил себя мессией, если не готов подумать о соблюдении хотя бы базовых заповедей? Если ты не сможешь спасти нас в нужную минуту, если не сможешь исполнить пророчества и возвеличить наш народ, то зачем вообще присвоил себе этот титул?

Я не успел ответить — дверь напротив отворилась, и оттуда выглянул седовласый бородач.

— Йоэль, я понимаю, когда ты устраиваешь кружок любителей эсхатологии у себя дома — твой дом, твоё право. Но будь добр, не делай этого на нашей лестничной клетке. У меня тоже есть гости, и не хотелось бы вызывать при них в канун субботы психиатрическую бригаду для соседей.

Гершон открыл было рот, и я понял, что все грозит закончиться эскалацией конфликта до самого плачевного результата.

Толкнул его обратно в квартиру, повернулся к соседу.

— Простите, мы уже закончили.

Бородач не ответил, громко хлопнув дверью.

Сам я обратно к Гершонам не зашёл — коротко кивнул Талии и скатился вниз по ступеням. Йоэль за мной не последовал, и то хлеб.

Чем дольше продолжались подземные толчки, тем пристальнее смотрели на меня в округе.

Потом всё закончилось так же резко, как и началось, но внимание окружающих не угасало, хотя я на это надеялся. Йоэль с семьёй жили не особо близко от меня, но мы всё равно сталкивались на улице, и его взгляд — пристальный, изучающий — выводил меня из себя и слегка пугал.

Кроме того, когда я говорил Элькане про опасения за свою жизнь, я не преувеличивал: для тех, кто поверил, моё существование было прямо связано с наступающим апокалипсисом. Силлогизм был прост, и из посылок «Машиах существует» и «Существование Машиаха = конец света» следовал очень логичный, но для меня нежелательный вывод.

Поэтому я уже начал подумывать, как бы убраться из этого района. Вдобавок, Элькана обещал мне комнату с ванной, что стало с некоторых пор жизненной необходимостью — вряд ли при очередном «приступе» я смогу выдержать дорогу до его дома.

В июле из фирмы внезапно ушла Рая, так и не оправившаяся после смерти мужа. К концу рабочего дня она прошлась по кабинетам, прощаясь с коллегами и заодно заглянув и ко мне. Я был растерян, но не мог сказать, что не ожидал этого — тяжело работать на месте, которое так мучительно напоминает о близким, но умершем человеке.

— Куда ты теперь? — спросил я, осторожно обнимая ее.

— Уеду из Иерусалима. Посмотрим, на север или в центр. Мне предлагают работу и там, и там.

— Удачи, Рая.

— Ох, Янон. Мне не нужна удача, — она закусила губу, — мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы… неважно.

Так мы и расстались — больше не сказав друг другу ни слова. Я сочувствовал ей — но так и не пожалел о смерти её мужа. Ни разу.

Уход Раи повлёк за собой легко предсказуемые последствия — огромный объем работы, который она незаметно и быстро исполняла, упал на плечи всем остальным, и я был среди их числа. Я не хотел вновь становиться трудоголиком — работа просто слизнула бы пять оставшихся месяцев, как ребенок слизывает шоколадный крем с пирожного. Поэтому активно сопротивлялся давлению Эрана, выходил из офиса ровно в пять вечера и серьёзно подумывал о том, чтобы вновь перейти на частичную ставку.

Данцигер, в свою очередь, продолжал проводить свою линию, и иногда мне всё-таки приходилось задерживаться допоздна.

Однажды вечером… точнее, ночью, (я досидел тогда в офисе почти до одиннадцати) я возвращался домой, осоловевший от усталости. Открыл входную дверь, включил свет…

Мне сразу же стало понятно, что в дом заходили без моего присутствия — всё стояло вроде бы так же, как когда я уходил этим утром — да не так. Стул у обеденного стола был задвинут слегка глубже, чем я обычно его задвигал, и майка на нём висела полностью расправленной, тогда как я всегда складывал её пополам. Квартира в одно мгновение перестала быть безопасной. Мой планшет и лэптоп находились на своих местах — значит, об ограблении речи не было. Скорее всего, здесь проводили обыск.

Я пару секунд напряжённо думал. Сгрёб в рюкзак оба гаджета, несколько вещей первой необходимости и быстро вышел из ставшей такой враждебной квартиры.

Сел в машину, задумался.

Опять в Тель Авив?

Нет, не вернусь туда. Моя семья была здесь, и если кому-то потребуется меня достать — они начнут с отца.

Я подозревал, что искали — скорее всего, блокнот с записями. До только не знали, что я его так и не получил обратно, и он до сих пор был у Эльканы. Первое время я злился на того, а потом стало наплевать — не так уж и нужны мне были эти записи. Наоборот, лучше было бы, чтобы они так и остались дома у матери. Может, тогда у нас с Авшаломом всё было бы совсем по-другому.

При мысли о Лерере я сжал кулаки. Он говорил что-то о почтении и уважении? Пришло время оказать мне всё почтение, на какое он был способен — позволив мне хотя бы сегодня переночевать у него.

Я не был уверен, что Авшалом ещё не спит, и написал сообщение, сидя в машине возле его дома.

Он позвонил мне через пару минут.

— Где ты?

— У тебя под домом.

— Поднимайся.

Когда я поднялся, он уже стоял в дверях. Прижал палец к губам, но я и сам понял, что вести себя следовало как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить мальчишек.

Зашёл, осторожно скинул рюкзак прямо возле двери.

Хотел что-то сказать, но он покачал головой. Мы прошли в его спальню, он запер дверь, включил боковой свет и повернулся ко мне.

— У тебя есть две минуты, чтобы объяснить, что такого срочного могло произойти, чтобы ты пришел ночевать сюда. Не сможешь — вали обратно.

— Мою квартиру обыскивали.

— У тебя паранойя.

— Нет, я знаю точно. Наверное, искали блокнот.

— Кто?

— Психов хватает.

— Ну, так они нашли его?

— Нет, потому что блокнот не у меня.

— Значит, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Возвращайся обратно.

— Ты серьёзно? А как насчёт твоих слов о помощи дорогому гостю?

— В этой общине есть достаточно человек, которые будут рады тебе помочь, — он проявлял явное нетерпение. Понял я, понял. Хочешь, чтобы я свалил.

— И как мне знать, не они ли те самые, которые проводили обыск?

Он посмотрел в мою сторону, отвёл глаза.

— Ты слишком зациклился на этом всём. Мне уже рассказали про твой дебош неделю назад дома у Гершонов.

— Дебош? — у меня глаза на лоб полезли.

— Ты устроил скандал в подъезде, соседи с трудом вас утихомирили.

— Это тебе их сосед рассказал?

— Неважно, кто.

— Мда. У вас, оказывается, клевета тоже в почёте.

Авшалом подумал, сел на кровать. Взгляд его немного смягчился. Интересно, что ещё ему наговорили про меня за эти дни?

— И что же там было на самом деле?

— Хозяин дома прямо при мне начал вести линию от меня к самому дому царя Давида. Когда я решил уйти, нагнал меня, и мы продолжили разговор, пока соседи на нас не цыкнули. После этого я пошёл домой. Никакого дебоша не было.

— И какого черта ты попёрся к Гершонам? Ты их хотя бы знал до этого лично?

— Меня пригласила его жена, я не успел отказаться.

— Янон, — простонал он, — ты не должен был вообще туда идти. Ты хоть знаешь, что для Йоэля Гершона конец света — это уже много лет идея фикс? Он был первым, кто поверил Элькане. А последние несколько дней он только и твердит о том, что ты самозванец, узурпировавший титул царя, и требует твоего немедленного изгнания из общины и из этого района. И заодно найти истинного Царя.

— И откуда мне это всё знать?

— Появлялся бы в синагоге — знал бы. Или хотя бы спросил у Эльканы.

Я помолчал.

— Словом, мне можно переночевать здесь?

— Только сегодня. Завтра звони раву Леви и ищи новую квартиру.

— И на том спасибо.

— Иди на диван.

Я кое-как умылся, получил от него постельное белье и подушку, расстелил на диване в гостиной и лёг.

Сон не шёл, хотя я был вымотан до предела.

Что-то словно дергало меня, я резко сел, потёр ладонями лицо.

Вспомнил, что не выключил свет в квартире перед тем, как выйти.

Авшалом уже, наверное, дрых без задних ног.

Я пошёл на кухню, выпил стакан воды. Когда вернулся в салон, столкнулся в темноте с Лерером.

Тот крепко сжал моё плечо и потащил обратно в спальню. Я и не думал упираться.

В спальне он включил свет и молча протянул мне свой телефон.

Я взглянул на экран и увидел сообщение от Эльканы.

«Забери Янона из квартиры, там небезопасно.»

Под этим была фотография моей двери, на которой красной краской были выведены огромные буквы: «СМЕРТЬ ЛЖЕ-МЕССИИ».

Я вытащил свой телефон. Та же фотография, сообщение под ней гласило:

«Бери всё, что нужно, и немедленно иди к Лереру, я скоро приду».

— Это они сейчас сделали? — растерянно спросил я. — Два часа назад там ещё ничего не было.

— Скорее всего, не смогли поймать тебя дома и сорвали злость на ни в чём не повинной двери.

Авшалом говорил спокойно, но я видел, как его руки подрагивают. Боялся? Злился?

— Если всё так серьёзно, то я не смогу остаться у тебя — не хочу рисковать мальчишками и тобой.

— Ты уже тут. Сиди и жди Элькану.

— Он сошлёт меня куда подальше… опять.

— Для твоей же безопасности, — сказал он бесстрастно.

Мы помолчали.

Мне хотелось тронуть его за плечо, но я знал, что он сбросит мою руку, и я сдержался.

Через несколько минут раздался очень тихий стук в дверь.

Авшалом неслышно подошёл, внимательно всмотрелся в глазок и только потом открыл.

Элькана выглядел озабоченным и даже слегка постаревшим.

— Я вижу, все в полном сборе. Янон, вы с Лерером сейчас поедете по адресу на этом листке. Это далековато, но так будет безопаснее всего.

— Я не могу поехать с ним, — ответил Лерер, — дети спят, мне нужно быть дома.

— Я поеду один. Не понимаю, зачем мне конвой, — отозвался я.

— Не хочу оставлять тебя одного, — Элькана задумался. — Хорошо, оставайся, коли ты уже здесь. Утром я всё же хотел бы, чтобы Авшалом поехал с тобой.

— Угу, — ещё совсем недавно он всячески ограждал Лерера, а теперь назначил того моим телохранителем и нянькой. Странно всё это.

Элькана взглянул на мой рюкзак.

— Это всё, что ты взял с собой?

— Не было времени собираться.

Он вздохнул.

— Извини меня, Янон.

Я не ответил. Не хотелось как-то его прощать, что я мог поделать.

После его ухода я опустился на диван. Посмотрел на свои руки и понял, что они слегка дрожат. Мда, доигрались.

Лерер не двигался с места.

— Идёшь спать? — спросил я устало.

— Тебя можно будет оставить в таком состоянии?

Я не ответил. Пусть сам решает.

Он сел возле меня. Тепло его тела успокаивало, я незаметно привалился к нему плечом, и он, к моей тихой радости, не отстранился.

— Что про меня ещё наговорили? — спросил я небрежно.

— Лучше тебе не знать. Тут такие страсти кипят… Боюсь, что скоро общину ждёт раскол.

— Я ничего не слышал.

Он хмыкнул, и я почувствовал его дыхание на своём виске. Закрыл глаза.

— За последние пару дней много чего произошло.

— Тогда почему не хотел пускать к себе?

— Не думал, что всё окажется настолько серьёзно.

— Значит, если меня не собираются прикончить, так и уважение к «царю» побоку? — я хотел сказать это шутливо, а получилось — горько.

— Ты знаешь, почему я не могу…

— Угу. Боишься трахнуть святыню — это я уже понял. Но тебе не кажется, что это уже как-то несущественно — в свете того, что нас всех скоро отправят на помойку со всеми святынями, вместе взятыми? Хоть раз… — я перевёл дыхание, но продолжить не успел.

— Янон, — это прозвучало так, словно сам звук моего имени причинял ему физическую боль. Его ладонь неожиданно оказалась у меня на затылке, и он жадно поцеловал меня, вжимая в себя. Никакой поцелуй Данцигера не шёл в сравнение с этим…чудом.

Моё сердце словно билось внутри горла, всё тело горело, я обхватил его плечи, перехватывая наконец лидерство на себя. Мой язык ворвался в его рот, исследуя его, наслаждаясь бархатным теплом; его запах — только у него из всех знакомых мне людей был такой горьковатый, едва заметный запах — сводил меня с ума, заставляя делать то, что раньше я и не посмел бы — повалить его под себя, подмять, впиться губами в мягкую кожу под челюстью, провести языком до самой ключицы…

Лерер оттолкнул меня так сильно, что я чуть не врезался в стену у изголовья дивана, резко поднялся с дивана.

— Хватит, — в его голосе был металл.

Чёрт, чёрт! Я чуть не застонал в голос, но сдержался. Сам виноват — жадный, торопливый неудачник.

— Ложись спать, Янон. Утром поедем по адресу Эльканы, посмотрим, где он тебя устроил, — он говорил, не глядя на меня.

Я молча лёг, тоже не глядя на него. Прикрыл глаза рукой, чтобы он не видел выражения моего лица.

Через пару секунд услышал, как Авшалом идёт к себе и запирает дверь в спальню на ключ.

Так тебе и надо, «царь» Янон.

Глава опубликована: 22.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 22

Я спал очень крепко, поэтому почти не слышал, как мальчишки встали и собирались утром — Авшалом вёз их в летнюю школу. У несчастных ультраортодоксов летние каникулы почти не отличаются от остальных дней в году.

Сквозь сон было слышно, как Лерер шикает на хихикающего Йоава и как что-то тихо спрашивает Уриэль. Наверное, пытался понять, что я опять делаю на их диване.

Потом опять заснул и проснулся, только когда снова хлопнула входная дверь — Авшалом вернулся домой, развезя детей по школам.

«У него ведь тоже каникулы», — вспомнил я. Хорошо быть преподавателем в университете.

Он потряс меня за плечо.

— Вставай, мы уже опоздали всюду, куда можно.

— Не сплю.

Поднялся, игнорируя утренний стояк. Лерер тоже бровью не повёл, чему я был премного благодарен. Когда я вернулся, умывшись, в гостиную, он протянул мне кружку с кофе.

— Через десять минут выходим. Позавтракаем в городе, если ты не против.

— Я зайду взять свои вещи из дома перед…

— Нет.

Я вопросительно глянул на него.

— Их выкинули вчера прямо на улицу. Не владелец квартиры, как понимаешь — он друг Эльканы. Мы пока что стараемся разрешить всё собственными силами, не обращаясь в полицию.

— Ну и порядки у вас тут, — пробормотал я. Наверное, ещё год назад не поверил бы, что буду чувствовать себя в смертельной опасности, живя в ультраортодоксальном секторе. Впрочем, после хладнокровного убийства, организованного Авшаломом, я верил чему угодно.

— Долго будешь на меня смотреть? — спросил он, и я вздрогнул.

— Задумался.

— Допивай лучше кофе. Что тебе нужно докупить для переезда?

— Всякую фигню — одежду, мыло, бельё. Ничего особенного.

— Тогда сначала въедешь в квартиру — хозяин нас уже ждёт, а потом закупим еды и остального.

— Ты-то зачем со мной едешь?

— Потому что тебе сейчас небезопасно ходить по этому городу одному.

— А ты, значит, Стивен Сигал? Мой личный телохранитель? Расшвыряешь всех одной левой, если на меня нападут? — язвительно осведомился я.

— Если ты будешь не один — не нападут — слишком они трусливые. Да и побоятся связываться с моей семьёй — я-то, в отличие от тебя, не пришлый одиночка.

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы до сих пор не вышли из средних веков, Авшалом. Даже ты.

— И опять-таки, ты мало что про нас знаешь. Читаешь, наверное, левые газеты по утрам, где нас изображают этакими мракобесами.

«Потому что вы мракобесы и есть», — подумал я, снова вспомнив про Орена. То, как Лерер разрешил ту ситуацию, до сих пор пугало меня — потому что было в его мотивах что-то от древнего «око за око, зуб за зуб». Как он живёт с этим? Как вообще смог решиться на такое преступление? Я никогда не отважусь спросить его об этом.

К полудню мы уже закончили со всеми планами и, вернувшись в мою новую квартиру, разгрузили покупки. После жаркого дня и таскания пакетов мы оба взмокли. Лерер пошёл в душ, а я, ожидая своей очереди, рассеянно оглядывал своё очередное жильё.

Мда. Чем дальше, тем аскетичнее.

Одна комната, величиной метров в пятнадцать. Кровать, стол, стул, шкаф. И всё.

Зато кроме душа была ванна, и относительно целая. Надо бы залить её хлоркой, прежде чем вообще думать о том, чтобы туда залезть.

Авшалом вышел, вытираясь новым полотенцем. Я смотрел на его голый торс, мокрые волосы, расслабленное после прохладной воды тело и понимал, что хуже пытки нет, чем видеть того, кого хочешь больше всего на свете и не можешь даже коснуться.

Он остановился, посмотрел на меня.

— Идёшь в душ?

— Да, — я отвернулся. Сколько же можно! Я начинал подозревать, что он меня просто провоцирует.

— Тебе не надо сегодня идти на работу?

— Я написал с утра боссу, что приболел.

— А завтра?

— Завтра придётся пойти.

— Рискуешь, Янон.

— Чем? Они хотели выдавить меня из района — у них получилось. Мы сейчас почти на другом конце города. Значит, должны отстать.

— Ты, оказывается, оптимист. Будем надеяться, что так оно и будет.

— Приятно, что ты обо мне волнуешься.

Он надел малый талит прямо на голое тело, сверху накинул рубашку и стал застёгивать пуговицы. А я представлял, как снял бы с него эти тряпки, вдохнул запах чистой кожи, и…

— Янон! — он повысил голос. Кажется, я опять задумался.

— Я слышу тебя. Но мне не кажется, что они что-то предпримут. Как ты уже упоминал, они трусливы. Так что переезда будет вполне достаточно. Да и работаю я далеко от вашего квартала, им там делать нечего.

— Делай как знаешь, только не совершай глупостей. Мне надо скоро идти, увидимся вечером.

— Ты ещё раз сегодня придёшь? — удивился я.

— Ну да, вместе с Эльканой. Он получил какую-то дополнительную информацию о предыдущей записи и хочет с тобой об этом поговорить.

Значит, вечером я не смогу остаться с ним наедине. Впрочем, какая разница? Даже сейчас, когда в квартире было только мы одни, он не менее успешно держал меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки — я не осмелился приблизиться к нему, хотя успел вообразить себе, как сделаю это, раз пять за прошедшие полчаса.

Лерер похлопал по карманам, вытащил пачку сигарет, закурил. Знакомый жест… и как давно я его не видел.

— Ты не бросил?

— С тобой бросишь… — он затянулся, стоя перед распахнутым окном, чтобы не дымить в комнате.

Зажужжал телефон в кармане его пиджака, он посмотрел на экран и нахмурился.

— Да, Хагай. Что?.. — долгая пауза, в течение которой выражение его лица стало из раздражённого откровенно разгневанным.

— Ты спятил?! Научись наконец выбирать правильную сторону, братец. И иди к чёрту... отъебись, говорю!

Прервал разговор и небрежно кинул аппарат на стол.

Каждый раз меня поражало, как всё-таки не похож он был на обычного доса своими повадками. Интересно, когда это произошло?

Я решился и спросил:

— Твой брат?

— Он требует, чтобы мы сегодня поехали к… одному человеку.

— К Йоэлю, что ли?

— Нет. Это один из тех, кого ты видел с Эльканой в тот день у Нерии.

— Который хотел отжать у вас дом твоего отца?

— Для затворника и изгоя ты неплохо осведомлён о делах моей семьи, — хмыкнул он, — и да, он самый.

— Зачем ему меня видеть?

— Скорее всего — понять, какое отношение ты имеешь к расколу общины и что с тобой вообще делать — ты ведь, по их мнению, самозванец, помнишь?

— Или вызвать бригаду из больницы и госпитализировать меня, как психа.

— Одно другого не исключает.

— Я не поеду, — сказал я на всякий случай.

— Никто тебя не заставляет. Вечером, как я и сказал, здесь будет Элькана, а в двух местах одновременно ты оказаться не можешь, несмотря на всю свою исключительность.

Он докурил сигарету, раздавил окурок в блюдце на столе.

— Не выходи никуда. Я пошёл.

После его ухода я остался наедине со своими мыслями.

Какого чёрта я всё ещё делаю в Иерусалиме? Мне явно дают понять, что я здесь нежеланный гость. Работа, в плане финансов, уже не была мне так важна, как раньше — прожить последние месяцы на небольшие сбережения можно было бы, переехав на периферию. Вряд ли меня будут преследовать, если я окажусь завтра в какой-нибудь Акке.

Но я знал, что не буду этого делать. Зимой, когда я переехал в Эйлат, меня здесь не держал никто — даже с отцом я был в довольно-таки прохладных отношениях.

Сейчас всё было по-другому. Был отец с семьёй, новорождённый брат. Был Эран, который за последние месяцы стал мне практически другом.

И был Авшалом.

Сбежать? Не видеть его до самого конца ноября — что по факту значило: не видеть его больше никогда?

Я не сомневался, что он не простит мне побега, и на новую встречу в таком раскладе надеяться не приходилось.

Сейчас, хоть и редко, но я мог с ним встречаться, разговаривать. Касаться. Его вчерашний порыв, прерванный моей нетерпеливостью, ясно дал мне понять, что равнодушием с его стороны и не пахнет.

Нет, я не мог уйти. Облава, раскол, да пусть хоть гражданская война — я останусь здесь.

Кроме того… в моих интересах, чтобы в следующий раз, когда на мне появятся новые надписи, рядом со мной был бы кто-то вроде Нерии. Один я, скорее всего, сгорю заживо. И это последнее соображение перевешивало все остальные сомнения, которые у меня ещё оставались.

До вечера я успел удалённо зайти во внутреннюю систему компании и поработать несколько часов без помех. Здесь было тише, чем на прошлой квартире, и я смог сосредоточиться и выполнить свою дневную норму.

Пару раз звонил Данцигер с вопросами о проектах, в которых я участвовал. Осведомился о моём здоровье, я соврал что-то про больное горло. То-то смеху было бы, если бы он узнал, что за мной охотится группа чёрно-белых хасидов. А уж если бы услышал причину этой охоты…

Я оторвался от лэптопа в седьмом часу вечера.

Посмотрел в окно и вздохнул — там, за немытым стеклом, шел очередной июльский ливень, которого не должно было быть в принципе.

Наверное, пора привыкать к летним дождям. И готовиться к новым «сюрпризам».

Лерер и Элькана приехали к девяти. Рав занял единственный в комнате стул, а Авшалом, поколебавшись, остался стоять.

Я сел на кровать.

— Как тебе на новом месте? — спросил Леви.

— Нормально, — я пожал плечами.

— Не думаю, что тебе грозит реальная опасность, но лучше оставайся здесь. Тем более, ты сам просил найти тебе жильё с ванной.

Наступило неловкое молчание.

— Мне звонил Финкель, — наконец сказал Элькана.

— Англичанин?

— Он самый. Он смог расшифровать пару слов.

— Целую пару?

— Начнем с того, что всё следует читать задом наперёд — продолжал Элькана, словно не услышав моего язвительного тона. Не увидев на моём лице должного восторга, он протянул мне листок бумаги. Я просмотрел его наискосок. Как и следовало ожидать, ничего не понял. Только увидел пару знакомых слов: «мальчик» и «тень», обведённых жёлтым маркером. Остальные были мне знакомы не более, чем та абракадабра, которую я видел парой недель ранее.

— И что из этого?

— «Мальчик» — это, скорее всего, про тебя, — сказал рав — без особой, впрочем, уверенности.

— Мне почти тридцать два, вряд ли я гожусь под это описание, — заметил я. Он не счёл нужным даже отреагировать на мои слова.

— А тень?

— Скорее всего, что-то связанное с поглощением, о котором говорилось ранее.

Я повертел листок в руках.

— Итак… два слова?

— Да, но…

— Я ничего не говорю, — поспешно добавил я — чудо, что он догадался прочесть всё задом наперёд, этот Финкель.

Элькана слегка нахмурился — видимо, моя скептичность успела ему надоесть.

— Янон, признайся — тебе плевать, что тут происходит? Я с некоторых пор начал замечать за тобой какую-то апатию. Не думал, что ты так легко сдашься.

— Сдамся кому? Думаете, если мы точно узнаем, что именно нас «поглотит», то сможем что-то с этим сделать? Отправить бригаду спасателей бурить астероид, направляющийся к Земле? Я не верю в спасение, поэтому, да — мне плевать. Но, как видите, я не бегу из города, хотя мог бы. Переехал сюда, как вы и приказали.

— Это для…

— Моей же безопасности, я знаю, и искренне вам благодарен. Но не очень понимаю, чего вы от меня ожидаете. Какого энтузиазма? По поводу чего?

Эти двое переглянулись.

— Янон, слово «тень» может означать и «спасать»(1) — сказал Авшалом.

— Для недобитого оптимиста вроде тебя, Авшалом — может. Но и только.

— Не только. Это вполне возможная рабочая гипотеза.

Я зевнул. Сегодняшний день доконал меня. Этим досам не понять, что такое настоящая работа, а не унылое пережевывание религиозных текстов.

— Давайте продолжим позже? — предложил я. А лучше — никогда.

— Почему ты так избегаешь любых намеков на шанс на спасение? — не выдержал Авшалом.

— Потому что это даёт нам всем только одно: ложную надежду. Я не хочу провести пять месяцев, надеясь на то, что тридцатого ноября мы все проснёмся как ни в чём не бывало, и… — осёкся, глядя на Леви. Чёрт, он же до сих пор не знал точного числа.

— Тридцатого? Значит, есть уже дата? — Элькана слегка трясущимися пальцами взял со стола пачку сигарет, оставленную Лерером. Вытащил одну и закурил, глубоко затянувшись.

— Не знал, что вы курите.

— Давно бросил, — отрывисто ответил он.

Я подумал, что поговорка «язык мой — враг мой» полностью описывает мой характер. Только бы не повторилась история с Альбертом…

— Авшалом, друг мой, — обратился рав к Лереру, — я, пожалуй, поеду домой. Мне кажется, лучшее, что мы сможем сделать сегодня — это провести некоторое время с нашими родными людьми.

— Я вас подвезу, — тот поднялся со стула.

Я смотрел, как они уходили, и злился. Провести время с родными людьми — звучит замечательно. Только мне самому этого почему-то не предлагалось.

После их ухода я выкинул окурки в мусорное ведро, открыл окна, чтобы немного проветрить комнату от дыма, и лёг на широкую кровать — хорошо, что хотя бы в этой мелочи квартира была удобной.

Кажется, я задремал. А проснулся от стука в дверь.

На секунду мне стало не по себе — показалось, что это Йоэль каким-то образом прознал про моё новое место жительства. Я бесшумно прокрался к двери и посмотрел в глазок.

Лерер.

Зачем вернулся? Скорее, ожидалось, что по совету Леви он должен проводить сейчас время с семьёй.

Я распахнул дверь, и он зашёл. Как всегда собранный, сдержанный, сумрачный.

— Что забыл? — кажется, это прозвучало не особо гостеприимно.

— Решил по совету уважаемого рава провести вечер с близким человеком, — усмехнулся он.

— Со мной? — горло сдавило, и слова прозвучали неожиданно хрипло.

— Удивлён?

— Да. Кофе будешь?

— Нет.

Авшалом сел на стул, снял шляпу. Я взял её у него из рук, кинул на шкаф и уселся на кровати, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Тебе не кажется…

Он замолчал, потому что в этот момент раздался толчок. Лёгкий толчок землетрясения, балла три или чуть больше. Мы все уже привыкли к этому — насколько к такому можно вообще привыкнуть.

— Напоминание, — усмехнулся он невесело.

Тряхнуло ещё сильнее, и колебания продолжались секунд десять. Я вцепился руками в стол, чувствуя неприятную тошноту и подступающую панику. Потом всё закончилось, но мы ещё некоторое время напряжённо смотрели друг на друга.

— Вроде бы не было землетрясений последние пару недель? Я уж обрадовался, что с этим «знамением» покончено, — я криво улыбнулся.

— Скорее, всё только начинается, — кисло ответил он.

Несмотря на напряжение, я почувствовал, что мои глаза снова слипаются.

— Ты остаёшься или уходишь? — спросил я прямо. Надоело играть в догадки с самим собой.

— Остаюсь.

Я сглотнул. Он произнёс это настолько буднично, что я поначалу даже не понял смысла сказанного.

Смотрел, как он скидывает пиджак и бросает его на спинку стула.

Подходит к кровати, на которой сидел я, попутно снимает с головы кипу. Наклоняется ко мне, глаза смотрят в мои внимательно — как и всегда в такие моменты. Как будто он ожидает от меня чего-то, чего я не понимаю — хотя должен.

В его действиях не было и тени сомнений. Словно не он отваживал меня на протяжении последних двух месяцев под всеми доступными причинами, не он так яростно оттолкнул меня вчера от себя.

Я, как и любой немец, легко дрессируюсь. В смысле, дисциплинируюсь. Воспоминания о прошлом вечере было достаточно, чтобы я даже не думал о том, чтобы сделать что-то, подобное вчерашнему. Как собака Павлова, получив отрицательный импульс на проявление инициативы, я покорно принимал от него ласку. И не прогадал.

Наслаждение от физической близости, помноженное на мою безрассудную, отчаянную влюблённость в него, ввели меня в чуть ли не в наркотический трип. Я выгибался под ним, получая откровенные, бесстыдные ласки, стонал, умолял, отдавал, отдавался… Его тяжёлое, прерывистое дыхание, обрывки слов — пошлых, нежных, грубых, полных любви — он словно не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что говорил — всё это кружило голову так, будто я выпил до этого залпом целую бутылку вина. Он вёл нас обоих к оргазму — нарочито медленно, неторопливо, но очень уверенно.

Я вцепился в простыню под собой, чтобы избежать соблазна точно так же вцепиться в него, но он взял мою руку и завёл себе за шею, вжимаясь в меня всем телом. Я задыхался от остроты ощущений — ожидание последних месяцев перед неизбежным концом пропитывало все наши чувства и действия сладко-горьким ядом обречённости и заставляло запоминать каждую секунду происходящего — навсегда.

Шум в ушах становился всё сильнее, перед крепко зажмуренными глазами плясали мушки, и я заставил себя открыть их, чтобы посмотреть на Авшалома. Не хотелось пропускать такое зрелище. Встретил его шальной взгляд, он прикусил губу и толкнулся в меня особо сильным и глубоким движением. Я вскрикнул, и почувствовал, как оргазм пьяной молнией ударяет по мозгам. Наверное, я увлёк его за собой — на периферии внимания услышал его стон на выдохе, объятия стали на несколько мгновений ещё крепче, и он замер, как и я, подрагивая от последних угасающих вспышек на кончиках нервных окончаний.

Немного придя в себя, я выпростал из-под Авшалома руку, потянулся за телефоном и посмотрел на часы. Почти два часа ночи. Мда.

— Представляешь, как завтра будешь работать с недосыпом?

— Не впервой.

Бравада не удалась: я зевнул на последнем слове, испортив весь эффект.

Лерер только усмехнулся мне в висок, потом слегка отстранился и уселся на кровати.

— Куда?

— Смыть всё это безобразие. Чего и тебе желаю.

— Угу…

— Вставай, Янон. Иначе заснёшь, пока я закончу.

— Не… засну.

Он проигнорировал моё враньё, сдёрнул меня с постели и потащил за собой. Злиться не получилось — он был прав, без душа было не обойтись. Правда, купаться пришлось в холодной воде — я забыл включить подогрев.

Зато, когда я всё же улёгся обратно, он лёг рядом, и я заснул под его лёгкое дыхание — почти мгновенно.

 

* * *

После того дня Авшалом перестал корчить из себя павшего монаха, и общаться с ним стало куда проще. Он больше не избегал встреч со мной, и мы общались почти так же, как зимой, когда я жил в его доме. Он наезжал ко мне в свободное время, убеждался, что до меня ещё не добрались «защитники истинного Машиаха», мы ужинали в местной забегаловке с безупречным сертификатом кашрута, потом я наблюдал, как он курит, или сам курил с ним за компанию. В большинстве случаев после ужина он прощался и уезжал домой. Изредка мы возвращались ко мне, и тогда на следующий день я шёл на работу с очередным диким недосыпом, но именно в такие дни настроение моё было приподнятым, и никакой косяк подрядчика, никакой каприз клиента не могли снизить градуса этой лёгкой эйфории.

Тем временем август набирал свои права. Я справил свой день рождения, отнеся на работу торт из ближайшей кондитерской, вечером поехал к отцу с ещё одним тортом, подержал на руках Ноама, дав Эден время передохнуть, проверил домашнее задание сестры, выслушал очередную порцию наставлений от Давида. Мне было хорошо у них. Как жаль, что я понял это только после тридцати лет.

Вернулся домой поздно и по наитию наполнил ванну водой. Наверное потому, что кожа уже начинала покалывать, но верить в это не хотелось — слишком страшно становилось.

На всякий случай позвонил Нерии.

— Ты уверен, что завтра появятся новые надписи?

— Не уверен.

Он подумал.

— Давай сделаем так. Я позвоню тебе в шесть утра. Если не ответишь, приеду к тебе во всяком случае.

— Угу.

— Держись.

Я ошибся лишь на день — тем утром проснулся, ответил на звонок Нерии, убедив его, что помощь не нужна, поехал, как всегда, на работу. Покалывание прекратилось, и я работал, как обычно, почти забыв о вчерашних опасениях.

Вечером на нас упал уже не дождь, а град. Весь город был покрыт белым слоем ледяных шариков, радио в машине надрывалось от сводок погоды, зловещих пророчеств о глобальном потеплении и отчётов о дорожных авариях, и я отключил его. С трудом добрался до дома, лёг в постель с очередным сериалом, мимоходом подумав о том, чтобы слить воду в ванне, но решил сделать это уже завтра.

Моя лень меня спасла — иначе утром я вряд ли бы смог выжить, если бы не добрался до ванны в ту же секунду, когда проснулся и понял, что меня ждёт через несколько минут.

На мое счастье, я не захлебнулся, когда на пару секунд потерял сознание — в холодной воде было терпимее, и я быстро пришёл в себя.

Телефон лежал рядом, я дотянулся до него кончиками пальцев, чтобы не слишком вылезать из воды, и позвонил наиболее лысому из братьев Леви.

В это раз всё было проще и обыденнее, чем в июне: Нерия приехал спустя минут сорок, отснял несколько кадров, послав их Финкелю, и потом мы просто сидели и ждали новостей. Время от времени я доливал холодной воды, слушал ненавязчивую болтовню своего гостя, который пытался хоть немного отвлечь меня, и замирал от лёгкого страха — а вдруг именно в этот раз никто не сможет расшифровать текст?

Но через несколько часов телефон Нерии запиликал, тот протянул мне его, давая прочесть транскрипцию текста и пару слов, записанных отдельно. Возле каждого было несколько вариантов перевода.

Я равнодушно пробежал глазами слова «яма», «вода» (возле последнего было в скобках написано «небо?»).

Негусто.

Но это помогло, а всё остальное было неважно.

К сожалению, это был будний день, и на часах было почти два часа дня, когда я наконец смог вылезти из воды. Данцигеру я отписался ещё утром, но он попросил меня поработать из дома над срочным материалом, и сейчас меня ждал марафон.

Я проводил Нерию и сел за стол.

Надел наушники и включил музыку, чтобы легче было сосредоточиться.

Поэтому не слышал звука вскрываемого замка, не слышал открывающейся двери.

И когда увидел перед собой троих амбалов в чёрно-белых одеждах, то было уже поздно.

 

1) В иврите эти два слова пишутся одинаково, но произносятся по-разному.

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 23.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 23

Тот, к кому никогда не вторгались в жилище, никогда не поймёт животного страха, пронзившего меня в ту секунду, когда я поднял глаза. Казалось, что я оказался внутри своего давнего ночного кошмара — когда я просыпался от него в холодном поту, то понимал, что пробуждение обозначало момент смерти того меня — в сне.

Впрочем, вторгшиеся ничего пока не предпринимали. Один из них, высокий, с бочкообразной грудью, которую обтягивал лоснящийся лапсердак, задумчиво посмотрел на меня, потом кивнул двум другим.

— Нашёлся наш мессия.

Второй тут же уткнулся взглядом в смартфон — должно быть, посылал сообщение заказчику.

— Одевайся, — бросил мне бочкообразный.

— Куда везёте? — угрюмо спросил я.

— Куда надо. Да не бойся ты так, с тобой просто поговорить хотят. И так и сяк приглашали, а ты всё не приходишь(1).

Он держался с нарочитой развязностью, но было видно, что ему не по себе. Значит, это не профессионалы.

Я молча переодел домашние штаны на джинсы, натянул обувь, лихорадочно размышляя, как бы передать сигнал тревоги Лереру. Болван, не догадался с ним об этом договориться заранее. Наверное, потому, что мне никогда не приходило в голову, что за меня возьмутся всерьёз.

Наконец, пока забирал со стола ключи и телефон, смог незаметно послать ему пустое сообщение. Негусто, но хоть что-то.

Под домом ждала чёрная «Мазда», меня втиснули на заднее сиденье между двоими сопровождающими, третий сел за руль. Всю дорогу они хранили молчание, даже друг с другом не переговаривались, и в машине витало ощутимое напряжение. Я искоса посмотрел на того, что слева, и увидел, что его пальцы слегка дрожат. Не привык похищать людей среди бела дня? Уже неплохой признак.

Ехали мы минут двадцать и вскоре оказались в том же районе, где я жил до переезда. Значит, мой будущий собеседник был одним из соседей Авшалома. Почему я не удивлён?

Жил он в паре улиц от дома Лерера и чуть дальше от моей бывшей квартиры. Мы зашли в ухоженный дом, поднялись на второй этаж. Бочкообразный три раза коротко нажал на дверной звонок.

Ему открыл какой-то смутно знакомый мне бородач. Я напрягся и вспомнил — он сидел по правую сторону от Эльканы в ту нашу первую встречу — я так и не узнал его имени. Он был похож на Элькану — впрочем, все седовласые бородачи в чёрных лапсердаках похожи друг на друга. Разве что был немного худее, и очков на нём не было.

— Добрый день, Янон, — сказал он сухо, — прошу извинить меня за такой способ назначения встречи, но все остальные я уже испробовал. Тебя прячут почище, чем ковчег завета в Храме. Иди за мной.

Посмотрел за мою спину, на моих сопровождающих.

— Спасибо, вы все очень меня выручили. Яков, мне жаль, что вам пришлось в этом участвовать, — эти слова были обращены к тому, у кого дрожали руки в машине, — но нам нужна была ваша сноровка отпирать замки. Постараемся не злоупотреблять вашими услугами впредь. Все свободны.

Через минуту мы с ним остались одни в кабинете.

— Так вы домушников нанимаете, уважаемый рав? — спросил я. От бессилия во мне проснулась язвительность.

— Домушников? — он удивился. — Нет, конечно. Яков — лучший слесарь в общине. И зови меня Малахи́.

— И что будет, если полиция узнает, что он участвовал в похищении человека?

— Он сядет в тюрьму. Его семья, шестеро детей, останутся без кормильца. Ты это хотел услышать?

— Давите на мою жалость? Это ему следовало бы думать о шестерых детях, прежде чем соглашаться…

— Янон, — он вскинул руки, — давай сначала поговорим с тобой о деле. А потом ты уже будешь волен думать — стоит ли обращаться… в органы.

— Поговорим.

— Садись, — Малахи указал на глубокое кресло возле журнального столика, сам сел в такое же кресло напротив.

Я последовал его примеру. Несколько секунд он внимательно разглядывал меня.

— Признаюсь, ни о ком я не слышал за последние полгода так часто, как о тебе, Янон. Поначалу я был уверен, что ты — один из тех несчастных безумцев, что пасутся у Стены Плача. Как понимаешь, я никогда не поддерживал Элькану, особенно после той его памятной проповеди.

— Почему тогда пришли с ним к Нерии? — спросил я.

— Было любопытно, что за человек смог привлечь внимание самого рава Леви. Тот поверил в тебя почти сразу и безоговорочно.

Он взял со столика стакан с водой, отпил пару глотков.

— Позже он пришёл к логичному выводу, что ты шарлатан и самозванец, но что-то вновь изменилось — кажется, весной. Что именно?

— Я не знаю.

— Ты живёшь вне общины, иначе был бы в курсе — за последние пару месяцев здесь воцарился хаос. Очень мало кто верит, что ты и есть Машиах. Половина считают вас с Эльканой то ли психами, то ли аферистами. Другая уверена, что ты — лже-Мессия, и поэтому опасен.

— Бред.

— Согласен. Обычно против таких, как ты, не проводят никаких мер. Наша история знает несколько лже-Мессий, и все они были выдающимися людьми. Но в свете последних событий…

— Каких? — я не понял.

— Землетрясения, дожди, град, — перечислил он.

— Значит, они теперь верят в предсказания?

— Наоборот. Они считают, что ты — узурпатор, лже-Царь, и последние катаклизмы — тому свидетельство. Что, остановив тебя, смогут поспособствовать приходу истинного Мессии.

— Сколько пафосу-то, — пробормотал я.

— И не говори, — он усмехнулся и сделал ещё один глоток.

Потом взглянул на меня неожиданно острым взглядом.

— А ты как сам думаешь, Янон? Ты — Царь?

«А ты, видимо, Понтий Пилат» — подумал я угрюмо. Какого ответа он ожидал? «Ты говоришь»? Вместо этого коротко ответил:

— Нет.

— Тогда кто же?

Я промолчал, не видя смысла продолжать этот разговор. Это Лереру я мог сказать: «Я — красная кнопка». Этот же не поймёт. А если поймёт — то тоже вполне может решить, что я опасен. Сейчас он так не думал, я видел это по его лицу. Скорее, иронизировал над теми, кто так считал.

— На тебе сейчас есть знаки? — задал он ещё один неприятный вопрос, не дождавшись от меня ответа.

— Есть.

— Сними майку.

Я глубоко вздохнул, стянул с себя безрукавку. Символы уже изрядно побледнели, но всё ещё были видны.

Несколько секунд Малахи внимательно рассматривал мой торс.

— Оденься.

Ещё глоток воды.

— Что же… любопытное зрелище. Спасибо, что почтил меня своим вниманием, Янон. Можешь быть свободен.

— И всё? — я удивился.

— Судя по твоему лицу, ты ожидал здесь что-то типа аутодафе?

Я невольно усмехнулся. Да, что-то типа.

— Я услышал мнение Йоэля Гершона, теперь услышал и твоё. Ты можешь…

Он не договорил — в кабинет ворвался пресловутый Гершон.

И что, ожидалось, что я поверю, что это совпадение? Я видел, как Малахи запирал входную дверь. Значит, у Йоэля был заранее припасён ключ.

Он остановился как вкопанный, глядя на меня.

— Янон, — в его голосе была откровенная неприязнь.

— Спасибо за аудиенцию, хоть и непрошеную, — сказал я Малахи, — пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине.

— Стой! — окрик Йоэля был слишком громок для этого кабинета, и мы с равом синхронно поморщились. — Куда ты идёшь?

— Домой.

— Посмотри сначала сюда.

Он подошёл к окну и раздвинул плотные занавески.

За окном стоял плотный туман. Может, для какого-нибудь Лондона такое явление в августовский послеполуденный час и было нормально, но не здесь, не у нас.

Йоэль обратился к раву, словно меня не было в комнате:

— Рабби, теперь вы убедились, что присутствие Янона в этом городе — опасно? Да и не только в городе — во всей стране.

«Как бы не договорился до того, что опасно моё присутствие в этом мире», — с беспокойством подумал я.

— Сядь, Йоэль. Янон, тебя это тоже касается, — сказал Малахи. Я послушался, опустившись в то же кресло, что и до этого, Гершон колебался. — Сядь! — рявкнул рав.

Тот сел на стул прямо у окна.

— Ты знаешь выражение: «не следует множить сущности»?

— Да.

— Как ты думаешь, чем ты занимаешься последние несколько недель, если не этим?

— Почему вам так трудно допустить…

— Я допустил. Предположим, что Янон — самозванец и где-то там скрывается истинный Машиах. Почему же его всё ещё не видно и не слышно, несмотря на все знамения?

— Царь скрывается как раз из-за самозв…

— Царь скрывается из-за самозванца? В жизни не слышал большей глупости, Гершон. Интересно, как, по твоему мнению, Машиах сможет произвести свою основную задачу — конечное исправление(2), если его до смерти напугал один-единственный гой? Ни один самозванец не сможет остановить мессию, когда придёт его время. А время пришло — ты сам видишь.

— Рабби, только честно — вы признаёте Янона Царём?

— Считай, что Царь отменяется, Йоэль, — устало ответил рав.

— Это ересь, — тихо сказал Гершон.

— Возможно. Но я верю своим глазам. Нас ждёт конец — без спасения и без исправления.

Я старался не смотреть на Малахи. Судя по всему, он был человеком незаурядного ума, если догадался обо всём сам. Мне было жаль его — на него обрушилось понимание, которое я сам переваривал десять лет, да так и не переварил.

— Теперь я вижу, что раскол в общине неизбежен, — произнес с горечью Йоэль.

— Пусть будет так, — равнодушно ответил Малахи, — иди домой, Янон. Тебе здесь делать больше нечего.

Я воспользовался предложением и попятился к выходу.

— Янон! — окрикнул меня Йоэль.

— Что?

— Ты ни разу не думал, какой позор навлёк на всех нас своим появлением?

— Нет, — честно ответил я.

— Тебе не противна твоя роль? Община скоро прекратит своё существование — из-за тебя.

Я промолчал. Не потому, что мне нечего было сказать — просто не люблю спорить с дураками. Указывать ему, что раскол начался не с меня, а с его пропаганды, я не стал. Просто коротко попрощался с хозяином дома и вышел — в липкий и прохладный туман.

Хотелось поскорее добраться домой, и я вытащил телефон, чтобы проверить по аппликации ближайшую остановку и расписание автобусов.

На экране высветилось шестнадцать пропущенных звонков от Лерера. Вот чёрт.

Я торопливо набрал его номер.

— Где тебя черти носят, Янон? — ворвался мне в ухо его злой голос.

— Я возле твоего дома. Можно зайти? Я без машины.

— А я — возле твоего, идиот! Что ты там делаешь? Почему не отвечаешь на звонки?

— Да всё со мной в порядке. Расскажу, когда встретимся.

— Я скоро приеду. Туман вроде бы рассеивается.

Услышав про встречу с Малахи, Авшалом невесело засмеялся.

— Я, как видишь, не питаю к нему особо тёплых чувств. Но если то, что ты говоришь — правда, и он понял всё сам… могу ему только посочувствовать.

— Он умён. Вопрос — сможет ли принять то, что понял.

— Беспокоишься за него?

— Да.

Имя Альберта так и не было произнесено, но мы оба понимали, почему мне тревожно.

— Я бы на твоём месте беспокоился больше о Гершоне. Он — самый упёртый дос, которых я знаю. Был ещё лет десять назад вполне светским человеком, пока не пришёл к религии. Такие, как он — самые ревностные фанатики.

— Пусть беснуется. Всё равно уже недолго осталось.

Он странно посмотрел на меня.

— Это то, о чём ты думаешь постоянно? Что уже недолго осталось?

— А ты?

— Не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что всё-таки произойдет чудо. Порой — что ничего вообще не случится. А в остальное время я думаю — пусть уже будет, что будет. Только вот ждать становится всё тяжелее.

— Мне так жаль, Авшалом, — произнёс я через силу.

— Ты-то тут при чём?

— Потому что мой первоначальный план был: не говорить вообще никому. Я не знал, что начнутся все эти… катаклизмы. Думал, что до последнего всё останется по-прежнему, и люди так ничего не успеют понять. Хотел сохранить мир неизменным — до конца.

— У тебя неплохо получилось, — усмехнулся он, — пока что всё держится в секрете в пределах общины. За границей тоже уже начались неприятности с климатом — жара, землетрясения и прочие прелести, но эсхатологических настроений пока не наблюдается, и они вряд ли будут.

— Но ведь стоит кому-то в общине проболтаться…

— Ну и что? Всё равно не поверят, — он пожал плечами, — мы живём во времена фейк-ньюс, Янон. Фотографии надписей на твоём теле назовут фотошопом, а, увидев вживую — стигматами или какой-нибудь хитроумной татуировкой. Катаклизмы — результатом банального глобального потепления; землетрясения… тоже обычное дело. Содержимое твоего блокнота заинтересует разве что каких-нибудь заядлых каббалистов, но он как раз находится в достаточно безопасном месте.

— Ты знаешь, что Малахи нанял слесаря взломать мой замок? — вспомнил я. — Как бы тот же слесарь не пробрался к Элькане.

— Не бойся, тот давно уже не держит блокнот у себя дома.

— Хорошо, что и не у меня.

Лерер закурил.

Мы сидели у него на кухне, я по старой традиции вызвался приготовить ужин перед приходом мальчишек. К моему удивлению, Авшалом не возражал. Наверное, уже забыл, как пару месяцев назад каялся в эксплуатации «почётного гостя».

— Чем бы ты хотел заняться в последние три с лишним месяца? — спросил он внезапно.

— А?

— Только не говори, что не думал об этом. Путешествия, развлечения — неужели не хочешь напоследок сделать всё то, о чем всегда мечтал? Или собираешься работать до последнего дня?

Я рассеянно скинул картофельные очистки в мусорное ведро. Его вопрос меня озадачил.

— А ты? Что ты хочешь сделать?

— Хочу взять сыновей и поездить с ними по всему миру.

— Ну так вперёд.

— Поедешь со мной?

— Я не смогу.

Он посмотрел на меня удивлённо.

— Боишься, что люди скажут?

— Нет. Я… я не могу выехать отсюда.

— В смысле? — он напрягся.

— Я вернулся год назад после того, как однажды на моём теле появилось предупреждение… В общем, в любой другой стране я не проживу и дня. Думаешь, иначе приехал бы сюда? У меня в Дрездене была прекрасная жизнь, знаешь ли.

— Я не видел этого в твоём блокноте, — помолчав, сказал Авшалом.

— Я не всё записывал в последний год.

— Ты уверен, что понял правильно?

— Уверен.

— Что ж… жаль.

— И мне, — пробормотал я. Было в первую очередь жаль, что не смогу увидеть мать — она не горела желанием приехать, и я не мог придумать никакой причины, чтобы заманить её сюда. Говорить правду я, разумеется, не собирался.

— Когда вы едете? — спросил я. Мне было понятно, что он уже давно запланировал этот разговор, значит, есть уже и билеты.

— Во второй неделе сентября и вернёмся после праздников.

— У них не будет проблем у школе из-за пропусков?

— Даже если будет — кого это волнует?

— Я точно с Авшаломом говорю? — я усмехнулся.

Он посмотрел на меня серьёзно.

— Я был уверен, что ты поедешь с нами.

Я пожал плечами. Счётчик в моей голове вычел сразу три недели из тех оставшихся, что я мог видеть Лерера, и теперь тревожно мигал. Я тщательно его игнорировал.

— У нас ещё будет время после вашего приезда.

— Да. Будет.

Он посмотрел на часы.

— Мне пора за парнями. Скоро приедем и поужинаем все вместе.

— Угу.

Хлопнула дверь за ним, и я наконец расслабил лицо, не стараясь больше казаться беззаботным.

Чёртов счётчик.

До отъезда Лереров практически ничего нового не происходило. Я ходил на работу, пару раз оставался с Эраном выпить пива в баре, однажды к нам даже присоединился отец.

— Янон совсем от рук отбился, — сказал отец, игнорируя моё присутствие в компании, — такое чувство, что полностью наплевал на свою карьеру. Одна надежда у меня — на младшего. Только не знаю, успею ли его поставить на ноги.

— Твоему сыну просто надо отдохнуть, Давид. Я имею в виду старшему сыну — младший, как я понимаю, отдыхает достаточно, — усмехнулся Данцигер.

— Ну и столько он ещё будет отдыхать? — рыкнул отец — А, Янон?

— До конца ноября, — ответил я неожиданно для самого себя.

— Да? — отец удивился. — А потом что? И почему именно до тех пор?

— Будем считать, что я устроил себе саббатикал, и он как раз заканчивается в конце ноября. После этого я весь в вашем распоряжении, — я врал уже на полном автомате.

— Ну, приятно слышать, — усмехнулся Эран, — а то мы уже рукой на тебя махнули.

— Чтобы это был твой последний «саббатикал» до пенсии, парень, — добавил отец.

— Последний, — коротко сказал я и допил свое пиво. Они вернулись к обсуждению какого-то особо пакостного общего клиента, а я подумал, что чем дальше, тем легче становится врать.

Можно, например, взять ссуду в банке, не заботясь о том, что придется её возвращать — только что мне делать-то с этими деньгами?

Можно удариться во все тяжкие — да только не тогда, когда все мысли занимает один-единственный человек.

Можно уволиться с работы и убить последние месяцы на то, о чём давно мечталось, как советовал Лерер. Но вот закавыка — я уже лет десять ни о чем не мечтал. Только о том, чтобы всё это оказалось дурным сном.

Так что я так и продолжал ездить по утрам на работу, по выходным навещал семью, перед Новым годом отвёз Авшалома и его детей в аэропорт и принялся терпеливо ждать их из «прощального тура».

А потом…

После Нового года я получил приглашение поужинать от человека, от которого ожидал это меньше всего — от Нерии Леви.

Я немного удивился, тем более, что приглашение не было приурочено ни к одному празднику, коих в сентябре хватало. Но принял его и в четверг после работы поехал в свой старый район.

Припарковался чуть дальше от их дома — перед их подъездом все места были заняты. Проигнорировал неприязненные взгляды некоторых соседей — судя по всему, меня здесь еле терпели.

Поднялся наверх, в квартиру, где в первый раз увидел рава Леви. Сколько воды с тех пор утекло… Тот редко общался со мной в последнее время, и я не настаивал. Да и не о чем было общаться — я интересовал его только в те дни, когда появлялись новые надписи.

Нерия же был рад видеть меня — как я надеялся, искренне. Его жена и дочь были тут же, и мы поужинали все вместе. Как оказалось, у них было ещё трое детей, но все остальные были благочестивыми праведниками, и дома у родителей ужинали редко и с некоторыми предосторожностями, которые Нерия не всегда был готов соблюдать.

Хозяин дома, выпив вина и забыв, что говорит с самым неподходящим для этого собеседником, ударился в пространное описание каббалистического термина «цимцум»(3) — сжатия божественной бла-бла-бла до состояния, когда возможно что-то там создать, и тогда…

Тут на меня напала сонливость — вино, долгий рабочий день и скучнейшая тема сделали своё дело.

Нерия наконец заметил, что я с трудом держу глаза открытыми, и усмехнулся.

— Забыл, что ты не сильно любишь каббалу. А жаль.

— Приедет Лерер — будете с ним хоть до скончания веков обсуждать эту тему.

— До скончания — это точно, — согласился Нерия, — пойдём, я провожу тебя, а то из окна видел, как на тебя смотрели.

— Не надо, — слабо возразил я.

— Ничего, разомну ноги, после еды полезно.

Я попрощался с дамами, и мы спустились вниз.

— Новых надписей не появилось? — спросил он, когда мы вышли из подъезда и пошли по улице к моей машине.

— Если бы появились — вы узнали бы первым, — заметил я.

— Надеюсь, что в следующий раз мы всё же сможем прочесть хоть одно слово, — пробормотал он.

Я хотел что-то ответить, но тут мне в плечо ударилось что-то мягкое и вонючее и упало к моим ногам.

Я пригляделся и не поверил своим глазам — это был… подгузник. Полный дерьма детский подгузник. Но это было не смешно, потому что я уже понял, что будет дальше, и попятился назад. Идиот, надо было сразу же хватать Нерию и бежать со всех ног.

В ту же секунду мне в спину и в грудь полетели мелкие камешки, мягкие помидоры и даже одно яйцо не первой свежести. Впереди раздался громкий звук бьющегося стекла — кажется, на моей машине тоже отрывались по полной.

— Янон, назад! — услышал я крик Нерии. Повернулся и бросился за ним.

Услышал стук камней о тротуар — уже не мелкой щебёнки, а тяжёлых таких булыжников.

Подъезд был уже совсем близко.

Камень ударился мне в спину — большой, пущенный со всей дури сильной рукой. Я на секунду потерял ориентир от боли. Остановился и увидел, как ещё один камень летит мимо меня, попадает прямо в затылок Нерии, и тот падает.

У вас бывало такое, что вы внезапно слепли или глохли от сильного потрясения?

В моих ушах исчезли все звуки, кроме противного «пи-и-и». Спина глухо болела, но мне было плевать. Я бросился к своему другу, наклонился над ним. Он лежал лицом вниз, и я уже знал, хоть и боялся признаться себе. Перевернул его, увидел мёртвые глаза.

Вот так, просто. За одну секунду.

Писк в ушах прекратился, и теперь я мог слышать крики. Кажется, отчаянный вопль Навы и рыдания её дочери — они выскочили на шум.

Я поднял глаза и увидел Йоэля Гершона. Он стоял на коленях перед телом Нерии, прямо рядом со мной, слегка раскачиваясь, словно на молитве.

Почему-то мне сразу стало ясно, что камень бросил он.

И горько — что промахнулся: булыжник-то предназначался мне.

Я набрал номер скорой помощи, хотя знал, что было поздно. В полицию не звонил — уже понял, как тут оно всё работает.

И потом смотрел, как приезжает амбуланс, как Нерию накрывают тканью и на носилках заносят в машину, как его жена и дочь, пошатываясь, садятся туда же. Йоэля поблизости уже не было — я не знал, сбежал ли он или его увели. На меня никто из присутствующих не смотрел, словно это не они участвовали в жестокой облаве ещё четверть часа назад. Все молча разошлись — слова были лишними, и так всё было понятно. Для многих это убийство значило конец общины — и мне совсем не было их жаль.

Стекла и фары моей машины были разбиты, я тупо пялился на неё, пытаясь довести хоть одну мысль в голове до конца.

— Янон, — надтреснутый голос Эльканы, — идём, переночуешь у нас. Диспетчер скорой помощи вызвал полицию, и лучше, если на улице будет как можно меньше народу.

— Я поеду домой — не хочу подвергать опасности и вас тоже.

— Они уже ничего не сделают. Йоэль изгнан, можешь забыть про него.

— Забыть?! Вы не обратитесь в полицию? Блядь, он убил вашего брата!

— Он будет наказан, но это наше внутреннее дело, Янон. Я вижу, что ты и сам это понял, не вызвав полицейских, так что давай закончим этот разговор. Сегодня я просто хочу оплакать брата — похороны, скорее всего, будут лишь через пару дней.

Он тяжело зашагал к своему дому, и я поплёлся за ним, не пытаясь больше возражать.

 

1) Отсылка к популярной израильской песне "Машиах всё не приходит"

Вернуться к тексту

 

2) Термин в каббале. Подробнее: https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тиккун

Вернуться к тексту

 

3) Подробнее: https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Цимцум_

Вернуться к тексту

 

Глава опубликована: 24.08.2018  
Редактировать текст главы  
Глава 24

Смерть Нерии повлекла за собой последствия, которых все давно уже ожидали и опасались — резкий отток людей из общины. Впрочем, всё давно к этому шло, и его гибель была лишь последней каплей — споры и распри стали слишком частым явлением во время субботних послемолитвенных проповедей (их не удалось избежать даже на похоронах и поминках Нерии, но об этом я совсем не хочу вспоминать), и многие захотели отделиться от двора, в котором слишком уж часто стали происходить настолько скверные события. Перевозочный грузовик теперь стал обычным явлением на улицах квартала. Синагога, по словам Лерера, который вернулся вскоре после похорон, не закончив путешествие, теперь практически пустовала, и это было самым явным признаком умирания общины.

Уезжали многие — но не все. Остались те, кто знал, что переезд лишь проглотит драгоценное время перед концом, и не тратили его на такие пустяки: Гиллель с семьёй, Элькана, Малахи.

Я гадал, будет ли Авшалом среди тех, кто уедет, или же останется рядом с семьёй и друзьями.

Он остался.

Праздники закончились, и внезапно оказалось, что в моём распоряжении осталось всего два месяца жизни, а я до сих пор не придумал, что хотел бы сделать напоследок.

Да, хорошо бы провести больше времени с семьёй. Сделано — теперь каждые выходные я ездил к отцу, который был удивлён таким неожиданным проявлением у меня семейственности. Даже спросил, не собираюсь ли я подумать о своих собственных детях, если так часто стал брать на руки Ноама.

Да, можно видеться чаще с Авшаломом. Тут от меня мало что зависело — частоту наших встреч определял он. Но даже этих нескольких часов в неделю мне хватало, чтобы быть счастливым — ещё полгода назад я и помыслить не мог о таком.

Да, попутешествовать. Я брал машину и за несколько выходных исколесил на ней всю страну вдоль и поперек. Но это не было чем-то, что я мечтал сделать. Скорее, то, что было сделать до́лжно.

И поразвлекаться. Пара баров и ночных клубов — и меня уже тошнило от этого пункта в списке дел «напоследок». Во-первых, идти мне было не с кем, а одному — скучно. Во-вторых, в одном из клубов меня подловил Эзра и спросил, знает ли Лерер, что я здесь. Разумеется, Лерер знал. А ещё он знал, что мне эти развлечения — поперёк глотки. А ведь раньше я любил клубы.

В остальном моя жизнь продолжалась, как и раньше — без изменений.

Зато за её пределами, во внешнем мире, творились очень странные дела — странные, если не знать, что именно последует за ними. Изменения климата, изменения политические, даже географические. На фоне постоянных землетрясений, наводнений, аномальной жары и аномальных холодов обострились международные конфликты, и «горячие точки» по всему миру нагревались до состояния кипения. Количество самоубийств в эти дни зашкаливало — должно быть, люди неосознанно предчувствовали что-то, хотя их и лишили возможности знать — для их же блага.

В начале ноября на мне появилась ещё одна, последняя надпись.

Проснувшись и увидев на теле знаки, которых никогда ранее не видел — были ли они вообще плодом человеческого разума? — я с тоской стал дожидаться скорой и мучительной смерти от внутренних ожогов.

Но ничего не случилось. Не было ни боли, ни жжения. Ничего. Я так и не понял, в чём была на то причина, но старался лишний раз не думать об этом.

Снимки знаков я послал Элькане и Лереру. Оба позвонили мне в панике, воображая, как я корчусь в предсмертных муках. Я успокоил обоих, спросил, знакомы ли им эти символы. Как и ожидалось, ни в этот день, ни в последующие мы не нашли ничего похожего ни в одном архиве истории письменности. Может, где-то что-то и было — но не в пределах нашего доступа.

Как бы хорошо не хранились внутриобщинные тайны, вскоре обо всём стало известно и за пределами квартала, слух пошёл по всем хасидским и даже литвакским дворам, и теперь я чувствовал себя очень неуютно за пределами тех немногих мест, где мог находиться, не натыкаясь на пристальные и порой весьма недружелюбные взгляды.

Я не знал, что стало с Гершоном, и даже не пытался расспрашивать о нём других. Какая теперь уже разница…

Пару раз меня на улицах подлавливали те, кто ему сочувствовал. Однажды подошли сразу двое (кажется, я видел их в тот вечер у Йоэля в гостях, но не был уверен), один из них был очень похож на Гершона — должно быть, брат или что-то в этом роде.

— Привет, узурпатор.

— Угу.

— Почему бы тебе не уехать отсюда? — спросил второй.

— Потому что это ничего не изменит.

— Пока ты здесь, нам нечего надеяться на спасение. Ты — самая падшая из душ, узурпатор.

— Это ты сейчас цитируешь учение другого лже-Мессии, если я не ошибаюсь, — мягко сказал я(1).

— Думаешь, если прочёл статью в Википедии, это даёт тебе право спорить с нами о том, чего не знаешь? — зло осведомился родственник Йоэля.

— Нет. Твой брат убил невинного человека — значит, он теперь такая же падшая душа, как и я. Пропусти, нам не о чем говорить.

Как ни странно, они меня отпустили. Но после этого я предпочитал не ходить пешком по улицам своего старого района.

Я очень старался не прислушиваться к слухам, не читать и не смотреть новостей, но порой это было невозможно.

В середине ноября от одного из землетрясений среди бела дня обрушилась часть Стены, что вызвало всеобщую панику в стране и даже за её пределами. Городские власти реставрировали стену быстро и оперативно в тот же день, но тихие шепотки постепенно превращались в кликушество. Я опять перешёл на добровольный домашний арест, продал машину, чтобы не светить свой адрес, и теперь Авшалом и Элькана приезжали ко мне, если хотели меня видеть.

Пару раз ко мне в дом стучались непонятные субъекты (я не открывал), на двери опять появилась надпись «Смерть лже-Мессии» (её я успел стереть достаточно быстро — дома, к счастью, нашёлся растворитель). Кажется, некоторые люди ничему не учатся. Я лишь надеялся, что это был не Йоэль. Его мне хотелось видеть только в одном виде — мёртвым или хотя бы гниющим в тюрьме. Я серьёзно обдумывал ещё один переезд, но потом понял, что это просто бесполезно.

Внезапно во мне появилось иррациональное желание завершить все текущие дела, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла — это было всё равно, что тщательно расставить книги по алфавитному порядку, прежде чем бросить их одним махом в горящую печь — хотя есть любители и такого времяпровождения. Как оказалось, я был одним из них. На работе я из кожи вон лез, чтобы полностью закончить свою часть в проектах, в которых был задействован. Дома выкинул почти всё, что было лишним, оставив лишь несколько самых необходимых вещей. Вот потеха-то будет, если конец света отменится — придется покупать всё заново.

Вечером двадцать восьмого ноября ко мне пришли Авшалом, Элькана и… Малахи. Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть у себя дома. Странно, но они втроём теперь неплохо ладили — делить им больше было нечего.

Чёрно-белая троица сидела в моей комнате, как небольшая стайка нахохлившихся ворон, и я даже в Лерере в эту секунду видел всего лишь ещё одного доса.

Они беседовали между собой, а я отмалчивался — говорить совсем не хотелось. Интересно, как они находили в себе силы вести светские беседы за день до смерти? И зачем пришли? Заранее посидеть самим по себе шиву?

Лерер посматривал на меня с тревогой. Я подумал, что он пошёл на огромную жертву, проведя последний свой вечер со мной, а не с детьми. Впрочем, назавтра он собирался поехать к бывшей жене и остаться с ней и детьми дома под предлогом семейных обстоятельств вместо того, чтобы везти их в школу. Разумно. Любопытно, сколько ортодоксальных жителей Иерусалима поступят точно так же.

— Янон, — обратился ко мне Элькана, словно подытоживая нашу последнюю встречу, — мне было приятно иметь с тобой дело. Ты достойно нёс на себе свое нелёгкое бремя — хоть и не стал таким, каким многие из нас ожидали. Но мы понимаем, что это было бы излишним — и не тем, что от тебя требовалось. Спасибо, что позволил нам жить с открытыми глазами.

Я кивнул, понимая, что мой голос меня предаст, если я попытаюсь что-то ответить.

Рав Малахи откашлялся. Они все будут теперь произносить заупокойные речи в честь меня?

— Мы мало были знакомы… — так и есть. Они говорят обо мне как о покойном. Кажется, Малахи и сам это понял. — Мы не на похоронах, Янон, и я не буду произносить сейчас речь о тебе. Скажу лишь об этом мире. Мы все любим его. И любили. Он хорош — не зря слово «хорошо» упоминается целых семь раз в рассказе о сотворении мира — и жаль, если всё так закончится. Но мы смиренно примем решение Создателя — каким бы оно не было.

Наверное, ожидалось, что теперь слово возьмёт Авшалом, но тот молчал. После неловкой паузы я решил тоже что-нибудь сказать.

— Я тоже люблю этот мир. И эту жизнь. Насчёт Создателя не уверен. Будем надеяться, что… что всё пройдет быстро, — закончил я неуклюже.

Они криво усмехнулись. Мда, так себе пожелание.

Лерер же промолчал.

Немногим позже раввины засобирались и простились — они хотели побыть со своими семьями напоследок.

Авшалом остался.

Мы не пошли в постель. Даже не ложились спать — он сидел на моем единственном стуле с какой-то книгой в руках, я — на кровати с смартфоном. Скорее мы проходили на родственников умирающего, терпеливо ждущих у смертного ложа.

Может, следовало провести эту ночь как-то по-другому, но я словно оцепенел, и двигаться не хотелось. Лерер тоже почти не шевелился, хоть сидеть несколько часов на стуле было весьма некомфортно.

Кажется, перед рассветом я всё-таки задремал, проснувшись от того, что Авшалом трясёт меня за плечо.

— Просыпайся, нам нужно выходить. Опять трясёт, боюсь, что дом скоро может начать рушиться.

Я встал, успел даже умыться, прежде чем вновь начались толчки и покачивание. Значит, помру небритым. Ненавижу, ненавижу землетрясения!

На улице потряхивало всё ощутимее, но пока ничего непоправимого не произошло.

Мы прошли улицу до конца — до того скверика, где иногда курили по вечерам, наслаждаясь иерусалимской осенью. Лерер привычно вытащил пачку, я так же привычно взял у него сигарету, и мы закурили стоя, хотя мне очень хотелось сесть — на ногах оставаться становилось всё сложнее.

Тряска стала ещё сильнее, и я понял что мои руки тоже трясутся — от банального страха смерти и накатывающей паники. Вчерашнего оцепенелого спокойствия как не бывало.

Авшалом смотрел прямо на меня, а я вспоминал тот единственный вечер, когда он признался мне в любви, в первый и последний раз.

— Ты знаешь, что такое «сжатие», Янон? — спросил он, словно мы находились в тихой и уютной библиотеке, а не посредине улицы, которую тащило и вело, как алкаша на родео.

— Очередная каббалистическая ересь? Ты решил преподать мне урок религии прямо сейчас? — у меня стучали зубы, и больше всего хотелось схватить, спрятать от происходящего, спасти хотя бы одного человека — его.

— Ты прав — это каббалистическая ересь про сжатие бесконечной сущности Создателя для возможности, собственно, процесса созидания.

— Помню, мне об этом говорил Нерия в день своей смерти. И зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? Думаешь, за приятным разговором мы и не заметим, как сдохнем? — я нервно рассмеялся.

— Ты боишься?

— Разумеется, боюсь. Больше всего я хочу свернуться калачиком на полу и чтобы это всё оказалось просто жутким сном.

— И я, — признался он спокойно.

— Поэтому решил болтать тут всякий бред? Лишь бы не думать о том, что скоро всё кончится?

— Да. И ещё, я всё-таки очень хочу рассказать тебе про сжатие.

— Валяй. Хотя знаешь, мне было бы приятнее, если бы ты просто помолчал. Или нашёл лучшее применение своему языку. Скажем, засунул бы его мне в рот.

— Я подумаю об этом, — невозмутимо отозвался он, — а теперь послушай, я расскажу всего в двух словах. Ты даже ни разу не успеешь зевнуть.

— Ну, расскажи, — сказал я со вздохом, понимая, что от моего ответа ничего не зависит.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что Элькана говорил обо всём происходящем как о процессе исхода? А я — как о прогрессирующем слабоумии, хоть и рисковал прослыть за это богохульником?

— Помню, хотя и то и другое звучит одинаково мерзко. Ну и что? Какая разница, от чего нас раздавит, как букашек.

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут толчки стали сильнее, и я увидел, как по асфальту возле нас пробегает глубокая трещина. Меня всего пробрала противная дрожь — зрелище было страшным — куда страшнее, чем в фильмах-катастрофах.

— Тут рядом есть парк без асфальта, пойдём туда — сказал Лерер будничным голосом. Схватил меня за плечи и потащил вперёд, более не заботясь о том, как мы выглядим в глазах посторонних.

Спотыкаясь и стараясь держать равновесие, мы кое-как добрели до парка. Мы были далеко не одни — со всей округи туда набежало множество людей, и теперь все стояли на поросшем травой невысоком холмике и подавленно молчали. На меня посматривали неприязненно, как и все последние недели. Хорошо хоть, что пока не подходили с претензиями.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — посоветовал Авшалом, всё ещё придерживая меня за плечи — послушай меня, Янон. Это ненадолго.

— Ты нас специально притащил в такую толпу? Подстраховаться, чтобы я не полез к тебе в самый ответственный момент с поцелуями? А если меня решат отметелить за то, что накаркал им тут конец света?

— Поверь мне, Янон, никакая толпа не помешает мне поцеловать тебя, когда придёт время, — серьёзно сказал Лерер, — и никто к тебе не притронется. Все давно уже признали твой статус, хоть и особой любви к тебе это им не добавило. Кто же мог знать… — он засмеялся, не договорив, и наконец стало видно, что ему страшно не меньше моего.

— Чёртов дос, — беспомощно простонал я, — чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Хочу сказать тебе — то, что происходит сейчас, это не исход, а совсем наоборот.

— Угу.

Он встряхнул меня, настойчиво глядя мне в глаза.

— Это не исход, понимаешь? Это возвращение. И нам остаётся всё меньше и меньше места. Божественный свет — ты ведь знаешь, что это такое? Если он восстановится до изначального состояния — мы все исчезнем.

— Что за бред ты несёшь, Лерер?

— Смотри, — он наконец отпустил меня и протянул руку, указывая куда-то за мою спину.

Я повернулся, присмотрелся и понял, что вижу в воздухе небольшое пятно, как будто кинопленку прожгли кончиком сигареты. Пятно очень быстро росло, и я с ужасом понял, что это.

Никакое землетрясение не может разрушить этот мир до основания.

Но растущее чёрное пятнышко прямо посреди мироздания сделает работу быстро и качественно.

— Божественный свет, Авшалом? Скорее похоже на божественную тьму.

Я приблизил к дыре руку и почувствовал, как она пульсирует — будто с внешней стороны её насильно накачивают водой из огромного насоса. Прямо по воздуху вокруг неё пошли трещины, и я понял, что ещё пара секунд, и я просто сойду с ума от этого зрелища. Ни один живущий человек не должен видеть такое.

Пятно росло.

Я обернулся на Лерера, увидел, что его лицо бело до синевы, даже губы побледнели. Он протянул ко мне руки — наверное, чтобы снова обнять, но я отшатнулся — сам не знаю, почему.

Услышал отчаянные крики вокруг нас — люди тоже заметили трещины в пространстве и поняли, что именно по этим трещинам весь мир через пару минут пойдёт по швам.

Скоро мы все исчезнем. Я, родители, Ноа, Эден, мой малыш-брат.

Авшалом.

Небо будто бы превратилось в мутную тёмную воду, набухшую над нами — словно прямо над нашими головами ожил древний океан, и не было больше никаких звёзд, солнца, луны — ничего не было.

Абсурдность происходящего, ледяная несправедливость, даже какая-то безумная безжалостность — словно нас всех сейчас просто выкинут — сгребут и выкинут в чёрный мусорный мешок — как мусор, который начал занимать слишком много места — сдавили мне горло. Это невозможно принять. Да, конец — но не такой. Не такой!

В ушах зазвенело почти как тогда, сразу после смерти Нерии. Ещё секунда, и…

Внезапно меня охватил знакомый, почти нестерпимый жар — такой, как я ощущал за последние полгода при каждом появлении на себе знаков — кроме самого последнего.

Жаркая волна прошла по мне — словно высвободилась часть чужой всеобъемлющей воли внутри меня, и я почувствовал себя батарейкой, которую долго заряжали в аккумуляторе, а потом наконец-то вставили в паз.

Наверное, того, что накопилось во мне за годы, в течение которых в меня вписывали и вкладывали эту волю, как деньги в копилку на чёрный день, хватило бы, чтобы создать сейчас целый мир с нуля… Но кому он нужен, этот новый мир? Не проще ли слегка подлатать старый?

То, что медленно, но верно выдавливало кладку мироздания снаружи, словно притормозило. Одновременно ослабел и я. Посмотрел на свою руку и увидел, что она вновь покрывается знаками, которые налезали один на другой, потом исчезали, и появлялись новые, которые тоже сменяли следующие символы. Я даже не старался прочесть их — вряд ли они были адресованы мне.

Жар становился всё сильнее, чёрная дыра в пространстве всосала в себя ещё одну порцию из тех закромов, которые наполнялись внутри меня более десяти лет, и мне в душу хлынул страх — потому что стало ясно, чем это всё закончится.

Жуткие чёрные трещины, которые извивались уже где-то в стратосфере, как вены на теле бодибилдера, словно съеживались, бледнели и истончались.

Краем уха я слышал отчаянный оклик Лерера, доносящийся до меня будто бы издалека. Подумал, что он так и не исполнил свое обещание про последний поцелуй. Надо было думать раньше, а сейчас уже поздно было жалеть.

Мне стало смешно и горько.

Десять лет подряд я гордо (не буду врать себе хотя бы сейчас) именовал себя «мессией», готовясь к своей неприглядной роли в процессе уничтожения человечества.

Я много раз воображал себе, как это случится: мировое землетрясение, которое я вызову силой своей воли; ядерный удар, который выплеснется из меня, сжигая весь мир; цунами, астероиды, наводнения.

Все эти годы я, как последний мегаломаньяк, видел себя этаким аналогом антихриста, хоть и отрицал это, прикрываясь стыдливо, как фиговым листочком, титулом Машиаха, который на меня однажды налепили — или я сам это сделал, поддавшись-таки этому клятому синдрому? Выстраивал стройные теории, подводил базу под свою омерзительную роль. Но, в общем-то, даже не пытался ничего оспаривать.

Только сейчас, в последние секунды своего существования, я наконец понял, что от меня требовалось, и мне захотелось смеяться, хотя по щекам моим катились слёзы.

Я был этаким предохранительным клапаном… Или даже лучше: универсальным скотчем, вроде того, которым наскоро залепляли щели и прорехи в том фильме про Марс с Мэттом Деймоном. Вся моя роль сводилась к двум простым действиям, которые вдобавок не требовали от меня никакого активного вмешательства: предупредить и предотвратить. Этакая аварийно-сигнальная система под кодовым самоназванием «Машиах». Красная кнопка, да не та.

Значит, все толкования Авшалома о «спасении» оказались правдой — а я потратил уйму времени, разубеждая его, вместо того, чтобы просто наслаждаться его присутствием рядом с собой. Наверное, он был единственным, кто понял все надписи правильно — но теперь это уже не имело значения.

Как жаль, что знание пришло ко мне так поздно.

Может, тогда я смог бы прожить свой последний год немного лучше.

Подольше держал бы на руках брата, почаще бы брал сестру в Тель Авив, побольше слушал бы хорошую музыку и поменьше — сплетен о себе.

Может, я смог бы завоевать своё место рядом с Лерером, не таясь от всех. А если даже нет — я мог бы… Хотя бы смог бы выторговать у него на прощание один-единственный...

 

1) * Янон намекает на философию саббатианства, движения, возникшего в семнадцатом веке под влиянием лже-Мессии Шабтая Цви. https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Саббатианство_


End file.
